Ok Ko:What Might Have Been
by Persikitty
Summary: This is an AU to Deeper Ties. This is what would have happened if Laserblast would have been able to stay at P.O.I.N.T and marry Bianca. Laserblast will be called Steven (after his voice actor). Art done by me. I do not own Ok Ko or any songs I use. I only own my OC's. Also on Wattpad: /story/155217210-ok-ko-what-might-have-been. /moviecommenter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That Faithful Day

It was a beautiful day at Neo Riot City. She sun was shining and as usual crime was high. A group of bad guys stood around in the alleyway near the entrance gate, boasting at their next plan to cause mass destruction. A figure approached the group and looked around. "Littering, loitering, and let's not forget about all the public disturbances and stealing on your records" A voice asked.

The group of thugs looked to see a woman with long purple hair with lighter purple streaks in a braid. She also has purple eyes, and blue skin. She has blue eye shadow and lipstick. She is wearing a blue collar that is attached to a lighter blue vest-like top that ends in a weird up arrow top-like shape. She has a slightly darker blue undershirt that ends with a fancy 'v' cut. She also has darker blue pants and a semi light blue boots that start just a little below her knees. They both have the same cut that the vest like top has except they point down instead of up.

She then shot a beam of ice from her hand. "You missed!" The leader of the group said smugly. "Wasn't aiming at you" she replied. The group looked around to see a wall of made out of ice behind them, blocking the back entrance to the alley. She then began using her ice to block off all and any entrances. "Now then, you all of you going to come quietly or are we gonna have a problem?" She asked a bit rhetorically. The group then got onto their motorcycles, ready to escape. She looked at all of them and did a false sigh. "All of you verses me. Hmm. Good thing I'm always up for a good fight." She said getting ready to fight. The group all charged at her all at once. She smiled and spun in a circle while shooting a large beam of ice. When she stopped, she saw that all the thugs were encased in ice.

She then felt three presences. She looked over to see a muscular guy holding a red lollipop leaning against a wall, a tall and muscular woman, and an alien. The muscular guy had on a black tank top with a red stripe going from the right side of the top of his shirt to his left waist and black pants with a red stripe which wraps around his right leg. He also has gray belt that has a red upside-down pentagon. He also has gray finger-less gloves and gray boots that have two black stripes around the cuffs and a helmet that has two points sticking up on either side and a red visor attached to a gray shell that wraps around the top of his woman has dark brown skin and orange hair that has white on the tip and bottom, and an orange fox tail. She is wearing gold stud earrings, a red suit with a short blue cape, a white and blue belt containing the letter "F" in gold, and white boots that had three orange laces on each one. The alien is very slim. He has grey skin, no hair. and large dark eyes. He is wearing a dark blue fedora hat,long light blue socks, and blue shoes.

The female recognizes these three heroes at the main members of the hero organization P.O.I.N.T. Foxtail and Greyman then walked over to her and with a smile, she handed over the now frozen group to them and started to walk off. As she was leaving, Laserblast stopped her. "Nice work there. What's your name?" He asked. She turned to him. "I go by Ice Queen. And before you ask, yes, I know who you are Laserblast." she then tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "I'm actually a big fan" she said a bit shyly. She then smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, how did such a beautiful woman like yourself get such _cool_ powers?" He asked. She let out a small laugh and walked up to him slowly and motioned a 'come here' with her pointer finger. He leaned in and she put her hand up to his ear as if she was telling him a secret. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered sultrily in his ear. She then pulled away, winked at him, and the she walked off.

Carol and an unknown hero (that is NOT Laserblast) had KO

My Laserblast theory:  
Carol meets Laserblast in May  
Either that night or the next night is the 'Sandwich Incident'  
So there is no way Laserblast is Ko's father

Venomous is Shadowy Figure. He only recognized Ko in 'We're Captured' because of when he was with him as Shadowy Figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Following Day

Bianca was washing the dishes from her breakfast when she heard the mail slot for her home be opened and closed. She dried her hands and got her mail. She sat down on her couch and she looked through her mail. She then came upon a letter from P.O.I.N.T. She opened it and was startled by a circular robot that came out and enlarged itself. It then showed a holographic image of the three heroes from yesterday. They said that they wanted her to come to P.O.I.N.T. that afternoon to speak about yesterday and that a hover shuttle will arrive for her to take her to P.O.I.N.T headquarters. It then projected two boxes with a 'Yes' above one and 'No' above the other. She thought for a moment before she shrugged and tapped the box under the 'Yes'. Once she did, a check-mark appeared in the box. The robot then made the image disappear and it flew out the window.

Meanwhile at P.O.I.N.T:

Doctor Greyman was levitating a punching bag for Foxtail while she was punching it. Laserblast was pacing around the room. The robot then came into the room and everyone stopped what they were doing. It then projected an image if the 'Yes' and 'No' boxes with a check mark under the 'Yes". "See, I told ya that she'd say yes" Foxtail said to Laserblast. A few moments later the door came open and Ice Queen stepped in. The three heroes were standing in front of the banner. "Hi there! Welcome to our headquarters" Greyman said waving at her excitedly. She giggled and waved back. "Hi." She said. She then cleared her throat and bowed. "Thank you for inviting me. It's a true honor to be here" She said. "Well than, what are you doing down there, come up here. We don't bite" Foxtail said. "Oh um r-right" Ice Queen Said nervously and she walked up the steps and onto the platform where the three heroes were. She then smiled nervously. Greyman then levitated some chairs and placed them behind everyone. "Have a seat. Go ahead, make yourself comfortable" Greyman said as he and the others sat down in the chairs. She then delicately sat down in her chair. Foxtail then pulled out a device and it showed the security video of Ice Queen defeating the group of thugs and also other footage of her defeating bad guys and helping others around town. "You've proven that you have what it takes to be a hero. How would you like to join us here at P.O.I.N.T?" Laserblast asked her.

Ice Queen looked at them in shock and uncertainty. "I'm not sure. The only reason why I'm a hero is to help others and protect the innocent. I didn't become a hero to be part of some team, or get recognition and awards and be one of those heroes who is more concerned about their public image and products then keeping others safe." She said seriously. The three heroes all looked at each other with a large smile on their faces. "Could I perhaps think about your most generous offer?" Ice Queen asked. "Of course, take however long you need. At least let me drive you home'' Laserblast said. Ice Queen nodded. "Thank you for inviting me here, it was really a true honor" she said. Laserblast then lead her out and towards the orange vehicle. Instead of going to the driver's door, he went over to the passenger's door and held it open and held out a hand. "After you" he said half jokingly. She giggled and took his hand. "Why thank you my kind sir" she replied as he helped her into the vehicle. As they drove off, Foxtail turned to Greyman. "I like her. She's got spunk" she said, to which Greyman nodded.

Laserblast and Ice Queen then arrived at her home. "Cute place" He said as he got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the passenger door for her. "Thanks" she replied. Laserblast then held out his hand and helped her out of the car. He then walked with her to her front door. "Thanks for the lift and the invite." She said. "No problem" He replied. Ice Queen then pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. "Would you like to come in for some tea or something Laserblast?" She asked with a small blush. "As much as I'd love to, I can't. I have things to do back at headquarters. Maybe you could come by headquarters again tomorrow. I can give you the grand tour and then maybe we can get some pizza or something afterwards." He suggested. "I'd like that" she said with a small smile and a blush. "Cool. I'll see you tomorrow Icy" He said. She then looked down. "Bianca" she said. "What?" He asked. "My name" she said and then cleared her throat. "My name is Bianca. Just in case you wanted to, you know, um, call me that" She said a bit nervously. Laserblast smiled at her. "Bianca. It's a beautiful name." He said. "See you tomorrow?" He asked. "Definitely" She responded and walked into her home. Before she shut the door, she called his name. He looked at her in response. "Goodnight Laserblast" She said with a small smile. He smiled back. "Night, Bianca" he said. She then closed the door and he got into the car and drove back to P.O.I.N.T headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Next Day

Bianca was straightening her hero outfit that she was currently wearing. She then hears a knock at her door. She opens it and was surprised to see Foxtail. She then grabbed her and carried her to the orange vehicle from yesterday and threw her into the back seat. "Buckle up!" She said after she put on her own seatbelt. Before Bianca could register what she had said, Foxtail was already driving at full speed.

Once they reached P.O.I.N.T headquarters, Foxtail parked the vehicle and stepped out. "You coming?" Foxtail asked. Bianca sat up from the floor. Foxtail laughed after she noticed that Bianca's hair and outfit were messed up from the drive there. Bianca slowly stepped out of the car and straightened out her hair and outfit. Foxtail finally calmed down and lead her through the building to a training area. Greyman was at a control panel and Laserblast was blasting and fighting the holographic targets. Foxtail cleared her throat and Greyman looked over and turned off the simulator and Laserblast was looking for the next target, not realizing that Greyman had turned it off. "Welcome back! Hey Laser, look who's here" Greyman said. Laserblast looked over and saw Foxtail with Bianca. "Hey" he said. "Hi" Bianca said back. Foxtail and Greyman looked at each other with a smirk. "Hey Laser, why don't you show her around while we go get some grub for all of us" Greyman suggested while nudging Laserblast with his elbow. Before he coul answer, Foxtail pulled out the keys and she and Greyman walked away. Laserblast and Bianca watched them walk away. Laserblast then cleared his throat. "Shall we?" He asked and presented his arm for her to take. "Why thank you my kind sir" she said with a small laugh as she looped her arm around his. He then showed her all around P.O.I.N.T.

He noticed that when they reached the science labs, her eyes sparkles in excitement. "You wanna check them out?" He asked her. She looked at him excitedly and nodded her head. He then opened the door for her and she speed walked it. She then looked around the large lab with excitement and stated out what was in the lab. He leaned against a wall and thought that she looked like she was a little kid in a toy store. He chuckles at that thought. "I take it you like science stuff?" He asked. She then looked at him in shock, clearly forgetting that he was there. She nodded shyly. "I do" she said. He then opened the door again. "Shall we continue with our tour?" He asked. "Please" she said and walked out the door hesitantly. "I'm sure Doc won't mind you coming here again" he said. She looked at him "Really?" She asked excitedly to which he nodded and she smiled happily. "You got a nice smile" he said. "I do? Thank you" she said blushing. She then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She then quickly moved it back to were it was. "Something wrong?" Laserblast asked as he turned to her. "My ears. Don't you find them weird?" She asked. "Not at all" he said. He then took a stand if her hair and put it behind her ear. "Their cute" he said with a smile. She blushed immensely. "Th-thank you" she said. They both heard a buzzing. They looked around before Laserblast realized that it was coming from the pager-like device in his pocket. He pulled it out and pressed a button on it. "Hope you two are having fun! The food's here"they heard Greyman said. "We shouldn't keep them waiting" Laserblast said. Bianca nodded and they walked back to the main area.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by Foxtail and Greyman holding a lot of boxes of pizza. "We didn't know what you would want so we got one of everything!" Foxtail said. Bianca looked upon the mountain of pizza in shock. Laserblast looked at her shocked expression and chuckled. They all then sat down and proceded to eat. While they were eating, the alarm went off. "Alright! Time for some action!" Foxtail said. She then grabbed Bianca again and threw her in the back seat behind the passenger's seat in the back. Greyman got in the passenger side and Laserblast got into the seat behind the driver's seat. She then got into the driver's seat and drove off at full speed once again. Greyman was holding onto the dashboard, while Laserblast was holding onto a handle with one arm and is holding Bianca with his other arm.

They were eventually stopped by an army of silver robots. Greyman levitated them all out of the vehicle and put Bianca and Laserblast on the ground while he used his powers to throw Foxtail at the largest robot. ired a "Think you can handle all this sweetheart?" Laserblast teased as he fired a laser out of his visor. She then smirked. "Honey, I was born ready" she teased as she froze some robots. What surprised him was when she jumped up in the air and froze her leg. She landed a huge kick on the robot she froze. She then turned to Laserblast and smirked. "Beat that" she taunted slightly. He smirked back at her. "Challenge accepted" he said. He then fired a large laser and moved in a circle, hitting and successfully destroying all the robots that were surrounding him. He then smirked at her. "Not bad" she said. They all continued fighting the robots. They looked up in surprise when they heard Foxtail yelling. "Laser, I have an idea" she said. He looked at her interested. She then stomped her foot on the ground and the ground around her turned to ice. She then grabbed Laserblast and made the ice below then rise. Once they reached a certain height, she fired a beam of ice at the ground and ran with Laserblast, making the ice under her move wherever she went. She then turned to Laserblast and instructed him to fire a laser in the middle and at certain points of her ice slide. She kept shooting a beam toll it ended pointing up at the giant robot. He fired a laser and soon after, Foxtail landed on the ice structure and slid on it until it reached the giant robot. She then used the fast speed from when she was sliding on the ice structure to launch herself up to the giant robot and land a giant punch that successfully knocked the robot down. She then destroyed the robot and gave Bianca and Laserblast a thumbs up. Greyman then joined them and they all looked around to see that all the robots were destroyed. "Great job everyone!" Greyman praised. "What do you say we get this cleaned up? We wouldn't want anyone getting their hands on these robots" Foxtail said to which they all nodded. They all then separated and started picking up the robots and putting then into a large pile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Team

Back at P.O.I.N.T HQ:

The group all walked in with arms around each other, gleefully talking about the fight they just did. "Great job everyone!" Foxtail praised. "Oh man, that slide was a genius idea Ice Queen. If it weren't for you, I would have been toast" Foxtail said. Bianca rubbed her arm sheepishly."Thanks, but it wasn't just was Laserblast's laser that made it easy for you to slide" she responded. "You know, you two make a great team!" Greyman said as he used his powers to levitate Laserblast over to Bianca. he then put him down next to her. "All of us are amazing together. We all make a great team" Foxtail said. Laserblast cleared his throat. "I think what they are trying to say is, do you wanna join us and be a member of P.O.I.N.T?" He asked. All three of them looked at her in anticipation. "Seeing as how you don't want to be in that much spotlight, you could be an on call member if you want" Greyman suggested. :You could be like our secret weapon! What do you say? This way you can still fight with us and not be that much in the spotlight" Foxtail said. Bianca looked at all three heroes. Her gaze stayed on Laserblast. "I'd love to" she said. Next thing she knew, Laserblast enveloped in a large hug, followed by Foxtail and Greyman. "Oh, before we forget" Greyman said. He then levitated himself out of the hug and out of the room. They all broke away from the hug. Greyman came back moments later with a badge and gum. "Laser, do you wanna do the honors?" Foxtail asked. Laserblast nodded and took the badge and gum. He then cleared this throat again.

"It is my honor and distinct pleasure on behalf of P.O.I.N.T, to welcome you to the team. Your strategies to keep other's safe while facing danger are unparalleled and your crime fighting portfolio is outstanding. Your skills and mind will be a great asset to this team. We can't wait to see what else you can do. Here's your badge and gum." He said. He then handed her a pack of gum and her badge. She gently took it from his hands. "Spearmint! My favorite. Thank you" She said. "Come on kid, how about a speech?" Greyman suggested. "Oh, um" Bianca started. Foxtail then began chanting 'Speech'. Greyman and Laserblast then followed soon after. "Alright" she said. The three heroes then stopped chanting. She then went onto the platform and went behind the column podium. "Let me start by saying thank you all of you. It is truly an honor to be among such amazing and gifted heroes. I hope I can be a useful member of the team. I hope we can all achieve greatness together" She said. It was quiet for a moment. The three heroes then began clapping.

The next day, Laserblast was walking through P.O.I.N.T when he heard a small explosion. He ran towards the explosion. He saw some smoke coming out of one of the lab's doors. He then heard what sounded like Bianca coughing. He quickly lasered the door and kicked it open. "Bianca!Where are you?! You okay?! Answer me!" He hollered. What surprised him was the sound of her laughing. He went towards the noise and saw her hunched over a table laughing. He looked around and saw Doctor Greyman. His face was covered in some _purple_ substance. Laserblast then began laughing a bit himself "Hey Laserblast." He greeted the hero. "What's so funny" He asked. Laserblast then grabbed a nearby glass beaker and held it in front of Greyman. Greyman then touched his face and began laughing. "I must look like a walking purple crayon with eyes" He said as he was laughing.

Once they all calmed down Greyman turned to Bianca. "Would you mind getting me something to wipe this off?" he asked. Bianca nodded and left the room. After she left, Greyman looked out where she exited to see if she was gone. He then looked at Laserblast smugly, who was leaning his back against a nearby table. Noticing his gaze, Laserblast looked over at him. "Something wrong Doc?" He asked. "We all know" He said. Laserblast looked at him in confusion. "Know what?" he asked. "About you and Ice Queen. We can all see how you two look and react to each other. We're not blind. You two clearly like each other. And not in the way you would like a friend. More like how lovers look at each other" he responded. Laserblast was silent. Before he could respond, Bianca walked in with a few towels and a new fedora and scarf. She then handed one to Greyman. "Here you go Doc" She said. "Thank you my dear" He said. He then began wiping the substance off. Bianca then began helping him by getting his back and taking his dirtied hat and scarf and placed them down on the ground. Laserblast then smiled at her kindness. Doctor Greyman noticed his reaction and looked at him smugly. This caused Laserblast to look away with a small blush on his face. After Greyman was back to his original color, he turned to bianca. "Why don't you go spar with Foxtail while I clean up here and talk with Laserblast" he said. "Sure. But are you sure you don't mind?" she asked. "Positive. now go" He said and shooed her out the door. "See? What did I tell you. you two clearly like each other, why not ask her out?" Greyman asked. "You think she'd say yes? I'm not even sure if she even likes me like that" Laserblast responded. "Hmm" Greyman said as he thought. "I got an idea! Just leave everything to me" He said excitedly as he left the room. "Umm... Okay?" Laserblast said


	5. Chapter 5

* _Italics_ indicate a pun

Chapter 5:Doctor Greyman, The Matchmaker?

The next day, Greyman went to Laserblast and invited him to spar with him, to which he agreed. The two had just arrived at the training area. They both saw Bianca and Foxtail sparring. Foxtail swung her fist repeatedly at Bianca. Laserblast watched getting a tad bit worried that the strong woman would seriously injure the lo-new member of the team. He was then relieved to see her dodging every punch. Foxtail then started attempting to kick her. When she couldn't dodge, Bianca summoned a shield make of ice that Foxtail would kick instead of her. Seeing her new friend slowing her attacks, she froze the ground underneath the stronger woman and the summoned a pile of soft now for her to land on. This caught Foxtail off guard as she slipped and fell into the soft snow pile. "Great job there kid!"Foxtail praised. "Thanks, you were great yourself" Bianca said as she held a hand out. "Thanks" Foxtail said as she took her outstretched hand and Bianca helped her up. "You know, I've been meaning to try out a new function on the training simulator. Do you think you have enough juice left in you for a quick spar with Laserblast here Ice Queen?" Greyman asked. "Sure" She said. After they got into position, Doctor Greyman pushed a button and group of holographic bad guys came out.

Bianca and Laserblast then got into sparing stance. They then looked at each other and nodded. He shot out a laser from his visor at the same time that she put the bottom of the inside of her hands together and shot out a beam of ice. Suddenly, more bad guys came out of nowhere and started attacking them. "Hey Snowflake does it sound like I have a fever?" He asked her. "No why?" She asked. "Because you are giving me the _chills_ ". She just looked at him dumbfounded."Hey, it's _snow_ joke Snowflake, or maybe I should start calling you Snowangel" He said as he blasted another bad guy. She smirked and blasted the rest of the bad guys with her ice. "You know Laser" She said and he looked over at her. "I may have powers of ice and snow but only you can make my heart melt" she said with a wink. She then surprised him by kissing his cheek. "You know angel, maybe we could go out sometime" He said. "What did you have in mind?" She asked "I was thinking. there's this place called 'The DangerZone'. But I don't know if a lady like yourself can handle it" He said, taunting her a bit. "I've heard of that place. What? Don't think I can handle a little danger? She said seductively while batting her eyelashes. "Besides, I'll have a big, stwong, man like you to pwotect me" She said with a baby-ish voice as she walked her fingers up his chest and tapping his nose. "You know it baby" he said with a wink and flexing his arms with a small laugh. They both then began laughing. "I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow" He said when they both calmed down. "That sounds great" Bianca said "Great" Laserblast responded. He and Bianca kept looking at eachother lovingly while repeating sounds of conformation for their date. Foxtail and Greyman looked at each other smugly and high fived at the success of their plan. "They seem to be in their little world. Shall we bring them back to reality?" Greyman asked. Foxtail let out a laugh and nodded. Greyman held down a button. "Great job you two! Why don't you two go get cleaned up and then go patrolling?" Greyman said. "After you" Laserblast said holding out his arm. "Why thank you" Bianca responded putting a hand on her chest and doing a small curtsy before she walked off. Once she was out the door, Laserblast turned to Foxtail and Greyman.

"Thanks you two. I really appreciate what you are doing. From here on out, could you let me and Bi handle it?' Laserblast asked his friends. "Bi?" Foxtail asked smugly. "Look, could you two just let us take things from here?" Laserblast asked. The two then gave him a thumbs up. "Sure thing" Greyman said. "Now shoo, you reek of sweat and hormones" Foxtail said as she tried to shoo him out of the room. Laserblast laughed. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have me stay? I thought you liked the smell of sweat and hormones" Laserblast joked. "Go!" Foxtail said with a laugh as she pushed Laserblast out the door. Once he was out the door, Foxtail turned to Greyman. "Phase 2?" Greyman asked excitedly. "Foxtail said. "I'll get Bianca ready, you go prepare Laser" she said. "You got it!" Greyman said with a thumbs up.

Later that day, Foxtail walked to the main lab. She pushed open the doors and saw Bianca working with some chemicals in test tubes and beakers. "Hey Bi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Foxtail said.

Looking up from what she was doing, Bianca noticed her friend. "Hey Foxtail" Bianca greeted her. "Anything I can help you with?" She asked. "I saw that you and 'The Living Laser' have a date coming up" she said. Bianca blushed "Yeah. Tomorrow night" she said. "Well then, we only have a few hours to get you ready" Foxtail said as she covered the chemicals. Bianca looked at her confused. "Our date is tomorrow night. I still have plenty of time" Bianca said. "Still" Foxtail started. She then took Bianca and threw her over her shoulders as if she were a sac of potatoes. "You still need to get ready. You are going out with him on your first date. Gotta get you looking nice" she said as she walked out the room with Bianca over her shoulder. "Foxtail, where are you taking me?" Bianca asked worriedly. "To get you ready of course" Foxtail said excitedly as she headed towards the garage.

Meanwhile, Greyman was watching Laserblast punch a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. "So, ya nervous champ?" Greyman asked. "Nervous? For what?" Laserblast asked. "Your date. Are you nervous?" Greyman asked. "Not really. Bianca is a (cool) person" Laserblast responded with a small laugh at the pun he made as he resumed punching the hanging punching bag.

Greyman then levitated the punching bag and moved it around for Laserblast to attack. "Any clue what your gonna wear?" The doctor asked his friend. Laserblast shrugged as he continued to attack the punching bag. Greyman then set the punching bag back on the hook on the ceiling and put a hand on Laserblast's shoulder. "Listen Laser. We have never seen you so infatuated by a girl before. Bianca is a good person and we know you will treat each other right. However, this is your first date with her and it should be something that you and her can look back on and remember fondly. It needs to be special" Greyman said seriously. Laserblast was silent as he though for a moment. "I have an idea. I know what I said before, but I might need your and Foxtail's help" He said. Greyman then smiled and nodded at his friend. "Anything you need Laser, we've got your back" he said reassuringly. "Thanks Doc" Laserblast said. "Now let's go get what you need for your big date" Greyman said as he put a hand on Laserblast's back and lead him out the door. "But first, take a shower or something. You reek" Greyman said. Laserblast laughed. "Sure thing Doc" Laserblast said.

(Meanwhile), Foxtail arrived at the garage and went to a smaller vehicle. "If your going to throw me in again, could you please be gentle?" Bianca asked. Foxtail chuckled and opened the passenger door and set her in the seat. "Thank you" Bianca said as she fastened her seatbelt. Foxtail got in the driver's seat and started the car. She then drove off and into town.

A while later they arrived at Bianca's house. "Is it cool if I park in your driveway since it's empty?" Foxtail asked. "Sure. I suppose. My bike is in the garage" Bianca said. Foxtail then pulled into the driveway and parked the vehicle. Bianca looked at Foxtail curiously as they both got out of the car. "So, what are we doing at my place exactly?" She asked as she unlocked and opened the front door. They both walked in and Foxtail went up the stairs. "Where's you room?" She asked. Bianca climbed the stairs and showed Foxtail her bedroom. She then found her closet and opened it. "Foxtail, what are you doing?" Bianca asked. Foxtail proceeded to ignore her while she looked through her closet. After a while of looking, she pulled out a few shirts and pants and laid them out on the bed. "Listen Bi, this is your first date with Laser. I just want this to be special for both of you" Foxtail said seriously. Bianca looked at her in surprise before her expression softened. She then hugged her friend. "Thank you Foxtail" She said. "No problem. Besides, when you two get married, I get dibs on being the maid of honor" she said. Bianca pulled away from the hug and they both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The Date/Heart to Heart 

The day passed and it was finally time for her date with Laserblast. She was in a light blue top and dark blue pants with a dark-ish blue belt and light blue flats. She was looking in a mirror smiling. "Hmm. Should I leave my hair down? Or maybe to should put it up" She thought as she put her hair in a bun. "Or maybe put it over my shoulder?" She thought as she moved her hair over her shoulder, imagining it in a side ponytail and then in a side braid.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard her video phone ring. "Guess I'll leave it down" she thought as she checked the caller ID. When she looked at it, she saw that it was her parents. "Hi Mama, hi Dad. Please come in" she said "Hello Sweetheart. So, what's this your father and I heard about you having a date?" Her mom asked. "How did you find out?" Bianca asked curiously. "Sweetheart. Your mother and I have our ways" Her father said as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Oh, our sweet baby, look at you. You look beautiful" Her mother said. "Thank you Mama" Bianca said."So, what is this Laserblast really like?" Her mom asked excitedly. "Is he cruel when he isn't fighting? Is he treating you right?" Her father asked sternly. "No he isn't cruel. He treats me very well. He's calm, caring, cool, understanding, and very sweet" Bianca said dreamily. She then heard doorbell ring. "That's him now. I gotta go now. I'll call you later. Love you" Bianca said excitedly. She then hung up and walked downstairs and over to the door. Once she was at the door, she ran her hands on her outfit and hair to get rid of any wrinkles and loose hair. She then took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw Laserblast wearing a red shirt with a gray jacket, black pants with a gray belt and silver belt buckle, and gray shoes. He wasn't wearing his helmet so she saw that he has short black hair that was slicked back. "Hi Laser. please come in. I'm almost ready. Let me get my purse then we can go" she said and moved out of the way for him to enter her house. She then went upstairs and came back downstairs with her purse. "Okay. ready to go?" She asked. "I am" he said. He then threw an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You look beautiful" he said. He then kissed her cheek. This caused her to giggle. "Thank you. You look very handsome" she complimented. "Thank you. Let's go. I have a romantic evening planned" he said. "Lead the way" she said. He then lead her to one of P.O.I.N.T's cars. It was clearly meant for only two people. He then opened the passenger's door for her. "Thank you" she said as she got in and fastened her seat belt. Laserblast then kissed her cheek before he closed the door and got into the driver's seat and fastened his seat belt.

After a while of driving, they arrived at 'The Danger Zone'. Laserblast and Bianca then got out of the car. Laserblast then walked over to the trunk and opened it. He then pulled out what looked like two hover boards. One was black with a red stripe and the other was blue with a lighter blue stripe. He then closed the trunk and handed Bianca the blue hover board. She then looked at him curiously. "Doc's been working on these babies for a while and wanted us to test them out. Think you can keep up?" He asked as he got onto his hover board". She then smirked and got onto hers. "Strange, I was going to ask you the same thing" she said as she sped off. "Oh its _on_ princess" he said as he sped off after her. He then lead her to a cliff side and they got off their hover boards. She was surprised to see a black blanket spread out on the ground with a cooler on it. Laserblast then sat down near the cooler and picnic basket and pat the spot next to him. She then sat next to him and he took out two glasses and a bottle of campaign. He then put the glasses on the blanket and opened the bottle. Once the bottle was opened, he took the two classes and poured the champagne into the glasses and handed Bianca a glass. "Cheers. To us" he said and they clinked glasses and they took a sip of the alcohol. They then put their glasses on the ground and he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She then put her head on his shoulder as they watched the quiet scenery. "I'm surprised there are no robo worms or anything here" she said. Laserblast the smirked. Let's just say that Foxtail had fun helping to achieve that for our date" he said. She then looked at him in surprise. "What? I wanted everything to be perfect for you" he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her hand. This caused her to blush hard. "That's so sweet of you. But everything is already perfect. you know why?" she asked as she looked at him with a small smile and took both of his larger hands into her smaller ones. "Because I'm with you" she said with a blush.

He then smiled and removed her hands from hers. He then put a hand on his lap and put on her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaved her head into his hand and closed her eyes. He was then surprised to see her crying. He looked at her worriedly and put his other hand on her other cheek and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong?" he asked, clearly worried. She opened her eyes and touched her tears, realizing why he was worried. "These are happy tears" she said as she pulled away and wiped her tears. "Sorry. It's just that I'm really happy to be here with you" she said with a small nervous laugh and she calmed down. Laserblast then smiled softly at her and put one of his hands back on her cheek and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm happy to. I'm glad that you are in my life now" he said sweetly as he looked into her eyes. They then leaned in and slowly closed their eyes. Their lips then touched and they shared a tender and loving kiss as the sun finally set over the horizon. When their lips touched, a volcano erupted. When they pulled away, the stars were shining like diamonds. Laserblast laid on his back and Ice Queen laid her head on his chest and he put an arm around her and stroked her back softly yet lovingly. They laid there peacefully as they watched the stars.

"So Bi. What have you always wanted to do, besides being a hero and why?" He asked her. "To be honest, I've always wanted to be a scientist. I've always enjoyed creating new substances and doing lab experiments. I'm actually working on something now. Basically, it's ice that will never melt. How about you?" she responded. He then told her all about his past and he answered every question she had about him. "Okay so, how did you get your powers? And don't say 'wouldn't you like to know' again" She let out a small laugh. She then sat up and looked at the sky with a soft smile. "I got my powers from my father" she said. "Your dad?" he asked as he sat up. She nodded. "Ever hear of a hero named Hyper Freeze? That's my dad. And my mom has music powers. She's the hero Miss Musica" she said. He looked at her in surprise. "Really?" he said. She nodded again. It was actually because of her that I learned to control my powers whenever they got out of control. She would always sing to get me to calm down whenever I would get frustrated by my powers and trying to control them. My powers would always activate whenever I was scared, stressed, very nervous, and really angry" she said."Have you always lived in Neo Riot City?" he asked to which she nodded. "So Laser, I've been meaning to ask, what's your real name?" she questioned. He smiled at her. "Steven, but I also go by Steve" he responded. They then continued to talk about their pasts and any fond memories they had as they finished their drinks.

They then set down their drinks and he turned to her. "Hey Bi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" he said. She then turned to him curiously. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can just be a person, I don't have to be a hero all the time. I never imagined that I would meet anyone as incredible as you, and that you would be the one that would steal my heart. You are all I ever wanted and even more. I love you Bianca. And I was wondering, if you would wanna be my girl?" he asked romantically. She then nodded happily and tackled him to ground in a hug. They then proceed to stay like that.

After a while they decided it was getting late and they decided to leave. As they packed up the champagne and blanket they kept stealing glances at each other. After the blanket was put away they got onto their hover boards and headed towards the car. Once they arrived they put everything in the trunk and they got into the car. The car ride back to her house was quiet as they enjoyed each other's company. They then arrived at her house and he walked her to her door. Once she got to her front door she turned to him with a small smile and a blush. "Thanks again for tonight. It was a perfect evening" she said. "No problem" he said. She then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Night" she said. She then kissed his cheek. Steven smiled. Bianca then unlocked her door. Before she was able to walk in, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "You don't think I'll let you say 'goodnight' with a kiss on the cheek, do you?" he asked rhetorically once they pulled away. This caused her to giggle. He then released her from his hold and she walked into her home. "Night Las-I mean Steve" she said. She then closed her door and he walked back to the car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Foe

The Next Day, Laserblast arrives at Binca's house early so that he could take her to P.O.I.N.T headquarters. When he went to her front door, he heard the sound of a motorcycle behind him. He turned around and he saw a motorcycle glowing and pulling into the driveway. Once it stopped glowing, he saw that the bike was blue. The rider remove their helmet and he saw the familiar blue hero suit and purple hair of Bianca. She noticed him and she smiled at him. "Hey you" she greeted. He walked over and held the bike for her as she got off. Once she was off her bike, she put her helmet on the handlebar and went over to him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "What's with the bike?" He asked as he admired it. "You guys have your pointing vehicles and I have my 'Icecycle'. This baby may look like a normal bike but it has a battle mode. I just got back from patrol" she said proudly. Laserblast let out a low whistle. "Impressive" he said. She noticed him admiring her bike and she smirked. "Since I just did my patrol, we can get to P.O.I.N.T HQ. If you want you can drive" she suggested. He looked at her excitedly and he nodded. "That is, if you think you can handle it" she said snugly. He smirked back at her and put an arm around her waist. "Baby, I can handle anything you throw at me" He said smugly. He then remove his arm and she went into her house as he got onto the bike. A moment later, she came back with a very dark blue helmet. She handed it to him and she put her helmet on. Laserblast twisted the handlebars back and Bianca giggled. She then got behind him and reached over to the dashboard and put her hand on it. The bike then started and Laserblast put his feet onto the bike and they sped off.

After a while of driving they arrived at P.O.I.N.T HQ. After they parked the 'Icecycle', they went to the main area hand in hand. When they walked in, they were greeted by Foxtail and Greyman looking at them seriously. "Is something the matter?" Bianca asked. "Ice Queen, we need your help" Foxtail said. Doctor Greyman the pushed a button and a screen came out of the ceiling. With another push of a button, news articles popped up on the screen. Bianca looked at them all. All of the articles seemed to be about men leaving their wives, girlfriends, and partners. They also stated that after they honeymoon, they end up missing and then found dead. Some of the victims were master musicians and mater linguists. Others were extremely wealthy and others were well known actors, directors, writers, heroes, and much more. What caught her interest was that all of the targets were married to the same woman. Bianca unknowingly squeezed Laserblast's hand as she looked at the articles both worriedly and fearfully. In response, Laserblast squeezed her hand back and caressed her hand with his thumb. "Following the pattern of the attacks, we can assume that her next move will be here" Greyman said as he pointed to an area not far from P.O.I.N.T headquarters. "Our plan is to have Laser be bait when you and him go out on patrol. If there was another way then believe me, we would use that. But this is the only way. We need to find out" Foxtail said seriously. "Don't worry, all of the reports state that the guys left their partners willingly. And you know that I would never leave you. I'm only going to pretend to leave you so that we can capture her" Laserblast said reassuringly. He then turned to his friends. "Mind if I talk to her somewhere else?" he asked. His friends nodded and Laserblast lead Bianca to a his living quarters. He then sat her on the couch and he sat next to her. and he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He also put his other hand on her lap.

"I know your scared and skeptical about all this but it is what must be done" he said. She looked away with a melancholic look on her face. He sighed in response. "Bi, believe me. I would LOVE to do anything else but this. However, so many lives have been lost and we must stop anymore from being taken" he said as he gently took her face into his hands and moved her face to look at him. She looked down before her face lit up. "My ice gun! I can freeze her with my never melt ice!" she said excitedly. Laserblast then smiled and nodded at her. "Let's go tell the others" they both said at the same time. They both then smiled and laughed. "I'd say jinx but I love hearing that beautiful voice of yours" Laserblast said flirtatiously. They then arrived back at the main area, once again hand in hand. Foxtail and Greyman looked at them questionably. "We're in" They both said. They all then proceeded to get ready for their plan.

Moments later, Bianca and Laserblast were strolling through a park with their arms linked. They then stopped under a tree. He then took her chin in between his thumb and index finger and she put her hands on her shoulders. They then leaned in and they shared a tender kiss. He then put his hands around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Once her body was close to his, he kept one arm around her waist and he cradled her head and tangled his hand into her long hair What they didn't see was a feminine figure looking at then from the shadows. "Target acquired" the voice then said. That figure's shadow then grew eight legs and a hissing noise was heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reveal

The pair of lovers then pulled away when they heard what sounded like a woman clearing her throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but recognized you Laserblast. I am a huge fan of yours. I've always admired how cool and strong you are" the woman started. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the woman had long black hair and scarlet eyes. She spoke in a velvety voice. The lovers continued to hold each other as the woman approached Laserblast. She then put a hand on his arm and squeezed his arm. "And these muscles" She purred.

The pair of lovers then pulled away when they heard what sounded like a woman clearing her throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but recognized you Laserblast. I am a huge fan of yours. I've always admired how cool and strong you are" the woman started. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the woman had long black hair and scarlet eyes. She spoke in a velvety voice. The lovers continued to hold each other as the woman approached Laserblast. She then put a hand on his arm and squeezed his arm. "And these muscles" She purred as she ran her rand up and down his arm. Bianca cleared her throat. "Oh? Let me guess, your his wittle girlfriend" she said mockingly with a baby voice. "Yes I am" Bianca responded. Laserblast then moved his hands onto her hips and lightly squeezed them. "You look familiar. Aren't you that girl from the news who's husbands dying?" Bianca asked with false sympathy. "Unfortunately yes. Since my dearest Ernest died, I've been awfully lonely" she said looking at Laserblast seductively. "Oh schmopsie-kins" a voice called. "Ladia my dearest where are you?" The same voice called again. The woman that was trying to seduce Laserblast turned her head with a disgusted look on her face. She then look back at Laserblast. A man then came out from behind the trees. "Ah sweetie, there you are" he said happily. He then noticed Laserblast and Ice Queen. "Oh my stars! Laserblast! And Ice Queen! My name is Ernest Caballo and this is my wife Ladia We are such huge fans" he said as he also put his hand on Laserblast's arm. Laserblast then remove his arm from Ladia and the man's grasp. He then put and arm around Bianca and turned to face the couple. He then held out a hand and the man was quick to shake is hand. "Oh goodness. This is such an honor. Could I possibly get both of your autographs? Isn't this amazing Ladie" He asked excitedly. He then pulled out a small book from his pocket and flipped to a page "May I?" Laserblast asked, motioning to the book. "Oh! Of corse!" He said as he handed Laserblast the book as he looked for a pen. Laserblast opened the book and Bianca gently flipped through the pages. She then stopped on a page. There were two signatures that connected to each other. One said Miss Musica and the other said HyperFreeze. "Would you mind if I signed on this page?" Bianca said. Ernest looked at the page and happily nodded. "It would be an honor" he said. He then handed her a pen and she signed 'Ice Queen', connecting the 'I' to the 'y' in HyperFreeze. She then handed Laserblast the pen. He looked at the page in thought for a moment. He then signed 'Laserblast' under 'Ice Queen'. He connected the 'L' to the 'Q'. He then handed the book back to Ernest. Ernest took the book happily and stared at it in amazement. "Thank you SOO much" he said as he see tears of joy. "No problem" Laserblast said. Ladia's face lit up.

"You know, it would be such an honor to have you two over for dinner at our estate" Ladia said. "Right Ernie dear?" Ladia asked. Ernest's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Oh would you please? I would really be a huge honor to have you both in our home. Please?" Ernest begged. "We'll have to think about it" Ice Queen said sympathetically. "I completely understand. I am a doctor, so I understand that saving lives is very important" he said. "Could you two excuse us for a moment" Bianca asked. Ernest nodded. Bianca then ushered Laserblast away from Ladia and Ernest. "What do you think Bi?" Laserblast asked. "On one hand, we can catch her in the act. Did you see how she reacted when her husband found her? Even before that, she acted like he was dead" Bianca said. "But on the other hand" She started as she looked away. Laserblast looked at her softly. "Hey, it's going to be okay" he said as he took her hands into his. "I would never leave you. Tell you what. Throughout the whole night, I'll stick to your side unless it's necessary to leave your side. But even if I do, I'll try to be as close to where you are as possible. Does that sound good to you?" Laserblast suggested. She looked at him unsure for a moment. She then hesitantly nodded. They then walked back to Ernest and Ladia. "We walked it over" Ice Queen started. "We would be happy to join you two for dinner" Laserblast said. "Really?! Oh wonderful! How does tonight at six sound? Is that okay for you two? Ooohh I am so excited! Come Ladie honey, let's go prepare for tonight! Thank you both! We'll see you tonight!" Ernest said excitedly. He then took Ladia by the hand and ran off with her. Laserblast and Ice Queen looked at each other. "He seemed nice" Ice Queen said. Laserblast nodded. "I suppose we have a dinner to prepare for" he said. They then walked back to the 'Icecycle' and Laserblast looked at Ice Queen. "You wanna drive?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Laserblast nodded and got on the bike. Ice Queen laughed and put her helmet on as Laserblast put his helmet on. They then drove off to prepare for that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: At Dinner

When Laserblast and Ice Queen got to P.O.I.N.T, they went to Foxtail and Doctor Greyman and told them about the situation. "Be careful tonight you two" Foxtail said."And be sure to bring plenty of bug spray, just in case the dinner _bites"_ Greyman said. They all laughed at his joke. "So Operation Spider Extermination is a go then" Laserblast joked. "You know it!" Doctor Greyman said. "Let's go get you some top of the line spider replant. I'm sure it could be a nice cologne for tonight" Ice Queen said. Laserblast let out a hearty laugh. They then went to a storage room and got all the things they would need. After they had everything they needed, Ice Queen turned to Laserblast. "I guess we better go get ready for dinner then. It's four o'clock now and we only have two hours until we need to be at the estate" she said. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna take a shower, maybe shave" he said. "Don't. I love your stubble" she said as she caressed his face lovingly. He put a hand over hers that was stroking his face as he leaned his cheek into her hand. He then sighed softly. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said lovingly. She then removed her hand from his face and grasp. "But we have a bad guy, well, girl, to stop" she said seriously. "Besides" she stared. She then leaned into his ear. "The sooner we stop and defeat her, the sooner we can have some quality us time" she said. He nodded and they walked to the garage area of P.O.I.N.T. They then loaded up a normal looking car with everything that they needed for that night. "I'll come get you at five thirty" Laserblast said. "I'm looking forward to it" Ice Queen said with a wink as she got on her bike. She then put her helmet on and started her bike. "See you tonight" She said as she sped out of P.O.I.N. . 'Man I love that woman' Laserblast thought to himself as he locked up the car. He then looked at a clock that was on the wall. 'I better go get ready myself' he thought. He then walked off towards his living quarters.

Ice Queen finally arrived to her home. She pulled her 'Icecycle' into her garage. She then walked up to her front door and unlocked it. Once she was inside she pushed a hidden button and a ding' was heard. "Cain, I'm home" she said "Welcome home Madame" a voice said. "Today there was nothing out of the ordinary" the voice said. "Oh? Is that so Cain?" Ice Queen questioned as she put her helmet onto a hat rack. "Just the usual loiterers and jaywalkers. You know, the usual" C.A.I.N said. Bianca then walked up the stairs and into her room. She opened her closet and looked through her clothes. "What should I wear?" She asked herself. She then picked out a blue sweater with dark blue jeans. "I want to look good but not too good" she though out loud. She then laid out the outfit onto her bed. "Cain. Could you start the shower for me please" she asked her AI. "But of corse Madam" he said. She then heard the shower start in her bathroom. "Thank you Cain" she said. She then looked at the clock. She noted that it was five o'clock. "Cain, could you please notify my when Laserblast is on his way and when he is close to the house? Oh! And could you please research all of the mysterious deaths from the Black Widow case?" She asked. "Of corse Ma'am" C.A.I.N responded. She then prepared herself for her shower. Moments later she was dressed and had a towel around her shoulders as she styled her hair. "Madam, it is currently five twenty-eight. Laserblast is on his way and will be here in approximately two minutes. I have researched all the files and I have taken the liberty to upload them onto your phone" C.A.I.N said. "Thank you Cain. That was very nice of you" Bianca said as she finished styling her hair into a braid bun. "Oh and Laserblast is in the driveway now Miss. I hope you have a wonderful evening" C.A.I.N then heard her doorbell ring. She looked at the time to see it was five thirty. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door. Once she saw Laserblast standing in the doorway in his usual hero attire, he enveloped her in a hug. "On time as always" She complimented. "What can I say, I wouldn't want to keep such an incredible girl like yourself waiting" he responded flirtatiously. "What a charmer" she said with a small giggle. "Only for you baby. Only for you" he said as she grabbed her purse and closed and locked her front door. They then got into the prepared car and drove off towards the Caballo's estate.

"Oooh isn't this exciting Ladia dear?" Ernest asked excitedly. "Soon we will have two amazing heroes in our home to eat dinner with us!" He said. "Indeed Ernie. I do hope nothing goes wrong. It would be awfully tragic" Ladia said. "Same here sweetums" Ernest said. "I'm going to go make sure that the preparations at all in order" Ladia said. She then walked off into the dining room. They then heard the doorbell ring. Ernest happily answered the door. "Ah welcome, welcome! Please do come in" He said cheerfully. The two heroes then walked into the home. "You have a beautiful home. Right Laser?" Ice Queen complimented. Laserblast nodded. "Why thank you so much! That means a lot to me. This home is centuries old. My ancestors built this home by hand from the ground up. it was built around the land, we have many different animals around the estate. They are all very friendly" he said gleefully as he showed the two heroes to the large dining room. "You don't say?" Laserblast said.

When they walked into the dining room, the lights were dimmed. They noted that the walls were brown and there was a door that lead to a balcony. It was dark out and the stars were out. At the head of the table was Ladia. She appeared to be wearing a red dress. Her face and eyes were illuminated by the candles at the table. Bianca noticed how her red eyes shone brightly and a bit eerily in the candlelight. "Welcome" she greeted. They all then sat down at the table and proceeded to eat, wile making small talk to be polite. At one point during the dinner, Laserblast looked at Bianca and then coughed then took at sip of his drink. "Excuse me" Laserblast said. Ernest and Ladia nodded. "Would you mind if I went and freshened up?" Bianca asked politely. "Darling, why don't you show her to the restrooms?" Ladia suggested. "Oh of course" Ernest said. Bianca then stood up and put a hand on Laserblast's shoulder before she and Ernest left.

When they walked out of the room, Ernest turned to Bianca. "I'm going to be honest with you, my wife is trying to kill me. I recently found out that she is the reason why all her other husbands died. She killed them after the honeymoon" Ernest confessed. Bianca looked at him in shock. "Please, I need you and Laserblast's help" he pleaded. "I'm going to be honest with you as well. Defeating her is why we are here" she said. Ernest looked at her with a large smile.

In the dining room, once the two left the room, Ladia smiled seductively. She then slowly stood up and sauntered over to Laserblast and sat in the seat where Bianca was sitting. "So Laserblast. You know, I am enjoying having you here. I have seen you in action many times. I must say, I'm impressed." She purred seductively. She then put a hand on his arm and stroked his arm. "And I'm sure all that crime fighting is quite a work out for you. With all these muscles" She purred. Laserblast clenched his fist under the table. "Yeah, you never know when you will have to go fight a giant robot or something so I have to stay in shape" Laserblast said. "I bet with all your crime fighting, you must get lonely" she said. "Not really. I have Bianca and my friends" he responded. "You know, that Bianca is so plain and boring. Wouldn't you rather be with someone better looking? Say oh I don't know. Me perhaps?" she suggested. "Bianca is not plain and boring! She is amazing, funny, smart-" he started. He was cut off by a hissing sound. "Oh pardon, the candles have hiss as they go out" she said. Laserblast could tell that she was lying, but he dare not show it. "As you were saying. It seems like she means a lot to you" she said. She then leaned in to him. "I see, so I suppose it would be a shame if anything were to happen to her" Ladia said. "What do you mean?" Laserblast asked cautiously. "Oh nothing" she said. She then stood up. "It has been a pleasure having you in my home. Please excuse me. I must retire to bed now. Goodnight" she said. She then left the room.

*C.A.I.N is like J.A.R.V.I.S or F.R.I.D.A.Y from Iron man/The Avengers

His name stands for:

Computer

Artificial

Intelegence

Network


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Black Widow

The following day, Bianca was at P.O.I.N.T headquarters with Foxtail, Doctor Greyman, and Laserblast. Foxtail and Greyman were off somewhere getting any information on The Black Widow. Bianca turned to Laserblast. "Hey Laser, can I ask you something?" She asked him shyly. Laserblast turned to her. "Sure Bi, what's on your mind?" He asked her. "About yesterday, do you think Ladia is pretty?" she asked meekly. "Of course not!" Laserblast said as he tuned back to the reports infront of him. Suddenly, Foxtail and Doctor Greyman entered the room. They looked serious. They both explained how they got a report that came in about The Black Widow how being spotted in a far away city. "Bianca, we think you should go. We need to stay here in case The Black Widow shows up here. You did say how yesterday how Ladia had her eyes on Laserblast" Doctor Greyman said. Bianca nodded. "I'll go home and pack. When I'm done, I'll come back to say goodbye" she said. Doctor Greyman then handed her the file with all the details in it. She then went to the garage area and found her 'Icecycle' She then put her helmet on and started her bike. She looked at Laserblast who had just entered the room. He looked at her worriedly. She shook her head at him, as if she was saying 'Don't worry' to him. She then drove off.

She arrived at her home and started packing everything she needed. "Cain, I have to leave for a while. Keep an eye on the area for me please." she said after she packed what she needed. "Of course Madam" C.A.I.N said. She then locked her doors and windows. When that was done she started her bike once she was on it and had put on her helmet. She looked back at her house one last time before she drove off towards P.O.I.N.T headquarters.

She then arrived at P.O.I.N.T headquarters moments later. Foxtail, Doctor Greyman, and Laserblast were waiting for her in the main area when she walked into the room. She was currently at saying 'goodbye' to them. "Be careful Bi, I. I mean we don't want to lose you" Laserblast said. "Keep your eyes open. If you need help don't be afraid to contact us" Foxtail said. "Be sure to send us updates" Greyman said. They all shared a hug. "I will don't worry. Just please keep an eye on the Caballos' for me" She said when they all pulled out of the hug. Laserblast kept an arm around her. "I'll be fine" she said to Laserblast. She then gave him one last hug and kissed his cheek. She then got on her bike and started it. "I'm gonna miss you guys" she said. She then put her helmet on and waved before she sped off.

Weeks passed and there was no longer any signs of Bianca. Laserblast was pacing around. "Laserblast, please calm down. I'm sure she's fine" Doctor Greyman said reassuringly. "Bianca can handle herself. Besides, I'm sure if she needed help she would have called" Foxtail said. "But what if she isn't okay?! What if she needs help and is not able to contact us?!" Laserblast yelled, clearly worried about his girlfriend. Foxtail and Doctor Greyman looked at each other clearly worried. "Then maybe we should go see if she needs help" Foxtail suggested. Laserblast looked at her. "We should be able to trace her 'Icecycle' to find out where she is" Doctor Greyman said. Laserblast then hurriedly went to the master computer and tracked down Bianca's 'Icecycle'. He found her coordinates and quickly wrote it down. He then ran as fast as he could with Foxtail running behind him. Doctor Greyman levitated himself behind them. Laserblast got into the orange vehicle and got into the driver's seat. Foxtail got into the passenger's seat and Greyman levitated himself into the back seat. Laserblast then buckled his seat belt and sped off. After a while of driving, he came upon Bianca's coordinates. They all searched the area before Foxtail shouted to get her friend's attention. They came upon a cliff on a beach. There were empty cocoons all over the beach. Up on the cliff, they saw Bianca chained to a rock. The sea below was raging. The waves crashing against the rocks violently. The three heroes ran up to her.

"Bianca!" They all yelled. She slowly opened her eyes. "Laserblast? Foxtail? Greyman? What are you guys doing here? It's not safe! Leave now before she comes back" Bianca warned them. "No way! We are NOT leaving you here!" Laserblast said. "Please! Go now!" she pleaded. A hissing sound was heard and it kept getting louder. "Hurry!" she said. The three then reluctantly left her side and went to find somewhere to hide.

A figure then came up the cliff and up to the rock. Bianca flinched in fright. The heroes saw it was Ladia. She smirked at Bianca. The figure revealed itself. The heroes saw that it was Ladia. She then took out a long and sharp staff. She then swiped it across Bianca. "Oh come now, with Laser's looks, I'm sure I'm not the first person to take him away from you. I'm sure I won't be the last either. Besides, he won't think your so pretty now!" She said. "Just look at you. So pathetic and ugly" she said as she continued to insult band attack Bianca. "With you out of the way, I can have Laserblast all to myself! And after our honeymoon, I'll take away his life and his powers! Or who knows, I might keep him around and make my spawns" She said excitedly. Bianca then struggled against her bonds. "Why are you doing this?" Bianca asked. "Why else do you think? I want everything! I capture men both married and single, then marry them for money, power, or whatever I desire! When I'm done, I then suck their souls to look keep my youth. Basicslly, if they have powers, I gets their powers, if they speak more than one language, then I get that ability. Any talents they have I get once I eat them."

"I knew it was you Ladia! But why would you do all of this?!" A voice said angrily. Ladia looked towards the voice. Ernest came out from behind a large rock. "Ernie, I'm surprised at you. I thought that you were too stupid to catch onto me. As for why" she started. She then sighed. "Let me put this in a way you will understand you idiot" she said. She then turned towards the raging sea.

"I'm not a damsel in distress  
I'm not your wifey nor your precious princess  
I will ensnare you in my massive web of lies  
Why? Cause I'm a bad guy"

She then snapped her fingers and a massive swarm of souls appeared.

"All these former lovers that you see  
Each of them happily gave in to me  
So I'm not your true love like you wanted me to be  
What am I boys? **(Souls of guys:she's a bad guy)**  
Oh it's magic. To see a person  
Shrivel up and die  
Oh it's thrillin  
To be a villain  
I wreck all their homes  
And then I watch them cry"

She then began to glow

"Cause I'm a bad guy

When she stopped glowing, she grew a spider's body in place of her legs. Bianca saw that her top of her shirt was shaped like two devil's horns facing each other. Her top was red and had no sleeves. Her body was gray and she had a red mark in the shape of an hourglass. She also had two fangs.

"Oh ain't it fantastic  
I see a party,

I CRASH IT!

AND LET ME TELL YOU WHY...

See, I've always had a weakness

For lifelesness and bleakness.

I CRUSH ALL YOUR HOMES AND THEN I WATCH YOU CRY...

See, I find this business rather FUN...

I don't want your attention or your adulation.

I'LL VAPORIZE YOUR FAMILY AND BID YA bye-bye!

Why? C'MON, GUESS!" she thundered

"Cause you're the bad guy?" Ernest and Bianca asked meekfully

"Or, well, girl" Ladia said as she laughed evilly.

Laserblast. Foxtail and Greyman then decided that it was time for action. Ladia felt herself being lifted off the ground. She saw that she was being levitated. Foxtail then leaped into the air and curled her hand into a fist. She aimed her fist for Ladia. Her fist hit Ladia's abdomen and upon impact, Ladia was sent tumbling to the ground. Laserblast then ran over to Bianca. Once he reached her, he used his lasers to blast the chains. Once she was free, Laserblast enveloped Bianca in a large hug. "Let's get you out of here" he said. He then pulled out of the hug and picked her up bridal style. Once Laserblast got Bianca somewhere safe, he put her down.

Laserblast then joined Foxtail and Doctor Greyman. Laserblast got out a long piece of rope from the P.O.I.N.T. vehicle. He and his friends then tied Ladia's legs together. Doctor Greyman then used part of the rope to tie Ladia's hands together behind her back. Soon, Ladia was tied up on the ground. Ernest then came out with a device. He turned on the device and all the souls that Ladia consumed were removed from her body and were then released into the cocoons where the lifeless bodies of her victims were. Once all the souls were in their bodies, all the man got up and looked around confused. The heroes looked to where Ladia was. They saw that she had shrunk to a normal sized spider. Greyman then used his powers and levitated her into the air. "Could get your autographs?" Ernest asked as he took out his autograph book. Foxtail and Greyman smiled and signed the book. "I'm gonna go take her to find a place to put her in for now" he said as he walked off while levitating Ladia. "Great job Ernest. Yoususpected that Ladia was up to no good and you stalled her" Laserblast said. "Thanks. but it was you guys that did the rest of the work. I must get going now, I'm going to make sure everyone is okay"Ernest said as he walked off.

Laserblast then went over to where he put Bianca. Laserblast noticed her and he smiled lovingly at her. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Laserblast then ran over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. She looked up at him. He saw that she had scratches and bruises all over her face and body. She turned away from him. "Don't look at me! I must look ugly " she cried. "What are you talking about?" He asked softly as he sat next to her. "Look at me! I look hideous! Do you still think I'm beautiful like this?!" She asked angrily. She then started sobbing. "Of course I do. What made you think that I still don't? Bi, you are always so beautiful, no matter what! Not only that, your also smart, kind, caring, generous, brave, and just amazing in every way" He said as he hugged her from behind. "I love you Bianca and that I would never leave you no matter what" he said. She turned around in his grasp and buried herself in his loving embrace. He stroked her head as she cried in his embrace. He then pulled away a bit and kissed her softly and lovingly.

A figure hid behind a rock, unnoticed by anyone. The figure sighed as he stood in the shadow of the large rock. It gazed upon a woman with long purple hair and blue skin with a man who approached her and then kiss her. This infuriated the figure. It dug his long and sharp nails into the rock it was hiding behind. "She must be mine! No, she needs to be mine. I will make her my wife even if it kills her!" it thought evilly. It then put a hand to it's chin. A smirk then curled upon it's lips as it thought of a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Meeting her parents

A few days had passed since The Black Widow's defeat. Ladia had been placed into a maximum security prison and Ernest went to travel the word to help anyone in need. Foxtail, Laserblast, and Doctor Greyman were at P.O.I.N.T headquarters with Bianca. They have finished all their training and there were all currently relaxing in a lounge area. Bianca was on her phone while she was cuddling with Laserblast on one of the couches, Doctor Greyman was reading a book, and Foxtail was punching a hanging punching bag. Bianca made a noise of surprise. "What's up babe?" Laserblast asked. He looked over Bianca's shoulder and saw that she was messaging her parents. Bianca tilted her phone to him. "My parents said that they want to meet you. They invited you to dinner. Do you wanna go?" she asked him. Laserblast smirked and took her phone and got up off the couch. Bianca made a small disappointed noise at the loss of contact from him. He then moved it to it was out of Bianca's sight. "Laser, what are you doing with my phone?" Bianca asked. "Don't worry about it babe" Laserblast said. He then came back and handed Bianca her phone. She looked at her phone and she saw that Laserblast messaged her parents, telling them that he would be happy to join them for dinner and that he can't wait to meet them. He then went back behind Bianca and wrapped his arms around her. Bianca's phone then rang. She got up from the couch and walked out of the room. "You nervous Laser?" Foxtail asked. "A little bit. But I've heard that her parents are good people so I'm sure I'll be fine" Laserblast responded. "But still, It's meeting her parents. You need to make a good first impression. I'm not saying that you won't, cause I'm sure you will. I'm just saying that you need to prove that you are a good match for their daughter" Doctor Greyman said as he looked up from his book. Laserblast nodded.

That night, Laserblast was in one of the smaller P.O.I.N.T cars. He was currently driving to Bianca's parent's house. He just arrived at the address that Bianca told him. It was a beautiful home that was surrounded by all sorts of flowers. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell. He was surprised to see that Bianca answered the door. She was in a blue sundress. "Hey Laser. Or perhaps I should call you Steve" Bianca said. Laserblast was wearing a casual outfit. He and Bianca then hugged. She then moved aside and let him in. "Mom, Dad, he's here" Bianca called happily. A man and woman came running out of the kitchen. They both had blue skin, pointed ears, and the same eyes as Bianca. 'These two must be her parents' he thought to himself. The woman had hair similar to Bianca, except it was darker. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white apron around her waist. The man had dark blue hair tied back in a low ponytail with a matching small beard. He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with grey pants. "Oh my stars! You must be Laserblast! We have heard so much about you! It is such an honor to meet you!" The woman said happily. "I'm Jaqulina and this is my husband Oberion" the woman said. "Please, call me Steve Ma'am. Thank you for inviting me. It's a pleasure to meet you both" he said as he shook Jaqulina and Oberion's hands. "Come, dinner is ready" Jaqulina said. She then lead him to the dining room.

On the table there were a variety of different foods. "Please sit" Oberion said as he sat down and motioned to the empty seat next to Bianca across from him. They all sat down and began taking some of the different foods and putting it onto their plates. "So Steve, how did you and our little Honeybee meet?" Jaqulina asked. He and Bianca then told them how they meet. "That's my girl!" Oberion said proudly. "My turn. So Steven, what is it about our daughter that made you want to be with her?" he asked. Steve smiled. "She's really amazing! She's strong, caring, smart, funny, alluring, brave, breathtaking, considerate, compassionate, and she has an incredible smile. And her laugh. It's like a thousand choirs singing" He replied lovingly. Jaqulina giggled at the sight of the heavy blush her daughter had from Steve's kind words.

After dinner, Oberion, Jaqulina, and Bianca went into the kitchen to clean up from dinner. Steve went into the kitchen with them to help. "Thank you for the wonderful meal" he said. "It's not a problem dear. Do you want to take some leftovers for Foxtail and Doctor Greyman when you leave?" Jaqulina asked as she prepared some containers for the other heroes. Bianca went to his side. "I'm pretty sure she won't take no for an answer" she whispered. They both laughed. Oberion and Jaqulina then went to wash and dry the dishes. Bianca put everything away while Laserblast wiped off the table, counters, and the stove. After they were all dont, they all went into the living room and talked about all of their interests and memories. At one point, they got out a blue photo album and were showing him all of the pictures they have of Bianca. After a while, Jaqulina put a hand on Bianca's leg to get her attention. "Honeybee, why don't you and I get dessert ready?" She suggested. Bianca nodded in response. She then kissed Steve's cheek while Jaqulina kissed Oberion's head. The two then went into the kitchen giggling. "So Steven, are you showing my daughter the same respect her mother and I have raised her to show you?" Oberion asked seriously as he leaned forward on the couch he was on. "Of course sir. I would never do anything to harm her or do anything that would upset her" he responded. Oberion nodded and leaned back. Bianca and her mother then came out of the kitchen with some desserts. "Are you two getting along?" Jaqulina asked. "Of course darling" Oberion said as the two women sat down next to their respective partners. "Steve is a wonderful man" Oberion praised. Bianca took Steve's hand and gave it a light squeeze as she smiled at him. His wife smiled. Hours passed and it was time for Steve to get back to P.O.I.N.T headquarters. "Thank you again for everything. Mr and Mrs. Lucious*" Steve said. " _Snow_ problem Steve" Oberion said with a smirk. Steve then went to the car and started it while Bianca said 'goodbye' to her parents.

On the way to Bianca's home, she turned to him and put a hand on his. "They really like you" she said. "I'm glad. They are really nice. I'm glad I got to meet them" he said. "Did you really mean everything that you said at dinner?" she asked him curiously yet lovingly. He then pulled into her driveway. once the car was parked, he turned to her and took her hands. "Of course I did. I meant every word I said" he said lovingly. "I love you" she said lovingly. He smiled and put a hand on her cheek. "I love you more" he said. They then looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in. Once their eyes closed, their lips touched in a gentle yet passionate kiss. "Night" Bianca said once they pulled away. She then got out of the car and unlocked her front door. With one last glance at him, she blew him a kiss before she closed the door. Once she was inside, he pulled out of her driveway and started towards P.O.I.N.T headquarters.

****** Lucious (Lou-see-us)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Surprise

Months had passed and Laserblast was currently at P.O.I.N.T getting ready to leave. Foxtail and Doctor Greyamn entered the room and saw him packing up the car he used on his first date with Bianca. "Where are you going Laser?" She asked curiously and she approached him. He smiled at his friends. He then reached into the open trunk and pulled out a small grey box. His friends looked at him excitedly. "And before you ask, yes. I asked her folks and they were thrilled" Laserblast said as he put the box back. Doctor Greyman and Foxtail enveloped him in a giant hug. "Congrats Laser!" Foxtail said. "We're so happy for you" Doctor Greyman said. Laserblast then looked at the clock that was hung on the wall. "Well, I better get going" he said. His friends pulled away and they each put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a pat. "Good luck Laser" Foxtail said. "Thanks guys" he responded. He then got into the car and drove off. Moments later he arrive at Bianca's house. He went to her door and knock on her door. "Coming" he heard her muffled voice say from the other side of the door. The door then opened and revealed Bianca in a nice dark blue, almost black dress with a red belt sash. "Wow! You look amazing" Laserblast said in amazement. "Thank you" she said with a giggle. "You look amazing as well. I do love seeing you without your mask on" she complimented as she shut and locked her front door. She then kissed his cheek. "Ready?" He asked her. She nodded and they got into the car.

After a little while of driving, Laserblast pulled over and reached into the compartment beside him on the door. He pulled out a blue blindfold. "What are you doing with that?" Bianca asked curiously. "You'll see in time. But for now I need you to trust me" he said. She nodded and turned around. He then put on the blindfold and drive a for a few minutes more. She then felt the car stop and she heard the driver's door open as well as the trunk being opened. She then heard her door open and her seat belt being unfastened. She was then surprised to feel herself being lifted into Laserblast's strong arms. She put her hands on his shoulders. She then heard the sound of a hover board and she then felt them moving fast. She then felt them stop and she was gently placed down. "Keep your eyes closed" Laserblast instructed as he removed the blindfold. "Okay. Open your eyes" he said once the blindfold was removed. She slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she saw that she was on a blue blanket on _very_ familiar cliff-side. She looked at Laserblast in surprise. "Are we where I think we are?" she asked him. He nodded in response and he sat down next to her. He then laid out a picnic for her. "Awwhh, Stevie. This is all so sweet. Thank you" She cooed. She then kissed him softly. "Anything for you Snow angel" he said when they pulled away. They then are the picnic and were now cuddling while they were watching the sun set while they drank campaign. He then turned to her. "Bi, there's something I wanna tell you" He said seriously. "What is it?" she asked seriously.

"Bi, You are my everything and I can't imagine a life without you. I love you will all of my heart and I want to dedicate tomorrow and every day after that until the end of time to to you. You wanna know why? You bring out the best in me and you are always there for me" he started. He then got up and kneeled in front of her. "And I promise to give you the best life and I will spent every moment of my existence to making you happy and always being there for you" he said. He then took out a grey box from the picnic basket beside him. "Bianca Alaya Lucious. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a white ring with a snowflake on top that was on a blue pillow.

Bianca put her hands over her mouth in surprise as she cried tears of joy. "Steve. I-" she started. She then nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. A million thousand times yes" she said happily. He then slipped the ring onto her finger. Bianca surprised him by putting her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a long and passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Laserblast noticed that he was on top of her and she had her arms around his neck. He had his hands on both sides of her head and he had his legs on both side of her legs. They smiled at each other. He then got off of her and she sat up. He then took her left hand and they both admired the ring. He then tuck a strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand. "Hey honey, what do you say we have your folks go to P.O.I.N.T HQ so we can tell them, Foxtail, and Doc the big news?" He suggested. She nodded happily and called her parents. She told them to go to P.O.I.N.T HQ and wait for her there. Laserblast called Foxtail and Doctor Greyman to tell them about Bianca's parents' arrival.

Once they were both off the phone they turned to each other. "So, what kind of wedding do you want?" He asked. She thought for a moment. She then shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Haven't you ever thought about your dream wedding when you were younger?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I was always to busy dreaming up new ways to help others" she said nonchalantly. After a while, they packed everything up and put it into the car and drove off towards P.O.I.N.T headquarters.

When they arrived and parked in the garage area, they went into the main area hand in hands. They saw Bianca's parents, Foxtail. and Doctor Greyman waiting for them. "Thank you all for coming" Bianca said. "We know it's late so we'll cut down to the chase. Bianca and I" Laserblast started. "Are getting married!" Bianca said excitedly as she finished his sentence. The group then broke out into cheers and congratulated the couple. "Don't worry, your father and I will do the planning. We will just need you two to decide certain things" Her mother said. "But for now. Why don't you two plan a night out with just each other? You two are going to be so busy with saving the day and wedding planning and there isn't going to be a lot of time for you two to spend some quality time together" Bianca's father said. They newly engaged couple nodded and Bianca's parents went back to their home. With a last "Congratulations", Foxtail and Doctor Greyman went to bed to get some rest for the next day. Laserblast smirked and picked up Bianca. He then carried her to his living quarters and placed her on the bed. The two then cuddled on his bed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Alaya (A-lay-ah)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nightmares

A month had passed and Bianca was staying with Laserblast in his living quarters at P.O.I.N.T. headquarters. That night, Bianca was in bed reading on her tablet like device while Laserblast was getting into his night clothes in the bathroom that was connected to his living quarters. He then came into the bedroom and sat next to Bianca on his bed. He put an arm around her and he looked at what she was reading. " The Meaning of Certain Dreams? Everything okay babe?" he asked curiously. Bianca closed her eyes tight and let out a heavy sigh. "To be honest, no. I've been having these nightmares. They are always about" she started before she broke down into tears. Laserblast quickly moved her so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. He held her close as he stroked her hair gently. "Bi honey, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Tell me what's wrong." he said reassuringly. She then told him about her nightmares and how they were about him leaving her and or harming her both physically and verbally. Laserblast kept stroking her hair reassuringly and lovingly. "Sweetheart, I would never do any of that to you. I love you soo much! You mean the world to me and I would never ever dream or think about hurting you" he said as he held her close against his chest. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and put his other hand on the back of her head. He looked into her eyes lovingly before he kissed her passionately. She was quick to kiss him back as she ran her hands on his shoulders and upper back. After a while, they pulled away and Laserblast put Bianca under the covers beside him. He then kissed her head before he went under the covers with her. She turned onto her side and Laserblast embraced her from behind. "Get some rest honey" he then kissed her forehead. "Love you" he said. He heard her mumble a "Love you too" before he heard her soft snores, signaling that she was asleep. He then fell fast asleep.

Hours later, he felt her shifting violently beside him before he felt her bolt up in bed with a scream. He sat up and put a hand on her back. "Bi?" he called softly. He then held her gently and he rubbed her back. He was surprised when he saw that she covered her ears and was muttering incoherent words. He then heard his door being opened forcefully and heavy footsteps. Foxtail and Doctor Greyman burst into the room. "What happened?!" Foxtail asked in alarm. Laserblast put a finger to his lips and motioned to his friends to leave. They nodded and quietly left the room. He then heard her go quiet. He looked at her and he noticed that she fell asleep in his arms.

That morning, Laserblast woke up and saw that his fiancee was still fast asleep. He smiled at her softly. He then got up and got his hero outfit out from his closet. He glanced back at Bianca in his bed before he went into he bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and started his shower. Once he was done with his shower, he looked in the mirror and felt his face, debating if he should shave. He then heard a soft squeak from his bed. "Steve?" He heard Bianca call meekly. "In here beautiful" he called. She slowly walked into the bathroom. He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. "Morning baby. Did you sleep well?" he asked her. She shrugged and looked away blushing. He looked at her curiously. "Everything okay hun?" he asked her. He noticed that she refused to look at him. He looked around before he remembered that he was only wearing a towel around his waist with water droplets on his chest from his shower. He then started laughing. "Sorry babe, I'm not used to having someone here with me" he then hugged her. "Admit it, you like the view but you just won't admit it" he said flirtatiously. He heard her laugh quietly. "Give me a minute to get ready" he said as he released her from his embrace. She then walked out and closed the door.

Moments later he came out of the bathroom fully dressed and he smelt something coming from the kitchen. He entered the kitchen to see Bianca cooking. He went next to her and kissed her cheek. "Morning sweetie. Is everything okay? Your really quiet today. Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She shook her head and continued cooking. Laserblast narrowed his eyes at her and turned off the stove. She turned to him with her eyes narrowed. "Bi come on,tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about you. Especially after last night. What was with all the muttering?" he asked worriedly as he moved her to his couch and sat her down. She covered her ears and began muttering again.

"I have to go" she said quickly. She then stood up and raced out the door and out of P.O.I.N.T. headquarters. Foxtail and Doctor Greyman watched her leave. They turnedto each other curiously as they saw Laserblast chasing after her and calling to her. Doctor Greyman used his powers to levitate him. "Easy there Laser. What's wrong?" he asked. Laserblast then began to explain what happened. "Maybe I should go keep an eye on her" Foxtail said. Laserblast looked at her curiously. "Maybe what she needs is a female friend with her" she explained. Laserblast nodded and Foxtail ran out of the room to find Bianca.

She arrived into the garage area just in time to see Bianca on her 'Icecycle' trying to buckle her helmet. "Need a hand?" Foxtail asked. Bianca look at her startled. "Easy there Bi. It's just me" Foxtail said. She saw Bianca pause for a moment before she saw her visibly relax a bit. "What do you say to you and me going for a drive and spending some girl time together?" Foxtail suggested. Bianca nodded. Foxtail smiled and got out a motorbike and helmet that matched her color scheme. The two girls then sped off. Moments later they arrived at a secluded field. Bianca got off of her motorbike and sat down on the grass and Foxtail looked at her worriedly before she joined her. "You wanna talk about what happened last night and this morning?" Foxtail asked. "We are all worried about you, Laser especially. He hates seeing you so frightened like this" she added. Bianca was silent. "Please Bi" Foxtail pleaded.

Bianca sighed heavily. "I don't know why, but I started hearing this voice both in my sleep and when I'm awake. This has been happening ever since Laserblast proposed to me. It sounds like it's a male. He makes fun of Laserblast and says all these horrible things. I know Laserblast would never say or do anything to hurt me but the voice just won't go away. I don't hear it now but I hear it whenever I'm with Laser" she said, clearly frightened. Foxtail put a hand on her friend's back. "Have you told Laser?"she asked her. "Only about the nightmares. If I told him about the voice then he might think I'm crazy. Even the voice said so. Even saying it out loud I sound crazy" Bianca said. "We would never think that you were crazy. If there is something bothering you, you shouldn't be afraid to talk to us about it" Foxtail said reassuringly. Bianca looked at her. "Feel a little better?" Foxtail asked her. Bianca nodded in response. Foxtail smiled and stood up. "What do you say we go get a bite to eat or something?" she suggested as she held out a hand to help Bianca up. Bianca smiled and took her hand. "That sounds amazing" she said as Foxtail helped her up. The two girls then got on their motorbikes and drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

Song is What You Feel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer

The two girls arrive back at P.O.I.N.T headquarters after their day together. Once they parked their motorbikes and removed their helmets, Bianca turned to Foxtail. "Hey Fox. Thank you for that. I really needed that" she said. Foxtail smiled at her friend. "No problem Bi. I'm glad to see that your feeling a bit better" she said. They walked to the main area. When they got there, Laserblast was quick to hug Bianca. "You okay now kid?" Doctor Greyman asked her. She nodded an hugged Laserblast back. "Laser. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry so much" she said apologetically. Laserblast shook his head and buried his face into her hair. "Don't worry about honey. I'm just really happy to see that you are okay now" he said. He then lifted his head out of her hair and kissed her head. "Hey Foxtail. Thank you" he said. She have him a thumbs up in response.

That night, Laserblast was going to stay with Bianca at her house. He was currently driving in a small P.O.I.N.T car to her house. When he got there, he saw a bouquet of various roses, Coriander and Acacia on her doorstep. He knocked on her door and he saw Bianca in a blue dress with an apron around her waist. "Hey you" she greeted him as she stepped aside for him to enter. "Did you get me that?" she asked him while she motioned to the bouquet. He shook his head. She picked up the flowers and brought them inside. "Strange. There's no card on it. Only a tag with my name and nothing else" she said curiously. She then cut the bottom off and placed them in a vase with water. Laserblast narrowed his eyes as he stepped into her house with his bag that he had packed back at P.O.I.N.T headquarters. He then looked around for anything suspicious. "Everything okay" Bianca asked him. He shook his head. "Yeah. What's with the apron?" he asked her. "I was cleaning" she said in response. 'You still hearing the voice?" he asked cautiously. She nodded her head meekly. Laserblast looked at her softly before he embraced her and held her close to him. "It's fine. I've started to get used it. I know the truth. I know you love me and that you would never hurt me" she said as she buried her head under his chin.

That night, Bianca and Laserblast were laying in bed sleeping. "Did you get my flowers darling?" a voice asked her. Bianca started to slowly wake up. "What?" she said both sleepy and confused. She looked around and saw nothing unusual. She glanced at the man beside her and smiled. A bunch of smoke began to cloud her vision. "What the?" she said in alarm. She then began coughing violently before she passed out. Laserblast woke up moments later, noticing that Bianca was no longer beside him in bed. "Bi?" he called. "Bi?" he called louder in alarm. "Bianca?" she said clearly worried. He continued calling to her as he searched frantically though the house. He then searched her lab. He saw a figure in a chamber. He looked at it for a moment before he shook his head and continued his search. He checked her garage to see that the 'Icecycle' was there untouched. He called P.O.I.N.T and told them about his situation. Foxtail and Doctor Greyman arrived at Bianca's house moments later.

Meanwhile, A figure smiled as it stood in the doorway, gazing at the woman passed out on the bed. Sensing the figure's presence, Bianca slowly woke up. When she had fully woken up, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and looked around the room."Hello Bianca my darling," a voice purred. Bianca noted that the voice belonged to a male. "Who's there?!Where are you?! Where am I?! Where's Laserblast?!" She asked in alarm. The voice chuckled. "I'm here my dear. You just can't see me. Don't worry. All will be revealed in due time" he said. A hand ran gently through her hair, making her flinch in surprise. The male chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I sense that you are worried about your fiance. Worry not, he is fine" he said. "For now" Bianca heard him mumble under his breath as she tried to get out of his grasp. "But why be with him when you can be with me?" he asked her. He then snapped his fingers and many marvelous clothes and jewelry appeared. "Can he give you the life you deserve?" He asked. "I don't want any of this! I love Laserblast. Wait. That voice! It's you I've hearing?!" she asked surprised and alarmed. "Very smart my dear. Yes, it's been me. I've been watching you and I must say, I'm both impressed and pleased. You will certainly be a wonderful wife for me" he said. "Wait, what?" she asked in alarm. Bianca looked around the room for any exits as she tried to get away from the invisible man.

The man grabbed her arm.

"Wh'd you run away,

Don't you like my style?" he asked as he motioned around the lavish room

"Why don't you come and play

I guarantee a great big smile" he said as he caressed her cheek. She pulled away in disgust and ran to another part of the room.

"You are here for our rendezvous

And I'm here strictly for my love of you

So what'd say

Why don't we dance a while" he said as he spun her around.

"You are the best thing

I have ever seen

And I know ya sing

And you gotta let it out

You call me and I come a-runnin'" he sang as he chased Bianca when she got out of his grasp. She then continued to get away from him.

"I'll turn you on - I bring the fun in

Now where partying - that's what it's all about

'Cause I know what you feel girl

I know just what you feel girl

All these melodies

They go on too long

Then that energy

Starts to last way too long

Open your heart- I won't make it sting

All your love is just what I'm craving

You will be with me

When I am so strong

You brought me down at at sundown

We're gonna blow this scene

Back we will go to my kingdom below

And you will be my queen

'Cause I know what you feel, girl" he sang again as he continued to chase her.

Bianca froze in place

"Now you see

You and me

My heart you won't steal" she said as she motioned between herself and where ever the voice was coming from.

"Our love is sealed, girl" the voice sang sounding falsely sweet.

"What I mean

He'll intervein

And me you won't steal" she said confidently, thinking about Laserblast coming for her.

"I can bring whole cities to ruin

And still have time to get you to give in" he sang evilly.

"Yeah that's great

But I'm late

And I'd hate to delay him" she said sarcastically before she looked at a clock nearby.

"Somethin's cooking - I'm at the griddle

I can play you just like fiddle" he said confidentally.

"He'll get pissed

If I'm missed

See my fiance is Laser-" she sang. She was interrupted by the voice. "Laser? As in Laserblast?!" he asked her. She nodded. He smiled evilly

"Now were partying

That's what it's all about"

The man laughed and walked away. He made sure to lock the door behind him, successfully imprisoning Bianca in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Rescue

The following day, Foxtail, Laserblast, and Doctor Greyman were at P.O.I.N.T headquarters searching for whatever they could find about where Bianca was. Foxtail walked over to Laserblast and put a hand on his shoulder. Don't worry, we're gonna get her back" she said reassuringly. Doctor Greyman walked over and put a hand on Laserblast's other shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. She's smart and she knows how to take care of herself" he said. Laserblast looked at his friends and smiled. "Thanks you guys. Really. but I just can't help but worry about her. I wanna try and find her as soon as possible" he said determined. "And we will, but first you should get something to eat" Foxtail said worried. "Yeah, you don't look so hot" Doctor Greyman said. "I'm fine!" He said getting angry. He then took a deep breath. "I'll be better when we find Bianca" he said as he walked out of the room. "And when we do I'm never letting her go" he said.

A few days had passed and Bianca was still imprisoned in the room. Throughout the time she was imprisoned, she was moved to a larger room with a bathroom connected to it. The room had one window that was always locked. Whenever she tried to unlock it, she would get shocked by the window. She was brought three meals a day as well as new clothes. The mysterious man was constantly trying to win her heart. One night, she was currently laying on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She heard the door being unlocked and opened before it was quickly closed and locked. "You've been very good my dear. I suppose that you deserve a reward" he cooed. She looked at him curiously. "I see that I have your attention. I assume you know what you want as a reward. It could be anything you want" he said as he approached the bed. "Anything?" she asked to which he nodded. "I know that I can't see Laserblast or any of my friends. All I ask is that I can at least send them a message to tell them that I am alright. Please" she pleaded. He heavily sighed. "Very well, however, I will send the message. I will allow you to watch me send the message. Deal?" he asked. She nodded happily. He then made a portal appear and brought out a piece of paper. With a snap of his fingers, the words "I am alright" appeared on the paper with Bianca's signature.

At P.O.I.N.T headquarters, a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere and landed on the floor. Laserblast, Foxtail, and Doctor Greyman looked at it in surprise. Laserblast was quick to race for the paper and grab the paper. "Doc, can you trace where this came from?" Laserblast asked him. Doctor Greyman raced over to a computer and began scanning the paper. "I found something" Doctor Greyman said happily. Laserblast and Foxtail raced over and saw the coordinates. "Let's go!" Foxtail and Laserblast said as they raced to the garage area.

Hours later, Bianca was lounging on the bed when she heard a strange noise. The door burst open. Unknown to her and the invisible man, frost began to form around the room. The door was then slammed closed and locked. Or so they thought. Bianca went to the door and put her ear to it. After she heard nothing for a few minutes, she used her powers to freeze the doorknob until it was brittle. She then put her ear too the door one last time before she used a nearby object to break the now brittle doorknob. She then opened the door quickly and started running. "Where is she?!" she heard the familiar voice of Laserblast yell. She ran towards his voice. When she entered the room, she saw not only Laserblast, but Foxtail and Doctor Greyman as well.

What she saw next not only frightened her, it terrified her. She was about to scream when a hand was quickly placed around her mouth. Fearfully, she glanced to the side, and was met with a demon. He had long nails that turned into claws and long and wild dark hair. The demon smirked as grey petals appeared and started surrounding him. "Sorry love, I wanted to show you later on, but now I suppose it's too late. Oh well, the sooner the better I suppose" he said. Bianca wrenched herself out of his grasp. "Who are you?" she asked in alarm. "I suppose now that you know what I look like you deserve to know my name. I am Ellais. I fell in love with you when I saw you at the beach when you defeated Ladia" Ellais explained. "Why did you fall in love with her?" Laserblast asked as he went to Bianca and held her in his arms. "Why? Look at her! She's beautiful!" Ellais said as he went on about how beautiful she is. Laserblast held her closer and clenched his fist tight. "Is that all you see in her?! Yes she is beautiful but she is much more than a beautiful face!" he yelled as he explained what he saw in her. Bianca smiled at his words. Foxtail then came out of nowhere. She was being levitated by Doctor Greyman. Once she was released, she curled her hand into fist and landed a mighty blow onto the demon and successfully knocking him unconscious.

"Doc and I are gonna get him locked up before he wakes up. We'll see you two back at headquarters" she said as Doctor Greyman levitated the demon into the vehicle. Laserblast scooped Bianca in his arms and held her bridal style. He held her tight against his body as he kissed her passionately. When they pulled away, they put their foreheads together. "You okay?" he asked her softly. Bianca giggled. "I am now. I knew you would come for me. I never lost hope" she said. Laserblast smiled and spun her around in his arms."Honey, you can put me down now" She said as she laughed. "No way. I'm never letting go again" Laserblast said. He then kissed her forehead. "Let's get back to headquarters. We still have a wedding to plan tomorrow" he said as he walked towards the P.O.I.N.T. vehicle with Bianca still in his arms.

****Ellais (El-eye-Ih-s)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:The Surprise Wedding

Weeks have passed and Laserblast and Bianca have started planning their wedding. Bianca was currently out wedding dress shopping with Foxtail and her mother. Foxtail and Jaqulina got their dresses and they were helping Bianca pick out her dress. After a while of searching, Bianca called her mother and friend over. When they went to where she was, they saw her looking at a beautiful dress and holding an ice blue tiara. The dress was white that faded to a light blue and it had a snowflake belt. "That's beautiful sweetheart" her mother cooed. Foxtail quickly pushed Bianca into the nearest dressing room. Bianca came out moments later wearing the dress and tiara. "Well, what do you think?" She asked. Foxtail and Jaqulina looked at each other with a smile before they game her a thumbs up. "Laserblast is going to be speechless when he sees you" her mother said. "You think so?" she asked, to which the two women nodded. "I'm going to go pay for this. I'll be right back" she said. Once she was out of sight, Foxtail turned to Jaqulina. "Okay so, the doc and I are planning a surprise for Bi and Laser. Does Bi have any fancy dresses?" she asked. She then told her all about her and Doctor Greyman's surprise. Jaqulina thought for a moment. "I got it! She does have a dress that she wears t our family parties" she said as she took out her phone. She then showed Foxtail a picture of Bianca in a sparkling blue dress. "Perfect" Foxtail said with a thumbs up. Bianca came back with the dress and tiara in a shopping bag. She looked at her mother and friend curiously as the two shared a knowing smile. "Hey Bi, what do you say we all go out tonight to celebrate yours and Laser's engagement?" Foxtail suggested. "Good idea. Maybe we could all get dressed up and go somewhere fancy" her mother suggested. "That sounds like fun" Bianca responded with a smile.

Meanwhile, Laserblast was looking at suits with Doctor Greyman and Bianca's father. "Her Laser, look at this suit" Doctor Greyman called. Laserblast walked over to see Doctor Greyman levitating a suit. The suit's jacket was grey and it had a black shirt and black pants with a red bow tie. "That would look good on you Steven" Oberion said as he joined the two men, or one man and the alien. When Laserblast wasn't looking, he showed Doctor Greyman a bag with a wink. Doctor Greyman silently clapped. Laserblast looked at the two curiously before she shrugged. They then continued looking for suits. "Hey Laser. What do ya say if tonight we got dressed up and went out to celebrate?" Doctor Greyman said. "Sure. But for now, we have to meet up with the girls. Bi and I are going to go look at wedding rings" He said.

The group of heroes found each other in the nearest jewelry store. When the group were outside the store, they talked about their shopping experience before everyone but Bianca and Steven were left. The couple walked in hand in hand and were instantly greeted by the jeweler. He was a semi-elderly man. "Ah, greetings. Welcome. What can I help you with?" he asked them. "We're here to look at wedding rings" Laserblast told the jeweler. "Oh. Congratulations. What kind of rinds are you looking for? Let me show you what we have" he said as he pulled out a variety of rings. After a while of looking and trying on different rings the couple came upon a pair of silver rings. "Bi, check these out" he called. Bianca looked up from looking at the variety of rings. "Oh Steve, their beautiful" she said. "Do you like these honey?" he asked. "I do. Do you like them?" she asked him. He nodded at her and he then turned to the jeweler. "We'll take these" he said. The semi-elderly man smiled. "A wondrous choice. They suit the two of you very well' he said. Laserblast smiled. "Hey Bi, do you wanna go outside and call your parents to tell them that we found our rings" he said. She nodded and walked outside. "Okay so. I wanna get her something really special. What do you recommend?" he asked the man. The jeweler smiled. "I have just the thing" he said. He then walked into the back room and handed Laserblast a box. He opened it up and imediatly looked up at the jeweler. "I'll take it" he said excitedly.

That night, Foxtail was driving with Bianca. "Hey Fox, why did you put this blindfold on me?" she asked her. 'You'll see" Foxtail said with a smirk. Bianca then feltFoxtail stopping the vehicle and put it in park. She then heard her get out, close her door, and open the passenger's door and unfasten her seat belt. "Foxtail, what are you doing?" she asked her as she felt her friend pick her up and carry her. After a short while she was placed onto the ground.

Foxtail then proudly next to Bianca as she saw Doctor Greyman levitating Laserblast with Oberion and Jaqulina at his side. Bianca was wearing a sparkling blue dress and a light blue blindfold. Her blindfold is removed and she sees the room decorated with lots of streamers and flowers. On the gold and green carpet that leads to the column-like podium are flower petals. Greyman holding a dark blue blindfold with Laserblast beside him. Greyman has a red band around his hat where it's usually purple, a red scarf,and red socks. Laserblast was wearing a gray jacket over dark red top, with black pants, and gray shoes.

"Are you two surprised?" Foxtail said. She had a orange sleeveless dress. The top looked like the one she usually wears and it has a medium orange skirt. She wore her usual boots and belt. "Seeing as how you two can't wait to get married we decided to surprise you with a pre-wedding ceremony. And we can't have you seeing her in her actual dress Laser, I got her in this. I told her we were going out somewhere fancy to celebrate. I assume you did the same Doc?" Foxtail asked while she put an arm around Bianca. Greyman nodded. Laserblast takes her hand and kisses it. "Either way, you still look beautiful. As you always do" he said lovingly, causing to Bianca to blush. "And you look very handsome as always Laser" Bianca said lovingly as she stroked his cheek. They both looked at each other lovingly an shared a brief, yet sweet kiss. Foxtail and Greyman looked at them with a smile, happy that their friend found someone to make him happy. "Now then! What are we waiting for? We have a pre-wedding to do!" Foxtail said happily. She and Greyman then lead Laser to the right side of the column-like podium. Bianca look in awe as Foxtail and Greyman stood at the podium while Laserblast waited for her. She smiled and walked to him. She then stood across from him and they both smiled at each other and took each other's hands. "Now then, let's skip all the real wedding stuff. Ice Queen, do you take this fellow hero to fight along your side for all of eternity and until the end of time?" Foxtail asked. "I do" Bianca replied happily. "And do you Laserblast, take Bianca to fight along side you for all of eternity and until the end of time?" Greyman asked Laserblast. "I do" Laserblast said confidently. "Then by the power vested in us by P.O.I.N.T" Foxtail started. "We now pronounce you hero husband and hero wife" Greyman said. "You may now kiss the-" they started but were interrupted by Laserblast pulling Bianca in for a long and passionate kiss. "Bride." they said with a laugh. "But that works too" Greyman said with a smile.

Once the heroes pulled away from each other, they faced bianca's parents, Greyman, and Foxtail. "Thank you all. This was perfect" Bianca said. "We couldn't have asked for better friends and family" Laserblast said as they shared a group hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Meeting the Junior Members

Laserblast and Bianca were awoken by an alarm clock the next morning. Laserblast reached over Bianca's body with a groan to turn off the alarm clock. Once it was turned off, he remained hovering over her. He looked down at her with a small smile. "Bi, time to wake up" he said softly. Bianca let out a small groan. Laserblast remained hovering over her as he thought of a good way to wake up his fiancee. She then smiled evilly before he slowly lowered his body until his face was an inch from hers. He then put his lips on hers softly. He pulled away a little with a smirk when he felt her lips move slightly under his. She then slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. "Morning~" she said softly. "Morning" he said before he kissed her cheek and got out of bed. He looked back at Bianca in the bed and he saw her stretching with her arms above her head and her fingers entwined. She was surprised when he started laughing. She looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked him. "Oh nothing. It's just you look cute with bed head"he said in between his laughing. She then got out of bed and walked over to his mirror. She then smoothed down her hair "Oh ha ha" she said sarcastically. Laserblast then walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "Wanna catch a quick shower before we have to head out to breakfast? We have to be quick so that we can get ready to meet the new junior members" he said. Bianca leaned into his embrace. 'We might as well" she said. The two then headed into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and got ready for the day.

Once they were done, Laserblast was shaving any excess hair while Bianca got her hero outfit on. She took out her hairbrush from her overnight bag and brushed out her hair. Moments later, Laserblast came out in his hero suit and he took the brush from her as he finished brushing her hair. Once they were both ready, they went to the dining area where Foxtail and Doctor Greyman were already eating their choice of breakfast. "Morning" the couple said in unison. "Morning" Doctor Greyman greeted them. Foxtail waved at them as she continued eating her breakfast. The couple then sat next to each other and began to eat their breakfast. "So, did you two do anything fun last night?" Doctor Greyman said suggestively. The couple were surprised by his question and Bianca nearly choked on her food. "Aside from wedding planning? No" Laserblast answered as he rubbed Bianca's back to help her calm down from almost choking on her food. After breakfast, everyone went to go finish getting ready ad brush their teeth before the junior members arrived. The morning went by rather quickly and it was finally time to meet the junior members.

The four heroes were lined up and Bianca volunteered to go get the junior members. She went to the hallway where the new members were talking. She noticed that one of the lockers had many stickers and posters of Laserblast. There was a blonde girl standing by it so she assumed that it was her locker. 'She must be a big fan of his' she thought. She then saw the girl poke another member's arm and the guy started freaking out. 'He must really like her' she thought with a giggle. Bianca then cleared her throat and the three members looked at her. "Hello and welcome to P.O.I.N.T everyone. I hope you are all ready for your initiations" she said with a smile. "Just a sec, let me check my report" The girl said as she took out a blue binder from her locker.

"Check it out! I've been putting together the perfect report on how my time at P.O.I.N.T is going to go. Step one, arrive at P.O.I.N.T, check" she said. She then turned the page of her report. "Step two, meet the other junior teammates, check" she then turned the page. Step three, take a moment to recall my personal dream" she said. She then closed the report and put it under her arm. "This is it! The studying and sacrifice has been so worth it. I am a hero! _We_ are heroes!" she said determinedly. The male put a hand on his arm unsurely. "Uh, I don't know. Seems like a huge responsibility" he said meekly. "Oh wait! This ties into step four" she said as she opened her report. "Step four, bond with teammates over the ideals and goals of P.O.I.N.T" she said. She then turned to small, teal kangaroo. "Rippy Roo, how will you come to terms with the immense oppertunity you face as a junior member of P.O.I.N.T, huh?" She asked determined. The kangaroo put a gloved hand on her chin in thought. She was answered with "Ba ba ba's". Bianca watched her with interest. "You have such a way with words" she complimented. "Truely inspiring" the girl said. "Uh, I guess" the male said slightly unsure. "I got something that will cheer you up El-Bow! Here, pick one!" she said as she showed him her stickers. "Oh uh. How about Foxtail?" he said nervously. 'I might have to help him work on his confidence' Bianca thought to herself. "Oooh, is she your favorite?" The girl asked him slightly suggestively. "Um well, the only reason why I'm here is because she saw me in the ring and decided to recruit me"he said. "El-bow! That's a big deal! _Your_ a big deal!" she said reassuringly. She then put a sticker of Foxtail in his locker before she started putting stickers on Rippy Roo. Bianca laughed before she caught El-Bow smiling at the girl.

He noticed her staring and his smile faltered. Bianca then walked over to him. "I know that look" she said as she smiled sweetly at him before she decided to drop the conversation due to how nervous he was getting. "Alright team! We're all in this together! So from here on out, let's do our best!" she said heroically. She didn't notice Laserblast walk into the room as she accidentally put her finger in his nose. Bianca held in a laugh as she motioned to the girl to look behind her. The girl then looked and saw her finger in Laserblast's nose. "Laserblast!" she said in alarm before she quickly shut her locker door and leaned against it while El-Bow saluted him. "Hi sweetheart" Bianca said softly and lovingly to him. "Hi hun" he said to her. She then went to his side and he put an arm around her waist before took out the red lollipop from his mouth. "That some refreshing enthusiasm you got there" she complimented as he turned to walk away with a hand on Bianca's back. "But you better hurry, or you'll be late for the induction ceremony. Let's go Bi" he said as he put the lollipop back into his mouth and walked off with Bianca. Bianca waved to them as she and Laserblast walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Initiation

The junior members arrived into the main room and saw Foxtail, Doctor Greyman, Laserblast, and the woman from earlier, who they heard Laserblast call 'Bi'. They were all standingg proudly on the platform. "It is my honor and distinct pleasure on behalf of P.O.I.N.T, to induct y'all as junior members" Foxtail said. "El-Bow, your prowess in the ring is unparallel and we can't wait to see what you will bring to the field! Here's your badge and gum" Foxtail said proudly as she handed him his official P.O.I.N.T badge and pack of gum. "Silverspark, your test scores were off the charts! And your crime fighting portfolio is beyond reproach. Here's your badge and gum" Doctor Greyman said proudly. He then levitated a badge and pack of gum to the blonde girl. "Oh wintergreen!" she said "Rippy Roo! Your unique powers will be a great asset to this team! Also" Laserblast started seriously. "Your just too dang cute" he said cutely. Bianca laughed as Rippy Roo bounced up the stairs to give Laserblast a hug and was tackled to the ground with a laugh. "Awwwh. So cute" Bianca cooed with a giggle. Foxtail and Doctor Greyman then joined int he hug. 'Oh what the heck' Bianca thought as she joined them and hugged Laserblast and Rippy Roo from the front. Silverpark and El-Bow went behind her and joined the hug and they all laughed. "Oh we'll always be together" Laserblast said cutely. The alarm then went off and everyone looked up in alarm. "Uh oh" they all said t the same time. "Ooooh, there's trouble" Foxtail said seriously. "Let's roll" Foxtail said as she turned away. An orange P.O.I.N.T. vehicle rose up from the ground. Everyone pulled out of the hug and headed to the vehicle. Foxtail hopped into the driver's seat and Doctor Greyman levitated himself in through the roof. Laserblast got onto the ladder and threw Bianca into the vehicle through the roof. Laserblast the stooped the new members before they could get into the vehicle. "Not so fast Junior Members, this is the real deal. Why don't you stay here and clean up or something" Laserblast said before he got into the vehicle. He then came out of the vehicle's roof. "Oh I almost forget. Rippy, badge and gum" he said as he tossed her a badge and pack of gum. He then pat the vehicle, signaling Foxtail to drive before he got in and sat next to Bianca. When he turned to her, he saw her narrowing her eyes at him. "What?" he asked her. "Don't you think that you were a little harsh on them?" she asked. "Babe, their new. They couldn't handle this" he explained. She sighed. "Still. Junior member or not, they are still remarkable heroes and they deserve a chance" she said. "We'll talk more later. " Laserblast said as they arrived at their destination.

When the heroes arrived back at PO.I.N.T, they saw pieces of rock everywhere, El-Bow on the ground, and Silverspark hugging Rippy Roo. "Now what's all this?" Foxtail asked. Silverspark and Rippy Roo loved at the four heroes. Doctor Greyman picked up what appeared to be a pink eyeball. "Is everyone alright?" Bianca asked. Silverspark nodded. "Looks like we missed a visit from Steamborg. Along with it's demise" Doctor Greyman said as he showed Foxtiail the eyeball. "Then that must mean" Foxtail started as she took it from him. "The junior P.O.I.N.T members saved the day together!" Silverspark said then kicked El-Bow. "Hey, get up, we need to look cool" she said to him. "Well shoot, I stand corrected junior members. Great job!" Laserblast said as he and Bianca walked over to the new members. "I think a reward is in order" Bianca said to them. "Get us pizza!" Doctor Greyman chimed in happily. Bianca giggled and turned towards him. "You sure do love pizza, don't you Doc?" she said to which he nodded happily.

Bianca heard Laserblast laugh. "How about Silverspark? Wanna ride with me in in the Power Turn and pick up pizza's for everyone?" he heard him ask her. Bianca glanced back at him to see that he had his arm around Silverspark's arm. "Oh well,uh, sure" Silverspark said nervously. "Then we're off!" Laserblast said as he lead Silverspark to the vehicle. "C-can I come-?" El-Bow said nervously. He was interrupted by Foxtail. "El-Bow. Help me and Greyman out will ya? We gotta take care of all these robo parts so they don't ever reform again" she said to him. "Be back in a bit babe" Laserblast said to Bianca. He went to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head away and he ended up kissing her cheek. "Still mad?" he asked her to which she ignored him. "You wanna go with them?" Doctor Greyman asked her. Bianca shook her head. "I'd rather stay here and help clean up" she answered. Laserblast glanced back at Bianca and she turned away from him with a small huff.

After a while, Laserblast and Silverspark came back with the pizzas. Doctor Greyman divided the pizzas among all the heroes. While they ate, Silverspark and Rippy Roo were telling everyone about how they defeated Steamborg. Laserblast then sat next to Bianca. She was talking to El-Bow, who was sitting across from her. "Pretty impressive, huh Bi?" Laserblast asked her, trying to get her to talk to him. She continued to ignore him and talk to El-Bow. At one point, El-Bow turned his attention to Silverspark. "Bi? Are you still mad about before?" he asked her. "Oooh, she's steamed" Foxtail said with a laugh, to which Bianca scoffed. "hey Foxtail, could I talk to you for a moment?" Bianca asked her friend. Foxtail nodded before the two girls got up and walked to a different area. "I was thinking, what do you say we take them out on our next mission, so we can see them in action with everyone?" Bianca suggested. Foxtail thought for a moment before she gave Bianca a thumbs up. "That sounds perfect!" she said. They two girls then proceed to make a plan about who would partner up with who in a fight. "I'm guessing you don't want to be partnered with Laser because you're still mad at him about earlier? Foxtail asked to which Bianca sighed. "I plan on talking with him about it tonight. Do you think you can give him and Greyman the details while I do a few things in my living quarters here?" Bianca asked. "Leave everything to me" Foxtail said with a thumbs up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Accident

That night, Bianca was brushing her hair while Laserblast was lifting a small dumbbell before bed. "I assume Foxtail told you about our plan?" Bianca asked him without looking at him. Laserblast looked at her. "Yeah. It's a great plan. It'll be nice to see them in action" he said. Bianca hummed and Laserblast sighed and went back to lifting the dumbbell. "He then looked up at Bianca. "Do I detect a small _spark_ of jealousy? You aren't jealous of Silverspark, are you?" he asked her. She scoffed in response as she continued to brush her hair. "Is that why you've been mad?" he asked her in disbelief. "I never said that" Bianca retorted. Laserblast laughed as he put the dumbbell away. He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Babe, I'm engaged to you not her. I'm in love with you, not her" He said lovingly. Laserblast then softly kissed from her collarbone to her jawline as he held her tighter in his arms. He felt her relax and she sighed softly as she leaned into his embrace. He then softly kissed her lips and she softly kissed him back. "We good?' he asked when they pulled away. She nodded and he picked her up and put her on the bed. "Good" he said before he surprised her with a passionate kiss. She pulled away first and pushed on his chest so that he would lay down. 'get some rest" she said as he pulled the covers over their bodies. " Love you" Laserblast said as he draped his arms around her from behind. "I love you too" Bianca said. Laserblast smiled.

The next day a report came in about an army of robots attacking. All the heroes we quick to rush to 'The Power Turn'. The junior members stopped before they could get in. "We know we know, stay here and clean or something" Silverspark said disappointingly. "I mean you could do that, or you guys could come with us" Bianca said. "Really?!" Silverspark asked excitedly. Bianca nodded and the heroes got into the vehicle. Rippy Roo went on Bianca's lap since there was no empty seat for her. On the way their destination, Bianca was petting her head. She glanced over at Laserblast to see him getting slightly jealous from the lack of attention she was giving him. "Oh come now, you aren't jealous, are you?" she whispered into his ear. No response. She then chuckled. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that when we get home. She whispered again. "And even more on our honeymoon,'' she whispered seductively into his ear. Shen then kissed his cheek and laughed.

"So um, Bi? What's your actual name?" Silverspark asked. Bianca giggled. "Bianca. Although, I also go by Ice Queen" she said. Laserblast put his arm around her shoulders. "She's pretty _cool_. In fact, I'd say she's _chill_ " he said. They all laughed at Laserblast's joke. Once they arrived their destination, all the heroes were quick to team up and defeat the robots. Silverspark and El-Bow teamed up and were kicking the robots, while Laserblast, Ice Queen, and Rippy Roo teamed up. Ice Queen and Laserblast were blasting the robots while Rippy Roo was catching the robots in her pouch. Meanwhile, Foxtail was punching the robots while Doctor Greyman was levitating them and throwing them. One robots looked up to see Silverspark and El-Bow teaming up and taking him down with their elbows. "Teammates!" they said together. Doctor Greyman then pushed inbetween them. "Wow! That was some good stuff folks!" he praised. His watch then beeped and he looked at it. "I gotta head out on a solo mission right now. But why don't you all take a well deserved break" he suggested. "Especially you El-Bow, you don't look so hot. Why don't you go grab some grub. That outta make you feel tip top" he suggested as he poked his stomach "Good luck and I will see you later" he said as he levitated himself elsewhere.

They all went back to headquarters. Bianca and Laserblast went back to his living quarters to continue planning their wedding. "I'm gonna go get us a snack. I'll be back shortly" Bianca said. She then got up and kissed Laserblast's cheek. When she got to the cafeteria, she saw El-Bow talking to Rippy Roo. "I've been thinking about telling Silverspark about my feelings for her soon and-" he started. Rippy Roo made a face at him. "What's that face for?" he asked her. Rippy Roo then put a whole chicken into her mouth as she said how Silverspark was dating Laserblast. "What do you mean she's dating Laserblast?!" He asked in shock. "Wait, who's dating Laserblast?" Bianca asked. "Ice Queen!" El-Bow said in surprise. "Technically, we're engaged" she said. El-Bow looked at her clearly confused. Bianca sighed and sata down next to him. "Laserblast and I are engaged" she explained. "So you mean?" he started. Bianca nodded. "Besides, your a great guy. Your strong, caring, sweet, and who knows what else" she said. "Sorry if that sounded mean, it's just that I don't know you that well yet and-" she rambled before she stopped herself. She and El-Bow then laughed. "Thanks" he said and she nodded. She then grabbed a few snacks and turned to leave. "Now then, I have to get back to Laser, we have a wedding to continue planning. Good luck!" she said. She then waved to Rippy Roo and El-Bow before she left. When Bianca returned, Laserblast was quick to grab her and whisk her out the door. "Laser, what's going on?" she asked him. "Emergency meeting" he said. He then pulled Bianca to him and picked her up. "Doc's back" he said as he ran to the main hall while carrying her bridal style.

When they got there, Laserblast put her down and they saw Doctor Greyman sitting on the collumn-like podium. "How do you not get tired after doing that?" Bianca asked him as the rest of the team came into the room. Laserblast shrugged and they all turned their attention to Doctor Greyman. "Hello there. Bet your wondering why I've gathered you here so soon" He started. He then got behind the podium. "Well, I discovered a secret lab, belonging to an unknown villain." He then opened up his briefcase to levitated out three orbs in blue, green, and red. "What I discovered were these weapons" he said. Everyone looked at them with interest. "They don't look like much" Laserblast said. "Just allow me to demonstrate. Stand back!" Doctor Greyman warned them. They all took a step back and Laserblast put an arm across Bianca's chest and moved her to stand a little behind him. "This one when exploded generates a black hole "Doctor Greyman explained as she showed the first orb. "This one shrinks it's target to subatomic level" he explained as she showed the first orb. "And this one here" He started to say seriously as he levitated the red orb. "I dunno. I was hoping with your input we could figure out" he said as he levitated the orb into his hands. The orb then shone bright as it exploded. As it exploded, Laserblast turned his body to shield Bianca from the blast. "Doc!" They all called out in alarm.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Sandwich Incident

Once the smoke cleared, they saw Doctor Greyman coughing. Laserblast ran to his side and put a hand on his back. "Doc, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine" he responded and everyone sighed in relief. "Yup, just need my hat. Come here you" he said as he tried to levitate his hat. "My powers! They're gone!" he said in alarm and everyone gasped. "How is that possible?" Silverspark asked. Bianca looked over and saw that El-Bow looked like he was going to hurl. Foxtail ran to his side. "Hey don't worry Doc, I'm sure it's only temporary" she said reassuringly. Bianca picked up his hat and handed it to him. ''Guess they were stronger than they looked. What do you say we sneak and nag more before they fall into the wrong hands. We could even use them against our foes," Laserblast suggested. Bianca looked at him in surprise. Foxtail put a hand on his face. "Absolutely not! I wouldn't wish this fate on our worst enemies" She scolded. "What we need to do is to find the rest and disarm them completely. We can't have this happen again" She said. "Yeah,good point, I'll-"Laserblast started to say before Bianca cleared her throat. He looked over at her and he saw her giving him a 'really' expression. "We'll go in." He finished saying. Bianca smiled triumphantly. Silverspark and El-Bow then volunteered to go with them as back up. "Alright. But I call shotgun" Bianca said as she followed Laserblast to 'The Power Turn'. "Rippy and I will stay back here and see what we can do about Greyman" Bianca heard Foxtail say. 'The Power Turn' was then raised out of the floor. "Let's get a move on" Laserblast said as he banged on the driver's door. "Time's a waisting" he said cooly as he put his red lollipop into his mouth as he rolled up the window. Silverspark and Ell-Bow then got in and they drove off.

Moments later they arrived at an alley near a doughnut shop. "Alright. According to the Doc's intel the lab is underneath that doughnut shop over there. I'm gonna slip in there and disarm those weapons" Laserblast explained. "So what do we do?" Silverspark asked. "You stay here. You three are my look outs" he said. "Look out?!" Silverspark asked him furiously. "You three?!" Bianca asked him, clearly mad. Laserblast put a finger to his lips and shushed them. "You guys are still junior members we can't send you in on a mission like this. And Bi, I cant have you going in. I don't want to lose you" He said. "So what? You're just going to go in on your own?! That's crazy!" Bianca said, trying to get him to reconsider. "Hey! Too mean" Laserblast yelled. "Sorry" Bianca apologized. "Come on! Why can't I help you?! And if not me, then why can't they?! What's the point of them being junior members if they can't help their teammates" Silverspark said.

Laserblas tput a hand on her cheek. "You guys are helping me" he said lovingly. "By staying here" he said after he 'booped' her nose. "Trust me, I'll fine. It's not like I'm gonna croak. Come on. Hey Bi, don't look so scared" he said as he noticed her looking at him worriedly. "But what if you do?! That's what I'm afraid of. I can't lose you" she said putting a hand on his cheek. "Please" she pleaded He smiled softly at her as he put a hand on top of hers that is on his cheek. He then leaned his cheek into her hand and after a moment he sighs. "Alright fine. If you want, you can go in with me" he started. He then took her hand off his cheek and held it gently with both his hands "Just don't leave my side. Got it?" He said seriously. "I wouldn't leave you side period" she said with a smile. "We'll see you guys in a few" Bianca said. "You watch your back, alright El-Bow" Laserblast said as he and Bianca walked towards the doughnut shop.

The couple then entered the secret lab. "See anything Bibi?" Laserblast asked her. "Not yet. How about you? Did you find everything?" she asked him. "Not a thing" he answered. The two the continued to search the lab. Bianca then heard the sound of glass breaking and a strange noise soon followed. 'You hear that?" she asked Laserblast. "What do you think it is?" he responded. Before she could answer, the whole building shook. "We need to leave. NOW!" she said as she took Laserblast's hand and started running. "No exit! Laser! Blast a way out of here! Hurry!" Bianca said. They looked out a window and saw that they were floating. "This can't be good" Bianca said. Laserblast then used his lasers and blasted a hole in the wall. "Let's go!" he said. The two then ran out of the hole to see that the building had shrunk and before it created a small black hole that it was sucked into.

"Laserblast! Laser!" Silverspark called as she slid down into the large hole where the shop once was. "Laserblast!Laser?" she called worriedly. El-Bow then fell into the large hole as he was trying to get in and he ended up falling into his head. Really feeling the love Silver" Silverspark heard a voice call. She and El-Bow looked over to see Bianca and Laserblast at the top of the hole. "Ice Queen! Laserblast!" they said happily. "Wouldn''t you guys rather be up here than down there?" Laserblast asked them. Bianca then lifted a leg up before she stomped her foot on the ground. She then morioned her hands to the large hole and created a set of stairs with her powers. "Careful, they're a little slippery" she warned softly. "but how?" Silverspark started. "We'll reveal everything back at headquarters. For now, let's get out of this rain. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting soaked so let's go before we get soaked to the bone." she said once Silverspark and El-Bow were at the top. They all then walked back to 'The Power Turn' and they drove off back to P.O.I.N.T headquarters.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Fun Before The Wedding

A few months had passed and it was almost time for Laserblast and Bianca's wedding. Bianca returned to her parent's home to get ready for her bachelorette party with Foxtail, Silverspark, and Rippy Roo. Oberion was out with Laserblast, El-Bow, and Doctor Greyman. "Okay so after we have our fun we are going to join the guys for one last surprise before we all leave. Any questions?" Foxtail asked. The girls shook their heads. "This is going to be so much fun I can't believe that you are getting married to Laserblast!" Silverspark said excitedly. Bianca giggled. "You seem to be a huge fan of his" she said. Silverspark nodded and went on about how cool and amazing he is. She was surprised when Bianca joined her. Foxtail, Rippy Roo, and Jaqulina laughed at the two girls. "Oh my, look at the time. We better get started on our activities" Jaqulina said. She then took out a box that had pieces of paper that were shaped like shooting stars. "First up is 'Wishes For the Couple', we all must write one thing we wish for the couple and then we put them in the box. We then pull them out and guess who wrote what" she explained. Each girl took a paper and wrote something on it before they put it in the box. Jaqulina shook the box and opened the lid. "The first one says, have lots of kids" she said as she pulled out another piece of paper. Foxtail smiled proudly and all the girls pointed to her. Foxtail nodded and Jaqulina handed the box to Foxtail. She then pulled out another piece of paper. "For your love to be infinite" she said. They looked at Jaqulina, who shook her head. They then looked at Rippy Roo, who nodded her head. Foxtail then handed the box to Rippy Roo pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud. She then looked at Silverpark, who nodded happily. Rippy then handed the box to her. "May he treat you right or your father and I will destroy him" she read. All the girls looked at Jaqulina, who was smiling happily. "Mom" Bianca chided, to which her mother shrugged. She then took the box back and left to go put it away. When she came back, she handed out pieces of paper to the girls, except Bianca. "You ladies will need these at the wedding" she sad as she took out her car keys. "Everyone ready? Oberion and I have a big surprise for everyone" she said. All the girls got into their respective vehicles and followed her to a different location.

Meanwhile, Oberion, Laserblast, El-Bow, and Doctor Greyman were out celebrating. "Allow me to propose a toast! To Laserblast and his soon to be marriage to my daughter" Oberion said as he and the other males raise their glasses and clinked them together. "So Oberion, seeing as how I'm going to marry Bi, could I call you Pops?" Laserblast asked him with a laugh. Oberion took a long and slow sip of his drink. "Treat her right and you can call me whatever you like. However, if you hurt her in any way then I'll be calling you doomed" he warned as he looked up from his drink with a serious look of his face. Laserblast gulped. "Yes sir" he said, slightly scared. Oberion then broke out in laughter and the other males soon followed. "But seriously though. You harm my daughter and I harm you" he said once he stopped laughing. "Look at the time. We must get going now. Jaqulina and I have a big surprise" Oberion said. The guys got into a dark blue car and Oberion drove off. During the drive, he handed the guys, except Laserblast, pieces of paper and he told them to save them for after the wedding ceremony.

The groups all arrived at a large house. "Everyone, welcome to our summer home" Oberion said. Jaqulina got out a poser and hung it up. The poser said 'There are many rings hidden throughout the house. The person who finds the most wins!'. "It will be Males versus females. Another goal is to keep the bride and groom from seeing each other. Have fun and good luck! Oberion and I will be in the back setting up the next game" Jaqulina said as she and her husband walked off. The groups then split off to find the rings. Once they were done, they arrived in the backyard to see an elaborate ring toss game and an elaborate ping pong table with cups. Oberion counted the rings for the males while his wife counted the female's rings. "The guys win!" Oberion said. "Wait! We have one more ring!" Silverspark said. They all looked over to see Foxtail holding Bianca's left wrist and showing her engagement ring. "Then it's a tie!" Jaqulina said.

"For our next games, it will be Foxtail against Doctor Greyman, Silverspark against El-Bow, and the our beautiful bride against her dashing groom. The games are 'Drink Pong', the 'Wedding Ring Toss', and then a mystery gets their ring or ball to the highest bottle and cup wins. Rippy Roo will be serving as our judge" Oberion explained. The groups started with the 'Wedding Ring Toss'. Doctor Greyman used his powers to toss the gold rings onto the bottles. Everyone clapped at his accuracy. Foxtaill was next and she made everyone laugh as she tossed her silver rings. Some landed in different parts of the yard while others landed on the bottles. Silverspark was able to get all her balls into the cup that was on the top platform while El-Bow had his go in the lower. "Okay. it's a tie between Team Bride and Team Groom. The last game will decide our winners"Jaqulina said. She and Oberion had Laserblast and Bianca sit in two chairs that were back to back that were back-to-back. They were then instructed to remove their shoes and Biana's mother took a shoe from each of them and exchanged them so that they were both holding one of each shoe. "For this game, we will ask them questions and they will hold up the shoe that it belongs to. If you want to ask a question then let us know after one question has been asked" Oberion explained.

"First question. Who usually cooks breakfast?" Oberion asked. Laserblast and Bianca held up her blue shoe. "Next question. Who hogs most of the bed?" Foxtail asked. No one raised a shoe. "Okay. Who is the better driver?" Silverspark read off a piece of paper. Both shows were raised. "Okay um. Who is the better cook?" El-Bow asked. Laserblast and Bianca raised her shoe. "My turn. Who has the most shoes? This is the shoe game, after all!" Doctor Greyman asked happily once Silverspark handed him the questions. Once again, Bianca's shoes were raised. "Who was the first to admit their love?" Oberion read. The couple raised Laserblast's show. "Who is the better kisser?" Jaqulina read. The couple raised both shoes. "Who flirts the most?" Oberion asked. They both raised Laserblast's shoes. "Who is always the first to say "I love you?"Jaqulina asked. The couple raised Laserblast's shoe.

Other questions were:

Who has the better laugh? They raised both shoes  
Who tells the best jokes? They raised Laserblast's shoes  
Who has better hair? They raised Bianca's shoes  
Who exercises more? They raised Laserblast's shoes  
Who sings better? They raised Bianca's shoes

"Okay Rippy Roo. Who got the most points?" Oberion asked. Rippy Roo handed him the paper. "The score is six to eight. and the team score is now one to two. Team Groom wins!" Jaqulina announced as she handed them a bag with candies that were shaped like top hats and bow ties. Oberion handed the girls bags with candies that were shaped like tiaras and flower bouquets. "It's getting late and we all need to rest up for tomorrow. We hope you all had fun!"Jaqulina said. Everyone then thanked them before they all headed home to rest up for Laserblast and Bianca's wedding the next day.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Wedding

The song Think about Love from Steven Universe

The time had finally come. It was now the day of Laserblast and Bianca's wedding. The wedding itself was to take place in a grand wedding hall. Bianca entered the building with her mother while Laserblast walked in with her father.

"Laser is one of the best heroes that there is  
And I just can't wait to be his  
Even when I feel that I'm against myself  
Will this even end up mattering with everything that is happening?  
Or even when he proposed?" Bianca sang dreamily as she looked at her engagement ring.  
"But the friends I've made, and the life I've chose  
Now all that's left is up me" Bianca sang starting to sound nervous.  
"And I think that we can all agree  
Let's not worry about fretting  
I'd rather think about... a wedding!" Jaqulina sang happily.

"Let's think about cake" Bianca sang  
"Let's think about flowers" her mother sang as she took her hands and helped her stand up.  
"Let's think about our friends and dancing around for hours" Bianca sang happily as she and her mother spun around.  
"There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of!" Jaqulina sang as she tapped Bianca's nose lightly  
"But for today let's only think about love" Bianca sang as she and her mother saw Laserblast and Oberion as they were walking into her dressing room.

"Okay, Laser!  
I'm going to get dressed for our big day now so... no peeking.  
I'm freezing the door just in case!" Bianca called as she shut the door and froze it slightly.

"Okay" she heard him call with a laugh

Her mother then started to help her get into her wedding attire. While her mother was getting what she needed for her hair, she looks at scar from The Black Widow.

"I just wish I could've done something sooner about Ellais and Widow" she said sadly.  
Her mom put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Her mom put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"We could think about foes

that we fought in the past

Or we could think about your love

and how long it will last

And we can think about hope" her mother sang excitedly.

"Hope?" Bianca said questioningly.

"You know I've been hoping" Her mother sang as she started to style her hair.

"About what?" Bianca asked.

"That everything is better now and that nothing is broken" her mother sang as she finished styling Bianca's hair

"Something old, something new,something borrowed, something blue. And will all these items may your marriage be true" Jaqulina said, motioning to the crystal boquet that was a family heirloom, Bianca's engagement ring and dress, the necklace that Bianca was borrowing from her, and the blue snowflake belt and tiara. Bianca looked at her mother curiously. "That's a family saying we use at weddings" she explained.

Foxtail then entered the room.

"Foxtail? Is that what you're wearing to the wedding?" Jaqulina asked her.

"It's the nicest thing I own" Foxtail answered with a shrug.

" you look good!" Bianca complimented.

"We will think about flowers We will think about cake

We will think about wonderful promises we have the power to make" Bianca sang as she looked at her ring again.

"There's a whole a lot of awful things we could be thinking of!" Her mother sang.

"But for today we'll only think about love" they sang together.

The girls then went to check on the rest of the wedding preparations. They walked into the hallway to see Doctor Greyman setting up some of the flower arrangements by hand with Oberion.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked up roses  
maybe a little... controversial" Greyman said unsurely, think back from Ellias and how gave her roses.  
"We could all rethink how we feel about this,  
when it comes to everything,  
and the things that could go wrong, I suppose" Jaqulina said reassuringly.  
"Yeah" Doctor Greyman said  
"Or we can all feel better  
because we could think about how" Oberion sang, trying to reassure Doctor Greyman.  
"We could think about us and We could think about now" bianca sang outside of Laser's door.  
"Oops" she said as she realized where she was and she was quickly ushered away by her dad.

"No worries Sweetheart, I'm sure he is as excited for today as you are" he said.  
"Thanks Dad" she said as he hugged her.

"But for just one day let's only think about-" she started to sing as she walked with him to the main hall. She then stopped and clenched her fist.  
"Sweetheart? Oberion asked worriedly.  
"What if Widow was right?  
Sooner or later someone is gonna try and get between us  
I can't lose him!" She said starting to freak out.

"and you won't. Trust me" her dad said reassuringly as he hugged her again. "Thanks dad" she said and hugged him back before she walked off to check on the other arrangements. On the way, she ran into Foxtail.

"We could think about love" Bianca started.

"We could think about glory" Foxtail sang excitedly.

"or we could think about the happy end to this story

We could think about the future ahead

and what could be in store

and we could think about the memories we'll make and all the adventures

that- all the adventures and more" Bianca sang as she saw El-Bow setting up some decorations behind the main hall's doors.

"We can think about fear  
We could think about pain" El-Bow said nervously  
"Or we can think about how just how  
happy we are that you came" Bianca sang as she put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"There's an awful a lot of awful things we could be thinking of!  
But for today let's only think about" she sang as her parents went to hide her from Laserblast's sight.  
"For today let's only think about" her mother sang as she handed Bianca her bouquet.  
"For today let's only think about" her father sang as Bianca took his arm  
"Love" Bianca sang as the large doors were opened, revealing Laserblast standing at the alter, El-Bow to his left, Foxtail was standing where the bridesmaids were supposed to stand and Silverspark standing by a radio filming everything. When she saw Bianca and her parent's, she pressed a button on the radio and bridal music played as Bianca walked down the isle with her parents. Rippy Roo entered behind them with a blue pillow that had the wedding rings. Once she reached Laserblast, her parents hugged her. "Now don't start crying cause then I'll start crying" Bianca said as she and her parents tried to calm down. "Sorry sweetie,we're just so proud of you." Her mother said. "Steven or should I say, Laserblast is a fine young man and we know that he will make you very happy" Her father said. They then hugged one last time before Oberion took her hand and gently placed it on Laserblast's hand. Once her hand was on his, Oberion put his hand over his daughter's hand. "I know you will treat our daughter well. Welcome to the family!" Oberion said warmly. Laserblast and Bianca smiled before Oberion went back to his wife. Bianca and Laserblast looked at each other as they walked up to Doctor Greyman together. "You look absolutely radiant" Laserblast complimented. "Thank you. You look amazing yourself" she responded. "You ready?" he asked her. "Ready as I'll ever be" she said softly before they turned their attention to Doctor Greyman.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in eternal matrimony and since I'm sure that no one here objects, let's get to the vows. The couple has chosen to write their own. Laser, you first" Doctor Greyman said. "Bianca, you are the kindest, sweetest, and the most amazing woman I have ever met and if you will have me, I vow to make my arms your shelter and my heart our home. I love you Bianca and I promise to always love you no matter what and to always be faithful to you so long as we both shall live"Laserblast said sweetly. Bianca started tearing up. "That was beautiful. Bianca it's your turn" Doctor Greyman said. "Laserblast. No, Steve. You are the most kindest, gently, caring, brave, and dashing man I have ever met. I am so lucky to be able to be not only in your arms, but in your heart as you are in mine. I vow that I will never to stop loving you as I do today and every day and to be there with you through every difficult time that there will ever be and to be the wife that you deserve" Bianca said, occasionally stopping to wipe away a tear or two. Laserblast wiped a tear off his face before he wiped the tears off of Bianca's face. Everyone was tearing up and once Doctor Greyman composed himself, he cleared his throat. "Now then, Rippy Roo, the rings please" Greyman asked as Rippy Roo presented the rings.

"Now then, time to ask the obvious question. Do you Laserblast take this woman to have and to hold, from this day forward, and knowing you two, to be with her until not even death do you part?" Greyman asked. "I do" Laserblast said lovingly as he looked at Bianca and put a silver ring on her finger. "And do you Bianca take this man to have and to hold, from this day forward, and to be with him until not even death do you part?" Greyman asked. "I do" Bianca said excitedly as she looked at Laserblast lovingly put a silver ring on his finger. "Well then by the power vested in me from P.O.I.N.T and Foxtail, it is my great honor to pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the-" Greyman said. He was interrupted by Laserblast taking a hold of Bianca by her waist and pulling her in for a long and passionate kiss. "Bride" Doctor Greyman finished. Once the newly-wedded couple pulled away, everyone cheered. Laserblast the lifted Bianca and carried her bridal style down the isle as their friends threw flower petals.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Honeymoon

After the reception it was time for gifts. "Okay everyone, do you have your 'Wedding Gift Bingo' sheets?" Jaqulina asked as everyone got out the pieces of paper that they were handed at the party before the wedding. After the gifts were opened and the couple thanked them, they went off to prepare for their honeymoon. Once they left the room, everyone showed their pieces of paper. "Okay,did everyone have fun? Thank you all for everything" Oberion said as he and his wife handed out personalized gifts. Meanwhile, Laserblast and Bianca went to their dressing rooms to get into normal clothes. "Ready to get this place cleaned up?" Laserblast asked once he and Bianca were both out in the hall. They then went into the main hall and helped their friends clean up. Once they were done, Bianca and Laserblast went back to P.O.I.N.T to get their luggage and drove off to their honeymoon.

"This place is beautiful" Bianca said in awe as she gazed at the house by the beach once she got out of the car. "Your beautiful" Laserblast said. He then walked over and picked her up to carry her into the beach side home. He set her down on the couch and kissed her softly. Bianca was the first to break the kiss. "We should get our luggage taken care of first" she said. Laserblast nodded and they went out to the car and got their luggage. Once it was all inside, the couple laid on the bed side by side. "You know Bi, we've been through a lot together. From dealing with giant robots to obsessed stalkers. And I'm glad I was able to go through it all with you by my side" Laserblast said as he took off his visor. Bianca 'awwed' and cuddled into his chest. "Your so sweet" she cooed and pecked his lips.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something" he said as he reached into his luggage and pulled out a silver box and placed it on her lap. She admired the box before opening it slowly. Inside was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. "Honey, it's beautiful. Thank you" she beamed as she kissed his cheek before she hugged him tightly. "Want me to put it on for you?" He asked. "Please" she said. She then turned around and pulled her long purple hair to one side. He attached the two pieces of chain together at the back on her neck. "You know you didn't have to" she said as she looked down at the locket to admire it around her neck. "I know. I just want to make you happy." h e said. "I am happy" she said. She hugged him once more before she pulled away and reached into her luggage an pulled out a box.

"I doubt mine will be as good as yours" she said as she handed him the box. He opened it and saw a box of red lollipops. "I hope you like them" she said. He unwrapped one and tasted it. "This is really good. Did you make these?" he asked her. She nodded. He tasted it again before he put it in the wrapping and set it on the night stand. "You know, as much as I love sweets, I prefer the sweet taste of your lips" he said as he kissed her. "It's getting late, let's get some of out stuff unpacked before we get to bed" Steve said. Bianca nodded and they went to go unpack.

Once they were done, Bianca went into the kitchen to get a drink. She then put her drink down and he wrapped his arm around her from behind. She turned around in his arms and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Everything unpacked?" She asked. They shared a quick kiss. "Mhm" he says in confirmation before he gives her another quick kiss. He then pulls her closer as she wraps her arms around his neck. Their kiss gets deeper and more passionate. He then lifts her up onto the counter and she wraps her legs around his body. While they kissed, she ran her hands all over his chest, shoulders, back, and around his neck. She then tangled one hand in his hair and placed the other on his shoulder as he cradled her head and back as the kiss got more passionate. He then picked her up while they were kissing and carried her to the bedroom. He then kicked the door closed.

Once they were in the room, he placed her on the bed so she was laying on her back on the bed. He pulled away and started kissing from her shoulder, and up her neck, leaving love marks with each kiss. When he got to her jawline and it starts to get heated. He then quickly caught her in a deep kiss. He was surprised when Bianca pulled away and looked at his nervously. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. She looks away with flushed cheeks."Bi, look at me" he said. He then gently put a hand on her cheek and slowly turned her head to face him. "If you don't want to do this then we don't have to" he reassured her. "It's not that. it's just" she said as she trailed off. Steve smiled softly at her and pecked her lips softly. " Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I promise" he said. She then looked down nervously. "Bi, as I said, I'm gonna take good care of you" he said reassuringly as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

The Next Morning, Bianca started to wake up from the last night's love-making. She glanced back and noticed that Steve had one arm under his pillow and the other was around her waist as she had her back to him. She felt him move his hand so it was on her hip and he gave it a light squeeze and she slowly turned to face him. She softly smiled at him and she put one arm around his torso to the other side of him and slowly lifted herself up to hover her body over his. She then lightly pressed her lips to his. Steve slowly opens his eyes and presses his lips onto hers for a proper kiss. "Morning" he said sleepily. She giggled and got out of bed. "I'm gonna go start on coffee and breakfast" she said. She then left the room and Steve started to get dressed. When he was almost finished, he noticed that his short from the previous night was missing. He decided to go into kitchen to ask Bianca. When he got downstairs, he noticed that she is wearing his shirt and that on her, shirt ended a bit above her knees. He chuckled at how cute she looked in his shirt with her messy hair. "So that's where it went to" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He then moved some of her hair away and kisses her collarbone. She turns her head and they share a brief yet sweet kiss. You look good in my shirt" he complimented. He then places his hands on her hips and squeezes them as he pulls her flush again this body and he kisses her neck one more. When they pulled away he put his head on top of hers. "I love you" he said. "I love you more" she said as she went back to making their breakfast. "How ya feelin?" he asked her "Sore, but fine" she said.

They spent the rest of the day sightseeing. They were currently lounging on the beach and watching the sun set. Laseblast had his visor on and was lasering words into the sand. He was also wearing a dark tank top with his swimming trunks while Bianca was in a light blue bikini. Laserblast then turned to Bianca and kissed her softly as the sun set on the horizon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Another huge thank you to my awesome sister who helped me with this chapter!**

Chapter 24: Back to Work

The week long honeymoon was over and it was finally time for the newlyweds to head back to P.O.I.N.T headquarters. Where they would begin their new journey working side by side as not only partners in life, but partners in crime as well. Lucky for them, Foxtail and Doctor Greyman decided to give them a living area in the headquarters so that they didn't have to worry about not being there to help their team when they were needed. While Laserblast finished unpacking their belongings into their new living quarters at P.O.I.N.T. headquarters, Bianca was in their new kitchen preparing their first home cooked dinner for their first night as husband and wife. After Laserblast had finished unpacking the last box, he noticed Bianca was preparing dinner and he walked into the kitchen and embraced Bianca from behind, putting his head on her shoulder kissing her cheek. "Need any help Bi?" he asked her. "Please." She said enjoying having her now husband's arms wrapped around her waist. "Would you mind chopping the vegetables?" she asked him as she removed his arms from her waist and handed him a knife. "Sure thing Bi" he responded as he took the knife out of Bianca's hand. He began to chop the vegetables one by one and did anything else Bianca asked him to do.

After dinner was finished and all of the dishes were cleaned up, Laserblast and Bianca decided to get washed up after dinner and get ready for bed. After washing up and changing into their bed attire, Laserblast picked Bianca up after she had brushed her hair and removed her make up and carried her to the couch and laid her down very gently so that they could cuddle and unwind before bed.

After a while of cuddling, watching tv, talking and kissing from here and there, they started to get sleepy. Bianca, starting to fall asleep, let out a long yawn while her eyelids fell heavily over her eyes. Noticing that Bianca was falling asleep, Laserblast kissed Bianca's forehead and smiled. "It's getting kinda late isn't it? What do you say we call it a night and head to bed?" Bianca looked up at Laserblast with drowsy eyes and slowly nodded her head. Laserblast then got up off the couch and picked up a half asleep Bianca and carried her to their bedroom.

Bianca was currently laying on the bed against her pillows. Feeling Laserblast climbing into bed, Bianca opened her tired eyes slowly "hmm. Ready for bed Sweetie?" she asked him while letting out another yawn. "Almost angel" he said as he finished climbing into bed. Bianca then laid her head back on her pillow ready to fall asleep for the night. "Night Bibi ." Laserblast said as he kissed Bianca on the lips. Surprised by his action, Bianca looked over at Laserblast who was pulling the covers over his legs. "What was that for?" she asked him as he tucked the covers over his body ."What?" Laserblast said turning over onto his side and let out a smile. "Can't I kiss my beautiful and amazing wife whenever I want?" He asked smugly before fixing the pillow under his head. She let out a chuckle and a smile as he pulled her towards his body before going to sleep

The next morning Laserblast woke up and saw that Bianca was not in bed with him. He then heard the shower running before it stopped after a few minutes. He then started to get ready for the day. He heard the door to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom open. He immediately dropped the shirt he was holding when he saw Bianca out of the shower with a towel around her body. "Morning" she said sweetly as she grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom to get ready. Once they were dressed, Laserblast wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her. She pulled away and giggled. "Come on, we have to finish getting ready. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us" she scolded. Once they finished getting ready, they grabbed the bags that contained souvenirs for their friends from their honeymoon and went to to go find their friends.

They found everyone in the training hall. When everyone saw them, the couple was immediately greeted with a large group hug and multiple questions about their honeymoon. After the souvenirs were handed out, Bianca noticed El-Bow in the corner. "Excuse me for just one sec" she told Laserblast before she kissed his cheek and walked off to check on El-Bow. "Hey Eugene. Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly. "I dunno. Foxtail approached Silverspark and I about becoming teachers. Don't get me wrong. I do wanna help. It's just, I'm not sure that being a teacher is my thing" he said. "It's a shame that there is no place for heroes to start before coming to P.O.I.N.T that also sells useful supplies" She said. El-Bow rubbed his chin in thought. He then began to excitedly speak aloud plans for a large bodega. "If you need help with anything my parents have lots of friend that might be useful. It's always good to get started on connections" she said as she used her powers to make a small sculpture of her parent's phone numbers out of ice. Eugene took it happily and hugged Bianca before he ran off to start his plan for a bodega. "What was that all about?" Bianca heard the familiar voice of Foxtail ask. She turned around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. Bianca began to tell her about what she told El-Bow and about his plans for a bodega. "That's not a bad idea" Foxtail commented. "Would you be okay with him doing that and being a temporary member?" she asked her. "I suppose so" Foxtail said with a shrug. Bianca hugged her before she went back to Laserblast to tell him about her and El-Bow's conversation.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Chip Damage and Miss Sunshine

A few years had passed and the P.O.I.N.T heroes were now working as teachers as well as heroes. Foxtail became the teacher of strength, Doctor Greyman, who was wheelchair bound, became the teacher of wisdom, Laserblast became the Chrasima teacher as well as the Megafootball team's coach. El-Bow started his own plaza and Silverspark started a dojo in his plaza while Bianca decided to be a guidance councilor and Greyman's assistant, since he no longer has his powers. Nebula decided to train with Silverspark at her dojo so she could work hard towards becoming a P.O.I.N.T. member. Laserblast could still remember the day that Nebula was created.

Bianca and Doctor Greyman were currently in her new lab working on her latest creation. "Thanks again for helping me with this Doc" Bianca said. "It's no problem my dear" Doctor Greyman said. "Attention all P.O.I.N.T. members. Meet me in the gymnasium immediately!" They heard Foxtail's voice over the intercom. "Well, I suppose it's time for us to leave. We all know how Foxtail gets whenever someone is late" Bianca pointed out. Doctor Greyman nodded and Bianca wheeled him out of the lab.

When they arrived in the gymnasium they saw all the students and teachers already seated. Bianca heard someone whistle and she turned her head to see Laserblast motioning to the end seat on the bottom row of bleachers next to him. She smiled and wheeled Doctor Greyman over and sat down in between him and Laserblast. Foxtail then entered the gym with a man and a cloud woman. The man is very muscular and has two metal arms. He has a yellow cape and a blue bodysuit with a belt with the initials 'CD' on it. The cloud woman has a lightning bolt and raindrop earrings. She also has yellow eyes, thick eyelashes, and blue gloves and heels.

"Attention everyone. Allow me to introduce the new Dean of Students, Chip Damage" Foxtail said as she motioned to the male. He waved to everyone as the cheered for him. Bianca rolled her eyes at him. "And since Laserblast is going to become the physical training teacher, allow me to introduce Miss Sunshine, the new Chrasima teacher" Foxtail said as she motioned to the cloud woman. Bianca joined everyone in cheering for her. The two then gave a speech about them being new teachers and how they are excited to get to know everyone. After they were done, Foxtail dismissed everyone. Laserblast, Bianca, and Foxtail went over to the two new teachers as they were talking with Foxtail.

"Welcome to P.O.I.N.T. I'm Bianca and as you know this is Laserblast and Doctor Greyman" Bianca greeted as she motioned to the two males with her. "Why thank you. It's so nice to meet you all" Sunshine replied."Greetings! I am sure you already know who I am. I assume you want me to sign my merchandise?" Chip asked. "No. We're just here to welcome you" Laserblast said as he put a hand on Bianca's back. "Well we thank you" Sunshine replied. The two girls then began to talk about P.O.I.N.T and being a hero. "Shall we continue this chat over a tour?" Bianca suggested to Sunshine. She nodded happily and the two girls walked off arm in arm.

Once the left, Laserblast and Doctor Greyman laughed. "I don't think you'll be seeing her until tonight" Doctor Greyman joked. Laserblast continued laughing and Foxtail joined him with a chuckle. "Come on Chip, I'll show you around" Foxtail said as she lead him out of the room.

After school was over, Laserblast looked for Bianca in her office. When he went there he saw that she was not there. On his search to find her, he ran into Doctor Greyman. "Hey Doc. Have you seen Bi? She wasn't in her office" he asked his friend."Knowing her she could be in her lab since she isn't in her lab. We've made quite a breakthrough with her latest creation. i'm sure she should be finishing it up. I was on my way there myself to check up on them" Doctor Greyman responded. Laserblast went behind the alien's wheelchair and started to wheel him. "So what did you mean by them?" Laserblast asked. "She didn't tell you?" Greyman asked surprised. Laserblast shook his head. "Wait. Is she?" he started as he stopped walking. "Yup. Her creation is a girl" Greyman said. "So Bi isn't?" Laserblast started again both curiously and surprised. Greyman shrugged. "I'm sure that if she was then you would have been the first person she would have told" Greyman said once Laserblast continued to walk and wheel him to the lab. They then arrived at the lab. "You in here Bi?" Laserblast called once they entered the lab. "Over here" they heard Bianca call from behind a machine. She had her hair in a bun and she was in a lab coat and had a pencil behind her ear. "Hey guys' she greeted. "Hello" Doctor Greyman greeted. "Hey honey" Laserblast said as he kissed her cheek.

Doctor Greyman wheeled over to the large containment chamber and Bianca soon joined him. "Do you think she's ready?" she asked him. Doctor Greyman nodded happily and wrote the name 'Nebula' on the files for Bianca's new creation. "Ready to wake her up?" he asked. Bianca nodded happily and pushed a button on the machine. The liquid was then drained and a girl with long blue hair and light blue skin like Bianca slid out of the now open machine. She opened her eyes to reveal her blue hues before she passed out. Bianca and Laserblast rushed to her side. "Do not worry. This was to be expected. She needs to rest now that she has been activated" Doctor Greyman explained reassuringly. "Come, let's get her a room to stay in. Laserblast, would you mind carrying her?" Doctor Greyman asked. Laserblast nodded before he picked the girl up and followed Greyman out of the lab while Bianca stayed behind to clean up the lab.

That night, Bianca was is in bed under the covers while Laserblast finished washing up for bed. "You and Sunshine seemed to hit it off today" Laserblast commented once he was done. "She's really sweet" she said as she told him what they talked about. "It's good to see that you have a new friend. What did you think about Chip"He asked her. She went silent before she spoke. "Something wrong Bi? The room's getting colder. Everything okay?" He asked her as he cleaned up the bathroom from when he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Bianca took a deep breath and the room went back to it's normal temperature. "Sorry. I'm just not sure about him. Something seems off with him" she responded. Laserblast kissed her softly before he joined her under the covers. "I'm everything will be fine. Get some rest, tomorrow is the new quarter" He said softly before he fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Suspicions

The next day, Laserblast was heading towards the teacher's lounge for his lunch break while his students were at lunch. When he walked in her saw Chip Damage talking to Bianca. Chip had his back to Bianca and he looked like he was making a point to her about something. Bianca rolled her eyes. "And that's why" Chip started before Bianca interrupted him by running up to Laserblast and giving him a hug. "Everything alright?" Laserblast asked as he hugged her back. "Of course! We were just having a riveting discussion about the nutritious fuel that keeps you going through the day" Chip said. Bianca deadpanned and held up a small bag of 'Double Dip Laser Chips'. "I was just opening this for Greyman to have with his lunch when Chip recommended his 'Chocolate Chip Damage Candy Bar' instead" Bianca explained as she finished preparing Doctor Greyman's lunch. "I'll be off then. I need to give Greyman his lunch before Sunshine and I meet up for lunch" she said after she kissed Laserblast's cheek before she left the room.

"She sure is something, isn't she?" Laserblast commented once Bianca left the room while looking at Chip to see his reaction. "Indeed" Chip said with a large smile. "It's a good thing I married her" Laserblast said as we walked over to the coffee machine and poured some of the dark liquid into his mug and walked off. Later that day, Laserblast was going to get Bianca from her office. He was surprised to hear her yelling and he felt the air getting colder by the minute.

"For the last time Chip, I don't want any of your candy bars!" He heard Bianca yelling. Laserblast raced to Bianca's office. When he got there, he saw Chip with some boxes of his 'Chocolate Chip Damage' candy bars. "Come on Bi" he said, trying to get her to take some of the candy bars. The room suddenly got colder. "It's Bianca! I said no!" she boomed as her eyes glowed light blue as a large blast of ice was released. She then turned away and went back to her work, while ignoring Chip as he continued to pester her about taking some of his candy bars. "No wonder why they call you Ice Queen"Chip commented as Laserblast walked in and walked over to Bianca's side. "She only allows people she likes to call her Bi and she clearly must not like you" Laserblast stated.

He then walked over to Chip and started to usher him out. "Besides, she prefers 'Double Dip Lazer Chips' to your candy bars" Laserblast commented while putting more emphasis on 'Lazer'. With one light push, Chip was out of Bianca's office. "Now to take care of the room before Foxtail notices" he said under his breath. He then walked back to Bianca and lightly kissed her cheek. The room started to go back to it's normal temperature and the ice was slowly defrosting. "You about ready to go?" he asked softly. Bianca nodded and organized all her papers and stood up. Laserblast took her hand and they walked out. "What do you say we head to the cafeteria for something to eat?" Laserblast commented. Bianca nodded happily and the couple made their way to the cafeteria. When they got there, they saw Miss Sunshine running towards them. She then gave Bianca a large hug and ushered them to an unoccupied table. The two girls then began whispering excitedly to each other. Bianca then began to shush her as they both occasionally looked at Laserblast. "Everything okay?" he asked curiously. "No" the two girls responded quickly. "Okay then. I'm gonna go get the food. Sunshine do you want anything?" he asked as he stood up from his seat. Sunshine shook her head and Laserblast walked over to order his and Bianca's food.

"Why haven't you told him yet? I'm sure he'd be ecstatic" Sunshine said once Laserblast was out of hearing distance. "I wanna tell him when the time is right. So far you're the only one who knows" Bianca said. "So when are you going to tell him?" Sunshine asked her. Bianca shrugged. "I'm not sure when, or even how! This is big news and I want to make it memorable. I don't just want to out right tell him. I wanna do something special. You know?" Bianca explained. Sunshine nodded her head. "You know that you'll have to tell him eventually before it becomes obvious" she said. Bianca nodded her head. Unknown to them, a figure lurched in the shadows listening to them. The figure smiled and walked towards Laserblast.

"Hey Chip" Laserblast greeted the hero. "Greetings Laserblast. I assume things with you and Bianca are well?" Chip asked the fellow hero. "We're fine. Why do you ask?" Laserblast asked cautiously. "It's just, I heard Bianca talking to Sunshine. You sure everything is okay?" Chip asked. "Well, they were acting odd. They were whispering to each other when we got here. They kept looking at me and when I asked if everything was okay they both answered rather quickly" Laserblast responded. "Hmmm, that is quite suspicious if you ask me" Chip said. "Bianca would never keep anything from me. We both vowed to be honest with each other no matter what" Laserblast declared, getting a bit louder in anger. Chip raised both hands in front of him. "I'm just telling you what I saw and heard. As your new adversary and friend I want to be honest with you and help you in any way I can" Chip said. Laserblast sighed. "Thanks Chip. I'm sure it's nothing though" he said. He then proceeded to order his and Bianca's food. He then grabbed the food and paid for it. Chip was quick to order his food and pay for it once it was done. "I'm just saying, Bianca just might be hiding something from you and from the way I saw her acting, it must be big and very important" Chip warned. "Thanks Chip. I'm sure Bianca will tell me what it is in due time. I trust her and I know that she would tell me if something was wrong" Laserblast said as he walked back to the table where the two females were still talking.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:Gloop Infestation

Laserblast placed his and Bianca's food down on the table. "Thank you honey" Bianca said and Laserblast nodded in response. "Well, I better get going, I wanna get my classroom ready for my class after this. Are we still going to grade papers together later Bianca?" Miss Sunshine asked her friend as she stood up. Bianca nodded and Miss Sunshine gave her a quick side hug before she waved 'goodbye' to the two heroes before she walked off towards her classroom. Laserblast took a sip of his drink before he spoke. "So, what were you and Sunshine talking about when I left?" Laserblase asked her carefully. Bianca flinched and went silent before she took a long sip of her drink. "Bi, you know you can tell me anything right?" Laserblast asked his wife. Bianca nodded and gulped. She then started to rub the top of her hand nervously. "Bi, is everything okay? What's wrong?" Laserblast asked, concern clear in his voice. "It's just. I-"Bianca started nervously. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she tilted her head down. "Look honey. You know that I love you very much and that I trust you immensely. But, I can't tell you right now" She said as she looke up at Laserblast and held both of his hands. "But I promise that I will tell you. But only when the time is right" Bianca finished as she continued looking into Laserblast's eyes, well visor. Laserblast nodded and held her hands. "Okay Bi. I trust you. Just promise me that if something is wrong then you will tell me. Okay?" He asked. Bianca smiled and kissed his cheek. "I promise" she said with a soft smile. Laserblast smiled and the couple continued to eat their lunch and talk about their classmans anything else but Bianca's secret.

After lunch, Laserblast went back to the gym and Bianca went to Doctor Greyman's classroom. Noticing that he wasn't there yet, she got his classroom and papers ready for him and his class. The warning bell rang and Doctor Greyman's students started flocking into the classroom, some greeting Bianca as they walked in as all of the students proceed to sit in their assigned seats. Doctor Greyman then came into the room and he looked around at his prepared classroom. He thanked to female before he began to teach his class. During the class, Foxtail barged into the classroom. "Ice Queen, let's go!" She commanded. All of the student's 'oohed' as if she was in trouble. "Students" Doctor Greyman chided. Bianca looked at Greyman and they nodded before she left with Foxtail. "Now I know you and Chip don't exactly see eye to eye. But, there's a gloop infestation in Lakewood and I need you and him to take care of it if the agents can't handle it" she debriefed her. Bianca nodded and they got into the waiting P.O.I.N.T. aircraft. Bianca sat next to Foxtail once she before they felt the aircraft taking off. Moments later they arrived at what appeared to be a plaza. The hatch opened up and Foxtail walked out. Bianca walked out after her and she shielded her eyes from the spotlights from the aircraft. 'She sure does like making a grand entrance' she thought as she walked down the ramp with the armored agents.

Bianca then scanned the area and her eyes fell on a familiar figure. "Eugene?" she asked in surprise as she approached the muscular male. A large crowd began to swarm Foxtail. "Bianca. It's nice to see you again" he said with a hint of anger. Bianca the felt a quick and light pressure on her leg. She looked down to see a small boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and jagged dark brown hair that was held together with a red band. He was wearing a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket,and dark blue shorts with red wristbands, and pink leg warmers. Bianca noticed that he was not wearing any shoes. He was holding up her POW card and a pen. She smiled and gently took the pen and the POW card. After she signed the card, she gently handed the items back to him. She then turned to Eugene. "Now then, do you wanna explain what happened?" she asked Mr. Gar seriously. The boy let out a small noise and she looked down at him. "Something the matter sweetheart?" she asked him gently as she crouched down to his eye level. "Actually Miss. It was me. I caused this" he said as he began to explain what happened. Once he was finished, Bianca had an amused looked on her face. "So this happened because you fed the gloop a Chip Damage candy bar?" she asked. The boy nodded. Bianca sighed. To her surprise, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bianca looked at the figure behind her and saw Foxtail.

"Stand aside Gar. It's time to let the professionals handle this. Bianca take care of the crowd" She ordered. "We had this under control!" Gar argued. "Oh really" Foxtail said amusingly. "Does this look like under control!" she roared as she motioned to the gloop. One of the agents brought out a large scroll and a pointer. "And according to the Superpowers Act Section C Part 2139C clearly says that P.O.I.N.T may seize control with every situation rises being beyond the power levels of the heroes in the area" she read. "You think we can't handle this? It's just some pesky harmless slime" Gar retorted as a pterodactyl flew into the gloop. "Harmless?! These gloops have devastated countless civilizations when left untamed. They've destroyed empires. So yes, they may look harmless, but these huge bumbling oafs take and take and destroy innocent lives" Foxtail explained intensely before she went back to normal. "Now step aside" She ordered. "Let's move in" she said as she and the armed agents marched towards the gloop. Some unarmed agents put a small fence around with a sign that read 'Time Out' before they went to go help Bianca clear any citizens out of the way. "Fire!" Foxtail ordered. The agents began shooting at the gloop. To their disap _point_ ment, the only thing that happened was the agents getting sucked into the gloop.

Foxtail observed to gloop for a moment. "50 men down" she said as she shook her head. "Commence Plan B" she hollered. She then lifted a wrist and moved some of her sleve aside to reveal a red watch. "Chip Ahoy" she said seriously into the watch. Bianca deadpanned as a blue ball fell from the sky and revealed Chip Damage once it landed. "Time to bring the damage!" He said with a smirk. Bianca face palmed and groaned. She then heard what sounded like a scream. She looked over to the the little boy from earlier dragging his friend into the large crowd that had gathered in front of Chip. "Great. Just when I got them away they all flocked back" she said with a groan. She then looked back at the gloop to see it getting bigger. She then proceed to get the crowd away again after she saw Chip fly out of the crowd and turn his hands into large spoons as he attempted to scoop the gloop. The gloop began to laugh. Unknown to them, a purple van with a blue male and sleeping blue female in it pulled up to the crosswalk way behind them. The male noticed the gloop and he backed his van before he drove off.

"Strange, it seems to enjoy my spooning" Chip commented to himself. Bianca face palmed again. "It's a gloop, not ice cream" She commented loud enough that Chip heard her. "How about this then!" He said as he turned his hands into drills and tried to drill into the gloop. The gloop continued to laugh. Bianca took out a device and looked up the gloop to see if there was anything that could defeat it. "Made out of...Ah ha!" She said triumphantly. She then noticed Chip turning his hands into different objects to try and take care of the gloop. She then noticed hip turning his hands into blowtorches and aimed the flames at the gloop. The gloop was seemingly gone and the plaza was clearly destroyed. "Gar~ That's how you get stuff done! Bye~" Foxtail taunted as she got into the aircraft and flew off. "Did she just leave?!" Bianca said out loud. Gar then lifted the ground and walked in the revealed pathway. "I'm out of here" he said angrily as he left. Chip then landed and the crowd flocked back to him again. "Look out!' a girl yelled as the gloop reformed and took ahold of the boy. "Stand back citizen. I've got this under control" Chip said. "The name is Enid and no you don't" she said. "She's right" Bianca said as she stood beside Enid. She then saw her avaiding the gloop's attacks and breath ice onto it. Bianca then proceeded to use her powers and blast ice at the gloop. She and Enid then looked at each other and nodded before they kicked the now frozen gloop at the same time. They crowd stared at them in awe as what was left of the gloop fell from the sky like snow. Enid held out a hand and the boy fell into her hand. "Great job" Bianca said as she held up a hand. Enid gave her a high-five as Chip approached them. "You know-"Bianca started before Chip started to speak. "Enid was it? Your actions to-" He started before Bianca interupted him. "Oh no you don't! I've got this" Bianca said. Chip then walked off to sign more autographs. She then cleared her throat. "Enid. Your actions today were an outstanding representation of our core values at P.O.I.N.T. Strength, Wisdom, and Chrasima. I see a great hero in you and we would be delighted to have you as one of our students" Bianca said as she took the pamphlet from Chip and handed it to Enid. "If you're ever thinking about applying to P.O.I.N.T Prep, then consider this your acceptance letter." she praised. "I better get back. I hope to see you again soon" Bianca said. She then pressed a button on her wrist and her 'Icecycle' came zooming in and stopped in front of her. She got on and before she could put on her helmet, she turned to Enid and the boy. "By the way, I never got your name little guy" she said. The boy smiled at her. and he spoke

"It's Ko ma'am. My name is Ko"

* * *

Kudos to anyone who got my joke


	28. Chapter 28

Good news! I'm officially writing Chapter 30 for What Might have Been. As you all know this is an Au for Deeper Ties.

Anyway, in honor of Chapter 30, I will include a new OC to be KO's dad.

However, If you have an OC you want to be KO's dad, comment your OC on this post (Link below)

Details must include: Name, powers, level, personality, and anything else you want me to include. But mostly why he isn't in the picture. He could be dead or he and Carol had a huge fight and he went away for a while and could return in a later chapter.

Link: moviecommenter/art/I-Can-t-Believe-it-764372590


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Accusations and Assumptions

Once Bianca got back, she went to her office and saw that Miss Sunshine was waiting for her with stacks of papers and lots of red pens. "So, how did it go?" She asked. Bianca sat down and told her everything that happened as the two began to grade the stacks of papers. Minutes later they heard a rapid knock on the door. "Come in" Bianca called. Laserblast then burst into the room and hugged Bianca. "Laser? Everything okay?" she asked him. "When you didn't return with Foxtail I thought something had happened" Laserblast said once he pulled away. "Well...I didn't return with her because she sort of... left without me" she explained. She then told him about what happened. Laserblast sat in an unoccupied chair and thought for a moment. "At least we could be getting a new student" Bianca said. "I just can't believe that she just left you there. Either way, I know that you can defend yourself. However, when you didn't come back I got worried" Laserblast commented. Bianca smiled. "Either way I'm here now and I'm perfectly fine" she said. She then got up and kissed his cheek. "The school day is almost over. What do you say after I'm done here we go do something together?" Bianca suggested. Laserblast smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. I'll meet you in our quarters" he said as he got up and kissed her cheek. He then waved 'goodbye' and left.

The two then continued to grade the papers and talk. During their discussion, Chip walked into the room. "Oh hello Chip" Miss Sunshine greeted him once she noticed him. Chip nodded at her and he turned to Bianca. "You know Bibi, I had everything under control yesterday. You shouldn't have gotten involved. You're too weak and frail and you could have gotten hurt" He said. Miss Sunshine then turned to him and she and Bianca looked at him furiously. "I thought I told you multiple times not to call me that! My name is Bianca! I am not weak! I happen to be a level 12 hero just like my husband!" She yelled. "Miss Sunshine grew larger and the room got colder as Bianca talked.

"I am well aware of that. However, you are not strong like Foxtail" He insulted. "Just because she doesn't have muscles like Foxtail that doesn't mean that she's weak and last time I checked, 12 is bigger then 10" Miss Sunshine retorted. Chip said nothing and he walked out. "Thank you for that"Bianca said. "It's no problem. Besides, I wasn't just going to sit there while he openly insulted you. Your my best friend and no one insults my best friend" Miss Sunshine said. She and Bianca shared a quick hug before they went back to grading the mountain of papers.

Once they were finished, they separated the papers into piles. "I assume you still haven't told Laser yet?" Miss Sunshine asked. "Not yet. I do however have a great idea on how to tell him" Bianca responded excitedly. "Oh?" Miss Sunshine inquired. Bianca then told her about her plan. Miss Sunshine squealed in excitement. "He's going to love it!" She said. Bianca smiled. "Let's get these papers to your classroom before we head out" Bianca said. Miss Sunshine nodded happily and the two females picked up the stacks of papers and carried them to Miss Sunshine's classroom. As they were walking down the long halls, Bianca paused in front of the trophy case. "Oh my gosh! I remember that picture" Bianca said with a laugh. Miss Sunshine looked over at the picture and began to laugh. "It's settled, one of these days I am so finding Laser's old outfit" Bianca said with a laugh. The females continued to laugh as they resumed their walk to Miss Sunshine's classroom.

Once they got there, they put the papers on the student's desks. "There, now you don't have to worry about doing that tomorrow" Bianca commented. Miss Sunshine laughed and nodded with a laugh. "Thanks again for the help Bianca" she said. "I was happy to help. And thanks again for defending me with Chip" Bianca said. Bianca looked at the clock on the wall. "I better get going. I want to get Greyman's classroom ready for tomorrow and then get back to Laserblast. I'm sure he's waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow" Bianca said as she waved 'goodbye' to her friend and walked to Doctor Greyman's classroom. Once she finished getting Doctor Greyman's classroom ready her phone buzzed. Bianca took our her phone to see a text from Nebula. It was a picture of Enid, Ko, and a blue male that she learned was Nebula's boyfriend Radicles. She chuckled and put her phone back into her pocket. She then walked to her and Laserblast's shared living quarters.

"I'm back" Bianca called. Laserblast walked out of the shared bedroom in his pajama bottoms. "Hey babe. I can tell your ready for bed. You look wiped" He said as he hugged her. Bianca buried her face into the junction of Laserblast's neck and shoulder and inhaled his scent. "You smell nice. I don't know what it is but it suits you" she said as she started to doze off. Laserblast chuckled and gently picked up. "Let's get you to bed Snowangel" He said lovingly as he carried her into bed and tucked her in. "Night sweetheart. I love you" He said as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Love you too" she mumbled in response before she fell asleep. He took off his visor and gazed upon his wife's sleeping body. He let out a loving sigh before he put his visor down on the nightstand before he got into bed and embraced Bianca. He looked at her one last time before he smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was now morning and Laserblast stretched with a yawn as he started to wake up. He looked over to see Bianca on her side, facing him. He slowly leaded over and started to slowly rub her back. Bianca let out a noise of approval before she slowly opened her eyes. "Morning" Laserblast said huskily. Bianca smiled sleepily at her husband. "Morning handsome" she said. Laserblast kissed her forehead before he got out of bed. "Let's get ready for today. I heard that we are getting a new student today. I heard that she's from Lakewood. Isn't that where you went the other day to take care of that gloob?" he asked her as he got ready for the day. Bianca bolted out of bed and raced into the bathroom to get ready. "I can't believe that she decided to join! I can't wait to be able to work with her" she said excitedly. Laserblast chuckled as he watched his beloved wife finish getting ready. "You ready? We have to get to the gym for her initiation" Bianca said as she grabbed Laserblast's wrist and dragged him to the auditorium. Once they got there, Laserblast sat on the bleachers and students started flocking to him to greet him and talk to him. "I'm gonna go get Greyman" Bianca called. Moments later, Bianca came back with Doctor Greyman and Laserblast helped Bianca get him into his chair next to Foxtail. Greyman gave her a thumbs up before she and Laserblast went to the bleachers and sat down.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29 **:** Wisdom, Strength, Charisma, and A New Student

The lights in the auditorium began to dim before they went back to normal to reveal Chip Damage on stage. Bianca clenched her fist on her lap. Laserblast gently put a hand over her clenched fist and weaved his fingers through hers. Chip turned one of his hands into a microphone and he flew into the air. "Show off" Bianca mumbled. Laserblast squeezed her hand and Bianca let out a sigh. "Welcome back students to another wonderful term at P.O.I.N.T prep. It's me The Chip Damage" Chip announced. He then flashed the audience a open mouth smile. It was more like him showing the audience his teeth. "Isn't that what a monkey does?" Bianca whispered to Laserblast. Laserblast let out a quiet and quick chuckle. "Here with us this year again are our beloved discipline-eds. Doctor Greyman, Teacher of Wisdom" Chip started. A purple spotlight shone on Doctor Greyman who gave a double peace sign. "Foxtail, Trainer of Strength" Chip said. A yellow spotlight shone on Foxtail who was saluting. "And Sunshine, Coach of Charisma" Chip finished. A blue spotlight shone on Miss Sunshine who turned her head into a sun and made a rainbow above her head. "And also among us are not only Laserblast, the physical endurance coach, but also a new student. I'd like you all to welcome Enid. Get on up here. Let's give her a hand" he said as he turned one of his hands into a lasso. He then roped Enid and put her on the stage. Bianca kicked Lasserblast in the leg with her leg and he joined Bianca and the one student that cheered for her.

"Now for your discipline trial. Make sure to put on a good show. We will all be judging you. Whichever head you can defeat will be your chosen discipline" Chip explained as three heads of Doctor Greyman, Miss Sunshine, and Foxtail appeared on the stage. "Begin" Chip instructed. Enid then began to 'Fire Kick' Foxtail's head. Foxtail's head ate the flames and began to try and bite Enid. The head then began to chase Enid and yell out insults before it formed Foxtail's upper half. Enid then encountered Doctor Greyman's head. His head asked her many math problems and riddles. Enid then began to hang from his head's beard. She then encountered Miss Sunshine's head. Bianca was surprised how her head turned from a happy cloud to a blue thunder cloud that made it rain. Bianca saw Enid look over at the discipline-eds before she looked over at the bleachers. Bianca and Laserblast gave her a thumbs up. Enid then looked away and covered her face with her hands. She then tripped on the stage and Bianca squeezed Laserblast's hand tightly out of worry for the girl when she saw all of the heads combine and had their eyes glowing. Foxtail's head let out a beam at Enid and the crowd waited with baited breath to see what happened. To everyone's surprise, a beam was shot at Foxtail's head and Enid formed a ninja out of the shadows that stabbed the massive creature with what appeared to be a dark sword. All three heads let out a cry before they were defeated and the machines that projected the heads fell around Enid and landed at her feet.

They crowd the went wild as the discipline-eds held up a sigh that spelled out 'WOW'. "Excellent performance Enid" Chip praised as he turned his hands into blue pom poms. "We've never actually seen anyone beat all three so you'll be placed in" Chip said as he looked over to the discipline-eds. "Charisma" Miss Sunshine said as she turned her head into a sun and waved at Enid. Bianca crossed her fingers, hoping that Enid would be placed in Charisma. Bianca internally cheered when Chip placed a pair of sunglasses on Enid. "Here's your Charisma shades. You'll need them with all that sunshine around" Chip said with a hearty laugh as he flew off. Bianca raced over to Miss Sunshine and congratulated her on getting a new disciple. All of the students and teachers then began to leave. Bianca then noticed Enid sitting on the stage hugging something close to her while she wore her sunglasses. After she got Doctor Greyman into his wheelchair and handing him off to Miss Sunshine, she walked over to the stage and sat next to Enid facing away from her. "Congratulations Enid. You did phenomenal! I am so excited to be able to hopefully work with you" Bianca praised as she turned to look at Enid. Enid looked up and placed her phone screen up on her lap once she noticed Bianca. "Oh um thanks" Enid said. Bianca giggled. "Please, call me Bianca. I'm the guidance counselor here. I'm also Doctor Greyman's assistant" she explained.

"I can't believe that you were able to defeat all of the heads and that thing you did with the shadow ninja! That was amazing" Bianca gushed. This caused Enid to blush. "I mean it! I see great potential in you and I just know that you will be an amazing hero" Bianca said before she paused. "You wouldn't happen to know someone named Nebula. Do you?" she asked. Enid nodded and pulled out a picture of her, Rad, and Ko with Nebula. They were eating popsicles in the picture. "I worked with her before I came here. She's pretty cool. She's really good with a phone and electronics. Although, sometimes she gets a bit" Enid started before she paused. "Rad and phone obsessed" she finished, using air quotes. "Oh?" Bianca inquired. Enid then began to tell her how Nebula is always on her phone when she isn't working or doing something with her boyfriend Rad. "How to you know her?" Enid asked once she was done explaining. "Well, I actually created her" Bianca said carefully. Enid started at her in surprise as Bianca explained about creating Nebula and why she created her. "Anyway, I'm sure your tired from today. I'll let you go to your dorm and rest. If you ever need anything my office is always open. If I'm not there then I'll be with Doctor Greyman. My schedule is posted in my office" Bianca said as she got up from the stage. "Oh and welcome to P.O.I.N.T. Prep Enid. Soon your true training begins" Bianca commented as she walked out of the auditorium.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Untouching Reunion

Enid stared blankly as the woman left. "Um...What?" she asked herself. She then looked at the clock. "I better go find my dorm" she said as she stood up. She then took out the piece of paper that she was given that had her schedule and dorm number. She then began to wander the halls looking for her dorm. "Let's see. Where's my dorm? Suite 7, Suite 7" she started. She then came across a large door with a '7' on it. "Okay Enid, you made it to P.O.I.N.T. Prep, you aced the trial, you just gotta meet your roommate. What's the worse that could happen?" she said as she put a hand on the door handle. She then took a deep breath and opened the door. She stared around the room in awe. She then saw a female with mint-green skin and dark blue hair with a bow on the white couch holding a koala. She was wearing a pink dress that matches her bow and long white boots. "Oh! Good evening. Your the girl who did so well in the discipline exam right?" the girl acknowledged. "Oh thanks. I'm Enid. I like your bear" Enid said. She then leaned down to the bear's height. "I didn't know we were allowed to have pets here Miss..."she said as she waited for the girl to introduce herself. "I'm Miss Pastel and this is my pet koala" she said. The koala looked up at her angrily before it disappeared a puff of green clouds. Once the clouds cleared it revealed a girl with dark skin, indigo eyes, and long pink hair. She was wearing a P.O.I.N.T. vest, light gray shorts, gray heels, and she has a small gold crown on her head. She appeared to have oversized paws, a gray tail, and chest tuff like a koala. "I'm a princess! Koala Princess"She said angrily Miss Pastel. Miss Pastel only smiled. Enid laughed at this. "You guys seem like good friends" she commented. "You could tell huh?" the koala girl said. "Koala Princess and I have been friends since middle school" Miss Pastel explained. "Best friends!" Koala Princess exclaimed. "We bonded over our favorite hero in the world" Miss Pastel said. "We bet you can guess who" Koala Princess said. "Sorry, I actually have no idea" Enid said. "What?!" both of the girls exclaimed. "She's practically famous" Miss Pastel said. "And she's your new roommate" Koala Princess said. "My roommate?" Enid questioned.

They all heard the door open and close. "What's all the ruckus girls?" a voice asked. They all turned to see a girl with short blonde hair and tan skin. She was wearing a red velvet dress that has a poofy skirt with a white blouse under it. She also had a tiny red hat with a pink feather, light-red stockings, and white heels. "Elodie!" both of the girls exclaimed happily as they ran to greet the girl. "Elodie, of course" Enid mumbled to herself. The girls then began to shower the blonde girl with praise and compliments. "We were just talking to your new roommate" Miss Pastel said. "Oh, Enid" Elodie said disgustingly. "I mean, haha Enid! She was my middle school best friend" Elodie said semi happily. Enid could clearly tell that she was faking it. "Oh that's so wonderful" Miss Pastel exclaimed. "We competed for a spot here at the academy and when I won she was just so understanding"Elodie said. "Uh, I mean that's not exactly how it went" Enid said. Elodie let out a fake yawn. "Goodness, all this friendly chatter is just tiring me out. I think I'll go to bed early tonight" Elodie said as she walked off towards her room. "Goodnight Elodie!" The two girls called. "Uh goodnight" Enid said. Elodie then turned to Enid. "Oh Enid, you're so naughty" Elodie said with a light push before she walked to her room.

"We should all get some rest too. Koalas need 22 hours of sleep" Koala Princess said before she fell asleep on Miss Pastel. "Our classes start tomorrow so you wanna be well rested. Besides, I'm sure Elodie is super excited to catch up with her best friend" Miss Pastel said. "I wonder" Enid said as she let out a nervous laugh. "Goodnight guys" she said as she walked to her's and Elodie's shared room. "Night Enid" Miss Pastel called. "Elodie? You still up?" Enid asked as she walked into the room. She saw Elodie asleep in her bed. "Guess not" She said as she went and sat down on her bed. She then took out a picture frame from her pocket. "Looks like my school year is off to a rough start huh Ko? My roommate is Elodie and I have no idea where we stand. What would you do in my situation" she said before she put the picture frame down on her nightstand. "Well, I'm gonna make things work out here. No matter what happens with Elodie" she said. Her phone then buzzed, signaling that she got a text. She took out her phone to see a text from Nebula. "Good luck Enid! We are all routing for you and we all know that you will do amazing! Hope to hear from you soon" she read. She let out a small laugh before she texted her back and turned her phone off. She then put her phone on the nightstand next to the picture of her with Rad, Ko, and Nebula.

The next day, Bianca was with Doctor Greyman in his classroom. The students were all in their seats and Bianca was inputting their attendance into the computer. "Special abilities mean nothing without the wisdom to know how and when to use them" Doctor Greyman started. "Yeah, if you still have superpowers" the girl sitting next to Enid said. "Demon Queenie!" Bianca warned angrily. She then walked over to Doctor Greyman and pat his shoulder. "There there Doc. They don't know any better" Bianca said soothingly. "Doctor Greyman pat her hand that was on his shoulder and turned to the class. "Since this class is already so wise, you must be ready for a pop quiz!" He said. Biana then rolled him over to the podium and she pressed the button that revealed a scenario on the chalkboard. Doctor Greyman the explained the situation. "Double homework for everyone but the first student who can figure it out. Go!" he said. "That's a bit harsh" Bianca said as the students began to attempt to figure out the problem. Doctor Greyman shrugged.

"Attack the bush and take the remote!" Enid and Elodie both said. "Correct!Both of you" Doctor Greyman said. "How did you figure it out?" he asked them. Elodie then explained how she figured it out. "Excellent observation Elodie! Meticulous as always!' Doctor Greyman praised. _'But what if the trees were not a willow? Obviously the villain wouldn't want to be in plain sight'_ Bianca thought. "What about you Enid?" Doctor Greyman asked. "Um, I dunno. I just figured losers always hide in the bushes. You know?" Enid said nervously. "Spoken like a true spitfire. I love it! Well done you two" Doctor Greyman praised as he applauded. Bianca then turned to Doctor Greyman. "You sure you're good here Doc?" Bianca asked. Doctor Greyman nodded and Bianca headed towards the gymnasium to help Laserblast and Foxtail prepare for the following class. Once they were done, the bell then rang.

The students began walking into the gymnasium. Laserblast was in the P.O.I.N.T. aircraft piloting it. Bianca was outside directing Laserblast in the aircraft and making sure that the ropes were secure, while Foxtail and Chip Damage were with the students. "While your other instructors deal in the abstract, all that matters to me are your physical capabilities. These two sets of ropes extend far beyond what the average hero is capable of climbing. The first one to make it to the top wins! The losers get D's. D as in Disappointing. Show me that your exceptional students and that your worthy of P.O.I.N.T Prep's name! Who's first?" Foxtail asked the crowd. The students moved aside to reveal Elodie and Enid. The girls then took a hold of a rope. "On your marks" Foxtail started. "Elodie, what is your problem?" Enid asked as she let go of her rope. "Get set" Foxtail said as she raised her whistle. "Why have you been acting so weird?" Enid asked worriedly as Foxtail blew her whistle. The crowd began cheering as the girls began to climb. Bianca then joined Foxtail and Chip.

Suddenly, Elodie fell to a lower point on the rope she was climbing. The crowd screamed in fear of her life before they calmed down when they saw she was fine. Bianca sensed that something was not right and she glanced over at Chip. She was shocked to see his eyes glowing green. Bianca's jaw dropped. "Exceptional" Foxtail said as Elodie climbed higher on the rope. Specks of green began to fall from Elodie. One of the specks cut the rope that Enid was on and she began to fall. Elodie paused. Bianca noticed that Chip's eyes were no longer glowing green. "You're about to win why did you stop?" Foxtail asked. Elodie looked to the aircraft before she launched herself off the rope and saved Enid. The girls were swinging from one of Elodie's arrows as they glanced at the setting sun. They then landed on top of one of the buildings. "Enid! Elodie! You two went completely off course for this assignment. Your both getting E's! One letter lower than a D! E for Enid and E for Elodie! Class dismissed" Foxtail said angrily before she disappeared down a shoot. "Okay honey, time to land and get some food" Bianca said into the communication device in her hand. Laserblast slowly began to land. When he was at a certain spot, Bianca told him to stop as she made a high ice platform to that she could remove the ropes. Once she was done she cleared the ice and got out of the way so Laserblast could land. Bianca then went over to Elodie and Enid. "I saw what happened up there girls. You were both magnificent! if it were up to me I would give you both an L for loyalty" Bianca praised. She then turned to see Laserblast exiting the now landed aircraft. She then turned her attention back to the two girls. "You two go get something to eat then get some rest. You two have earned it" Bianca said. She then waved them 'goodbye' and walked off with Laserblast.

That night, Bianca was sitting in bed waiting for Laserblast to join her. "Something wrong?" Laserblast asked her. Bianca took a deep breath before she turned to her husband and told him what she witnessed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Megafootball

Laserblast listened as his wife told him about how Chip's eyes were glowing and at the exact same time, Elodie was engulfed in a green energy. "You probably think I'm crazy" Bianca said sadly. Laserblast took her hands in his. "Of course not. I'm sure he's up to something. We'll look when we have time starting tomorrow. But for now, let's get some sleep" he said. Bianca hugged him. "Thanks for not thinking that I'm crazy" she said. Laserblast pet her hair and got them situated under the covers. "Get some sleep" he said softly. She then snuggled up to him and they fell fast asleep.

The next day, all of P.O.I.N.T. Prep were gathered in the gymnasium for the pep rally for the upcoming megafootball game. Laserblast was showing the players where to go on stage, while Bianca was sitting in the bleachers with the students. Foxtail then walked onto the stage and went to the microphone and cleared her throat. "Students, faculty, welcome to the final megafootball pep rally of the school year" Foxtail started and the crowd went wild with excitement. On stage was Miss Sunshine, Chip Damage, and Doctor Greyman. "Can I get a megafootball? Can I get a P.O.I.N.T Prep?" Foxtail cheered. The crowd chanted "Megafootbal" and "P.O.I.N.T. Prep". Foxtail chuckled and a screen appeared behind her.

"It's been a great season. As you can see, we have crushed the oppositions. Luna Nova Magical Academy, Rhyboflavin Adventure Academy, what about Ghoul School? Guys, I'd say at this championship is with our grasp. Only one more obstacle remains, our long time rivals the Lakewood Plaza Turbos!" Foxtail said and the crowd cheered. As she said the names of the schools, a red 'X' appeared over the initials. "Or as I like to call them, the Lakewood Plaza Turkies" she said and the crowd started booing. "This year, we're up against Megafootball baby, Glitter Starlight, and Radicles" Foxtail announced. As she said their names, a picture of them appeared on the screen with their information. 'Isn't that Nebula's boyfriend? His attack is high. That's pretty impressive' Bianca thought to herself.

"But enough about them, without further ado, it's my honor to present P.O.I.N.T Prep's megafootball team. From the Wisdom discipline, Sparko, from the Strength discipline, Phoebe. Next up, a player who needs no introduction, the one, the only, Biki. And finally, the person who has worked tirelessly with them,Their coach, Laserblast" Foxtail declared and the crowd cheered. Biki began to flex her muscles and show off to the crowd.

The crowd then began throwing roses at her and one of the rose's thorns popped her muscles. Everyone gasped and Biki was taken care of by Bianca and put in the bleachers next to Enid. "It looks like Biki is out of commission. Do I have any volunteers that will take her place on the team?" Foxtail asked the crowd. "I'll do it" Enid said. A spotlight was then cast upon her. "Enid! Give it up for the newest member of the megafootball team! Get on up here!" Foxtail said happily as the crowd cheered. Enid then walked onto the stage and Foxtail put the megafootball uniform on her. "Our future champion! nice hustle Enid. I look forward to seeing more if it in the match" Foxtail praised before she walked off the stage. "Yes Ma'am!" Enid shouted in response. Laserblast then walked off the stage and Bianca went over to him.

"So, it looks like you and the team are going to Lakewood" Bianca said. "Yeah we sure are" Laserblast said. "So I guess this means that you'll need a medic in case anyone get's hurt?" Bianca asked hopefully. "I'm sure we will. But I wonder, where could we find one?" Laserblast teased. Bianca gave him a 'really' look and Laserblast laughed. "Well then , let's get your supplies out there. Go sit in the stands until we need you" he said. Bianca smiled and hugged him before she ran off to get her medical supplies. Laserblast chuckled at his wife's actions and went to join his team. The game then began. Bianca sat next to Doctor Greyman and she scanned the crowd. On the sidelines of the field, she saw Ko with a muscular blue alien and Nebula next to them. Bianca smiled and pulled her phone out from her pocket. She then sent Nebula a quick text and Nebula looked into the crowd once she saw the text message. Nebula spotted her and she waved. Bianca waved back before she turned her attention to .N.T Prep's team.

After Nebula waved to Bianca, she turned her attention to Rad and Ko. "I just know that you're going to be incredible hon" Bianca praised her boyfriend. "Thanks babe, I know I will" Rad responded as his girlfriend handed him his helmet. He then levitated it onto Ko's body. "You look like a turtle" Nebula said as she laughed. Ko then crawled off with Rad's helmet as he and Nebula laughed. "Um Rad?"Nebula called once she stopped laughing. Rad let out a hum once he calmed down. "You do realize that the game will start any second now and you need your helmet" she stated. She and Rad then turned to each other and Nebula began to chase Ko to get Rad's helmet back. Once she got his helmet, she carried it and Ko back to Rad. "Enid!" Ko and Nebula said happily as they saw their friend. Nebula then handed Rad his helmet and put Ko on the ground and he hugged Enid. Nebula went to Rad's side and he held her hand as they smiled at Ko. "I'm not surprised your the Lakewood cheerleader" Enid said. "Oh i'm not just the cheerleader, I'm also the water boy, team doctor, equipment manager, the assistant coach, and the Lakewood Plaza Turbo's coach" Ko said. "Are you sure you're not also the announcer?" Enid asked. "Oh yeah. I totally forgot. I'm also the announcer" Ko said as he took out a microphone.

"It's not just me, Nebula is not only a fellow announcer, but she is also the vice assistant coach, head cheerleader, team nurse, and the head of the team's fan club" Ko explained. Nebula then took her phone out of her pocket. "I'm also filming the game" Nebula said as she showed her phone to Enid. "Wait. The team's fan club?" Enid asked with a laugh. Nebula shrugged and put her phone back in her pocket. "What can I say, I am dating a member of the team" she said lovingly as she looked at Rad and let out a happy sigh as she squeezed his and gently and laid her head on his arm. Rad then flexed his free arm and Nebula let out a squeal of delight as Ko then climbed to the announcer's box. "I better get to high ground so I can get a good shot of the game" Nebula said. She then slowly released her hand from Rad's. "But first. Your good luck kiss" Nebula said before she kissed his cheek. Rad let out a huff and put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as she smashed his lips onto hers. Nebula let out a happy sound and after a short while, they pulled away. "Go got um tiger" she said. "Love you" she called as Rad used his powers and levitated her to a high spot on the stadium.

"Heroines and heroes, are you ready for the homecoming megafootball game?" Ko asked the crowd. The crowd then cheered in response and Ko went back to the sidelines to cheer with Drupe and Miss Sunshine. "What the? When did she?" Bianca asked herself as she glanced over to see Miss Sunshine no longer in her seat. Bianca shrugged and grabbed Doctor Greyman from his seat and carried him to a secret entrance and wheeled him to the megafootball. She then joined Miss Sunshine and Laserblast on the sidelines. "On the visitor's side, the Lakewood Plaza Turbos! And on the home side, P.O.I.N.T Prep Academy!" Nebula announced into her microphone as she levitated her phone in the air as it filmed the game. A platform came rising up from the ground with Doctor Greyman and the megafootball.

"Here we go!' He said as he pulled the string that released the megafootball into the air. The players then began tossing it around while trying to avoid the obstacles. Doctor Greyman and Foxtail then arrived next to Bianca in the sidelines. "Come on you chump guts! Work like you mean it!'Foxail yelled. "Goal!' Ko kept chanting after the megafootball was kicked through the goalpost. "Enid" Foxtail said angrily as she held out both hands frustratingly. "Oh she is some dofus" Doctor Greyman said as he slapped one of the hands in a high five. Bianca chuckled at that and turned her attention back to the game. Ko blew his whistle and held out a card. "That's it for the first half of the game folks. Good friends having safe and healthy fun. That's what's sports is all about" he announced from the announcer's box. He then jumped onto the field and somehow changed into his cheerleader outfit and started announcing for the half time show. Nebula pressed the stop button on her phone's camera and levitated herself down onto the field and to Rad's side once her phone was powered off and put in her pocket. She then began to shower him with praise and kisses.

"Enid! What was that?!We're P.O.I.N.T Prep corn dang it! If you guys lose this game, I'm failing your Strength class and you can thank Enid for that!" Foxtail said angrily. Sparko and Phoebe glared at Enid hatefully. Enid looked over to the sidelines where Foxtail was glaring at her. Doctor Greyman on the other hand was waving to her while Bianca dragged Laserblast over to Nebula who was helping Ko pour a large container of water into Rad's mouth.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32:The Announcement

"Laser, you remember Nebula right?" Bianca asked. Laserblast held out a hand and smiled. "It's nice to finally be able to officially meet you" He said. Nebula held out a hand and shook Laserblast's hand. "Likewise" she said. Rad then stood up and draped an arm onto her outer shoulder and pulled her to him. He then moved his hand onto her back once she happily snuggled into him. Laserblast smiled softly at them as he put an arm behind Bianca and rested his hand on her hip as he pulled her into him. "Wait. Seeing as how you're married to the person that created me, does this mean that you my dad or something?" she asked him. "I guess" he answered. She nodded at him and buried her face into Rad's chest. "We better get back to our side before Foxtail has a fit" Laserblast said to his wife. Bianca nodded and Laserblast released her. She then walked over to Nebula and got her out of Rad's hold before she gave her a long hug. "It was nice to see you again Nebula" Bianca said as Nebula smiled and hugged her back. "It was nice to see you too Mama Bi" she said. After a short while, Laserblast put his hand on Bianca's shoulder and she slowly and gently pulled Nebula out of the hug. "Keep in touch?" Nebula asked. Bianca nodded happily and Laserblast lead her to the benches. He then went to the team and Bianca felt a hand on her shoulder. Bianca looked over to see Miss Sunshine. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked. Bianca nodded. "After the game. I really hope he takes the news well" she said as she glanced over at her husband who was talking to Phoebe and Sparko.

Ko blew his whistle again and fireworks went int he air that read 'Halftime Over' and the teams went back onto the field. Nebula levitated herself to where she was before and took out her phone and resumed to film the game. Once again, the megafootball appeared out of the ground with Doctor Greyman. "Here we go!' He said as he pulled the string that released the megafootball into the air. Rad tried to use his powers to get the megafootball, but Phoebe blocked it with her shield and broke his physic beam. "What's this? Phoebe broke Rad's physic beam with sheer force!" Ko announced as the muscular female caught the megafootball. Ko then continued to announce what was happening.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Miss Sunshine reassured her friend as they continued to watch the game. "Bravo" she cheered after Sparko electrocuted Rad to prevent him from getting the megafootball from Phoebe. She then scored and Ko yelled "Goal" over and over again. "Rad!" Nebula yelled. She used her ice powers that she got from Bianca to form a stand for her phone to continue recording the game as she jumped from where she was perched and landed by Rad's side as Ko went to Rad to help him. She then helped him sit Rad up and she began to check for any major bruises. "What's gotten into Enid?" Ko asked as he glanced over to Enid who fist bumped with Phoebe and Sparko. Laserblast then walked over to them and praised them. The buzzer then rang and Rad went back to his team and Nebula went back to recording the game. Ko blew his whistle and the game resumed.

Sparko kept electrocuted Megafootball Baby while Phoebe attacked Glitter Starlight. Enid jumped up into the air and got a hold of the megafootball. Rad got in front of the goalpost to try and stop her as she ran towards it. She then stopped and tossed the megafootball to Sparko who panicked and threw it at Megafootball Baby. "What?! Enid! You lose this game and you're expelled from school" Foxtail yelled enraged. "Expelled?!" Enid asked, clearly scared and stressed from the pressure of having to win. Bianca face palmed as she started freaking out while Phoebe ran with Glitter Starlight holding onto her to try and stop her and Sprako chasing Megafootball Baby to get the megafootball back. Bianca heard Sparko yell and she looked to see him crashing into the ground before he got up. Bianca glanced behind her to see Chip's eyes glowing again. She then turned her attention back to Sparko when she heard him yelling and groaning in pain. She gasped as he went into the air and dove down in the green light and attacked Megafootball Baby and reemerged. his eyes were glowing green and all of his lightning bolts were bigger and also green. He then scooped up the megafootball and zapped himself to Lakewood's goalpost and began going in and out of it with the megafootball. He then yelled out in pain again as he shot up into the sky and the green lightning was gone. Everyone gasped as he began to fall from the sky. Enid ran towards where he would have landed and caught him. "P.O.I.N.T Prep wins again! Let's give our winners a big hand!"Foxtail cheered.

Nebula pressed the stop button on her phone and reviewed the footage before she turned it off. She then slowly levitated herself down to where Enid, Ko, and Rad were sitting on one of the benches. "Great game guys" she praised. "You okay Enid? You seem off" Nebula asked her friend. "I don't know. I just feel that something bad is happening at P.O.I.N.T Prep" Enid explained. "Like what?" Bianca asked. Enid looked over to Chip Damage and Foxtail who nodded at each other. "I dunno. But I hope to find out" Enid said. Nebula's phone buzzed and she looked at it and she saw a text from Bianca. Nebula looked at her text in confusion before she looked over to Bianca who had just walked up to Laserblast.

A few nights later, Bianca and Laserblast were relaxing in bed. "Good game today" Bianca said nervously. 'Yeah it was. What's up? You seem nervous" Laserblast said worriedly. "Well, there's something I really need to tell you. Just promise that you won't freak out" she said nervously. "I promise" he said. Bianca took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes as she took both of his hands into hers. "Steve" she started to say. She then squeezed his hands before she slowly spoke.

"I'm pregnant"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: More Suspicions

Laserblast sat there as he processed what his wife had told him. "You're pregnant?"he asked in disbelief. Bianca nodded nervously. "That's...AMAZING!" he said happily. He then enveloped her in a large hug and he began to pepper her face with kisses. "I almost forget" Bianca started as she pulled away from Laserblast. "I have something for you" she said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to her bag and opened it. "Oh no. I must have left it in Doc's classroom. I'm gonna go get it. I'll be right back" she said. She then grabbed her blue robe and put it on. "Love you" she said as she tied her robe and put on her slippers before she walked out the door and making sure to close it behind her.

On her walk to Doctor Greyman's classroom, she spotted Enid hiding behind a wall. She also heard what sounded like Sparko's voice coming from Doctor Greyman's classroom. "Enid?" Bianca asked quietly. Enid quickly turned to Bianca and put a finger to her lips. Bianca nodded and hid with her. Enid then summoned her shadow to spy on what was happening. "Doctor Greyman? Sparko?" Enid questioned. She then turned to Bianca and Bianca shrugged."Don't ask me" she said. They then continued to listen. They then hid as Sparko came out of the classroom. Bianca then put a hand on Enid's shoulder. "Well, I better do what I came here to do before Laserblast starts to worry. Have a good night Enid" Bianca said. As she turned to walk away, Ebnid got a hold of her arm. "You aren't gonna tell anyone on me about me being out of my dorm after dark, are you?" Enid asked worriedly. Bianca shook her head. "Of course not" she responded. Enid then released her arm and watched as the female walked into Doctor Greyman's classroom.

"We have to do something about this Chip" Doctor Greyman said omniously. Chip Damage then came out of the shadows behind Doctor Greyman with his eyes slightly glowing green. Bianca hid from their sight before anyone could notice her. "I agree" Chip said. They then continued to talk. Bianca then found what she was looking for and she left. She then saw Chip walking out of the classroom so she decided to follow him. As she hid from him, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Miss Sunshine with her clouds being bigger and longer. "What are you doing?" she asked her. Bianca held out the object to her. "I forgot this earlier and I was on my way back to Laser. I'm guessing you're on patrol tonight?" Bianca asked as she put the wrapped object in her robe's pocket. Miss Sunshine nodded before she removed her hand from Bianca's shoulder. "Have a good night" Miss Sunshine said. "Thanks Sunshine. You have a good night too. I'll see you tomorrow" Bianca said as she walked in a different direction and hid behind a wall. She then heard a door open and Miss Sunshine scolding someone. Bianca looked to see her leaving. Once she was sure Miss Sunshine was no longer in the same hallway, she walked back to where Miss Sunshine had found her and she began to look for Chip. "Ko? Rad? What are you two doing here? And in your pajamas? Wait, if you're here, then where's Nebula?" Bianca asked once she saw them with Enid. "We could ask you the same thing. Why are you here in your pajamas and where is Nebula?" Rad retorted. Bianca put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow at them. Enid huffed at him and she told Bianca what they were doing.

"Please please don't rat on us" Enid pleaded. "I won't" Bianca said. Enid sighed in relief and Bianca held up a finger. "But, only on one condition" She said seriously. "What?" Enid asked. Bianca smirked and crouched down to her level. "I want in. Something is defiantly going on and I want to find out what. So, seeing as how we share a common goal, wouldn't it make sense to team up? So, what do you say, do we have a deal?" Bianca suggested as she head out a hand. Enid smiled and took her hand and shook it. "Deal" she said. The four of them then continued sneaking around.

They all hid behind a wall as they spotted Elodie at the trophy case. She took out her bow and shot three arrows. One arrow shot a picture of Chip, another shot a picture of Foxtail, and the last one shot the picture of Doctor Greyman that was next to an old picture pf Bianca, Laserblast, Foxtail, El-Bow,Silverspark, Rippy Roo, and Doctor Greyman. The trophy case then began to sink into the ground and revealed a secret passage. Three robot orbs came out and scanned Elodie. They then moved aside once they were done scanning her and Elodie then walked into the passageway. Bianca saw her pocket light up and she reached for her phone. "Everything okay?" Enid asked. "It's Laser. He's starting to worry where I am" Bianca responded. "Don't worry. Ko, Rad, and I got this. I'll report to you what we saw tomorrow" she said. Bianca nodded and messaged Laserblast that she would be there shortly. She then bid them farewell before she walked back to her's and Laserblast's shared living quarters.

"I'm back" she said once she closed the door. She then saw Laserblast walked out of the bedroom. "There you are, I was beginning to get worried. What took you so long?" he asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow. But for now, let's get to bed" Bianca said as she took off her robe. She then let out a yawn and she made sure that she covered her mouth when she yawned. She then walked into the bedroom with Laserblast following close behind. She then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next day it was finally time for final exams and the halls were littered with P.O.I.N.T. agents and caution tape. Bianca was currently in her office doing some paperwork. She then heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she called and in walked her husband, Laserblast. "Hi honey" Bianca greeted her husband. "Hey babe" Laserblast responded as he and Bianca shared a quick hug and kiss. "What can I help you with?" Bianca asked her husband. "Foxtail is sending me on another mission and I wanted to say goodbye to you guys before I left" he told her. Laserblast then smiled softly and kissed her head. He then knelt down, lifted the bottom of her shirt, and kissed her stomach. Bianca smiled lovingly as he talked to her stomach. He then rose up from the ground and embraced her again. He remained holding for a while until he noticed the clock. "I gotta get going" He said. He then kissed her cheek.

"When will you be back?" she asked as she traced shapes onto his chest. "I'm not sure" He replied solemnly. Bianca then laid her head in the section between his neck and shoulder. "Hopefully it won't be like last time" she mumbled."I hope so too. it's weird. I'm still having those weird dreams that I've been having ever since Foxtail sent me on that one mission months ago. I'm sure it's nothing though" he said as he pet Bianca's hair. "I'm-no. We're going to miss you" Bianca said. "Awwh. I'll miss you guys too. I'll try to be home as soon as I can and I'll try to not be too long this time" he said as he removed his visor and lifted her face. "I promise" he said as he looked into Bianca's eyes. Bianca smiled lovingly and they shared a kiss. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you your gift from the other night" Bianca said once they pulled away. She then went to her desk and opened a drawer. She then pulled out a small wrapped box before she walked over to her husband and handed him the gift. "What's this?" he asked as he gently took the box from her. He then opened the box to reveal a small pendant. He opened the pendant to reveal a picture of him and Bianca on their wedding day. "This is.. incredible honey. I promise to keep this with me at all times" he said. He then put it in his outfit and gave Bianca one last hug and kiss. He then released her from his hold and turned to walk away. He was surprised when Bianca grabbed his arm and slid her hand to hold his hand. "Hm? What's wro-?" he started to ask before Bianca cut him off. "I love you" she said. "I love you too darling. I really have to go now so Foxtail can't chew my head off for being late. I'll see you soon" he said. Bianca slowly released his hand and he waved to her before he walked off.

Bianca went back to her desk and turned on her laptop. "Now then, what was the name of the Level -7 villain he's been having dreams about?" Bianca asked herself. Bianca thought for a moment. "I think he said the name was" She started before she closed her eyes to think of the name before she spoke once she remembered the name.

"Professor Venomous"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Uncovering The Truth

Bianca was researching Professor Venomous when she heard her personal phone go off. She glanced at her phone and she smiled when she saw who it was that was calling her. "Hey Nebula" she said. "Hey Mama Bi. Are Rad and Ko there? They said that they were going to P.O.I.N.T Prep to visit Enid" Nebula said. "Yes actually. I saw them last night. Don't worry, they're both fine. Enid is doing very well" Bianca said. She then explained what was currently happening. She then turned their conversation to a video chat. "Is that better?" Bianca asked. Nebula nodded and she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, they heard what sounded like rad and Ko calling for Enid. "Was that Rad and Ko?" Nebula asked in alarm. "I believe so. How fast can you get here?" Bianca asked. Nebula smirked. "With all the secret paths that Mr. Gar has, I shouldn't be no more than a few minutes" she said. "Good. I'll see you soon" Bianca said before she hung up. She heard a guard say something about them being taken to Chip Damage's office and Bianca was quick to text that information to Nebula. She then quickly pulled up the surveillance video and kept looking at where the guards were that had Rad and Ko.

Bianca then saw one of the tiles on the floor being levitated up and Nebula's head popped up. She looked around and spotted Bianca. "That was fast" Bianca said as she stood up and walked over to Nebula. She then held out a hand and helped Nebula up. "Now then, we have to act quickly. I'm not sure how much time we have before the guards get to Chip's office" Bianca warned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" Nebula said as she took Bianca by the wrist and dragged her out the door. They then raced to find the guards.

"Attention students, final exams will be starting soon. Make your way to the testing area now" they heard Doctor Greyman say over the intercom. "Where did they go?" Nebula asked worriedly as she and Bianca tried to see where the guards went. "This way! We can take this elevator to .N.T HQ at the top" Bianca said as she lead Nebula to an elevator. "Why .N.T. HQ?" Nebula asked. "That's where Chip's office is" Bianca explained. "There's going to be more agents at HQ so we better be careful and act fast" Bianca warned. Nebula nodded and pressed the up arrow button. A few moment's later, the elevator's doors opened and the two females walked inside. Bianca then pressed a button and the doors closed and they felt the elevator going up.

Once the elevator stopped, Bianca took Nebula by the wrist and she started running. "We'll have to take this path" she said as she pulled up a projection of a map of P.O.I.N.T headquarters with a red line that they would follow. They then began to follow the map and sneak around the guards. After a while of sneaking, they arrived at the hallway outside of the doors to Chip Damage's office. "Great, more guards" Nebula whispered sarcastically as she and Bianca hid. "Don't worry, I have a plan. Follow my lead" she said as she got behind Nebula and gently took her hands and pulled them to behind Nebula's back. "Now start walking" Bianca whispered and the two females started walking. "Halt" a guard said as he and the other guards pointed their weapons at them. "At ease. I found her wandering the halls so I'm here to bring this trespasser to Chip for him to deal with her" Bianca said sternly. The guards then lowered their weapons and they moved aside. Bianca and Nebula then continued walking to the door and two guards opened the door for them. Once they were inside, the guards closed the doors and Bianca released Nebula.

They saw Chip aiming his weapon arm at Enid and Elodie. "Hey Chip! I think it's time that you chill out" Bianca said as she and Nebula both shot an ice beam at him. Chip was quickly frozen in a large block of ice. "Nice job" Bianca praised. "Thanks. Good job to you too" Nebula responded. "Rad! Ko!" Nebula cried as she saw them in a small cage. She quickly ran to them and opened the door. "You guys okay? I was so worried" she said as she pulled them out. "Are you girls alright?" Bianca asked the girls. They nodded and Rad and Ko quickly went back into the crate when the door opened. Nebula then took the crate into her arms. Bianca was surprised to see that it was Doctor Greyman who had appeared. She was even more surprised when she saw him holding a tuba.

"Chippy, it's time for your tuba lesson" Doctor Greyman said. "Oh! What in the world is going on here?" he asked in shock. Nebula quickly gasped in alarm. "What's wrong?" Bianca asked. "Look!" Nebula said as she pointed to Chip who had broken free of the ice. "Greyman. I can explain" Bianca said. Doctor Greyman then put up and hand and he wheeled over to Chip while he blew on the tuba. He then threw the tuba into the air and it exploded.

"We do not intimidate students in this-" Doctor Greyman started to say. He was the interrupted when Chip pointed his weapon arm at him. "Chip?! You will-" he started before he was pushed out of the way by Enid and Elodie when Chip fired his weapon. They all then his behind a fallen statue. "You okay Doc?" Bianca asked. "I'm fine. It's Chip that I'm worried about. What is this behavior? Chip always listens to me" he said. "What are you talking about?" Enid asked.

"Chip is an android. I am his creator" he explained as he removed his hat and beard. "Wait. Let me get this straight. Chip is a robot and your beard is fake?!" Bianca asked in surprise. Doctor Greyman then nodded. "Well your creation's been doing some real shifty stuff around here. I mean, he tried to blast us and he's the leader of some creepy secret society thing" Enid argued. "It's not creepy"Elodie said. "Nein! I am not controlling him. Chip has his very own robotic brain. When Bianca created Nebula, that got me inspired to do the same thing. I programmed Chip to always act as a symbol of strength for all the heroes around the world could ever hope to be" Doctor Greyman explained. "I knew I wasn't crazy!" Bianca yelled. Nebula then pat Bianca's arm.

"It's true that Chip has been acting weird lately. his programming is on the fritz! He's going haywire!" Doctor Greyman said. Chip then burst through the statue with his head. "Everyone, listen. His rumpus his only weakness. It's his main source of power. Hold onto it. Don't let it drop" Doctor Greyman said weakly. Chip let out a growl and Bianca created an ice wall. "All of you. Go! I'll take care of Doctor Greyman" Bianca said. Everyone looked at each other before they all nodded. Enid then made hands out of the shadows appear and pull them down and to the window. "All right guys, let's get out of here" Enid said. She then took a hold of Elodie and she and Nebula jumped out of the window. Elodie then shot an arrow at the wall. Bianca quickly yet gently scooped Doctor Greyman into her arms and ran out the door.

"Uh oh! Guys, we have a problem" Nebula said as she held the crate with Rad and Ko closer. "He's after us! Alright Elodie, your turn to hold this" Enid said as she handed Elodie Chip's power source. She then let go of Elodie and was levitated by Nebula to on top of the crate. Elodie then shot Chip's power source on one of her arrows at Enid. Enid then jumped off the crate and Nebula levitated it over to where she was as Enid kicked Chip. The three girls then began to toss the power source between each other. "Enough!" Chip said as he turned both arms into blasters and fired them.

Before Chip could get his power source back, Rad levitated Ko over to it and he grabbed it. Rad then levitated him away from Chip. "Ko! Rad! Destroy his butt!" Enid called. "Stop! Don't you understand that you're nothing without power?" Chip said. Ko and Rad then took a hold of Chip's power source and pulled it apart, successfully breaking it. Chip then fired his blaster at Ko and Rad. They two males went back into the crate and Nebula face palmed. Nebula then levitated over to Chip and gave him one mighty kick. They all then watched as he plummeted to the ground. The bell then rang and a large group of students came out and formed around the hole that Chip was in. The girls then all landed safely on the ground. Nebula then walked over to get the crate and she pushed away any students who got in her way. She ripped the door off and grabbed Ko and Rad. She then tossed the crate aside and levitated Ko to the ground while she held onto Rad as if he was an over sized stuffed animal.

"Failures?" Enid and Elodie heard Bianca say. She came sliding down in her ice while Doctor Greyman hovered down in his chair. "Today you have shown yourselves to be true heroes!" Doctor Greyman praised. He then reached into his beard and pulled out a gun-like device. "A pluses the both of you" he said as she fired the weapon at them. A red 'A' and a plus sign then appeared on their tops. "I'm still the best!" Elodie cheered as she shot out of her guard suit and into the sky. Bianca smiled as she watched her. "Okay students. Back to class. Nothing to see here" Doctor Greyman said as he and Bianca ushered all the students into the school building. He then began to wheel into the building. "You coming Bianca?" he asked when he noticed that his friend was not by his side. "I'll join you in a bit. Nebula and I have something we need to discuss" Bianca said. Doctor Greyman nodded and went into the building. Bianca then walked over to Nebula. When Nebula saw her walking towards her, she released Rad and he and Ko went with Enid and Elodie back to her dorm.

"You okay Nebula?" Bianca asked worriedly. "I'm not sure. I knew I was a creation and what you created me for. But, i'm just worried that I'll turn out like Chip" Nebula said solemnly. "Don't worry. Chip was an android while you are an actual living being. You're kind, caring, sweet, funny, brave, smart, and overall amazing!" Bianca said reassuringly. The two then began to talk about the small things in life to distract Nebula from doubting herself. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot to tell you something" Bianca said nervously. Nebula tilted her head in curiosity. "The thing is, Laserblast and I are... expecting" Bianca said carefully. "Expecting what?" Nebula asked. "Wait! Does this mean that you're- So technically, would this make me?"Nebula started to ramble. Bianca smiled and nodded. "Wow" Nebula said in shock multiple time and after a short while, Nebula went silent. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you" Nebula said. Bianca smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Nebula" Bianca said. Enid, Rad, and Ko the walked up to the two females.

"What's up Enid? Why aren't you in your uniform?" Nebula asked. Enid then explained how she planned to go back to Lakewood with them. "Please be sure to keep in touch" Bianca said to Enid. Enid nodded and she hugged Bianca. Bianca then pulled away and watched as Enid went back to Ko, Rad, and Nebula. She smiled one last time before she went back inside to join Doctor Greyman in the lab.

When Bianca entered the lab, she saw that Greyman was hard at work, so she stayed in the shadows so she wouldn't scare him. "None of this was in his programming. It's like he was being controlled remotely this whole time" he said out loud to himself. "That's because he was. Thanks to this little gadget I had the boys at the lab make for me" Foxtail said once she came out from the shadows. "Foxtail? This was all you? but why? And where this the power ups come from?" Doctor Greyman questioned. "Not all heroes are equal. The only way for us to keep the world safe is to choose who gets the power. As for the power ups, let's just say that we have someone on the inside who just doesn't know that he's there" Foxtail explained. "What you did goes against everything that P.O.I.N.T stands for" Doctor Greyman argued. "If you disagree with my methods, then you can leave. We don't have room for the powerless anyway" Foxtail said seriously. "Fine! See if I care! Good luck finding a new head of wisdom" Doctor Greyman cried as his chair hovered out the door. Foxtail snapped and a drone came up to her. Bianca saw that it projected an image of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Bianca quickly rushed out of the lab and caught up with Doctor Greyman

"Hey Doc. I heard what happened in there. If you need a place to say I'm sure my parents will let you stay with them' Bianca said as she took out a handkerchief and handed it to Doctor Greyman. He took it from her and wiped away his tears. "You think they will?" he asked her. Bianca and took out her phone. She then found her parent's home phone number in her contacts and called it. Once she heard it ringing, she put it on speaker. "Hi Bibi Bunny" her father said. "Hi daddy. Is mommy there too?" Bianca asked. "I'm right here baby" she heard her mother say. Bianca then explained what was going on. "Well then. We will happily take him in" her mother said. "How soon can he get here?" her father asked. "I can be on the next P.O.I.N.T shuttle to Lakewood. Does that work for you?" Doctor Greyman asked. "That would be fine" Bianca's mother responded.

After they talked about arrangements, Bianca hung up and helped Doctor Greyman pack up his belongings. 'I'm really going to miss you Doc" she said as she helped him to the shuttle's waiting spot where Ko, Nebula, Rad, Sparko, and Enid were. The shuttle then arrived a few moments later. Bianca hugged Doctor Greyman one last time before she helped them all on board. The shuttle then took off and Bianca wiped away her tears. She then took a deep breath and walked back into the school building. SHe clenched her fist as she thought to herself.

"I have to get that remote and see what Foxtail is up to"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35:Cheer Up Nebula

Once they were all boarded, they quickly found their seats. Ko sat with Sparko while Enid sat with Doctor Greyman. Rad noticed that the seat next to Nebula, who was on her phone, was empty. "Is this seat taken?" he asked softly. Nebula glanced up from her phone to look at him briefly before she turned her attention back to her phone. Rad then sat next to her. "So Doctor Greyman, why aren't you at P.O.I.N.T Prep?" Ko asked. "Well, um. Ah! You see, seeing as how I am not as young as I used to be, I have decided to retire" he said, secretly hoping that they would believe his lie. "Cool" Ko said excitedly. They all then began to ask him questions about his experiences, to which Doctor Greyman happily answered. After a while of talking, Rad turned his attention to Nebula. "What's wrong babe? You've been quiet this whole time. Something up?" He asked worriedly as he put a hand on hers that was resting on her lap. She shook her head and turned to look out the window as she put her phone back in her pocket. "I just have a lot on my mind. That's all" she said while she kept her focus on her view out the window. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Rad asked as the shuttle pulled to the stop near the plaza. "Oh look, we're here" she responded.

The doors opened and they were greeted by a male and female with blue skin holding a sign with Doctor Greyman's name on it. Once Enid and Sparko helped Doctor Greyman off the shuttle, Sparko went off on his own, perhaps going back to his home. Rad looked at the sky and fished in his pockets for his keys. "It's late. Let's go, I'll drive you guys home" Rad said. They all then walked to where his van was parked and Ko joined Enid in the back of the van. "You coming Neb?" Rad called to his girlfriend. Nebula only shook her head and walked off.

The next day, Rad, Ko, and Enid arrived at work and they were greeted by Mr. Gar. Once he gave them their tasks for the day, Rad approached him. "Hey ? Did Nebula show up?" he asked worriedly. "She came in early and she put back all the returned items. She should be in the back now organizing" Gar explained. Rad nodded and he ran into the back, Enid and Ko following soon after. They then began to call for her. After a while of searching, they found her on her phone and sitting on a large box. "Nebula!" They cried happily. Nebula looked up from her phone and stared at them blankly. Rad levitated Nebula into his arms. Ko and Enid then joined in the hug. "Guys" Nebula said softly. "We can tell something is wrong. Please, talk to us" Ko pleaded. "Guys, I'm fine. Besides, it's something you guys wouldn't understand and if you need me, there's still work to do" Nebula said coldly as she levitated herself out of their hold and into another part of the back. They all looked at each other worriedly as they went back to their respective tasks. "I'll be right back" Ko said and he took off. Mr. Gar came out of the back and he noticed their expressions. "Something wrong?" he asked them. "Well, we're just worried about Nebula. She didn't text me in the morning like she usually does and she isn't as cheerful as she usually is" Rad explained. "Hm, that is worrisome. I'll go talk to her" he said. He then walked off to find Nebula.

"Ah there you are. You wanna talk about what's bugging you?" Gar asked softly once he found Nebula. "Not really" she said as she kept stocking the back shelves. "Nebula please. Everyone is worried about you. If you can't tell them what's going on then can you at least tell me?" he asked as he pulled two nearby crates and sat on one. Nebula sighed and put the box of items on the ground and sat on the empty crate across from Mr. Gar. "Okay fine. So, Mama Bi-I mean Miss Bianca told me something and it's just, I'm not sure how I feel about what she told me. I'm happy for her don't get me wrong. But, I can't help but feel upset for some reason" Nebula said. "What did she tell you?" Mr. Gar asked. "She's having a baby" she said. "I see. And she is like a mother to you am I right?" he asked as he leaned forward in his seat. Nebula nodded and Mr. Gar leaned back. "You said that you're happy that she's having a baby. What you might be feeling could be a mix of jealousy and confusion. I understand that after what happened at P.O.I.N.T Prep with Chip, you're doubting yourself and that's understandable. But you are one hundred percent good and no one can control you. Everyone is worried about you. At least let them give you a hug at least to cheer you up. I'm sure she thinks of you as a daughter and I'm sure that you'll be an amazing big sister. Try and focus on the present and don't worry about the future. Maybe you should talk to Bianca and see about spending time with her and Laserblast since they are technically their parents" he said comfortingly as he put a hand on Nebula's shoulder. Nebula only sat in silence. Mr. Gar stood up and gently pat her head. "I'll leave you to think" he said softly before he left.

Later that day, everyone was gathered around the counter talking when Nebula walked in. "Hey Nebula" Ko said as he ran over to her and hugged her. Nebula smiled softly and she picked up Ko and gave him a large hug. "Hi guys" she said as she put Ko down. "Hey Mr. Gar. Thank you for earlier. I needed that" she said. Mr. Gar nodded Nebula went over and stood at Rad's side. Rad put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "You know, we are closing soon and we do have all those extra Chocolate Chip Damage candy bars that expired in the back. What do you say we all take them out back and dispose of them?" Mr. Gar suggested. "Can my mommy join?" Ko asked. Mr. Gar nodded and Ko ran off to get his mother. Once he got her, they all went to the back room and got all the crates of the expired candy bars and they took them outside. "Ready guys?" Carol asked. Everyone nodded in excitement. Rad and Nebula levitated the boxes while Mr. Gar and Carol threw the rest into the air. They all began using their powers to destroy them. Once they were done, they were all excitedly talking about how they destroyed the candy bars and how amazing the attacks were.

"It's getting late. I'll close up the shop while you all go home. I'll see you all tomorrow" Mr. Gar said. Carol kissed him 'goodbye' before she scooped Ko in her arms and walked off. "Want a ride Enid?" Rad asked. Enid let out a yawn and she nodded. "Let's go. And this time you don't get a choice. I'm taking you home weather you like it or not" Rad said as he scooped up Nebula and threw her over his shoulder. Once he, Nebula, and Enid reached his van, Enid opened the passenger door and she got into the back. Rad then gently placed Nebula in the passenger seat before he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. "Ready to go?" he asked as he put on his seat belt and started his van before he drove off. After he dropped off Enid, he glanced over to Nebula to see her fast asleep. He smiled to himself and he drove off to his next destination.

* * *

Do you have a question for Me, Nebula and/or Bianca or any character? Comment me your question(s) and your favorite monent(s) and you'll get your answer in a future chapter! You can ask as many as you want!

Until then, thanks for reading. I hope you guys are enjoying Ok Ko: What Might Have Been ^_^


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36:A Day To Relax

Nebula slowly opened her eyes to see she was not in her own home. "What the?" she mumbled as she felt something squeeze her and pull her closer to what felt like a body. Nebula turned her head and was greeted with the sight of Rad sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself as she silently cooed at the sight of him. She turned her body to face him and she giggled softly as she wiped some of the drool off of his mouth. Rad started to stir in his sleep and Nebula placed a soft kiss on the corner of his chin. He then slowly opened his eyes as Nebula snuggled into him. He then stroked her back as he held her. "Morning" he said sleepily. "Morning handsome" she responded. She then lifted herself up and kissed his forehead before she got out of bed and stretched. Rad levitated himself out of bed and over to the bar in his doorway to begin his morning work out. Nebula looked around ans she noticed that her work vest and her shoes were off. "Hey Rad honey?" she called as she put on her shoes once she located them. "Yeah?" he replied. "Where's my work vest?" she asked as she continued to search for her vest. Rad let go of the bar and he started to help Nebula look for her vest. He then began to laugh once he found it. Nebula looked over at him and she saw where he was pointing and laughing at. "How did it end up on the ceiling fan?" she asked in surprise. Once he calmed down, he levitated her vest off the ceiling fan. He paused and Nebula looked at him curiously only to see him smiling widely. He then levitated her vest to him and he ran off. "Rad! Get back here! Give me back my vest!" she yelled as she chased after him. "Not a chance babe" he yelled back as he ran out of her sight. She heard the sound of something being transported by one of the tubes in Rad's house and she followed to where the sound came from.

She entered the tube and she was transported to Rad's living room where he and his parents were. "There you are! Oh, hi Mr. Ofrang and Mrs. Theodosia" she greeted. They waved to her before they left while Rad attempted to sneak out of the room. "And just where do you think you're going?" Nebula asked slightly annoyed, only to notice that he was gone. She sighed heavily. "Fine. I guess I'll go to the bodega and get a new one" she said out loud. Just as she reached the doorknob, two hands landed on her hips and lifted her into the air and into a body. "Oh no you don't" Rad said as he carried her to the couch. "Rad?! What is going on?!" Nebula asked in surprise. "Gar gave us today off and we're spending it together" Rad said as he sat on the couch with Nebula in his arms. He then levitated a blanket over them and he put on a movie. They spent the whole day cuddling and watching movies. "Hey Neb, I'm gonna go grab a drink. you want one?" he asked. Nebula shook her head and Rad kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back" he said as he slowly got off the couch and he walked off.

Nebula got off the couch and she began to look at all the pictures that were framed on the walls. One of them was of his parents when they were all of the cruise. In the photo, his parents were lounging and they were holding hands as they watched the sunset. "I wonder if that will ever be Rad and I" Nebula pondered with a sigh. As she was daydreaming, she failed to notice two arms wrap around her waist from behind and a head was placed on top of hers. Nebula glanced down and she saw the familiar blue and muscular arms of Rad. "What were you doing?" he asked softly. "Just thinking" she responded as Rad buried his head into her hair. He then levitated them back to the couch and Nebula levitated the blanket onto them. "Hey, remember when we were turned into animals?" Rad asked out of the blue. "Oh yeah! Hang on, I should still have the picture of us on my phone" Nebula said with a laugh as she grabbed her phone from the nearby table. "Ah! Here" she said as she showed Rad the photo once she found it on her phone. They then began to reminisce about things that happened in the past.

They then heard a knock on the door. Rad used his powers to open the door. "Hey Rad! Hey Nebula!" they heard Ko call. "Sup" Enid said as she closed the door. Ko walked over to them with a small bouquet of picked flowers in his hands. "These are for you Nebula. My mommy told me that they would help you feel better about the other day" Ko said as he handed her the flowers. "Awwh, Ko. That is so sweet and thoughtful of you" she cooed as she sat up and gently took the flowers from him. "I love them! Thank you" she said sweetly as she stood up from the couch and hugged Ko. "I'm glad you like them" Ko said sheepishly. "So, what are you guys up to?" Rad asked as he sat up on the couch. "Gar closed early so he and Carol could go out. Ko and I decided to see what you guys were up to" Enid explained. "We were just hanging out and watching movie. Maybe since you guys are here we could all go do something" Nebula suggested. "Anyone up for a video game marathon?" Rad suggested as he held up four controllers. They all decided on a game and they began to play. Hours later, Enid and Ko left. Nebula helped Rad clean up and put the video games away. They then went back to cuddling on the couch. "Today was really fun. Thank you Rad" Nebula said lovingly. Rad smiled warmly at her before he kissed her head. "Anything to help you feel better" he said and Nebula snuggled into him. "I love you" she said as she laid her head in the section between his head and shoulder. "I love you too" he responded as he held her tighter. "I honestly don't know what I would do if I never met you, Ko, and Enid. You guys mean everything to me" she said. Rad let out a hum as she closed her eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Oh! I almost forget. You never told me where my work vest is" she said. Rad began to laugh and Nebula laughed too. Once she calmed down, she turned to him with a serious expression as she spoke.

"But seriously though, where's my vest?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37: The Breakup

Weeks later, Nebula and Rad were unloading the latest shipment from the truck. A portal suddenly opened and a hand grabbed Rad by his antennas and pulled him through. "Oh no you don't" Nebula said as she grabbed Rad's ankles and tried to pull him back. "Oh crud" she dead panned when she was pulled through the portal with Rad. They were then pulled into what appeared to be a dark forest and the portal was closed. "Oh hey. So, what are you guys? Some sort of fan club for me? A me fan club?" Rad asked. "You weren't thinking of a specific place when you swung the sword were you?" A girl with dark blue hair that was on a lion- like creature asked a guy with light blue hair who was standing near the portal. Rad then levitated the lion-like creature into the air as he walked over to a girl with pink hair and light pink skin. "Hey there girl. The names Radicles. You can be the fist one here to touch my rock hard muscles" Rad flirted as he flexed his arms. Nebula's jaw dropped and she let out a growl. The girl with pink hair had her phone slap his cheek and Rad began to laugh nervously. "Ahem" Nebula said as she loudly cleared her throat.

Nebula them briskly walked over to Rad, leaving a trail of ice behind her as she walked. "Rad!"She yelled angrily. Rad quickly ran off and Nebula chased after him. Once he was sure he was out of his girlfriend's sight, Rad levitated another lion-like creature and he began to juggle the two. "Look, I found another one" he said with a laugh. "Rad!" they all hear Nebula yell from the forest. Nebula came back into the clearing and she saw Rad juggling a dinosaur along with the two creatures. "What the?" she questioned in surprise when the trees suddenly grew eyes. Dark vines then sprouted out of the ground and captured her, Rad, and everyone else. The creatures that Rad was juggling were sent crashing down into him and the vines quickly grabbed the creatures after they fell on him. "Okay. I just have to focus" Nebula said to herself. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her hands started to softly glow light blue and the vines were then covered in ice before they broke. Nebula smiled triumphantly before another vine grabbed her and dragged her to join the others. The others then began arguing before they began talking about what they have been doing. The boy and girl with blue hair yelled and the trees encased them. Through their talking, Nebula learned that the name of the girl that Rad was flirting with was named Simone and the other girl's name was Vambre while the two guys were Prohyas and Noville. Rad tried to chew his way out of the vines while Nebula listened to the conversation.

The trees then encased them. "Is everyone else still here?" Prohyas asked. "I have great news for ya. I'm still here" Rad said. "Yeah we're here too. If we don't get out of this wood prison now, we'll get creamed into oblivion" Simone said. "Wasn't there a sixth person" Vambre asked. "Nebula!" Rad called worriedly. "Babe, I know you're here. I can feel the trees getting colder" Rad said when Nebula didn't reply. "Nebula?" Prohyas called curiously. "I'm here" she responded. "Oh man, Noville should be with his girlfriend and Simone should be at work" Prohyas said sadly. "Nebula and I are supposed to be at work too" Rad said. "But their not and it's all out fault and we're all gonna get tree squished" Prohyas cried. "Will you guys can it! I'm trying to focus my ice to freeze a certain part of the trees" Nebula yelled. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The trees began to become cold and brittle. A hand then reached in and grabbed everyone. It then pulled them all out. The male that pulled them all out began to yell at Simone. Nebula learned that the guy's name was Mr. Spoony. There was also a girl with him. It was revealed that her name was Toni and she is Noville's girlfriend. Nebula smiled at the sight of the two lovebirds. Suddenly, they all heard the trees growling and they surrounded them again. Everyone then began to draw out their weapons. "Hey guys wait! What are those weird magic wand thingies you keep using?" Rad asked. Nebula face palmed and groaned. "They're mighty magiswords" Vambre and Prohyas explained. "Oh, you down to let me use one?" Rad asked. "Sure. Hold on" Prohyas said as he reached into his pocket and he tossed Rad his own magisword. Rad caught it and he began to inspect it. "This looks like my friend's arm" Rad commented. "Oh my gosh it does" Nebula mumbled. She then shook her head and focused on attacking the trees. The trees then began to overwhelm the dinosaur from earlier.

Vambre and Prohyas then began to apologize to everyone. Their apologies distracted everyone and they stopped their attacks to cover their ears. "Hey Witchy Simone, I got a tree in a headlock. pretty cool huh?" Rad flirted. Nebula became enraged and a tree knocked her unconscious since she was distracted. "Does this really seem like the time to try and impress girls you garden variety mook" Witchy Simone responded as a tree that she turned into a frog creature tried to eat her. "Witchy Simone! Look out!" Rad yelled as he blasted the frog creature with the magisword that Prohyas loaned him. "Wow, thanks for-ahh" she yelled as she blasted a tree that was behind Rad. "Guess we're even" Rad said as he rubbed the back of his head. Prohyas went over to Nebula and elevated her up. She began to slowly open her eyes and rub her head. "Thanks" she said when she noticed Prohyas helping her to her feet. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"How's about we start over. Put 'er there Radicles" Witchy Simone said as she held out her hand. Vambre and Prohyas then began to apologize to everyone again. "You're being so annoying is so painful" Noville and Witchy Simone yelled. "No one wants to see you apologize. Everyone just wants to see you fight" Rad, Toni, and Mr. Spoon yelled at them. "Oh okay" the siblings replied. "No more sorries" Rad exclaimed. "Well in that case" the siblings said at the same time. They then turned their attention back to the trees and they took out their magiswords. After they defeated the trees, everyone was sent flying into the now inanimate trees. The dinosaur from earlier then fell onto the ground behind them and they were bounced onto it's back. They quickly got off and they began to talk to it. Nebula levitated herself, Toni, Noville, and Mr. Spoon out of the trees and onto the ground. After Rad levitated himself and Witchy Simone out of the tree, he flexed his arm and she purched onto it as he took a picture of them. "That's a keeper" Rad said. Witchy Simone then got off of him. "Send it to me later would you muskles?" she asked as she pinched his cheek. "Most assuredly" Rad responded. Nebula held her head in pain and let out a pained groan as she slowly sank to the ground. This went unnoticed by Rad. "Are you sure you're okay?" she heard Prohyas ask. Nebula groaned and she nodded her head. "Hey warriors" Rad called. Vambre and Prohyas walked over to him as he took out the magisword that Prohyas loaned him. "Thanks for letting me use your Ko's arm sword" Rad said. "Well heck, you can keep it duder" Prohyas said. "It's the least we can do after abducting you and your girlfriend" Vambre said sheepishly. "Ah don't sweat it guys. Mr. Gar probably just thinks that we're in the stock room anyway" Rad replied. "But seriously, you might wanna take her to a hospital or something" Prohyas said clearly concerned. "Hello, Mr. Gar. Why yes he's right here. I'll make sure he gets right back to work" Mr. Spoon said after he was done on his phone. "All managers know each other and I got an inter dimensional phone" he said gleefully. Rad quickly ran over to Nebula as a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them.

"Radicles!" Mr. Gar roared once he pulled him and Nebula out of whatever dimension thy were in. He then noticed Nebula who had passed out on the floor. "Bring her to the back. I'll take care of her. You have work to do!" he said. Rad then lifted Nebula and followed him to the break room. He then gently set her down on the couch. "What happened to her?" Mr. Gar asked concerned. Rad shrugged and Mr. Gar let out a heavy sigh before he shooed him out. He then began to attend to Nebula.

It was close to closing when Mr. Gar called Rad into the break room. Rad walked in and he was greeted with the sight of Nebula laying on the couch with Mr. Gar by her side. Mr. Gar motioned him over and Rad walked over. Nebula began to stir and Rad smiled happily once she opened her eyes. He then grew concerned when she glared angrily at him as Mr. Gar gently helped her sit up. "Hey Neb. how are you-" he started to say before he was interrupted by Nebula slapping him hard across the face. He put a hand on his stinging cheek as he saw Nebula breathing heavily with tears starting to stream down her face. Rad looked at Gar only to see him shaking his head. "I'll leave you two to talk" he said as he got up and left the room.

"I saw what you were doing with that witch. Then again how could I not see when you were flirting with her right in front of me! How could you?! First you were still hung over Shannon before we dated and just when I thought you were over her because you were dating me, what did you do?! You flirted with a witch that you had only just met! I have been nothing but faithful and good to you!" Nebula roared. She then took a deep breath and she lowered her head and she let out a dark chuckle. She then slowly raised her head. "Clearly I'm the only one who was loyal her because you aren't" she said with a huff. She then raised her arms so her hands were level with her head. "That's it. I'm done! We're done! Goodbye Rad!" she said angrily. She then stood up and she stormed out of the room. Rad stood there in a daze as he spoke as Nebula walked angrily out of the bodega, phone in hand as she began to change her relationship status on her social media.

"I can't believe she dumped me"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38: Jealousy?

 _The song is my altered version of Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid_

A few days later at school, Rad saw Nebula in the halls. "Hey Nebula" he said nervously. She walked past him without saying a word to him as she walked into her next classroom. "Why is she mad?" he heard Enid ask from behind him. He turned around to see her leaning against the wall. He sighed heavily as he told her what happened. "Wow. you really are a dodo brain" she commented as they walked to their next class. The announcements then came on and was reporting about the lunch menu, and other stuff Rad didn't pay attention to. Just then, the announcer read the details of the upcoming dance. "That's it!" Rad declared happily as he sprung up from his seat. The whole class stared at him and when he noticed their stares, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he let out an apology and he sank back into his seat. After class ended, he walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. When he entered the cafeteria, she scanned the room and he spotted Enid and Nebula talking at an unoccupied table. He walked over to the girls and he greeted them. Nebula stooped what she was saying when he walked over. "I'll talk to you later Enid" she said before she walked off. Enid looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down across from Enid. "Well, you heard how there is going to be a dance?" Enid asked. Rad nodded and he urged her to continue. "Well, Nebula was telling me that she asked my cousin Puck to the dance and" she started before she was interrupted. "What?! What did he say?" Rad exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. The whole cafeteria got silent and everyone stared at him. Rad cleared his throat and he sat down in his seat. "Well, he um. He said yes" Enid told him carefully. Rad sat there in silence. "Would you wanna go with me? I don't wanna go alone" he asked after a while. Enid shook her head. "I'm the DJ" she explained. She then noticed the solemn expression on her friend's face and the thought of something. "You know, I could use an assistant" she said. Rad perked up and he hugged his friend and he repeatedly thanked her. "Do you think she'll ever take me back?" he asked. "After what you did, I doubt it. It might take a lot of convincing to try and at least get her to look at you without glaring at you" Enid said. She then put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure with some help, we can get her to think about taking you back" Enid said reassuringly.

That night, Rad was wast asleep and he started to dream. In his dream, Nebula and Puck were sitting at a table across from each other and staring at each other lovingly. He saw someone come out and start to sing to them.

"There you see him

Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy" the person sang. Nebula looked away with a large blush on her face. More people came out and they started singing as they went behind Puck.

"Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl" they sang as they took his chair and moved it closer to Nebula's chair.

"Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like they are too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl" they sang. Some of the singers then approached Rad.

"Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna miss the girl" they sang to Rad as they pushed him out and they closed the large doors that appeared. Rad ran to the window and he saw the group back with Nebula and Puck. The scene then changed and they were on a gondola with Rad in a rowboat that was floating behind them.

"Now's your moment

Floating in the blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better

He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy" They sang to Nebula. They then turned their attention to Puck.

"Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say, "kiss the girl"  
Sha la la la la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl" Half of the group went back to Nebula and they sang to her  
"You've got to kiss the boy  
You wanna kiss the boy  
You've gotta kiss the boy" they sang to her.  
"Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl" the other half of the group sang to Puck. He and Nebula then leaned towards each other and they puckered their lips. Before their lips could touch, Rad levitated himself off the boat. "No!" he yelled as he then launched himself onto the gondola.

Rad was then jolted awake. He panted heavily as he looked around his room. "It was just a dream" he reassured himself as he tried to calm down. "But still. She's going to the dance with Puck and he is Enid's cousin so I can't do anything to sabotage him going with her. Oh man, what am I going to do?! What if she ends up falling in love with him and not me? What if she quits working at the bodega?! I'll never see her again! What if after the dance she and Puck run away with each other?!" He asked out loud exasperated. "I have to get her back! Who knows, maybe Mr. Gar has some ideas!" he said determinedly. "But how?" he wondered.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39: The Big Dance

It was finally the night of the big dance and Enid was at Rad's house helping him get ready. "What should I do Enid? What can I do to get her to take me back?" Rad asked worriedly as he straightened his jacket and pants. "I don't know Rad" Enid said with a shrug as she put her hair in a ponytail. "You messed up pretty bad and I don't know if she will take you back at all" she said. Rad frowned and Enid just shrugged at him. "Anyway, we better get going. I still have to get my stuff set up" she said. Rad nodded and he helped her load up all of her equipment into his van. They then climbed in and Rad drove off. Aside from a few comments now and then, the ride there was silent. "You know, I'm sure they won't stay with each other for long" Enid said out of the blue. "And why is that? Nebula is a kind and caring person and Puck is very lucky to have her" Rad said bitterly. "Dude, I'm just trying to cheer you up" Enid said defensively. "Whatever" Rad responded with a huff as he parked his van. He then quickly got out and went around to the back of the van to open the back doors. Enid soon followed and they unloaded all of her equipment and got it set up in the gym.

Enid had just finished double checking all of her song playlists, when the doors opened up and people started flocking into the gymnasium. Rad went out into the hall just in case Nebula was in the gym. Rad noticed something from the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Nebula and Puck waling in. Nebula was looking at her phone and Puck was guiding her with a hand on her back. When he noticed Rad, he waved to him with a small smile on his face. Rad glanced away from him and he turned his gaze to Nebula. She was in a sleeveless royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and she was wearing matching royal blue heels. She kept her hair loose and her makeup matched her dress. Puck was only wearing a black bow tie and black pants with grey shoes. He put a hand on Nebula's back and they walked into the gymnasium. Rad walked in after them and he leaned against the nearest wall.

"Hey Rad. I heard about what happened with you and Nebula. Yikes. You okay?" Rad heard someone say. He turned his head to see Drupe. She was wearing a long sleeve dress that had a black top and long dark purple skirt with a slit up one side . She also had black shoes and make up. "How did you find out?" he asked her. Drupe took out her phone and she showed Rad Nebula's post from the day after she broke up with him. Rad frowned as he read her post. Once he was done reading it, he started to tear up. He rubbed his face to try and stop himself from crying in front of Drupe. She frowned at him and she put a hand on his arm. "You wanna dance?" she asked him once he calmed down as a slow song came one. Rad looked over at Puck and had one of his hands on Nebula's waist and he took one of her hands in his and he held it to the side of them as they swayed side to side. Rad then copied them as he danced with Drupe. While they danced, he kept his eyes on Nebula and Puck.

Once the song was done, Rad looked back to where Nebula and Puck were. He was surprised to see that they were gone. He looked around and he spotted them walking hand in hand to the punch bowl. Rad let out a growl and he walked towards them with Drupe following after him. Once they were at punch bowl, they saw Nebula laughing. When she calmed down she tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "Hey Nebula, hey Puck. Cool dance huh?" Drupe said and Nebula nodded happily. Her smile faltered when she laid her eyes on Rad. "I'm surprised none of his fan girls stopped you from coming here with him" Drupe commented. Nebula shrugged and she sipped her drink. Puck then put a hand on Nebula's shoulder and he gave it a light squeeze. Nebula looked over at him and he motioned his head to the doors that lead outside. She then nodded and he nodded 'goodbye' to Drupe and Rad before he left. "What was that all about?" Drupe asked. "Puck has something he wants to show me. He texted me earlier before the dance. Apparently he wants to show me outside. Catch you later Drupe" Nebula said before she left.

Drupe looked to her side to see Rad storming out of the gym. She quickly grabbed another cup of punch and she followed him. Being careful not to spill the two cups of punch in her hands. When she went out into the hall, she saw Rad punching the wall with tears streaming down his face. "How could I have been so foolish?!" he cried. "Hey, it's okay" Drupe said as she handed him a glass of punch. "No it's not! I lost her to someone better than me!" he roared as he looked out the window. Drupe followed his gaze and she saw Puck and Nebula outside. Puck had his harp out and Nebula was smiling as he played for her. "Look at him. Mr. Perfect with his perfect hair, perfect nose, perfect everything! Ha! I don't even know what Nebula even sees in him. He doesn't even have muscles like me"Rad said bitterly as he watched the two outside. Drupe let out a long sigh. "Listen Rad, I hate to say it. Really I do. But it seems like she's moved on and maybe you should too" Drupe said while she kept looking outside. Rad looked at her in surprise and Drupe blushed a darker red. "I-I'm just saying. Maybe you and her weren't meant to be. Maybe you were meant to be with someone cool, and pretty, and smart" she said nervously as her blush deepened. "Like you?" Rad asked skeptically. Drupe gulped and nodded. "What do you say Rad? Wanna give me a chance?" she asked as she turned her head to face him


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Winning Her Back

Rad looked out the window again to see Nebula. She and Puck were looking at her phone and she was pointing to something on her screen. Rad narrowed his eyes when he saw her looked at Puck surprised before she hugged him. She then pulled away from the hug and she dragged him away somewhere. Rad then turned to Drupe. "Thanks for the offer. But, I still wanna try to get Nebula back. Sorry" he said apologetically. Drupe smiled sadly as she nodded and left.

The next day at work, Rad was stocking one of the front shelves and Nebula walked into the store to start her shift. "H-hey Nebula" Rad greeted her nervously. She continued to ignore him. "Hey Nebula" Ko and Enid greeted. Nebula smiled and scooped Ko into her arms. "Hey Ko. Hey Enid" she greeted happily. Rad sighed and he finished stocking the shelves. He then approached Mr. Gar. "Hey Mr. Gar" he said gloomily. "Hello Rad. Something wrong?" Mr. Gar asked. "It's just the whole Nebula thing. I'm trying to get her back. Or at least talk to me. Do you have any advice?" Rad asked desperately. Mr. Gar smirked and he put a hand on Rad's shoulder. "I might have some ideas" Mr. Gar said. Rad looked up at him curiously. "Here's what you have to do" he said as he keeled down to Rad's height.

A few hours later, Gar came out of the back. "Nebula! I need you to go outside and clean the sign" he ordered. Nebula saluted to him and she went into the cleaning closet to grab what she needed. Gar nudged Rad and they all followed after Nebula. "Nebula Please Forgive Me" Ko read off the sign as Rad approached her. "Please Nebula. Could you at least talk to me or even look at me?" he pleaded. Nebula let out a heavy sigh before she removed some of the letters to spell 'No" and she started to clean off the sign. Enid and Ko frowned and they went back into the store. Mr. Gar put a hand on Rad's shoulder and he ushered him into the back. "Plan B?" Rad asked. Over the week, Rad continued to approached Nebula and attempt to win her over with many grand romantic gestures.

Nebula was currently at home relaxing after a long day of work. She was lounging on her couch when she heard music playing outside her window. She walked over to her window and she opened it. She stuck her head out the window and she saw Rad levitating a radio above his head and holding a bouquet of flowers. Rad was wearing a black shirt with grey pants, brown shoes, and sunglasses."Oh you have got to be kidding me" she said annoyed. Rad put the radio down happily and he turned it off. "You talking to me! You're finally talking to me" he said happily.

Nebula rolled her eyes and Rad used his powers to levitate a bouquet of flowers to her. Nebula put them on the table near the window and she turned back to Rad. "Why don't you go back to that witch or Shannon!" She yelled."Technically I also dated Enid" Rad responded. Nebula deadpanned and she put her hands on the windowpanes. "Goodbye Rad" she said as she started to close the windowpanes. "Wait!" Rad called. Nebula paused and she looked at him annoyed. Rad cleared his throat "But I also dated you and all of the time I spent with you was incredible" he said. "I don't have time for this" she said as she shook her head. She then started to close her windows again. "Nebula please" Rad pleaded. She then paused and Rad took that opportunity to continue.

"I was so stupid to not realize just how incredible and amazing you are. Your funny, kind, smart, beautiful, angelic, and you have the most amazing smile and laugh that I have ever seen. I miss you and I miss the way you would laugh at my jokes. And the way you would tuck your hair behind your ear after you were done laughing. I miss how you would do it just for me. I didn't realize how much more I missed you until I saw you doing that with Puck at the dance. I especially miss the way you smiled at me with so much love in your eyes and the way you subtly bite your lip when you're thinking. I also miss the way your eye's sparkle when you're excited. You were and still are my everything Nebula and I'm really sorry that when I flirted with someone else, I was too distracted to notice you getting hurt and I could have protected you. I'm really sorry and I hope that you can eventually find it in your heart to forgive me" he said both sadly yet lovingly as he teared up. "I'll think about it. Okay?" Nebula said softly as she processed what he had said. Rad nodded and he walked off.

Once he was gone, Nebula levitated the radio up to her. "That dodo head forgot this" she mumbled as she put it on the table next to the flowers that Rad gave her. "I suppose that I should thank him for these. I'm surprised that he even remembered that these are my favorite" she said as she sniffed them and put them into a vase. Her phone went off and she walked over to it. She then picked it up and checked it. She smiled and she put her phone back on the table near the couch. "I'm glad you and Azra are happy" she said as she looked at the picture of Puck and Azra on her phone. She then scrolled down to see a post from Ko. It was a selfie of him and Rad from a few weeks ago. Nebula smiled lovingly yet sadly at it. She then shook her head and turned off her phone.

"What's the matter with me? I should have learned my lesson by now" she scolded herself. Ko then appeared out of no where and he turned on Rad's radio as she put her phone down on a nearby table and sighed heavily. He then quietly followed her as she sat down on her couch. Ko the went behind the couch and the floor creaked once he stepped on it. Ko then quickly hid. She then looked to see if anyone was around. When she saw that there was no one there, she began to sing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that"she sang as she turned the picture of her and Rad down so it laid on with the picture side down.

"No man is worth the aggravation  
Why did I even ever  
Fall for that?" She sang as she picked up one of the flowers that Rad gave her before she threw it.

"Who d'ya think you're kidding  
He was earth and heaven to you  
Don't try to keep it hidden,  
Nebbie I can see right through you  
You know you can't conceal it  
I know how you're feeling  
Who you dreaming of" Ko sang as he caught the flower and he tried to give it back to her.

"No chance no way I won't say it, Ko" she sang as she kept walking away.

"You swooned, you sighed don't deny it oh oh" Ko sang as he followed her.

"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love" she sang as she walked into her backyard with Ko following her.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It still feels like it got ripped out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out" she sang as she tried to get away from Ko.

"You know you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
You know I'm not buying  
Yeah I saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you still got got got it bad" Ko sang as he chased after her

"No chance no way I won't say it, no no" she sang as she hid from him. Ko quickly found her.

"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love" Ko sang as he pulled out a picture of her and Rad on his phone. Nebula smiled at it before she shook her head and turned away.

"This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love" she sang as she ran away from Ko again with her hands on her ears.

"Your heart just flipped now admit you're in love" Ko sang as he kept chasing her.

"You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it" She sang as she hid from Ko and sat on the ground.

"Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love" Ko sang as he sat next to her and he offered her the flower one last time.

"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love" She sang as she gently took the flower from him and sighed.

They both got silent as Nebula started to think. After a while, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Ko calling her name. "What was that Ko?" She asked as she turned to him. "Do you want to be with Rad again? Don't you still love him?" he asked. She thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I do. I'm pretty sure I made it pretty clear in that musical montage"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41: Back Together

Nebula pulled Ko close to her as they laughed. While she was laughing, Ko took out his phone and texted Rad and Nebula sighed once she calmed down. "Well, I better get going, my mommy is going to be worried if I don't get home by dinner time" Ko said as he got off the couch. "Need me to take you home?" Nebula asked. Ko shook his head and he went over to the front door. "Thanks though. I'll see you tomorrow Nebula" he said. He then hugged her and she opened the door for him. "See you Ko" she called. After he left, she closed the door and she smiled when she looked over at the flowers that Rad got her.

The next day at school, Nebula was at her locker getting her books for her next class. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked over to see Enid's shadow holding a folded up piece of paper. She took it and the shadow disappeared. "That was weird" she said as she closed the locker's door. She then walked into her next class and she opened the note. "Meet me at... what? At seven signed.. Rad?!" she read with surprise. The bell than rang and class began.

After school, Nebula ran home and she got dressed in a dark blue dress and dark blue make up before she hurried to meet Rad. Once she got there, she saw Rad holding a blue flower. He was wearing a white shirt with a mauve vest and a black tie and brown shoes. "Hi" she said with a nervous wave. Rad quickly walked over to her and he held the flower out. "Hi. I um" he said nervously as he held the flower near her hair. Nebula smiled and nodded. Rad gave her a small smile and he put the flower in her hair. "I almost forgot. You forgot your radio the other day" she said as she levitated the radio to him. "Thanks" he said as he set the radio on the ground.

"You look beautiful" he complimented. Nebula blushed and she slowly batted her eyelashes. "Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself" she responded. "Thanks. So. Um" Rad stuttered nervously. "You were always cute when you're nervous" she said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This caused Rad to blush even more. Nebula giggled even more. "I-I'm not cute" he said as he looked away. "Of course you are my pretty kitty" she cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Says you my little minx" he said with a smirk as he put his hands on her hips. "That is if you want to be" he said as his eyes glanced away from her.

Nebula put a hand on his cheek and he looked at her. "I do" she said as she looked into his eyes. Rad smiled happily and he leaned in to kiss her. He was stopped by her putting a finger on his lips. "However, I have a few rules" she said seriously. Rad looked at her curiously. "Rule one. No flirting with other girls" she said as she held up one finger and Rad nodded. "Rule two. Be honest. I don't want you hiding anything from me" she said seriously as she held up two fingers. "Rule three. From now on, when we go on our holiday dates, it would be nice for you to dress up too. I don't want to be the only one that is nicely dressed anymore" she said as she held out three fingers. Rad then nodded. "Rule four. I get to choose where we go out on date night every other date" she said as she held out four fingers. Rad nodded and she continued. "Finally, Rule five. Try to dial down the wannabe one-dimensional jock attitude. I know that you're a sweet, kind, sensitive, hard working, and loving person. Not some hard headed, obnoxious, vain, egotistical, boastful, and lazy slacker" she said as she held out five fingers.

"Do you understand?" she asked him seriously as she looked straight into his eyes. Rad nodded vigorously and Nebula smiled. "Good and I know the perfect way to make it official" she said coyly. "Oh?" Rad inquired. Nebula smirked and she put her hand back on his shoulder. She then closed her eyes and leaned in. Rad quickly caught on to what she was doing and he quickly placed his lips on hers as he pulled her closer to him.

After a while, they pulled away. "So are we official again?" he asked. "What do you think? Or do I need to kiss you until you get my answer" Nebula responded boldly as she let out a short giggle. They then shared another kiss. When they pulled away, Rad held her closer to him and he laid his head on top of hers while she laid her head on his shoulder. "This is nice" Nebula said softly. "Mhm" Rad said and he put one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back. They stayed like that for a while. "You know, the sun just set and the stars are going to be out soon. Are you in a hurry to get home?" he asked. "Not really" she said. "Wanna look for shooting stars with me?" he asked. "I'd love to" she said as she removed her head from his shoulder. "Wait here" Rad said as he pulled out of their embrace. He then ran off to his van. He came back with a small tape and two blankets. He laid down one of the blankets and levitated the tape into the radio. Once he put the other blanket down, he scooped her up into his arms and he sat down on the blanket with her on his lap. Nebula giggled and she levitated the other blanket around his shoulders. She then moved off his lap and sat next to him so that their legs were touching. Rad moved some of the blanket into his hand and he put his hand on Nebula's shoulder that was away from him. Nebula leaned into him as the stars appeared and Rad rubbed her outer arm lovingly as they gazed up at the stars.

After a long while, they saw a shooting star. "A shooting star! Make a wish" Nebula said excitedly as she closed her eyes tight and held her hands together in front of her. Rad glanced at her and he smiled before he closed his eyes. "Did you make a wish?" she asked. Rad shook his head. "Why not?" she asked curiously. Rad held her closer and he spoke.

"My wish already came true"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: The Soda Genie

 ** _In spirit of the holidays, here's another chapter_**

It was another day at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. Nebula, Ko, Rad, and Enid were doing their usual tasks when Mr. Gar came out of his office and told them organize and clean out the back. Nebula finished moving the rest of the section that she was assigned to clean. She walked over to help Enid, Ko, and Rad clean their area. "Whatcha' got there little guy?" she asked Ko as she put her cleaning mask and gloves on a nearby shelf. He held out a small case with orange soda in it. "Citrus Twisty" he responded. "Looks like an old, off brand, enchanted soda" Enid commented. "That stuff looks expired to me" she said as she held a black garbage bag open. Rad used his powers to levitate a bottle into his hand. "This stuff has been back here since before I started working at the bodega" he said as he inspected the bottle. He then sniffed it and he held it out to Enid. "I dare you to try it" he taunted. "No way Dodo head! This stuff is probably older then Ko"Enid said with a laugh as she tossed the bottle onto her foot. "He should be the one to try it" She said as she slid it over to Ko. "Okay! After I check out the nutrition facts of course" he said with a wink as he looked away from the small group. Nebula followed his gaze and she looked over at Ko. "Who are you winking at?" she asked. "It's kinda hard to read with all this dust" Ko said as he inspected the bottle to to try and read the nutrition facts. "Seriously. Who were you winking at?" Nebula asked again. "I'll just wipe that off here" he said as he rubbed the bottle with his gloved hand.

The bottle then exploded and a creature with a small body made out of orange bubbles appeared. As well as a pair of eyes, the creature had short arms and a mouth. "It's me Citrus Twisty the Soda Genie!" it spoke happily. "Holy Shnikes it talks!" Nebula said in alarm and surprise. "A genie?!" Ko and Rad said in amazement. "Does that mean we get three wishes?" They asked excitedly. "Can we wish for anything we want?" Rad asked excitedly. "I swear, if she tries anything funny I'm gonna zap her" Nebula whispered threateningly to Enid. "You can wish for anything you want! No matter how foolish" Citrus Twisty explained. Enid and Nebula looked at each other with disapproving looks. "I just know that bubble head is up to something and if she is" Nebula started as she made her pointer finger glow as if she was going to zap something (or in this case someone) and they looked over at Rad and Ko who were still with Citrus Twisty. "Oh! I wish-" Ko was then interrupted by Enid. "Hold up! You guys don't come from magic like me, so let me tell ya about taking wishes from strangers. There is always a gotcha" she explained as she got in between the boys and the soda genie. "A gotcha?" Nebula, Ko, and Rad asked. "Like a catch of some sort?" Nebula asked. "Yeah. Any colorful idioms, metaphors, puns, excreta can and will be used against you" Enid clarified. "Oh, is it possible to make a wish without an ironic twist?" Ko asked. "Not without a good contract" Enid answered.

They then wrote out a contract and they all signed it while Citrus Twisty lounged annoyed on a box with Nebula standing near her in case she decided to attack. "There! This specifies that the world in world peace means this world and not some other random planet" Enid said. "Wow! This contract makes my wish foolproof!" Ko said excitedly. "Wait. Ko's gotta say all that to get one wish? We already used our whole lunch break writing it and I'm starving" Rad said annoyed. "I'm sorry Rad" Ko apologized. "I'll go get all of us a snack or something then" Nebula said and she walked off. Once she walked off, Citrus Twisty perked up and smiled evilly at what Rad said.

Meanwhile, Nebula snuck out of the back door and she went to Burrito Beardo to get her and her friends some food. While she waited in line, she heard her phone ring. "Please don't be Gar, please don't be Gar, please don't be Gar" she mumbled to herself as she fished her phone out of her pocket. She checked the caller ID to see Bianca's name. "Mama Bi?" she asked herself before she answered her phone. "Hi Mama Bi. What's up? How are things?" she asked. "Everything is complicated to say the least" Bianca said. "How's the baby?" Nebula asked. "The baby is fine. Still not here but fine. Listen, if you ever see or know anything about someone named Professor Venomous please call me" Bianca said worriedly. "I will. I promise. I have to go now. I'll call you after work" Nebula said as the person in front of her in line was getting their order. "Okay. talk to you then. _Xao Shi"_ Bianca said before Nebula hung up. "Hey Beardo" she greeted. "Ah Nebula! Good to see you. What would you like?" Beardo asked. Nebula then told him her order and she paid for it. Moments later he presented her with the bags of food and she graciously took the bags and walked back to the bodega.

"Guys! I'm back with the food!" Nebula called as she walked into the area where her friends were. "Holy Shnikes! Rad" she said both surprised and worriedly. She quickly put the bags down and she ran over to the now burger Rad and gently took him from Ko. "Can anyone tell me why my boyfriend's a blue hamburger?" she asked impatiently. "Easy, Ko wished for me to make his friend a burger so I did" Citrus Twisty explained with false sweetness. "Easy babe, you're starting to freeze me" Rad said. "Sorry hun"Nebula said as she loosed her grip on him a bit and she took a deep breath. "Turn him back!" Ko demanded. Citrus Twisty laughed evilly. "If you want that then you'll have to use another wish. But, you'll probably mess that one up too" she said with another evil laugh. She then appeared beside Ko in a smaller form. "What a nice contract you got here, it'd be a shame if someone got soda on it!" she said evilly as she rubbed the contract over herself. Enid quickly sent a fire kick at her to get her to stop. "You know, for a soda genie you aren't very sweet" Enid said. "Oh I was sweet once. Before I was imprisoned in this stockroom for years past my sell by date. So now it's time for my revenge on this bodega "Citrus Twisty said darkly before she then went back to the way she was.

She then snapped her fingers and Ko was trapped in one of her bubbles. "Go ahead Ko, wish for something. Anything! I dare you!" Citrus Twisty said with another laugh as she appeared next to him. She then began firing orange bubbles. Enid quickly grabbed Ko and Nebula who had Burger Rad and she brought them into the break room. "How can we get her to turn me back to normal?" Rad asked. "Magic like hers is weak to only one thing" Enid started to say. She then tugged out her outfit and revealed a lawyer outfit. "Lawsuits" Enid finished saying as she fixed her outfit. Nebula took out her phone with her free hand and tapped it. An ominous ' _chung CHUNG' was heard._

"We're suing to get Rad turned back to normal and for damages" Enid declared. "You shut me in the back of the store so nobody could free me! I'll sue you for so many damages that I'll basically own Gar's myself" Citrus Twisty threatened. "All rise" the judge said and everyone stood up. "Please be seated" he said. "Why does he have an ear of corn?" Nebula whispered to Enid. Citrus Twisty the appeared before the judge and put one of her small hands on the corn. "Miss Twisty, do you swear to tell the truth? The whole ear of truth and not leave a kernel of truth out?" Judge Wally the White asked. "Yes sir" Citrus Twisty replied sweetly. "My people of the courtroom, please listen to this tale of injustice that befell this innocent genie" Citrus Twisty said. She then began to tell a false story of what happened from her point of view, purposely making it seem like Ko, Nebula, Rad, and Enid were the ones doing wrong.

Nebula began booing and Judge Wally the White pounded his gavel onto the small, circular block on his podium. "Order! Order!" he said. "You're butt's out of order!" Nebula replied angrily. "Can it Nebula" Enid yelled as she pulled at her arm to try and get her to sit down. "For the record, I regret nothing" Nebula said before sat back down. Citrus Twisty then began to fake cry. "My goodness! To think that this would happen to such a considerate little genie. What say you miss Enid? To Twisty's accusations to your client?" Judge Wally the White asked. "I'd say she's full of it! I demand to cross examine Citrus Twisty" Enid declared. Citrus Twisty then and Enid then glared at each other. Enid then began to ask the soda genie questions and they began to banter back and forth. Citrus Twisty brought up what Enid called Rad earlier. "We're finished" Enid said defeatedly. "Enid! You can't give up now!" Nebula said determinedly as she put a hand on her friend's back. "She's right! The fate of the bodega rests is your hands" Ko said. Enid lifted her head and she motioned over to Citrus Twisty. "Just look at her guys. Twisty's got the judge wrapped around her nubby little hands. She's a magical being with eons of knowledge ready to use against us. What do we have that could possibly stand up against that?" Enid questioned.

"Don't you worry Enid! Radicles has taken the stand" Rad said from the witness stand. Enid held her face in her hands while Nebula glared at Citrus Twisty. "How very intriguing. Radicles please recount your version of events"Judge Wally said as he stroked his beard. "With pleasure Sir Judge. I was just spending some quality chill time with my adoring girlfriend and coworkers when we suddenly found ourselves under attack by an evil genie" Rad said as he told a false story of what happened. Nebula and Enid face palmed as he told his story. "Wait Rad! You forgot about the part about her turning you into a burger" Ko reminded. "Oh yeah! Uh. I guess I got turned into a burger after that. The End" Rad said.

"Goodness, these stories are both so incredibly credible! I just don't know which one to believe! These conflicting accounts of events are giving me a rash oh mon" the judge said. He then looked around the courtroom to see if anyone got his joke. The room was silent. "Your honor. I know these two versions of of events seem a little far fetched. I understand where your indecision is coming from. However, I have someone here in this courtroom who simply can't tell a lie. I have a witness so honest that he would tell the truth even if it hurt him" Enid said as Nebula carried Rad back to where they previously were. "Uh Enid. I just went" Rad said. "Not you" Nebula said as she placed him down. "Obviously she means lil' old me" Twisty said. "It's obviously not you" Nebula said angrily.

"Who is this mystery witness? Won't somebody please tell me" the judge pleaded. "Holy Cob you guys. It's Ko. I call Ko to the stand" Enid declared. A spotlight was then shone on Ko as he approached the witness stand. Judge Wally then told Ko to tell him his version of what happened. "Yes your honor" Ko said. He then began to tell him what really happened. Citrus Twisty then approached him and she began to pester him and make him seem guilty. She then trapped Enid and Nebula in a giant soda bubble. Nebula used her powers to freeze the bubble and Enid sent a fire kick to break the bubble and hit Citrus Twisty. The three females then began to fight. The soda genie got a hold of Ko and he punched her. "Oh yeah? Well it's time for my rebuttal" Twisty said and she punched Ko. "Ko!" Nebula called worriedly as she ran to Ko to see if he was alright. She then helped him up and the two joined Enid in fighting the soda genie.

Judge Wally then sent a giant gavel down on them to get them to stop. "I've seen quite enough!" he declared angrily. "I sentence. Eenie meenie. Citrus Twisty to seventy years in prison" he said as he lowered his gavel. "Seventy years?!" Enid, Ko, Nebula, and Rad said in shock. "Seventy years?" Citrus Twisty asked as she was locked up in jail cell. "We just wanted her to change Rad back to his usual handsome self" Nebula pleaded " we didn't want her to go to jail" Ko said. "Sorry sonny, my hands are tied with these darn minimum sentencing laws" the judge said. "But it was a non violent offense" Enid declared. "Toodle loo" the judge said as he floated off. "Get back here!" Nebula called angrily as she chased after him. A while later she came back and Ko explained what happened with Citrus Twisty. Nebula sat on the ground and she stared sadly at Rad. She then let out a small laugh. "Well, I guess we all learned a very valuable lesson today" Nebula said. "What would that be?" Rad asked. Nebula turned to him and looked at his seriously as she spoke.

"Never let soda expire"

* * *

 _*Xao Shi (Sounds like X-ow-She) means "I love you" in a made up language for this story_

 _For the sound Nebula's phone made, think of the Law and Order's sound effect_

 **This chapter was so ironic considering I was drinking an orange soda as I wrote it and watched the episode**

 **I also could not stop laughing when I was writing for Nebula 😂**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43: Bianca's Dreams

 _This takes place during "CarolQuest"_

 ** _Happy Holidays everyone!_**

At P.O.I.N.T. Headquarters, Bianca had become not only the new Dean of Students, but also the temporary Wisdom teacher. She was filling out paperwork when she heard a heavy knock on the door. "Come in" she called as she kept her gaze on the documents that she was filling out. "Hello Bianca" she heard her supposed friend Foxtail say as she approached her at the desk. Remembering that she needs to act like she isn't suspicious of her, Bianca looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Foxtail. How are you? Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked as Foxtail sat in a chair across from her. "I heard that you're having a baby. Congratulations" she said with what could be a hint of uneasiness. "Thank you" she said. Foxtail nodded and she sat back in the chair. "So, will the child have powers?" Foxtail asked. Bianca put a hand on her slightly growing stomach while her free hand still held the pen she was using. "I"m not sure to be completely honest. I don't even know what gender it will be and I'm waiting for Laserblast to get back to see if we should ask the doctor for the baby's gender or if we should wait until the baby is born" she said. She watched Foxtail's expression as she spoke and she decided to push things a bit further. "Have you heard from him? He hasn't contacted me" she questioned. "Yes. He's doing fine and he says not to worry about him" Foxtail responded quickly, as if she has been rehearsing that line. "Do you know when he will be back?" Bianca asked. Foxtail shook her head and she stood up. "He will be back when his mission is completed" she said. Her watch then 'beeped' and she quickly went to the door. "I'll be leaving now" she said and she left the room.

That night, Bianca lay in the large and empty bed. Once her eyes closed, she had a dream. Laserblast had just got back from his mission. Suddenly, a tiny voice called "Daddy" and a soft 'tapping' was heard. What appeared to be a small figure ran into his awaiting arms. The figure was blurred and blue and it appeared to be glowing. Laserblast held the small figure in one arm and he had his free arm stretched out, as if he was waiting for someone. In came Bianca and Laserblast wrapped his extended free arm around her and she kissed his cheek. "Welcome back darling" she greeted. An unintelligible voice was heard and Laserblast chuckled. "Yeah. Daddy missed you and mommy too" he cooed. The trio then walked off and the scene changed.

Bianca was sitting on a railing of a porch looking out at the calming scenery of a garden. "There you are" she heard the voice of her beloved husband say as he walked out to join her outside. "Something wrong?" He asked as he put on arm around her shoulder. She remained silent and he lightly squeezed her shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong? You okay" he asked worriedly. "I'm scared, what if I'm not a good mother, what if-" she started to say before she stopped and put a hand on her stomach. Laserblast removed his visor and he placed it on a nearby small table. "Bianca sweetheart. Please. Look at me. It's going to be okay. Your gonna be a great mom. Don't forget, we have all of our friends and your parents here to help us whenever we need them"he said reassuringly.

"But what if Foxtail wants to use whatever powers the baby has for her own gain? Or if she keeps us away from you because she thinks that us having a child or children will slow you down and that you will be so focused on the family life that it will affect how you fight crime" she rambled. Laserblast's face fell as he heard his wife's words. He moved his arm away from her shoulder and he put his hand on top of one of hers. "Babe, that will never happen. Even if it did, I will never let anyone keep me away from you and our child or children" he said seriously as he wiped away the tears that fell from Bianca's face with his free hand. She held his hand on her face and she leaned into his touch. "I miss you so much" she cried softly. "Awh. I miss you too honey and I really hope that I can return back to you" he started as he moved to crouch down in front of her. "and our child or children soon" he said. He then kissed her stomach softly. "Don't worry. Daddy promised that he'll try to be home soon so be good for your mommy while I'm gone" he said. He then moved to stand up when he paused and crouched back down. "And don't come out until after daddy gets home. He and your mommy can't wait to meet you" he cooed softly.

He then shot up and looked away quickly in alarm. He then turned back to her and kissed her quickly yet passionately. "Listen, I have to go now. But, if you look in the closet, there should be a box on the top shelf. Open it whenever you miss me and know how much I miss you. I love you so much and I hope I can return soon" he said. He then kissed her cheek and as she opened her mouth to speak, he disappeared in a trail of stars. "I love you" she said as he slowly disappeared as the wind blew softly.

Bianca woke up in the morning in a daze. She then remembered Laserblast's instructions from her dream. She went over to her and Laserblast's shared closet and she opened the doors. She then scanned the top shelf and after a while of searching, she found a box with her husband's name on it. She gently removed the lid on the box. She was surprised to find Laserblast's old outfit along with some old photos of him and them together. She gently removed the photos from the box and she smiled as she remembered each moment that was portrayed in the pictures. She then gingerly removed the outfit from the box and she held it close to her as she sank to the ground and cried softly.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44: Boxman Returns

It was a rainy at the plaza. Ko was by the entrance doors, moping the floor as customers came in and ruined his progress. Nebula was restocking the shelves and Enid was ringing out customers while Rad handed them an umbrella. A clap of thunder was heard and Ko jumped as he looked over at what was formerly Boxmore. "Have you guys ever wondered what happened to Lord Boxman? I mean it feels like we haven't seen him all season" Ko said with a sigh as he pointed to a calendar hat was nearby. "Do you think like.. You know. Went to the big field in the sky-" Enid started as she pointed up. "I'm sure He didn't. You know. He just left Boxmore. Who knows, maybe he's turn over a new leaf" Nebula said as she came out from stocking a nearby display. "Come on, let's get back to work before Gar comes out of his office" she said as she went to set up another display.

The next day, Ko was by the entrance doors again. This time sweeping up the umbrellas that the customers left. Enid was ringing out customers and Rad was handing them sunglasses. Nebula just exited a storage closet with some cleaning supplies and her hair in a ponytail. "I'll be outside cleaning the sign and the outside of the store if you guys need me" she called as she exited the store. Suddenly, the sound of a loud engine and tires screeching on the pavement was heard. Nebula quickly looked at the store from behind the large sign to see Lord Boxman with a green humanoid rodent and a man with lilac skin and black hair. Nebula gasped as she recognized the man from one of Ko's POW cards. "Professor Venomous" she whispered in shock. She then quickly made her way to the store, while making sure to avoid being seen. "Lord Boxman! I was right!" Ko said happily as Nebula went to his side. "Give um heck kiddo" the lilac man called as he and Lord Boxman watched from some nearby chairs. The humanoid rodent (who Nebula learned was named Fink) went at full speed towards them. "You guys! I was right! Boxman didn't-" Ko was then interrupted by Fink running into him. "Ko! Hang on little guy!" Nebula called as she chased after Fink. Fink suddenly stopped and Ko was sent flying into the air. Nebula quickly jumped up high and she was able to catch him. She was then sent plummeting into the ground as she held Ko closer to her so he wouldn't be harmed when they crashed. Nebula was surprised to fall into the awaiting body of Rad. Nebula quickly lifted her body up so Ko wouldn't be squished in between her and Rad's chests. "Thanks Rad. I owe you one" she said.

She then kissed his cheek and she rolled off of him. "You okay Rad? you okay Ko? Nebula asked as she helped the males up off of the ground. "Yeah we're good" Rad said. They then heard the sound of cars being crushed. They looked over to see Fink running over the cars that were parked. "That little brat is gonna burn the plaza parking lot to the ground unless we stop her" Enid said. "You think a tricycle wouldn't be that powerful! I mean it's only got three stupid wheels" Rad pointed out. "That's it!" Ko and Nebula said in unison. "Rad baby, you're a genius!" Nebula praised. "Rad! It's only got three wheels! If we can take out that tiny wheel in front" Ko started. "Then we can destabilize the whole thing and she'll lose control"Enid finished for Ko. "And I think we have just the thing to stop her" Nebula said slyly as she motioned over to the pile of discarded umbrellas.

"Sorry to rain on your parade" Rad said as he used his powers to throw an umbrella. "But now that it's raining more than ever" Nebula said as she froze an umbrella and threw it, as well as something else that went unnoticed by everyone. "The forecast says" Enid said as she kicked an umbrella. "That you're in for a spot of pain love" Ko said with a British accent as he came down from the sky using an umbrella and he threw it. All four of their umbrellas hit the tricycle and the front wheel came off. "Ha!" Fink said smugly as she lifted up the handlebars. She then noticed what she was holding and she looked back to see the front wheel detached with four umbrellas in it. She was then sent crashing into Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. Nebula put her hand on the back of Rad's arm that was behind his head once she joined her friends and they watched the villains crash into the ground. 'Ha! Nice" Enid said. "Yeah" Rad agreed.

The villains then went off elsewhere and the trio went back into the store. "Hey Ko. You got a sec?" Nebula asked. Ko turned to her and he looked at her curiously. "Yeah. What's up?" he asked. Nebula then motioned for Ko to follow her elsewhere. Ko nodded and he followed her into the back of the store. She then sat down on a nearby box and she motioned for Ko to do the same. Ko sat and Nebula cleared her throat as she pressed a button of a device hidden in her pocket. "So Ko. What can you tell me about Professor Venomous?" she questioned. Ko then told her everything he knows about Professor Venomous. Nebula nodded as she processed the information. "Is there anyone else similar to him? Didn't you tell me about someone named Shadowy Something?" she asked. Ko thought for a moment. He then nodded. "You mean Shadowy Figure?" he asked and Nebula nodded. Nebula noticed Ko looking uneasy about her question. "Ko? You okay?" she asked worriedly. Ko then told her about Shadowy Figure and how it was because of him that TKo was created. "Thank you for telling me all of this Ko and for answering my questions" Nebula said. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to know all that?" Ko asked. Nebula sighed deeply and she crouched down to Ko's height. "Sorry Ko. But I can't tell you. But just know that you were a huge help and we-I mean I really appreciate your help" Nebula said apologetically. She then ruffled his hair and she walked out of the room and out of the plaza.

Once she was outside, she walked deep into the woods and she took out the device from her pocket and she pressed a button on it. She then got her phone out and she made a phone call. "Hey. Yeah it's me. I got all the info and I'll send it to you tonight. Okay talk to you then. Bye _"_ she said and she hung up.

* * *

Kudos to anyone who got my joke

Last chance to ask any question for me an/or the characters.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45: Q&A Special

"Hello everyone and welcome to ask the characters! Today we are joined by everyone's favorite blue ladies! Give it up for Nebula and Bianca!" The announcer said happily. A spotlight went on and we see Nebula on her phone and showing something to Bianca. Bianca then moved a bit away from Nebula on the purple couch once they were announced. Sitting across from them on a similar couch is a female with long brown hair and purple glasses. "Hello everyone and welcome! As the announcer said, today we are joined by Nebula and Bianca. Welcome ladies and thank you for coming" the female said. "It's wonderful to be here, thank you for having us" Bianca said happily. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us!" Nebula said. "So if I may ask, what was it you were showing Bianca" the female asked Nebula. "I'll show you" Nebula said. She then tapped her phone and a video of Rad doing push ups with Ko, who was happily sipping a juice pouch on his back appeared on the tv screen behind the blue females. "Say hi guys" Nebula said. Ko looked to the camera and waved. "Hi everyone" Ko greeted cheerfully. "What up everyone! For all those who don't know, the name's Rad" Rad said as he levitated Ko off his back and he flexed his muscles. "Having fun backstage guys?" Nebula asked. "Totally! There are so many nice people here! This one lady stocked the mini fridge in here with juice pouches" Ko said excitedly and the crowd cheered loudly.

"We have a lot of familiar faces here with us today to react to some of our best moments from ' _What Might Have Been'_ and perhaps learn some behind the scenes info" the brown haired female said. "So let's start out with our first question. How does a normal day of filming start" she asked. "Usually, Nebula, Rad, Ko, Enid, and whoever else is needed go to one lot to film while Laserblast, Foxtail, Doctor Greyman, and I go to another lot to film" Bianca explained. "I actually vlog on certain days that we film. I have my one from when Bianca was filming the Black Widow Arc if you want to pull that up on the screen" Nebula suggested. The audience cheered and the camera showed Nebula carrying a sleeping Ko in her arms up the stairs to Enid's house. "Here Rad, take Ko while I get Enid" Nebula whispered. Ko was then levitated out of Nebula's arms and Nebula lightly knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and Enid's dad Bernard motioned for them to enter the house. They then went to a door that had Enid's name on it. Nebula turned to the camera and she snickered. She then opened the door and slowly crept over to Enid. Enid let out a snore and Nebula flung her body so she was laying on her stomach on top of her no longer sleeping friend. "Nebula! What are you doing?" Enid yelled angrily and half awake. "The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play now. Or should I say go to work" Nebula said dramatically as she rolled to lay on her back on top of Enid. "Go bother Rad or something" Enid said as she pushed her off. Nebula landed with a small 'oof' onto the floor. "I would, but he's here with the camera and Ko" Nebula said as she stood up. She then went back to Enid's bedside and she pushed her off.

"Get ready. Filming for us starts in an hour and Bianca said that the breakfast bar is hot and fully stocked with all sorts of goodies and I wanna get there for the chocolate crepes. If there are none when we get there then there will be consequences" Nebula said as she got out Enid's clothes and threw them at her. "We'll be in Rad's van. You have fifteen minutes to get ready. If your not out by then, I'm dragging your happy butt into the van" Nebula threatened. She then guided Rad out of the room and into his van. Nebula took Ko from Rad as he got into the driver's seat. A few minutes later, Enid got into the van and Rad drove off. Moments later, they arrived at the filming studio. Ko yawned as he woke up and Nebula carried him to the breakfast bar and she helped him get what he wanted for breakfast.

The camera went black for a moment. Nebula was then shown on the camera. "Hey guys, it's Nebula. So since our filming is done for now, I'm going to see what Bianca is up to. She texted me that she is with a guest star right now and that I can swing by to meet her" Nebula said. She then turned the camera so it showed where she was walking. She heard Bianca and another female laughing from a door. She knocked and the door opened to reveal Bianca and a female with black hair. "Oh Nebula! Good you're here. This is Vivian, she's playing Ladia the Black Widow in a scene coming up" Bianca said. Nebula's hand was shown shaking Vivian's hand. "Okay so, what are you guys doing?" Nebula asked. "I was helping Vivian get into character" Bianca explained. "Do you ladies wanna see how I do it?" Vivian asked. "Sure" Nebula said and she sat in a nearby chair. Vivian looked at the mirror and she sang.

"Girl, we've got work to do

Pass me the paint and glue" she sang as she picked up a tube of red lipstick and applied it to her lips.

"Perfect isn't easy but it's me" She then picked up a comb and she ran it through her hair.

"When one knows the world is watching

One does what one must" she sang as she applied some makeup.

"Some minor adjustments darling" she sang as she adjusted her outfit

"Not for my vanity but for humanity" she sang as she stood up and put an arm dramatically over her forehead.

"Each little step or pose

See, how the breeding shows" she sang as she strutted around the room and struck a pose.

"Sometimes, it's too much for even me" she sang as she threw herself onto the couch

"When all of the world says yes

Then, who am I to say no?" she said as she applied the claws for her Black Widow costume.

"Don't ask a mutt to strut like a showgirl

No, girl, you need a pro" she sang as she walked over to the costume experts who were preparing the spider torso and she struck another pose.

"Not a scratch or a flaw, take a peek at these claws" the costume experts then put the spider torso on her and she showed us the claws that one of the experts was wiping with a small cloth to make sure it was clean. The costume experts then left the room.

"La, da-da, dee, dee, da

Perfection becomes me, n'est ce pas?" she sang as she opened a closet that was full of all sorts of outfits and accessories.

"Unrivaled, unruffled I'm beauty unleashed

Yeah!" she sang as she threw on some accessories.

"Jaws drop, hearts stop, so classic and classy

It makes me so happy" she sang as she admired the jewelry she put on

"La, ah, ooh, oooh" she sang

she then began humming before she sang again

"La-La-La-da-da-da-da-da" she sang as she looked into the hall to see all sorts of people doing various tasks.

"Though many covet my bone and bowl

They're barkin' up the wrong tree

All the grown ups all over the city

I have their hearts and they have my pity" she sang as she pranced around the room and went over to Nebula and Bianca.

"Pretty is nice, but still, it's just pretty" she sang as she ran the comb through her hair one last time

"Perfect, my dear, is me" she sang to the mirror.

We all then began laughing. "So how is it that you can move in that spider torso?" Nebula asked. "I'm kneeling and there are special devices that are in here that moves the legs as if I was walking" Vivian explained. "Five minutes to filming" someone yelled to Bianca and Vivian. "We better get to set" Bianca said as she stood up. The camera then went black and the screen turned off. "So Bianca, what was it like filming with Vivian?" the brown haired female asked. "Vivian was really nice. I actually invited her and Ellais , who is also very nice, to Steve and I's wedding" Bianca explained. "So just so the audience knows, you and Laserblast are actually married?" the brown haired female asked. "Yes. We were actually dating before 'What Might Have Been' was filmed. I would always surprise him whenever he wasn't filming. The proposal scene was his actual proposal, it was really sweet" Bianca said and the audience 'awwed' and cheered. "And Nebula, what about you and Rad" the girl asked. "Yes, Rad and I are actually dating off set. We meet back in _'Deeper Ties'_ and we really hit it off. We have actually never broken up. It's kinda sad that it got cancelled. Violet was really cool and sweet but at least with _'What Might Have Been'_ ,I can spend more time with Bianca" Nebula said. "So, what else is it that you like about working on _'What Might Have Been_?" the female asked. "Well, the writer is very flexible. For example, she wrote in my parents, Steve's proposal, our wedding, and now my pregnancy. And everyone has been so nice and it's really great to work with such amazing people" Bianca beamed.

"So, speaking of amazing people, it's time for some of the cast to come out. "First up, let's hear it for Steven Oggs and Doctor Greyman!" the brown haired girl announced and the crowd cheered. "Hello~" a familiar sing song voice said. In walked Laserblast, who was wheeling Doctor Greyman. Steve went over to Bianca and he kissed her cheek as he sat down next to her."Also joining us is Radicles and Ko!" the female announced as Rad and Ko walked out onto the stage. "For all those of you who are Enid and Foxtail fans, fret not. They are currently working on a scene and they will be joining us when they are finished" she announced. "Nice to see you guys here! Thank you for coming and being on the show!" the female said. "No problem my dear" Doctor Greyman said happily. "Okay so, I have a few group questions" she said. "First up, what was the funniest thing you or someone else ever did either on or off set?" she asked. "Last week, Rad and I were having a flex off and at one point, Foxtail came in and she was bench pressing both of us" Steve said. "Yeah! It was awesome! After that we went to the studio's gym and we worked out together. I hope that he and I will get some scenes together" Rad commented. "It's hard for me to choose a funny moment. I work with lots of great people that are really funny. But, if I had to choose one, it would be during the filming of the court scene. I accidentally got a line wrong so the directors gave me a few minutes to look over the script again. The funny thing that happened was when I was done, Nebula was wearing Judge Wally the White's hat. The directors kept telling her to give it back and she refused to for a good five minutes" Ko said. "In my defense, it was a pretty comfy hat" Nebula said and the audience laughed.

"Let's see, for me it was the actual court scene when Nebula yelled "You're butt's out of order". It was really funny. We all kept laughing because she kept saying it. It wasn't even in the script" Rad said with a laugh. "Either that or one day, I was picking Nebula up to take her to the studio and when I went to wake her up, she had her body half off the bed. She then snored loudly and she fell off the bed. It took me showering her with ki- water to wake her up" Rad said with a laugh. "Rad" Nebula said warning. "He showered me with kisses" Nebula said

"Mine would be the tuba scene with Chip. Everyone keeps saying how funny it is" Doctor Greyman said. "One day before filming, I was on set about to do a scene, when suddenly, Enid, Ko, Nebula, and Rad come strutting in with sunglasses on. I don't know what they were doing but it was really funny" Bianca responded. "What were you doing?" Steve asked. "Enid was going to give us a ninja lesson and I thought it would be fun to turn it into a music video. I'll show you" Nebula said as she took out her phone and tapped it. A video popped up on the screen and everyone turned to Nebula. "What? I'm connected to the screen so I can play whatever video I want and show whatever pictures I want" she explained. She then pressed the 'play' button and the video started.

"Are you, uh, a real hero?" Enid asked

"Well, uh, technically... yeah" Ko said with a sparkle in his eyes

"Have you ever caught a bad guy, like a real supervillain?" she asked

"Yah" Rad responded

"Have you ever hid in the shadows?" she asked

"Yeah, no..." Nebula responded and Enid face palmed.

"Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be ninjas!" she said.

Just then, Rad was shown playing the intro on a saxophone before Enid took it and threw it.

"Hey!" Enid yelled as they started to act like the fake ninjas that they saw on tv. Ko was then shown playing on a small drum, while Rad played an upright bass, and Neula played a trumpet.

"We are Number One" they sang. They then dropped the instruments and ran off.

"Hey!" Enid yelled as she chased after them.

"We are Number One" they sang. Enid then caught them and she held them into place with her shadowjutsu.

"Now listen closely

Here's a little lesson in trickery

This is going down in history

If you wanna be a Ninja Number One

You have to chase a supervillain on the run" she sang. Just then, Fink and Darrell were shown running by.

"Go, go, go" Enid ordered as she pointed to where the villains ran off after she released them.

"Just follow my moves, and sneak around

Be careful not to make a sound

Shh" she said as she crept after Fink and Darrell.

A loud ' _H'_ was heard. Enid turned around to see Rad with a stick in his hands.

"No, don't touch that!" she yelled quietly. She then took the stick from Rad and hit him on the head with it.

"We are Number One" They were the shown with sunglasses on, strutting in a line. In the background, people were staring at them in confusion.

"Hey!" Enid yelled as she noticed Nebula taking a selfie. She then grabbed her arm.

"We are Number One" Nebula sang as Enid pulled her. They then spotted Fink and Darrell. A net was hanging nearby from a previous scene that was filmed.

"Ha ha ha

Now look at this net, that I just found

When I say go, be ready to throw" Enid said as she handed Ko the net.

Go!" She said as she pointed to Fink and Darrell.

"Throw it at them, not me!

Ugh, let's try something else" Enid said as she got the net off of her.

"Now watch and learn, here's the deal

They'll slip and slide on these banana peels" she said as she threw banana peels as if they were throwing stars onto the floor

She then started laughing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled as Rad and Nebula were slipping on the banana peels

"ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Hey!

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba" they all sang as they pranced around the studio and played with different objects.

"Ninja Number One" Enid said and they all struck a ninja-like pose. "Eh, good enough" Enid said with a shrug. They were then shown playing the instruments from earlier.

"ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

Hey!

ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

We are Number One

We are number one" they sang again as they performed multiple tasks that a ninja would do.

"We are number one

Hey!

Hey!" Enid sang. At the end, they all struck a pose.

The screen went black and the audience cheered.

"So Nebula, we still need your answer" the brown haired female responded. "My favorite funny moment was when Ko was following around one of the directors and asking him multiple questions" Nebula said with a laugh. "It was a dare. Besides, Frank ended up giving me a few cookies and a juice box before he went home" Ko said. "So our next question is for Bianca. How did you and Steve first meet?" the female asked. "Well, Steve and I first meet in high school. Steve and I had chemistry class together as well as math and a few other classes. I was the shy bookworm. Since he was the star of the football team, most people saw him as the cool jock type. But when I got to know him, I saw that he was down to Earth, caring, and smart. We ended up dating and going to prom together. After high school,we went to college together and we are currently married and expecting" Bianca announced happily and the crowd cheered. "How did you and Rad meet Nebula?" the female asked.

Rad about Nebula's body "That's just the way I like um' and Nebula isn't just gorgeous, shes..."

"Now we have a question for you" Nebula said. "Since there are no new Ok Ko episodes and you write for ' _What Might Have Been'_ with each new episode, what will you do until new episodes are released?" Bianca asked. "If I get inspired to write for _'What Might Have Been'_ then I'll post a new chapter. I do have another arc planned that I will post once it is all completed. In the mean time, my sister and I are working on a fanfic for 'Night At The Museum' called 'Ancient Love' so that is what I will be posting instead. I hope everyone will enjoy 'Ancient Love' as much as my sister and I are enjoying writing it" the brown haired girl explained. "What made you want to write _'What Might Have Been'?" Nebula asked. "Well, while I was writing 'Deeper Ties', _I got an idea. What would have happened if _The Sandwich Incident_ never happened? What would have happened if Laserblast and Bianca ended up getting married? Hence the title. So as I was writing _ 'Deeper Ties'_, I was also working on _'What Might Have Been_ " the brown haired girl responded. "What made you want to get into Ok Ko? Bianca asked. "Well, it was Professor Venomous. I first saw the clip from the dinner scene where he and Boxman fought Ko, Rad, and Enid. To be honest, I thought he was a girl that could have been played by Jane Lynch. I saw the clip and I fell in love with him. He was handsome, charming, and he has a really sexy voice. When I saw him picking up Fink in a different clip, I knew that I had to get into _Ok Ko_ " the female explained.

"Seeing as how we are out if time, I wanna give an enormous thanks to everyone who has been reading 'What Might Have Been'. I'd also like to give a colossal thank you to its_conniverse for not just always commenting and voting for 'What Might Have Been', but also for keeping me encouraged to keep writing. I hope that one day I can find some way to repay you and also, happy birthday!" the female said as she waved. The screen then went black.

* * *

First song is 'Perfect Isn't Easy' from Disney's Oliver and Company

Second song is 'We Are Number One' from Lazytown


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46: The New Guy

 ** _Song is My Eyes from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_**

It was another day at school. Rad, Enid, and Nebula were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. 'Hi guys! Mind if we sit?" they heard someone ask. They looked over to see a girl with light purple skin and blueish purple hair. "Hi Azra! Hi Puck!" Nebula greeted. "Have a seat" Enid said as she scooted over to make room for the two. "What's up guys?" Nebula asked as she looked up from her phone. "Well..." Azra began. A crash was then heard. Everyone turned to see a lanky male with the same skin and hair color as Azra surrounded by a few bullies.. He was wearing a light blue top, black pants, black shoes, and glasses. ""Please. Just leave me alone" the lanky male pleaded. Nebula was quick to stand up from her seat and rush over to the male. "Hey! Leave him alone!" she called angrily. "Or else what?" One of the bullies taunted. Nebula glared at them as she got in front of the male and the other bullies began to laugh. "Hold this for me would ya?" she asked the lanky male as she handed him her beloved phone. Nebula quickly made a fist and with a mighty swing, she punched the leader of the bullies in the face. She then punched the other bullies when they went to attack her. When they were all on the floor, she turned to the lanky male. "You okay?" she asked. The male nodded and handed her back her precious phone. "Thanks for keeping this safe for me" Nebula said. "Y-you're welcome" The male said shyly. "Hey Nebula! You better come see this! Rad is about to beat his record for shoving the most amount of fries in his mouth" Enid called. Nebula looked over to see Rad shoving more fries into his mouth. Nebula smiled at him and she turned back to the lanky male. "I'll see ya round" she said. She then left. The lanky male stood there watching her in a daze.

Nebula went back to the lunch table to rejoin her friends. "Uh Azra? Something wrong?" she asked when she noticed her friend staring at her happily. "Do you know who that was?" Azra asked. "No" Nebula responded. "That was my brother, Aiden. Thank you so much for saving him" Azra said. "No big deal" Nebula shrugged as she continued to eat her lunch. Minutes later, Aiden approached Nebula's table. "u-um. Can I sit with you guys" they heard him ask meekly. "Sure" Nebula said and Aiden took a seat next to Nebula. Rad glanced over to see Aiden with a slight blush on his face. Rad glared at him. He then smirked. He then fake yawned and put an arm around Nebula's shoulders.

Lunch was almost over and Aiden took everyone's garbage to throw away. He then tripped and spilt the food all over Nebula. He then looked at her in horror. "I am so sorry Nebula" Aiden exclaimed as he took a napkin to try and clean the food off of her. "It's fine" Nebula said. Rad quickly took a napkin and started to help Nebula clean up. "Hey babe, you have a bit of ketchup on your face" Rad said. He then licked her cheek and Nebula blushed. "Raddie. You could have just handed me a napkin" Nebula said embarrassed. "I could of. Or I could have used that opportunity to show my girl some affection" Rad said with a wink. "I'm gonna go clean up" Nebula said. She then stood up and turned to leave. "Hey Babe, aren't you forgetting something?" Rad asked smugly. "What?" she asked. Rad stood up and kissed Nebula's cheek. Nebula blushed and put a hand to her cheek. She then walked off to the restroom to get cleaned up, with Enid and Azra following behind her.

Once they left, Aiden sighed happily. "She sure is something" he said dreamily. "She sure is" Rad responded. "She's so pretty, and kind, and just wow" Aiden said dreamily. "Why else do you think she's my girlfriend?" Rad asked smugly. "You're dating her?! I thought you liked skinnier girls" Aiden said. Rad shook his head. "They way Nebula is just the way I like um'. She isn't just gorgeous, shes just as you said and more. She's understanding, sassy, smart, caring, and she always the funniest and cutest things" Rad said lovingly.

After school, Aiden was going to approach Nebula when he noticed Rad with her. He hid behind a column so they wouldn't see him. She was laughing and Rad was smiling like an idiot. "Ready to go to Gar's babe?" Rad asked. "Yup! Are we still going out after work?" Nebula responded as she closed her locker. "You know it baby" Rad responded as she linked her arm with Rad's arm and they walked off. "Why would someone like her go for a meathead like him?" Aiden asked himself out loud. "Who knows. All I know is that they broke up a while ago and now they are back together" Aiden heard his friend say. "They broke up?" Aiden asked curiously. "Yeah. Rad was too busy flirting with another girl that he didn't notice that she got hurt" his friend said. "What?! That meathead definitely doesn't deserve her! If I was with her, I would have my attention on her at all times" Aiden said darkly.

After Rad and Nebula got off work, they walked around town. Little did they know that a figure was following them in the shadows.

"Any dolt with half a brain

Can see that humankind has gone insane

To the point where I don't know

If I'll upset the status quo

If I throw poison in the water main" the figure sang as he watched the couple. When he stepped out of the shadows, the figure was reveled to be Aiden.

Listen close to everybody's heart

And hear that breaking sound

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart

And crashing to the ground" he sang as he held his chest where his heart was.

"I cannot believe my eyes

How the world's filled with filth and lies

But it's plain to see

Evil inside of me is on the rise" he sang as he followed the couple.

"Look around

We're living with the lost and found

Just when you feel you've almost drowned

You find yourself on solid ground

And you believe

There's good in everybody's heart" Nebula sang as she glanced at Rad lovingly

"Keep it safe and sound

With hope, you can do your part

To turn a life around

I cannot believe my eyes

Is the world finally growing wise

'Cause it seems to me

Some kind of harmony

Is on the rise" she sang as she hugged Rad's arm as they walked.

(In parentheses and **bold** is Nebula singing)

Anyone with half a brain ( **Take it slow** )

Could spend their whole life howling in pain ( **He looks at me and seems to know** )

'Cause the dark is everywhere ( **The things that I'm afraid to show** )

And Nebbie doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain ( **And suddenly I feel this glow** )

Listen close to everybody's heart ( **And I believe there's good in everybody's heart** )

And hear that breaking sound ( **Keep it safe and sound** )

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart ( **With hope, you can do your part** )

And crashing to the ground ( **To turn a life around** )

I cannot believe my eyes ( **I cannot believe my eyes** )

How the world's filled with filth and lies ( **How the world's finally growing wise** )

But it's plain to see **(And it's plain to see** )

Evil inside of me is on the rise ( **Rapture inside of me is on the rise** )

As the couple went somewhere else, a figure stepped out of the shadows and approached Aiden. "You know, there's a way you can get the girl you want" the figure said. "Really?" Aiden inquired. The figure stepped out of the shadows and held out a dark glorb. "With this, you can gain the power you need to defeat that alien. After you destroy him, she'll have no other choice but to flock to you like a moth to a flame" the figure said evilly. Aiden gazed upon the glorb and at the figure as he decided weather or not to use the dark glorb. "I'll do it" he said. He then put a hand on the glorb and before he could blink, he was transformed. His hair and skin turned a light purple and he now dawned a blue and black outfit. Aiden turned to the figure. "I never did never get your name" Aiden said. The figure smiled evilly, revealing sharp and pointy teeth. The figure then spoke.

"Call me Shadowy Figure"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47: The Plan

"Alright then, Shadowy Figure. I owe you my gratitude" Aiden said. Shadowy Figure held up a hand and smiled evilly. "Don't thank me just yet. There is still more to be done. Come with me" he ordered. Aiden nodded and followed Shadowy Figure. Moments later, they arrived at a small shuttle. The shuttle's doors opened and Shadowy Figure got in. Aiden stood there and Shadowy Figure face palmed. "Get in" he ordered. Aiden got in and the shuttle's doors closed. Moments later, they arrived and the shuttle's doors opened once again. "Greetings" they heard someone say. "Ah good, you got him" the voice said. The person stepped out of the shadows. Aiden gasped in surprise. "Foxtail?" he whispered in shock. "Good job SF" Foxtail praised. Aiden and Shadowy Figure stepped out of the shuttle and followed Foxtail. "Listen kid, you're here because you have a vast knowledge of heroes and magical artifacts" Foxtail started. "I also dabble in the dark arts" Aiden added. "If you're interested, I want you to help he with something" Foxtail said. Aiden nodded and Foxtail shook his hand. "Good" she said. She then lead him to a personalized room with documents on a table. "All of your instructions are there" Foxtail said. "Oh and one more thing. I need you to make me a device that can oh let's say change someone's appearance. You see, I have a certain person working for me and don't want certain people catching onto my plan" Foxtail said. Aiden nodded and she then pressed a button and a video of Rad and Nebula appeared on the screen. "To give you a bit of incentive" she explained before she walked away. Aiden glanced at the video.

"This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first

It was weird though I swore to eliminate the worst

Of the plague that devoured humanity it's true

I was vague on the "how" – so how can it be that you

Have shown me the light" Aiden sang as he watched Nebula. He let out a low growl when he noticed Rad approaching her. He then made his hands glow with dark energy and he clenched his now glowing fists.

"It's a brand new day

And the sun is high

All the birds are singing

That you're gonna die

How I hesitated

Now I wonder why

It's a brand new day" He sang as he eyed Rad as he stormed out of his area and into the lab.

"All the time that you beat me to her I forgive

All my tries incomplete – listen, honestly I'll live

Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through" he sang as he thought about destroying Rad

"Now the future's so bright and I owe it all to you

Who showed me the light" he sang as he turned to Shadowy Figure and Foxtail as he appeared behind him.

"It's a brand new me

I got no remorse

Now the water's rising

But I know the course

I'm gonna shock the world

Gonna start a war

It's a brand new day" he sang as he gathered the supplies from the lab that he needed. He then thought about how impressed Nebula would be.

"And Nebbie will see the evil me

Not a joke, not a dork, not a failure

And she may cry but her tears will dry

When I hand her the keys to a shiny new bodega" he sang as he gathered the rest of his supplies and went back to his are.

"It's a brand new day

Yeah the sun is high

All the angels sing

Because you're gonna die

Go ahead and laugh

Yeah I'm a funny guy

Tell everyone goodbye…

It's a brand new day" he sang as he put together everything that he gathered from the lab.

A few days later, Aiden had put together a machine. "Here it is, the perfect machine to bring anyone back to life" Aiden said as he gazed upon the machine that he built. "But who to bring back? Let's see. That person needs to be absolutely evil..." he said as he trailed off. He then looked at the list that Foxtail provided him with. A 'beeping' was then heard and Aiden looked to the machine. "There a problem?" Foxtail asked. "It needs more power. Plus, I need a few things for the spell" Aiden said. "Spell?" Foxtail inquired. "Yes. How else are we to call whomever we desire?" Aiden responded. "To save you some time, I'll put together a list of what the machine needs. If I may, I wish to go back to Lakewood to gather what I need" Aiden requested as he turned to Foxtail. She thought for a moment before she nodded. "But you must go with SF. Got it?" Foxtail responded. Aiden nodded and smiled evilly as he prepared a list of things he needed. "He'll be here shortly" Foxtail said before she walked off.

As Aiden was stating how brilliant his plan was, Shadowy Figure walked into the room. "Let's go kid. We have lots to do" he said. He then turned around and exited the room with Aiden following close behind. After they got into a shuttle, they headed towards Lakewood. Once they arrived, Shadowy Figure headed towards the bodega. "The bodega?" Aiden questioned as he followed behind him. "Wait. That's-" Aiden started as he stared in awe at the Boxmore building. Shadowy Figure nodded and he motioned for Aiden to follow him. Aiden gazed into the bodega's windows to see Nebula playing with Ko and he smiled lovingly. His smile then dropped once he saw Rad put an arm around Nebula's waist and kiss her cheek. Aiden then scowled and let out a low growl. "Hey kid! Let's go!" Shadowy Figure called angrily. "Coming" Aiden called out and he ran to catch up with the hooded figure. "Venomous" Shadowy Figure greeted the lilac-skinned male. "What's with the kid?" Professor Venomous questioned. "He's working with us now and I wanted to get him what he needs from Boxman's lab" Shadowy Figure explained. Professor Venomous nodded and me motioned for them to follow him as he lead them to Boxman's lab. Professor Venomous opened the doors to reveal a high tech lab. Aiden wandered in and gazed upon the machines. A loud ' _crash'_ was heard and Professor Venomous let out a sigh. "I'll be back" he said before he left. "It's perfect! Perfect!" Shadowy Figure heard Aiden state. He turned to Aiden to see him saying his plan to attack Rad and get Nebula. He then sweat dropped when Aiden started to laugh evilly.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48: The Prom

That next day, after spending the majority of the afternoon preparing for the first part of his "master plan" and making sure he had everything that he needed, Aiden put the finishing touches on the special device that Foxtail requested. After finishing the form changing device, Aiden grabbed his things and headed out the door and to the shuttles. "Ah Aiden, there you are" he heard Foxtail say as she approached him. "Do you have the device I asked for?" she asked. Aiden nodded and he handed her the device. He then explained how to operate it. "Excellent work" she praised. Aiden smiled and Foxtail pat his head. "How is the other machine coming along?" she asked. "It's almost complete. The spell is ready and I just need to do a few things before I can finish the machine" Aiden explained. "And what is it that you are doing now?" Foxtail asked impatiently. "I'm going to do what I need to do before I complete the machine" Aiden explained, clearly not caring about Foxtail's impatience. Foxtail pinched the bridge of her nose and she let out a heavy sigh. "Very well. Carry on with whatever. Just don't take to long or I'll drag you back here myself and chain you to the machine until you finish it. You got it?" Foxtail threatened. Aiden smirked and saluted to her. "Ma'am yes ma'am" he said cockily with a wink. Foxtail let out a low growl as Aiden left towards the shuttle hanger.

Foxtail then pressed a button on her wrist and a few minutes later, Shadowy Figure appeared from a nearby hall. She noted that he appeared to be confused by the way he was looking around. "The effects must have work off" she mumbled as he approached her. "Foxtail, what's going on?" he asked. "I need to call Bianca. I need to tell her that I love her and that I'm okay" he then said when Foxtail didn't respond. "That won't be happening anytime soon" she said as she powered up the form changing device that Aiden finished. "What do you mean?" he asked. Foxtail then typed something into the device and presses a few buttons. She then aimed the device at Shadowy Figure and with one final push of a button, Shadowy Figure's form got slimmer, his jaw got sharp like Professor Venomous', and his teeth got sharper. "What did you do?" Shadowy Figure asked. Foxtail smirked when she noticed that his voice got deeper. "I can't have anyone figuring out who you really are now can I?" she asked rhetorically. She then pressed hard on the right side of Shadowy Figure's neck and he was instantly knocked out. "Good thing I had the boys down at the lab insert that into him" she mused to herself. She then scooped Shadowy Figure up in her arms and threw him over her shoulder. "Good thing you're lighter now! All I have to do now is to bring him to the lab for reconditioning and then the next part of my plan can finally begin" she said. She then proceeded to walk to the main lab.

After looking through the various shuttles, he decided on one and powered it up once he got in. He then pulled up a map of Lakewood on the screen and he decided on landing in the woods near the school. Once he confirmed the location, the shuttle took off and Aiden began to daydream about after his plan was complete. After a few minutes of him talking to himself in the shuttle, he finally arrived in the woods near the school. After making sure that the shuttle was well hidden, Aiden proceeded to walk towards the school. After sneaking into one of the classrooms, he set up his equipment and changed into his suit. He then waited for everyone to arrive. After staring out the window that overlooked the courtyard where the dance was being held, some people finally started to arrive. He smirked when he noticed Rad walking into the school's courtyard.

"Look at these people, amazing how sheep will

Show up for the slaughter

No one condemning you, lined up like lemmings

You led to the water

Why can't they see what I see? Why can't they hear the lies?

Maybe the fee's too pricey for them to realize

Your disguise is slipping

I think you're slipping" he sang as he eyed Rad talking to someone with Nebula behind him and prepared for his attack. He then pressed a button and Rad was frozen in place. He then opened one of the windows and jumped down. The crowd gasped when they saw him. "Aiden"Azra said sadly as she looked at him in disappointment. Aiden looked at her and he shook his head. He then glanced at the frightened crowd

"Now that your savior is still as the grave you're

Beginning to fear me

"Like cavemen fear thunder, I still have to wonder

Can you really hear me?

I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly

Fire up your brain, remind you inside you're rioting

Society is slipping

Everything's slipping away" he sang. He then took out a ray gun and fired it in the air. Nebula and the crowd then began to scramble to leave.

"So…

Go ahead, run away

Say it was horrible

Spread the word, tell a friend

Tell them the tale

Get a pic, do a blog

Heroes are over with" he sang. He then glanced over at Rad

"Look at him, not a word

Hammer, meet nail" he sang as he punched the frozen Rad.

"Then I win, then I get

Everything I ever

All the cash, all the fame

And social change

Anarchy! That I run

It's finally my turn

You people all have to learn

This world is going to burn

Burn" he sang as he fired the ray gun and freezing all people that he could.

"Let's see, 1,2,3,4 yeah right" he mumbled to himself as he started to count the people he froze.

"Burn" he sang as he fired another blast. He then scanned the crowd and he noticed that Nebula was gone.

"No sign of Nebbie, good.

I would give anything not to have her see" he sang as he wandered the small crowd of frozen people. Suddenly, Principal Claus appeared.

"It's gonna be bloody, heads up everybody

There's no time for mercy

Here goes no mercy" he sang as he fired the ray gun at the principal.

He then laughed evilly as he pressed a hidden button on the ray gun. Cages then appeared from out of the sky and scooped up all the frozen and all the non frozen people that they could. Aiden smirked as he watched the cages' propellers transport his victims away.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49: A Plan In Motion

*Song is Mine Mine Mine from Pocahontas

Foxtail was in the lab when Aiden burst through the doors. "Aiden? Back already?" Foxtil asked. Aiden nodded and he pulled out a remote from his jacket. With a push of a button, all the cages that contained the now frozen heroes and non heroes came levitating in. "I know some of them don't have powers but, we can always use them as workers with the heroes after their powers are drained" Aiden said confidentially. Foxtail smirked as some of the frozen heroes were hooked up to a machine. "Excellent work Aiden. You know, most all heroes are equal. Everyone views me as a hero and the only way for me to keep the world safe is to choose who gets the power" Foxtail explained as she pressed a button and turned on the machine. Aiden then left to capture more heroes.

"The powers of Zeus

The abilities of Demeter

Will seem like parlor tricks

By this time tomorrow

The people we find here

We'll drain out their powers

Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys

Get me those powers boys" Foxtail sang and the workers began to scramble around between draining one hero to the next.

"Drain, boys, drain every power

And drain, boys, every last drop

Get those tricks, boys

Quick, boys

"Shove in a hero

Uncover their secrets

Powers so great and divine

"It's time and they'll be mine, mine, mine"She sang as she grabbed a random frozen hero and shoved him into the machine. After a moment, a small bottle was filled with a colorful liquid and Foxtail shoved the hero out of the machine.

"Drain and Drain and Drain every last power

Drain and Drain and Drain every last drop

Hey lookie lookie

Oh, how I love it!

Hey lookie lookie

Powers for Me!

Hey lookie lookie

There'll be tons of it

And I'll be on top of the world!" " Foxtail sang as the workers presented her with more bottles filled with colorful liquid.

"My rivals out there

It's not that I'm bitter

But think how they'll squirm

When they see my new powers!

The people out there will be full of jitters

The people will reward me

They'll like me, no, fear me!" she sang as she tugged the curtains off the wall and gazed out the large window at all the people down below that were unaware of her presence.

"It's mine, mine, mine

For the taking

It's mine, boys

Get me those powers!

With these bottle so snug" She sang as she held up sealed bottle with a different colored liquid.

"It's glory they'll give me

Soon they'll all bow to me

Cause now it's finally time!

When all of the powers are mine

Drain and Drain and Drain and drain them all

Drain and Drain and Drain and drain them all!" she and the workers sang as they continued to drain the powers from the heroes.

"All of my life, I have searched for a plan

Like this one

A wilder, more challenging quest

I couldn't design

Hundreds of victims await

And I don't plan to miss one" Aiden sang as he froze and had some agents capture more people.

"A girl I can claim

And hopefully tame

The greatest conquest is mine!" Aiden sang as he thought about Nebula and how she would finally be with him.

"Keep on working, lands

Don't be shirking, lands

Drain, boys, drain

Do what you're told

I can't wait to behold" Foxtail sang as she drained more heroes of their powers.

"Make this island

My land!" She continued to sing as she motioned to the surrounding land.

"Make the pile big, boys

I'd help you to pick, boys

But I just haven't time" Foxtail sang as she removed part of her sleeve and looked at her wrist device.

"This plan we behold" Aiden sang as he kept freezing people and transporting them to Foxtail to have their powers drained.

"This beauty untold" Foxtail sang as she gazed upon the shelves that were fastly becoming full of bottles with the powers that belonged to other heroes.

"A man can be bold!" Aiden sang as he put a fist to his chest proudly.

"My plan will be unfold!" Foxtail sang as she held up a fist triumphantly as the workers finished getting all the.

"And the powers

Are

Mine!

Mine!

Mine!" she sang one last time as the shelves were finally full of bottles.

Aiden finally returned back to headquarters and he went straight towards his lab that Foxtail gave him on his first day. Aiden turned on the lights and he smirked when he saw a weak Rad chained to the wall. "Well well well. Not so tough now are ya?" he mocked. Rad weakly looked up at him. "You know, you're lucky that Foxtail let me do whatever it is that I please with you instead of draining your powers and putting you to work. Oh don't worry, I'll drain your powers but I thought it would be fun to play with them a but. You see, those chains are special. They'll only allow you to use your powers for what I want. Oh and don't even try to trick me. Or else" Aiden warned as he took out a small device and pressed a button. Rad was then shocked with a bolt of electricity. "Awh, did that hurt? Good. Just wait till you defy me. It'll be a lot worse" Aiden explained. "Aiden, get your butt to the main lab now!" he heard Foxtail yell over the intercom and he sighed. "We'll continue this later" he said. He then turned and walked towards the door. "Don't go anywhere" Aiden said teasingly. He then laughed evilly and turned out the lights before he closed the door.

After a short while of walking, Aiden arrived at the main lab. "Ah Aiden there you are. I have a special assignment for you" Foxtail said as Aiden entered the room. "I had the boys here move your machine from your lab to here. It's time to finish it. I hope you have everything you need" Foxtail said. Aiden nodded and Foxtail typed a few things on one of the large computers. "Let me just run to my room to get my notes to finish the spell" Aiden said. With a snap of her fingers, one of the workers appeared with Aiden's notes. "Aiden, you assignment is very special. So pay attention and make sure you don't mess it up!" Foxtail warned him. "Your assignment will be to do more research for this machine before you finish building it. You need someone who can assist you and make you less… you. I can tell that there is still a bit of the old you still left" Foxtail continued to say. "I need you to not only look up the risks for the spell and what it may need, but choose someone and I mean anyone that you think will be a good assistant for you. Take Mathis and Romulus to assist you" Foxtail finished saying. "Why do I need an assistant?" Aiden asked her. "Because I can't always be around to watch you and your every move to make sure you don't mess anything up!" Foxtail said snappingly. "Oh and before I forget, I have a gift for you. Think of it as a reward for all your hard work" she said. She then handed him a staff. "It can change it's form whenever you want" she explained. She then pointed to the door. "Now go!" she ordered.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50: Phase One Complete

After exiting the main lab, Aiden walked to the library. "Let's see, who can I get?" Aiden pondered as he entered the library. "Let's see. I want someone who can fight. But who would be a good fit?" Aiden pondered as he searched the archives. "Hmm. Napoleon Bonaparte? No. Too short and stubborn. Ivan the Terrible? Definitely not!" He said as he skimmed over the book. "No. No. No. Definite No!" he continued to say to himself. "Mathis and Romulus, did you get what I asked for the machine?" Aiden asked them coldly as they came in with parts for the machine. "Yes boss" they responded. "Put those in my lab and bring the machine there too. I don't want anyone else touching it" Aiden ordered. Mathis and Romulus nodded and went to do Aiden's bidding. "I still don't see why we have to listen to a kid" Mathis commented to Romulus once they were out of the room. "Just think, as soon as Foxtail's plan is complete, she'll throw him away like last week's garbage" Romulus responded.

While Mathis and Romulus were completing their tasks, Aiden sat down in a nearby chair and rubbed his temples. His eyes then glanced over to one of the many books on the table. "What's this?" he mused as he reached for the book. He picked up the book and he scanned through the pages. An evil smile appeared on his face once he stopped on a certain page. "Hmm. Let's see. Evil, ruthless, violent and looks like he knows of some interesting ways to torture people" Aiden said to himself as he read about the person. "I must tell Foxtail! She'll be so pleased" he said as he grabbed the book and raced out of the library. He arrived at the large doors of the main lab. He took a deep breath and straightened out his hair and outfit before he entered the room. "Ah Foxtail. There you are" he said as he approached Foxtail. "Look at what I found!" Aiden said as he held up the book to Foxtail. "A book?" Foxtail scoffed. Aiden then opened the book to the page and showed her the page. Foxtail took the open book from Aiden and she looked over the page. "He's perfect" Foxtail praised. "Now about the machine" Foxtail said as she and Aiden walked towards the machine. "Ah yes. Well according to my research, we will be able to bring anyone we want from wherever and whenever we want. However, they must be dead and it will require a lot more power. Fortunately for us, we have it locked up in a cell!" Aiden said with a bit of a maniacal laugh. Foxtail raised an eyebrow at him. "With his level of strength, we could possible create our own army!" Aiden added as he thought of how Rad would be used in the machine. "Well then, go get him so we can power up the machine" Foxtail ordered. "Yes Ma'am" Aiden responded happily. He then left the main lab and made his way to his personal lab where Rad and the machine were being kept.

Once at the door of his lab, he paused when he saw his reflection in one of the machines as he walked inside his part of the lab. Aiden then took one long look in the reflection on the machine and sighed as he remembered who he was before being recruited by Foxtail.

"I admit that in the past I was a weakling

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a nerd

But I find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Reflected, saw the light, and made a switch

True, yes" Aiden sang as he walks out of his room)

"And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And here lately, with this staff" Aiden sang as he held up the staff that Foxtail gave him.

"I'll use it on behalf

To cause misery, agony, and anguish!" He continued to sing. "Pathetic" he said as he saw Rad trying to escape from the chains that were attached to the back wall. Aiden pulled out his freeze ray gun and he zapped Rad.

"Poor unfortunate soul!

In pain, indeed.

You are longing to be free

And when I get your girl

Will I kill you?

Yes, indeed " He sang as he went up to Rad and pointed staff at him while Mathis and Romulus attached kinds of wires to Rad.

You poor unfortunate soul

So sad, so true

She'll come flocking into my arms

Crying, "Take me, Aiden, please!"

Will I take her

Yes indeed

Now my heart can no longer strain

For I just can't take the pain

And I'm afraid I'll be rejected once again" Aiden sang as he grasped his chest.

"Yes I know you will complain

Cause it's your girl I will obtain

You poor unfortunate soul

You have your looks, your pretty face

And don't forget about all of your bulging muscles, ha!

The gals up there don't like a lot of chatter

They think a man who gloats is a bore

Yet with them it's much preferred for men to be mature

And after all man, what are trivial facts for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with your interests

All women avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

On a man who's got brawn

It's he who gets in shape who gets the girl

Come on you poor unfortunate soul

Go ahead

Make your choice

I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much

Just your girl!

You poor unfortunate soul

It's sad but true

If you wish to escape and be free then

You've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp and take a breath

And go ahead and tell me bro

Maithis, Romulus, now I'll get her, boys

The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul" Aiden sang. He then opened the spell book and he cleared his throat.

"Alluva sevrua

Come lightning from the winds and the seas

Zha Vendu Xaishi Ne

The woman that I love

Will belong to me!" he sang as he raised the staff into the air.

"Now, appear" he commanded and the machine began to flash violently

"Keep going!" he commanded louder as lightning appeared out of the machine. While he was laughing manically, Foxtail then entered the room with out him noticing. Suddenly, the machine stopped. Aiden and Foxtail watched as a person's figure appeared. Foxtail and Aiden looked at each other with smiles of triumph. Foxtail pat Aiden head and she spoke.

"Onto the next stage"

* * *

Song is 'Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid'

This is the end of What might Have Been for now. It will return after the special is complete. So stay tuned and thank you again for reading! See you in the special! 😉😊


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: Return to Rhyboflaven Part 1

Months had passed since Aiden was defeated. Azra and Puck went out of town so Azra could get over having to banish her dear brother to who knows where. Aside from that, it was another normal day in Lakewood. The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and muffled thundering was heard in a silver space craft-like home. Inside, a girl with blue skin, pointed ears, long dark blue hair, and light blue eyes was chasing a male with turquoise skin, green afro, pointed ears,and two antennas."Come on Rad! Give me back my phone!" She yelled as she chased after him through the living room to get her beloved phone back. She quickly jumped onto the couch and launched herself onto him. He was forced onto the ground with her on his back and she took her phone from his hand.

"What's with all the commotion?" Rad's mother asked curiously as she and her husband walked into the room. They stood there frozen and after a moment, Nebula and Rad realized the position that they were in. "Uhhhh... We can explain" they said in unison as Nebula got off of Rad's back and helped him stand up. His parents smiled at each other and let out a laugh before they turned and left the room to go reminisce about when they were a young couple like their son and his girlfriend. "Anyway, the Plaza's Film Festival is coming up soon. We need to start brainstorming ideas for our film" Nebula said. "With your ideas, there's no way that those Boxmore Bozos will win again this year!"Rad said.

Suddenly, they were grabbed by an arm that appeared out of a portal. "Not again!" Nebula said as she and Rad were pulled through. When they emerged from the portal, Nebula noticed that they were outside of what appeared to be a cottage with a sign that read 'Warriors for Hire'. "Prohyas! Vambre! Good to see you again!" Nebula said as she hugged the siblings. "So what was the deal with you guys pulling us through the portal again?" Rad asked. "We need your help" Prohyas said. Just then, a female with light pink skin and a darker pink hair walked out of the building. "There youz guys are" she said. Nebula glared at her and grabbed onto Rad's hand. "Hey Muskles and whoever you are. I never got your name last time" she said. "It's Nebula" she said coldly. "It's nice ta meet cha" she said as she held out a hand. "Babe, be nice" Rad scolded. Nebula let out a low groan and took Witchy Simone's hand with her free hand and shook it. "Nice grip ya got there" she said as she winced slightly in pain. Rad squeeze the hand he was holding and Nebula's grip on Witchy Simone's hand loosened. Witchy Simone let go of the other female's hand and cradled her slightly hurt hand in her free hand. Rad gave her a warning glance and Nebula just shrugged.

"Hyas? Vambs? Have either of you seen-" they heard a female say. A female with long brown hair and purple glasses stepped into the doorway. She paused when she noticed the Rad and Nebula. "What the and how the-" she began to ask before Prohyas cut her off. "Like this. Ready Vambes?" He asked. Vambre nodded and they each reached for their bags that were attache to their belts. "Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword" and "Legendary Hyperspace Magisword" A voice announced as they each pulled out a magisword from their bags.

"Super teamwork combo, inter-dimentional friend" they said in unison. The sticky hand opened a portal and pulled out a young boy with brown hair before it dropped him onto the ground. The portal closed and the boy opened his eyes to reveal green irises as he looked around. "Where am I?" He asked. "Oh hey, I know you. I transformed into you once. I even had your weird dolphin thingy" the boy said. "By dolphin thingy do you mean this?" The brown haired girl asked as she took Prohyas' bag and pulled out a small sword in the shape of a dolphin. "Uh babe, you gotta do the thing" Prohyas said as he took his bag back. "Dolphin Magisword" the voice from earlier announced as the girl made the magisword grow to it's full size. "Yeah that" the green eyed boy said. "This is Dolphin Magisword and she isn't weird! She's a precious little sweetheart!" The girl yelled. The boy just blinked in confusion. "A magi what-ty?" He asked. The girl sighed. "A magisword! Magiswords are magical swords that contains one or more powers based on its specific design" she explained. She then reached into her pocket and the voice said "Pencil Magisword" once it was out of the girl's pocket. "So it's kinda like my Omnitrix. Except, I can turn into any alien and use their abilities whenever I want" the boy said as he motioned to the device on his wrist.

"Speaking of which, what kind of alien are you? I don't think I've ever seen aliens like you guys" he asked Rad and Nebula. "I'm from Planet X" Rad answered. "What about you? What planet are you from?" he asked as he turned to Nebula. "Oh, I'm not an alien" she responded. "Then what are you? Some kind of genetic experiment?" the brown haired boy asked. Nebula then retreated to sulk in a corner. "So she is? Weird" he said. "Just because she isn't human or alien that doesn't mean that she's weird! She is still a living and breathing being with emotions!" Rad yelled. "Dude, I know that! Do you even know who I am?! I'm Ben 10!" the brown haired boy- now knows as Ben- argued. The brown haired girl got in between the two and glared at Rad. She then looked over to Prohyas and motioned to Nebula with her head.

"I almost forgot, since Rad got a magisword last time, I'm giving you one too" Prohyas said. He then reached into his bag and summoned a magisword that resembled a selfie stick and handed it to Nebula. "This is the Internet Famous Magisword. I thought that you would like it since you love your phone so much" he said."What does it do?" She asked in wonder as she admired it. "It causes any video taken to instantly go viral on the internet" Vambre explained. "I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!" She said as she hugged the siblings. "You're quite welcome dear heart" Vambre said.

Loud thumping was heard from outside and the brown haired girl looked out the window. "Sweet peas and carrots!" she exclaimed. She then ran over to Prohyas and took out a magisword. "Telescope Magisword" the voice said. The girl then ran over to the window. "Cheese and crackers! Guys! The thing is coming back!" she yelled. Everyone ran over to the window and thy saw a large shadow coming towards the building. "Sweet monkey chunky bunky!" Prohyas exclaimed. "You guys wanna know why you were brought here? _That_ is why!" the girl said. "What is that?!" Nebula asked in panic. "I call it the Imposta Beast. It can mimic anyone and anything. Powers and moves included" the brown haired girl explained. "Uh Hyas honey? You might wanna see this" she said as she handed him the Telescope Magisword. "Nope nope nope nope nope nope!" he said repeatedly as he handed the magisword back to the girl and walked off. "What is it?" Vambre asked. "It's Nohyas" the girl responded. The girl then took out her Pencil Magisword and drew a lasso. She then used the lasso to rope Prohyas and drag him back into the room. "Vambes, can you take over while I get our eyes in the sky?" the girl asked. "Just be careful" Vambre said. The girl nodded and quickly fled the building. "What did she mean? Why do you need someone else when I have an alien that can fly" Ben said. Vambre ignored him as she began to try and form a plan.

Thank you guys for being so patient while my computer was in the shop! I finally got it back and as a thank you, here's the first two chapters!


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: Return to Rhyboflaven Part 2

"Alright you wee hens, does anyone have an idea" Vambre asked. Just then, the front wall was torn from the building. "NO-YEAH!" the male that resembled Prohyas exclaimed. "Nohyas!" Prohyas said with disgust. "Hi me" Nohyas said cheerfully with a wave. "For the last time, you are not me and I am not you!" he yelled. The beast then let out a mighty roar as it scooped up Rad, Nebula, Vambre, Witchy Simone, and Ben. The beast immediately dropped them when it was hit with a large blast of fire. Nebula quickly made a large platform out of ice as Rad levitated them onto it. "You guys okay?" the voice of the brown haired female was heard asking. They looked to the sky to see her on a bird-like dragon with gold scleras, and light blue nasal horn, underbelly and spikes. Aside from it's pale blue talons, the rest of it's 'body was royal blue. The dragon landed and got low to the ground so the girl could dismount it. "Is that a dragon?!" Ben asked in awe. The girl nodded and pet the dragon lovingly. "Parrot, spine shot!" she said as she motioned to the beast that was destroying the surrounding forest as Nohyas was shouting "NO-YEAH!" for some reason. The dragon- now known as Parrot- flew into the air and made light blue spikes shoot out of its tail. "I've got an idea!" Nebula said. Everyone turned to her. "Vambre, we'll need your Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword, brown haired girl, we'll need your Pencil Magisword. Are the effects permanent?" she asked. the girl smirked. "I have one that will work even better" she said. "If only we had someone who was super fast that could run around the beast's feet to prevent it from going anywhere else. I was thinking that one of us, Prohyas, distracts the beast and Nohyas while Vambre, Glasses, and I restrain the beast. My Raddie's job would be to separate Nohyas from the beast and Witchy here can shrink the beast" Nebula explained. Ben smirked and transformed himself. "What kind of alien are you?" Rad asked. "You look like a weird Velociraptor with balls under your feet. But whatever, we have a job to do" Nebula said. "The name's XLR8" Ben -now being called XLR8- said. "Prohyas, take Parrot and do what you need to do" the girl who Nebula called Glasses said. Prohyas nodded and kissed the girl's cheek. He then mounted Parrot and took off into the sky."Ballpoint Magisword" The voice announced as the brown haired girl pulled out a magisword that looked like a ballpoint pen from her pocket.

Just then, the beast was blasted by a dark beam of magic. This only angered the beast. "Step aside Warriors. For we will defeat this beast" a female voice said. "Beast" a male's voice was heard saying. Vambre, Prohyas, and the brown haired girl all face palmed and let out a groan. The two figures stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman with pale blue skin and pointed ears with crimson red hair that had a light pink streak in the front. She was wearing a black hat, a black dress that had a red pendant on the front, and black heeled boots with two golden bracelets on each arm. Beside her was a cat man with brown fur and yellow eyes wearing a purple hat and a purple-and-blue robe.

They then began gloating about how they would defeat the beast while said beast was rampaging through what was left of the surrounding forest. "Are you guys serious? You do realize that while your rambling, the beast is heading deeper into the forest!" Nebula pointed out. "The castle!" The brown haired girl exclaimed as she realized where the beast was going. "Don't worry honey bunny, I'm on it!" Prohyas shouted from the sky. A loud 'squack' was heard. "I mean we're on it" Prohyas shouted. "Be careful!" The brown haired shouted as a blue blur in the sky was seen speeding off after the beast and blasting fire and spikes at it. A figure was seen being knocked off the beast's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" The female said. "Don't" the cat man said. "Gateaux do something" the female said. "Er, something" the cat man -now known as Gateaux- said as he used his magic to shoot at Prohyas and Parrot in the sky. The woman then began to fire her own magic blasts and laugh. Luckily, they were able to dodge Gateaux's magic blasts. The brown haired girl used her Ballpoint Magisword to draw a large and dangerous sword. Vambre quickly restrained the brown haired girl before she could attack the cat man. Nebula put a hand on Vambre's shoulder. "Let her go" she said. Vambre gave her a questioning look. "Girl's just trying to protect her man and baby. Trust me, you'll end up regretting preventing her from attacking him" Nebula stated. She then glanced over to her own boyfriend who was fighting with Ben and Witchy Simone to try and stall the beast. "But last time I didn't restrain her, she ended up sending Morbidia to the hospital" Vambre said. "Just trust me on this. Tell you what, if she gets too violent then I'll freeze her. Alright?" Nebula bargained. Vambre thought for a moment. She then slowly and hesitantly loosened her hold on her friend.

The brown haired girl started to swing large and dangerous sword that she drew at Gateaux. "Woah! Hey! Watch where you're-" the cat man said in fear as he tried to dodge her swings. She ended up chasing him and he ended up forcing Morbidia onto the ground by knocking into her as he tried to dodge the brown haired female's swings. While Gateaux and Morbidia got up from the ground and ran away from the girl, a loud 'wosh' was heard as they all saw a tiny blue and white dragon come flying in by holding onto what appeared to be a rocket. The rocket ended up hitting the beast and surprisingly knocking it down.

In the sky, Prohyas had Parrot fly a distance away so that they would not get hurt. "Grup! You okay?" Prohyas asked as he saw his dragon friend holding onto the Rad Rocket Magisword. "Hang on duders, I got ya" he said as he had Parrot fly over to the tiny dragon. He then gently took the tiny dragon and the magisword and flew back to the ground. He got off of Parrot and gave the larger dragon an affectionate pet. The larger dragon then went over to Morbidia and knocked her down with his head. He then proceeded to lay down on her. "Get off of me!" Morbidia's yelling was muffled by his body. He let out a content rumble as he rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes. "Gateaux help me!" Morbidia's muffled yelling was heard once again. Said cat man rushed over to Parrot and the dragon lifted his head and let out a low growl and Gateaux flinched."Do you think we should help them?" Nebula asked the brown haired girl. "In a minute" she responded.

"Warm Hug Magisword! Wad of Gum Magisword! Beehive Magisword!" a voice was heard as they each drew a magisword. "Ultra super teamwork combo, Sticky Hug!" Vambre, Prohyas, and the girl said in unison as they aimed the magiswords at the beast . The beast was then entangled in a wad of gum and honey that squeezed it when it tried to move. Morbidia's muffled screams and Parrot squawking were heard. Everyone looked at the brown haired girl and she let out a sigh as Gateaux was trying to put his hand under the larger dragon to get Morbidia. The girl walked over to her dragon and pet his head affectionately. "Parrot, off" she said. The larger dragon let out a low rumble and Prohyas walked over. "I got this" he said.

"Laser Pointer Magisword" the voice said as he drew out the magisword. He aimed the small red laser at the ground and Parrot sprang up and chased the small red dot as Prohyas moved the laser around. "Thatta boy! Get the dot" he encouraged. Gateaux then began to chase after the dot. Parrot kept getting in the cat man's way and trying to attack him by swinging his tail at him. "Way to go warriors and friends" a voice was heard. A girl with orange hair in a purple and black outfit walked out of the half destroyed forest. "Hey princess" Prohyas greeted as he stopped moving his hand that was holding the Laser Pointer Magisword. By doing so, Parrot tackled him to the ground and nuzzle him affectionately. She then began to thank the warriors and her friends for stopping the beast. "Yeah we were pretty good. but If it wasn't for me, the beast probably would have attacked the castle" Ben gloated. "Rad baby, hold me back" Nebula said warning. "Why?" Rad asked. "So I don't wring his's scrawny little neck" she responded darkly. Rad quickly took a hold of her by holding onto each of her forearms. Gateaux and Morbidia then began to try and gloat to the orange haired girl as she was praising the warriors and their friends. "I guess we did do pretty good. Didn't we Muskles?" Witchy Simone asked Rad. "Pretty good? We were awesome!" Rad responded enthusiastically. "Hey Witchy!" Nebula called. Witchy Simone looked at her and walked over to her. Nebula put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a dark glare. "If I catch you flirting with my man again, I won't hesitate to-"she started to threaten before she was interrupted by Rad clearing his throat loudly. Unknown to her, almost everyone was watching her. "Wow... She is really intense" Prohyas commented. "Yes. Yes she is" Rad replied proudly.

Meanwhile, Gateaux and Morbidia tried to get the orange haired girl's attention but the girl paid them no attention as she was on her phone. She then walked over to Parrot and took a selfie with him. Nebula noticed this and quickly pushed past them with Rad following her. She ended up freezing them as she walked past them. The orange haired girl looked at her and then at the now frozen Gateaux and Morbidia. "What? They were in our way" Nebula said mimicking Morbidia. "Way" Rad said mimicking Guateux The girl laughed and introduced herself as Zange, the princess of Rhyboflaven. She and Nebula then began comparing selfies and showing each other their social media.

"So Babe, did you see my awesome skills with that beast? I was pretty awesome!" Rad gloated. "Yeah. Uh huh. That's nice babe" she said as if she was paying attention while she was taking a selfie with Princess Zange. "Babe" Rad half whined. "Can't talk, Zanges and I are preparing for a selfie off" she said. "Well, I bet she doesn't have a boyfriend with the body of a god and a handsome speaking voice" Rad said. "But have you seen how awesome her selfies are? That girl really knows how to use a filter!" she said as she scrolled through her photos frantically. "But you don't need a filter for your pictures. You're already beautiful" he said. Nebula paused and looked at Rad with tears in her eyes. "Awh Raddie, that is so sweet" she cooed. She then embraced him and Rad ran a hand through her hair to calm her down. Unknown to her, Rad levitated her phone and took a picture of them.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53: Return to Rhyboflaven Part 3

"So anyway, thanks again for the save" Zange said. She waved goodbye and gave Parrot a quick pet before she left.

"So, now what?" the brown haired girl asked. "Are you guys ready to go back to wherever you came from?" Prohyas asked. Ben responded by saying something about how he should be sent back first because the universe needed him. As he was rambling, the brown haired girl reached into Prohyas' magisword bag and pulled out his Legendary Hyperspace Magisword. She then summoned a portal and Nebula levitated him through it. The portal then closed and Parrot let out a small grumble. They looked over to see him looking around. "What's wrong baby?" the brown haired girl cooed. "Wasn't there a cat man and his sidekick here a minute ago?" Nebula questioned. Parrot's head shot up and he ran off into the nearby half destroyed forest. Seconds later, he came back with Nohyas in his mouth. "Parrot no! Drop it! Parrot, drop it!" the brown haired girl said as if she was talking to a dog. She then turned to Prohyas since her beloved dragon refused to let go of Nohyas. "Any ideas?" she asked. Prohyas put his hand on his chin in thought. " NO YEAH! OW!" Nohyas exclaimed as Parrot applied more pressure with his sharp teeth. "I got an idea! How about the Chillax Mist Magisword?" Prohyas suggested. The girl shook her head. "If we spray him, he'll only get mad and bite down harder on Nohyas" she responded. "Okay, how about this?" he suggested and a voice said "Excaliburger Magisword" as he pulled out the magisword. He then made the Propellerburgers fly around Parrot and the dragon chased after them with Nohyas sill in his mouth. "NO YEA-OW!" Nohyas shouted in pain as the dragon gripped him tighter in his mouth.

"How bout Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword? Or maybe Grabby Giraffe Magisword? Oh! What if I use Accordion Magisword and sing him a song about letting go of him? Or, how about I use Attractive Voice Magisword to convince him to let Nohyas go?" Prohyas suggetsed. The girl shook her head as Prohyas continued to name off other magiswords that they could try to get the dragon to let go of Nohyas.

"Aha!" He exclaimed. He then reached into his bag and a voice said "Chew Toy Magisword" as he pulled said magisword out. He then began to shoot out different types of chew toys. He walked over to one and put his foot on it. It let out a high pitched 'squeak' and Parrot immediately looked towards the noise. Everyone then went over to a toy and began to squeak them. Parrot ran around to each toy and when he got to Vambre, he tried to grab the toy but realized that he still had Nohyas in his mouth. He looked to the toy and then down at Nohyas. He dropped Nohyas and happily took the toy. Vambre quickly reached into her bag and a voice said "Clam Clamp Magisword" as she pulled said magisword out and used it to prevent Nohyas from getting away.

A man with a pot-belly, bushy eyebrows, closed eyes, and long orange hair that went down to his waist in a police uniform then arrived and handcuffed Nohyas. his uniform had a silver helmet with red siren and what appeared to be robotic implants for his arms and legs. "Alright Yohyas, or whatever your name is. You're under arrest for knowingly impersonating someone, even though you have been told multiple times to stop and you are also being arrested for causing damage to public property and attempted damage of the Rhyboflaven castle" The police officer said. The brown haired girl nudged Prohyas who was happily watching Nohyas being arrested. "Welp, I better get going. I got work in an hour" Witchy Simone said. She then said her goodbyes and then she left.

"Speaking of going back somewhere, are you two ready to go back home?" Vambre asked. "Can you give us a sec?" Nebula asked as she looked at Rad. She then quickly pulled him aside. "Maybe we could stay here a little while longer. This place is full of ideas for the Plaza Film Fest and I really wanna have Prohyas do the music" she said. "But what about our shifts?" Rad asked. Nebula took out her phone and opened up a group chat with her, Rad, Ko, Enid, and their boss, Mr. Gar. "I'm sure they won't mind if we stay here for a while to start working on the film" she responded. Rad thought about her suggestion and Nebula looked at him hopefully. "Okay. I suppose we could stay here for a little while longer. I'll call my parents to tell them" he said. Nebula's eyes lit up and she embraced him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said excitedly as Rad hugged her back. Once they pulled out of the hug, Nebula went to go tell Prohyas and Vambre while Rad called his parents and Mr. Gar to inform them of what they would be doing.

Once he was done, he walked to where his girlfriend was to find her and Prohyas talking about possible music options for her and her friend's film for Lakewood's upcoming film festival. "Rad honey. Prohyas agreed to help us with the music for out movie!" Nebula said excitedly. "That's really cool of you. Thank you" Rad said. "But, I have one condition" Prohyas responded seriously. "And that would be what?" Rad asked. Prohyas smiled and reached over to grab his girlfriend, who was petting her dragon with Vambre. "My one condition is that my sweet baby girl gets to help us" he said. Nebula and Rad looked at each other and then nodded at Prohyas. "Wait, what am I helping with?" Prohyas' brown haired girlfriend asked. "Every year Lakewood has a contest for best film. Last year those Boxmore losers won. This is my first year entering and I want to win!" Nebula explained. "Well, what is your plot so far?" she asked. "That's the thing, we don't know yet. Last year Boxmore won my ripping off every film genre there is" Rad explained.

The brown haired girl put a hand on her chin in thought. "I might have a few ideas" she said. After a while of talking, Nebula spoke up. "Okay so, now that we have a plot, we need inspiration for costumes" she said. Prohyas' eyes lit up and he summoned his Hoversword. "I know just the place!" he said happily. His girlfriend went to walk to her dragon when Prohyas took her hand. "I thought that you would ride with me" he said. "You know how I prefer my air travel to be via dragon. Beside, you remember last time I was on your hoversword? I don't want that to happen again" she said. "Come on! I'll hold you in my arms till we get there if that helps and let's not forget about Parrot. Do you really want him standing outside of the store while we're inside? " Prohyas asked. "But what about Rad and Nebula?" she retorted. Rad scooped Nebula in his arms and levitated himself. Nebula gave her a thumbs up and the girl sighed. "Oh okay" the girl said. She then turned to Vambre who was still petting Parrot.

"Hey Vambes, we're gonna go look at clothes, do you wanna join us?" the girl asked. Vambre shook her head. "If you don't mind, I would much rather head home and read the newest Veronica Victorious novel" she said. "Then do you think you could please take Parrot and Grup home?" the girl asked. "Most certainly" Vambre responded. She then scooped up Grup in her arms and motioned for Parrot to crouch down so that she could get on him. "Let us go my dragon friend" she said. Prohyas then scooped his girlfriend up in his arms and he took off on his hoversword.

Once they arrived at the store Prohyas had in mind, he got off of his hoversword and placed his girlfriend on the ground just as Rad had landed and placed his girlfriend on the ground. Once they walked in, Nebula began to take pictures and ramble about who would wear what. They then began to try on outfits. "Okay so how about this one?" Prohyas asked from the other side of the changing room. He then stepped out in his classic scarf over a long red suit with a black turtleneck underneath. He had a darker red headband and a white decorative mask. "I think it looks great" he said as he put a hand on his scarf. "Perhaps for a different time" Nebula said as she checked her notes.

The day had soon passed and Prohyas offered to let Nebula and Rad stay with him, his sister, and his girlfriend. The couple happily agreed and the group took off


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54: Return to Rhyboflaven Part 4

Nebula and Rad woke up the next morning to what sounded like yelling. They went downstairs to see Prohyas with his pancake Magisword and Vambre with her Waffle Magisword. They were firing the breakfast foods at each other. "What's going on?" Nebula asked. "What's with all the noise? Oh! Are you guys fighting over which is better again?" they heard the brown haired girl say as she slowly walked down the stairs while rubbing her eyes and face to try and wake up. "Wait, again?" Rad inquired. The girl nodded and let out a yawn. "Baby, which do you think is better? Pancakes or Waffles?" Prohyas asked. The girl retreated back upstairs and a voice was heard saying "Crepe Magisword"as she walked back down the stairs. "Does this answer your question?" she asked rhetorically. "Crepe Magisword? Where did you get that from and when did you get it?" Prohyas asked. The magisword was on a dark grey fork with lighter grey details. On the fork was a crepe.

"Ralphio's obviously! And I got it when Vambre and I went out the other day. She went to go ask Noville about a new Veronica Victorious book and I went to Ralphio's and got this" she explained as she held up her newly acquired magisword. "Now my question is, why are you guys fighting over Pancaked vs Waffles again?" she asked. The siblings looked around before they took Nebula, Rad, and the girl into a different room. "We're trying to get Grup to tell us what he puts in his Grup Soup" Prohyas explained in a whisper. They then went back into the living room and the siblings continued to insult the other's choice in breakfast magisword.

A long string of "no's" was heard as Grup came waddling into the room. "Oh hey Gruppers" Prohyas greeted with false innocence. "Whatever is the matter?" Vambre asked also with false innocence. "Why are you guys fighting over this again? I thought that you resolved this last time! Oh great! Now you have her involved too!" Grup said worriedly yet angrily. "Same reason as last time" Prohyas responded casually. The brown haired girl smirked and looked to her new magisword. "Prohyas, if you can't see how amazing crepes are, then I have no choice but to break up with you" she said dramatically. "NO! You guys can't break up!" Grup whined. Nebula took out her phone and began to film what was happening. "Fine! It's for the better anyway if you can't see how incredible pancakes are!" Prohyas retorted. "And seeing as how neither of you can see how astounding waffles are, you are all dead to me!" Vambre said. Grup's long string of "no's" was heard once again. Rad and Nebula both tried to muffle their laughter as Grup tried to get the trio to stop fighting.

The brown haired girl walked over to Prohyas and Vambre and pulled them in for a 'Warrior Huddle' as they tried to contain their laughter. "So, what do you guys think? Should we cut to the chase?" she asked. The siblings nodded and got out of the 'Warrior Huddle' so they could calm down Grup. "Okay Grup, we'll stop fighting" the brown haired girl said. "However, we have one condition" Vambre said. "We want you to tell us what is in Grup Soup" Prohyas said. "I told you that I will never tell you!" Grup retorted. The trio then began to shoot their preferred breakfast at each other and make claims on how their preferred breakfast food was better.

Grup then ran out of the room and Parrot was heard taking off. "Did he just leave on my dragon?" Prohyas' girlfriend asked in disbelief. Moments later, Grup came back with a humanoid skeleton and a snake with a viking helmet, earrings, and a red dress. They all appeared angry as they started to charge towards them. The trio then chased the siblings and the brown haired girl outside. At the sight of them, Parrot happily trotted over to them and gave them each a loving nuzzle. Grup and his friends then began to try and attack them. "Okay" the brown haired girl sighed out. "Parrot, if you please" she asked her dragon as she motioned to Grup and his friends. Parrot used his tail to separate them from the siblings and his caretaker. "Good boy!" she praised. Parrot raised his head in pride. The girl then turned to the siblings. They all nodded in a silent agreement and they lead the trio of monsters inside and sat them down at the table. "Guys, we aren't really fighting. We were pretending to fight so Grup would tell us what is in his soup that he makes" she explained. "Tell you what, since you guys came here for technically nothing, let us treat you to breakfast" Vambre suggested. She and Prohyas then got out a few magiswords from their bags.

"Bacon Magisword! Giant Egg Magisword! Dairy Product Magisword! Cuppa Joe Magisword!" a voice was heard saying. "Fresh Squeeze Magisword!" the voice was heard saying. The siblings turned to see the brown haired girl holding said magisword. Super Teamwork Combo: Breakfast Deluxe!" they said in unison. A large spread of breakfast foods then appeared before the trio of monsters.

"Consider it an apology" Vambre said. The trio sat in thought before they turned to each other and discussed whether or not they would forgive the trio. After they came to a conclusion they nodded and began to eat the breakfast feast in front of them. "You gotta admit, that was pretty funny" Nebula stated. Parrot's head came poking in through the doorway. "I'll be right back. I gotta go feed Parrot" the brown haired girl said. She then gave Prohyas a kiss on the cheek. "Uh babe? What are you doing?" He inquired as she ran a hand over his cheeks and chin. "Stubble" she said in awe. "Yeah. I didn't shave yet" he said as she continued to feel his unshaved stubble. "Babe can you please stop now? Babe?" His request seemed to fall on deaf ears. Parrot let out a grumble to get her attention. "Oh! Sorry baby" she called. The then rushed out and Parrot happily followed. Nebula then chased after her with her phone out, ready to film her feeding Parrot.

"You know, Nebula does the same thing to me in the morning" Rad commented as he went to Prohyas' side. The two then began to share stories of their girlfriends. "My darlin' little honeydew does the cutest little squeak when she stretches in the morning" Prohyas said with a loving sigh."My Nebula is a huge cuddler. I can't even get up to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water without her locking me in a vice like grip" Rad said with a laugh. "Awh. My sweet honey bunny has the cutest bead head" Prohyas said. "So does my Nebbie. It's kinda funny. She gets tangled in her hair" Rad said. "You should see the adorable way my sweetie rubs her eyes when she first wakes up" Prohyas said. "And you should see how cute my Nebula is when she tries to hide under the blanket and pillows in the morning when she doesn't want to get up" Rad said.

"You should see the cute way my baby girl bites the corner of her lower lip when she's thinking" Prohyas said. "I think it's cute when my Nebula plays with her hair when she's thinking" Rad said. "So what is the cutest yet funniest thing your girlfriend does?" Prohyas asked. "Nebula likes to put a strand of hair on her upper lip like a mustache. What about for yours?" Rad answered. "I think it's cute to watch her when she is pacing and rambling to herself" Prohyas responded "But does she ever wear one of your shirts to bed like my Nebula does?" Rad asked. "No. But it would be super cute to see her in one of my shirts. How did you get Nebula to start wearing yours?" Prohyas asked. "She just started taking them and putting them on. There are some that she took that I haven't gotten back" Rad said casually.

After a moment of semi awkward silence, Prohyas cleared his throat. "So, how did you two meet?" He asked. Rad then told him the story of how Nebula was a new employee at 'Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega' and how they eventually fell in love and started to date. "How about you and your girlfriend? How did you two meet?" Rad asked. "The studio she was working at was looking for a few new employees and one of the available jobs was a personal assistant for her and for her sister. Vambre and I applied and got the jobs. Although, on our first day her sister saw my Cup Of Joe Magisword and she took it and locked herself in her office, I never got it back so I had to get a new one. Anyway, so that left me and Vambre with her sister. After getting to know her, she went on adventures with us and now here we are" Prohyas said.

The brown haired girl and Nebula's laughter was heard as they walked into the room together with their arms linked. "So, what's on today's agenda?" Vambre asked as she had finished cleaning up after Grup and his friends and seeing them out.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: Return to Rhyboflaven Part 5

"Prohyas and I were gonna take Rad and Nebula for a tour of Rhyboflaven so that they could get some last minute ideas before they leave later. Do you want to join us?" The brown haired girl asked. "No thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to take Parrot with me today. Witchy Simone and I are going out on a quest today" Vambre said. "Fine with me. You know the rules. While you girls are out, would you mind dropping off his saddle? I'll write down the location and a list of instructions for you and the blacksmith" the brown haired girl said. "But of course!" Vambre responded. "The saddle is in the basement. I had to move it because Parrot was feeling extra playful the other day and I didn't want him to destroy it" the brown haired girl explained. Vambre nodded and went to retrieve the saddle from the basement.

Once everyone left the house, the couples went on their way to explore Rhyboflaven. Their first stop was Ralphio's House of Swords. When they entered, they were greeted by a blue slimeball with a leaf on his head. "Hey there Wobbles" Prohyas greeted lovingly. Nebula and Rad looked at each other. "Is it me or does that remind you of a Glorby?" Nebula asked. Rad nodded in agreement and he reached out to touch the slimeball. The brown haired slapped his hand away. A man with black eyebrows and a long black mustache in a sword like hat rose up out of the floorboards. "Greetings faithful customers!" the man greeted. "Hey Ralphio" Prohyas and his girlfriend greeted. "Ah! Just who I was looking for. I have that new magisword that you were asking about the other day" he said to the brown haired girl. "You mean?" she started to ask as her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh yes, I do mean" he said as he went to the counter and pulled out a small chest. He opened the chest and held it out to the girl. "Bowl Of Fruit Magisword" a voice was heard saying as she took the magisword out of the chest.

The magisword was a green hand holding a blue bowl that had a light blue line. In the bowl were a red and green apple, green and purple grapes, a cherry, blueberries, an orange, a strawberry, and a lemon. The magisword's handle was a dark teal and light teal. The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a few gems that the man- now known as Ralphio- happily took and put in his cash register. "Ralphio, you really are the best!" the girl said happily as she admired her newest magisword. "It's always a pleasure doing business" he said as he counted the gems. "Um. Why-" Prohyas started to say. "Prohyas don't you dare ruin this for me!" his girlfriend yelled. "Yes dear" he said in fear of his girlfriend's wrath.

The couples then began to walk around Mount Ma'all. They ventured to different stores trying on all sorts of clothes and accessories. "Hey look, a Slugburger!" Prohyas pointed out happily. He quickly took a hold of his girlfriend's hand and dragged her into the line. Rad and Nebula strolled up behind them and waited in line. "So what is a Slugburger?" Rad asked. Prohyas then began to happily explain what a Slugburger is.

"Can I get a Mega Mollusk Deluxe with a side of Escarfries and a Belch Plus to drink" Prohyas said. His girlfriend gave him a look and he sheepishly cleared his throat. "Can I make that Mollusk-sized Escarfries?" he asked. The employee nodded and began to type his order in the register. "And for you Miss?" the employee asked the brown haired girl. "Can I get a Chiton Panini with a side of Hot Broccoli Nuggets, and a medium Cup of Blue to drink?" the brown haired girl said. "Any of you guys want anything? A Slugburger? Double Slugburger? Philly Cheeseslug? Frosty Snail-shake? Newt, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich? A Junior Slugburger? Double Mega Slug Deluxe? Inkie Shake? Anything" Prohyas asked Rad and Nebula. "Two Belch Zeros please with an order of Hot Broccoli Nuggets" Nebula said. The employee typed the order into the register and looked up at the couples. "Anything else?" the employee asked. They all said "no" and the employee told them their total. After paying, they all found a table and ate their food.

"After we are done here, do you guys wanna head to the boardwalk?" Prohyas asked. "That sounds great" Nebula and Rad said. Once they were finished, they went to 'The Printed Page' and got some books. Once they were done they made their way to the Rhyboflaven they arrived, they looked at all the stands and they began to ride all of the rides. Once they were done, they went to the Rhyboflaven Bazaar and did some light shopping. They then went to 'Lovely Boutique Shop' in Keelhaul Cove where they tried on more clothes and accessories.

They then visited Rhyboflaven Fun Zone and played with all of the children that were there. A child's crying was then heard. Nebula and the brown haired girl were quick to go to the child to see what was wrong. "Are you okay sweetie?" Nebula asked sweetly. "Awh, did you scrape your knee?" the brown haired girl asked softly. The child nodded and Nebula put a hand over the child's scrapped knee. "It's going to be okay" the brown haired girl comforted. Nebula then made a small piece of ice appear and she slowly placed it onto the child's knee. The child started to squirm at the cold so the brown haired girl put a hand on the child's back and said soothing words to the child. The child then stopped squirming and the brown haired girl began to praise the child. The child's knee was now healed and the child thanked the girls. They smiled as the child ran off to play with the other children. The children then went over to the girls and Nebula began to make different shapes and figures with her ice. She then began to levitate them to make them feel as if they were flying. Prohyas and Rad smiled and let out a content sigh at the sight of their girlfriends playing with the children. The girls then joined their boyfriends and they made their way to the arcade.

They first played laser tag. At first it was first couple vs couples, until Nebula and the brown haired girl teamed up against Prohyas and Rad. The game then became a boys vs girls. After they were done, they went to play the arcade games. Rad immediately dragged Prohyas to the basketball game. Their girlfriends went to play air hockey at the table behind their boyfriends. They silently swooned as their boyfriend made a basket or did a trick shot. "You should see it, back home we use bowling balls instead of basketballs" they heard Rad say. "Really? Cool!" they heard Prohyas respond. "We got pretty lucky. Didn't we?" Nebula commented as she used her mallet to hit the puck. "We did" the other girl said as she hit the puck back to Nebula. "So, do you have any friends that you don't share with Prohyas?" Nebula asked. "Technically no. My Prohyas just has something about him where he makes friends wherever he goes. It's one of the many things that I love and adore about him. I would have to say that my best friend if a this beautiful cat named Bimm. We both love getting together and just doing something low-key. It may seem boring to Prohyas, but for us it's perfect. It's nice to have a moment to slow down when I'm not with Prohyas and Vambre. How about you?" the girl responded. "Yeah. Her name is Carla. She's a beige dog that works at The POW Card Industries Cloud Server. We get together at least twice a week to have a drink, she gets coffee and I get anything else. That's kinda funny that our best friends are a cat for you and a dog for me" Nebula said. As the girls played air hockey, they told each other stories of their friends. "Ko sounds really cute and sweet. Hopefully I can meet him some day" the girl said. The girls noticed that their boyfriends had moved to play skee ball. The then finished their game and joined them. Nebula nudged the girl and mouthed "watch this" before she went to Rad's side. "Hey Rad honey, could you please show me how to sink the ball into the higher point slots?" she asked sweetly. Rad proudly smirked and moved behind Nebula. She grabbed a ball and Rad put his hand over hers as he showed her how to get the ball into the higher slot. "Want me to show you how to do that?" Prohyas asked his girlfriend as he watched how his girlfriend watched Rad and Nebula. "S-sure" she said nervously yet excitedly. Prohyas then copied what Rad did with Nebula and the Lakewood couple laughed as the brown haired girlfriend blushed a deep red. After skee ball, Nebula challenged Prohyas to the dancing game while Prohyas' girlfriend pratcilly dragged Rad as she challenge him to a game challenged 'Bug Crush'. "So, how do you play?" Rad asked. "The buttons on the platform light up and we have to stomp on as many bugs as we can. Whoever crushed the most bugs wins" she explained. "How are you so good at this?!" Nebula and Prohyas heard Rad ask slightly panicked. They then sauntered over to their significant others after they were done with the dancing machine. "Wow, she is crazy fast" Nebula commented as she watched Prohyas' girlfriend speedily stepping on the buttons as they lit up. Once the words flashed onto the girl's screen that she had won, she jumped off the platform and hugged Prohyas. "Awesome job baby!" Prohyas praised. "Oooh look! Beekeeper!" she pointed out happily. She then dragged Prohyas to the game and he, Nebula, and Rad watched as she showed them how to play the game by taking the balls that were painted yellow with black stripes and blown around and you have to scoop as many as you can into the net and put it in the molded jar.

At some point during the girl's demonstration, Nebula had wondered off. The bluenette had just wandered back to drag Rad to a racing game where it was a simulated skateboard. While Prohyas and his girlfriend played a car racing game,Rad was trying to teach her to skateboard, she kept slipping. Luckily Rad kept catching her. She ended up slipping back and Rad put a hand on her back to catch her and keep her supported. "Let me try that again" Nebula said determinedly. Rad helped her stand on the fake skateboard and she started to ply the game. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this" she said. As the simulation came to a turn, she lost her footing and she began to fall into Rad's arms again. As she fell, she put her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I might need to work on that" she said once they pulled away. Prohyas and his girlfriend joined them and Rad challenged Prohyas to the game. He happily accepted and the boys began the game while the girls went to play nearby video games. Nebula choose to play a game called 'Space Invaders' and when she was done, she watched her new friend play a game called 'Slithering Snake'. "So what's this game about?" she asked. ""You play as a snake. You have to collect fruit and you can't hit the sides of the screen. In later levels you have to avoid large birds,raccoons, foxes, coyotes, excreta. The number of predators increases the higher level you get" the girl explained. Nebula nodded and watched the girl play. "What are the boys doing? I don't hear them" the girl asked. Nebula glanced around and found them playing ping pong. "Their playing ping pong" she said. The game let out a rapid 'beep' to signal a game over. The girls then joined the boys and the four of them took turns playing against another.

The brown haired girl's phone went off as she watched Nebula play against Rad as they both used their powers of levitation to throw the ball onto the other's side. "Hey Vambre" the girl greeted as she answered her phone. She then noticed her panicked expression. "Is everything okay?" she asked."Well, Parrot got a hold of the Rump Roast Magisword and he won't give it back. Simone and I don't know what would be a safe yet efficient way to take it away from him" Vambre explained. "I was thinking about using Taunting Jester on him but I know how much you don't like me using him on Parrot" Vambre said. "Hold your Magimobile up to him" the girl said. Vambre did as she was told and the brown haired girl let out a whistle to get her dragon's attention. He looked up and tilted his head. "Parrot! Drop that magisowrd! Now!" she yelled. The dragon lt out what sounded like a whimper and he dropped the magisword. "Good boy! I'll see you tonight! Until then, you need to behave for your Auntie Vambre and Aunt Simone" she said. Parrot let out a happy noise and the girl let out a laugh. "I love you too. Now be good" she said. Parrot then trotted up to Simone and nuzzled her lovingly. "Thanks" Vambre said. They girls said their quick 'goodbyes' and hung up.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to The Cave of Stuff?" Prohyas asked. "What's at The Cave of Stuff?" Rad asked. "We don't know what theme Grup choose for today but he said that it should be really fun" the brown haired girl said. Rad and Nebula looked to them in confusion. "The Cave of Stuff is basically a dungeon, a place where you have to solve certain problems and avoid obstacles. At the end you get a magisword! It's really fun" Prohyas responded

"I still remember my first dungeon" the brown haired girl dreamily as she looked at Prohyas. "It might give me some inspiration for any action scenes for our movie" Nebula said. Rad nodded his head in agreement. The couples then mad their way to The Cave of Stuff.

* * *

The game that Rad and the brown haired girl played is taken from a game I used to play at the arcade when I was little. However, instead of bugs it was spiders. I was wicked good and I still remember that game to this day. Same thing with Beekeeper.

This chapter is longer because I had so many ideas for the arcade games. I had a lot of fun putting arcade games from my childhood into this chapter!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56: Return to Rhyboflaven Part 6

Once they arrived, they were greeted by two green air dancers. "Is this the first obstacle?" Rad asked. "No. They're just air dancers. They're just used to get people's attention" the brown haired girl responded. "What do you think today's theme is?" Prohyas asked excitedly. A small blue and white dragon, that they knew as Grup, then came out of the cave and greeted them. "I'm actually glad that you're here. The boss is letting us try something different" he said. "I bet whatever you have planned will be amazing!" the brown haired girl said sweetly. Grup then happily moved out into the cave and seemingly disappeared into thin air. "Internet Famous Magisword" a voice said as Nebula took out her new magisword. "Do you think Grup would mind if I filmed this?" she asked Prohyas and his girlfriend shrugged and they began their way through the dungeon. They were then greeted by Grup. "Hey guys, so um, for your first challenge you have to answer a few questions. Let's see if you can guess what the theme of this dungeon is. I bet you guys will never guess" he said. "Okay so, first question. "Broccoli is a what?" he asked. "A vegetable" The brown haired girl said. "Correct. What color is Broccoli?" he asked. "Green, like my awesome afro" Rad responded proudly. "Correct, What does broccoli look like?" he asked. "A tree" Nebula said. "Correct once again. I bet you won't know this last one. What is the opposite of broccoli?" he asked. Prohyas took a moment to pretend to think. "Cauliflower?" he answered sounding unsure. "Correct!" he said. He then stepped aside and a hidden door opened. "Good luck guys!" he said as they stepped into the next room.

The first room had long platforms that was over a large pit of green water with broccoli floating in it. There were what appeared to be large pieces of floating broccoli. "So I guess all we have to do is cross to the other side?" Nebula asked. Prohyas nodded and they made their way to the platforms. When the brown haired girl stepped onto the platform, it sent her flying into the air. When she landed, she fell back into Prohyas. As he helped her up, he used his foot to carefully test the platform. "This seems to be some sort of broccoli shaped trampoline" he said. "If you want, Nebs and I could levitate you guys over to the other side" Rad suggested. "But babe, where's the fun in that?" Nebula replied. She then whispered something into his ear and he smiled widely. "Accordion Magisword" a voice said as Prohyas took out his Accordion Magisword. He then began to play it as he hopped from one platform to the next.

"Hop hop, 'cross we go. Better be fast and not slow. To get pass this room would sure be great. Good thing all we have to do is go straight" he sang. Once they reached then end, they went through the opening and were greeted by the green rattlesnake with a viking helmet, earrings, and red dress from that morning. "Hey Lady Hiss. I assume that you have some questions to ask. Right?" the brown haired girl asked. The snake nodded and looked at the peice of paper she had her tail wrapped around. "Okay so,How do you make broccoli?" she read. "You grow it" Nebula responded. "Good. What type of doctor specializes in broccoli?" she read. "A Broctologist" the brown haired girl responded. "Yup. What family does Broccoli belong to?" she read "Cabbage" Prohyas answered. "Corect. This one is a two parter. Broccoli is a what-weather crop that does poorly in what weather?" she read. "It is a cool- weather crop and it does poorly in hot weather" Prohyas responded. "Correct! Good luck in the next room" she said. She then slithered away as the group went into the next part of the dungeon. "How did you know those answers?" Rad asked. "Vambre and I grew up on a broccoli farm. Our dad would always tell us all these facts about broccoli to get us to stay on the farm instead of becoming warriors. I never thought that any of that would be handy to be honest" Prohyas responded as they went onto the next challenge.

In the next room was a broccoli stalk bridge. Coming out of the walls were giant pieces of broccoli that then went back into the walls. On the other side of the bridge were polls that were shaped like broccoli that they would have to weave around. As they ran onto the bridge and avoided the broccoli that came out of the walls, out of nowhere, broccoli was being shot at them. Once they got passed the obstacle, they saw a broccoli stalk slide that lead to a broccoli stalk zip line. Broccoli was still being fired at them so they had to act fast and keep moving to get to the next room After they got off the zip line, they saw a large broccoli stalk near a green river with broccoli floating in it. Rad and Prohyas pushed the broccoli stalk into the water and quickly went to help their girlfriends into the makeshift boat. Nebula and the brown haired grabbed some nearby stalks of broccoli to act as paddles before they got into the makeshift boat. They all paddled quickly to cross the green river. While they paddled, they had to make sure to avoid all the broccoli that were floating in the green river. As they went, the broccoli seemed to be getting bigger! Once they finally crossed, they were greeted by the humanoid skeleton with a long neck, red pupils, and a single hole on each side of his skull from that morning. Before the humanoid skeleton could ask them their questions, the brown haired girl held up a hand as they all tried to regain their breath after having to rush as the adrenaline in their veins slowly went down. "Hold that thought Skullivan" she said as she tried to catch her breath. "Are you ready now?" he asked as the group's breathing began to go back to normal. The brown haired girl looked at the Lakewood couple and to her own boyfriend to see that they had finally caught their breath. "Yes. We're ready" she said. "Okay so. First question, the word broccoli comes from the what language plural of broccolo, which means 'the flowering crest of a cabbage'?" he asked. Nebula, Rad, and the brown haired girl looked to Prohyas as he thought of what the answer could be. "Italian" he said. "Yup. Next question, the diminutive form of brocco, means what?" he asked. "If I remember correctly, I think it means "small nail" or "sprout". That sounds about right so that's what I'm going with" Prohyas responded. "That's correct, Okay so, where did broccoli originate from?" he asked. "Since the word broccolo is Italian, I'm gonna have to go with Italy" Prohyas responded confidently. "You got it! Alright, last question. What vitamins does broccoli have?" he asked. "Vitamin C and Vitamin K" Prohyas responded. "Correct! Good luck in the last room" he said. He then walked away and the group entered the next room. "Dude, you are awesome! I don't think any of us would have gotten any of the harder questions right" Rad praised as he slapped Prohyas on the back. "Thanks" he said as he began to rub where Rad had slapped him to try and ease the pain.

They were immediately greeted by a large dark green wall with different sized broccoli acting as climbing pinches. They all began to climb. Once they neared the top, the brown haired girl paused and moved her body closer to the wall as she squeezed her eyes shut. "You okay down there?" Nebula called. "Y-yeah. I'm j-just f-fine!" she called back, clearly frightened. Prohyas then began to slowly climb down and move next to her. "Babe? You okay?" he asked. Her response was to press herself closer to the wall. "Are you scared? Honey, there is nothing to be scared of. You go much higher than this on Parrot! To climb this would be like nothing!" he said as he tried to reassure her. His words seemed to be doing nothing. "When I'm flying I have Parrot in case I got scared" she responded, still clearly terrified. "How is that different here? Don't forget, I'm here" he said. He then reached a hand over and put it on top of hers. "And it's not just me! Nebula and Rad are here too! If you fall then I guarantee that if you fall, which you won't, one of them would quickly levitate you back up" he said. She slowly raised her head and slowly grabbed onto Prohyas' hand that was on top of hers. The couple then continued to climb. Once the group finished climbing the wall, they went through a large broccoli tunnel, crossed the small pit that was filled with broccoli, carefully climbed down a ladder that resembled a broccoli stalk as to not break it, and they came upon swings that resembled broccoli stalks. They decided to have fun with it and use them as swings that were at a playground. Once they were finished, they swung onto a platform and went down a medium-sized broccoli stalk slide. At the bottom were what appeared to be horses made out of broccoli. "I guess we have to tame them and ride them to the next exit?" Nebula said unsure. "Already on it" the brown haired girl said as she slowly approached one of the broccoli horses. They all stared in awe as she spoke softly to them as she slowly and carefully walked towards them. She then slowly reached out and one of the broccoli horses let her pet it. "Good job! Thank you" she praised gently. She then motioned for the others to do the same. "We need to get to the end, do you think you could give us a lift?" she asked. The broccoli horses bowed down and allowed the newcomers onto their backs. "How did you do that?" Nebula asked in awe. "Before I tamed Parrot, I dealt with horses. I guess having experience with dragons and horses helped huh?" she answered. The broccoli horses then lead them to the end on the dungeon. They hopped off and thanked the majestic broccoli animals and went into the final room. Inside the room were the three cave monsters and on a wooden platform was a broccoli shaped magisword with a light green gem. There was also a large banner that read "Congratulations!" on it. Prohyas took the new magisword and they told the monsters what they thought on the dungeon. The monsters cheered at the positive feedback and opened a secret door that lead outside. They waved 'goodbye' as the group exited the cave with the 'Broccoli Magisword' that they had just acquired. "Do you guys mind if I drop this off at my parent's place? I don't really need this" Prohyas asked. They all agreed and they made their way to Prohyas' childhood home.

"Mom, Dad, guess who's here?" Prohyas called once he opened the door. A large woman with short fading pink hair, golden bracelets, and a wooden peg leg on her left leg from the knee down was at the stove with a large stirring spoon while an elderly man wearing a blue/purple robe and a white beard was sitting at the table with an empty bowl. "Prohyas! Good to see you my boy! Oh! And you brought your girlfriend! Nice to see you my dead" the man said. The woman was quick to hug Prohyas and his girlfriend. "Hi Mr and Mrs. Warrior" the girl said. "We told you dear, call us Kablammica and Norman" the woman, now known as Kablammica said. "Ma, Pa, this is Ra and Nebula. Their visiting" Prohyas said. "Well it's nice to meet you two. Seeing as how you're here, why don't you stay for lunch. It's almost done" she suggested. The four of their stomachs growled and Kablammica ushered them to the table. She finished the soup and went outside. She came back a moment later with two rabbits. One was pale yellow with red eyes and light pink sclera. he was wearing a blue cape and matching gloves and boots that had a red trim. The other was a white rabbit with blue hair, black eyes, pink sclera that was wearing a purple hat, dress, and boots with a bow and gloves that matched her hair.

"Hey Hoppus, hey Danelda" the brown haired girl said. "Hey" the rabbit now knows as Danelda said. "Hi" the other rabbit, knows as Hoppus said. The two rabbits then took a seat at the table. Hoppus in between the brown haired girl and an empty chair. Kablammica carried the large pot and began to use a ladle to serve the soup. "Hey Mrs. War- I mean Kablammica. Would it be okay if ZP joins us? He loves your soup" the brown haired girl requested. "Well sure! The more the merrier!" Kablammica responded happily. The girl nudged Prohyas an a voice said " Zombie Pumpkin Magisword" as Prohyas took ZP out of his bag. He then set ZP in the seat next to him and Norman took out another bowl for the sentient magisword. "Oooh! Soup!" The magisword said happily as Kablammica served him the soup. He then happily went face first into the bowl and Prohyas began to pour his soup into ZP's bowl. "It's always nice to see someone that enjoys my soup!" Kablammica said happily as she sat down the large pot and began to eat her soup. The brown haired girl at some of hers before ZP finished his and went face first into her bowl. Kablammica smiled and took the ladle and gave the girl another helping of soup. "Wonderful soup as always" Hoppus complimented. "Awh. Why thank you" Kablammica said. "Yeah honey. Your soup is always delicious" Norman said. "Well shucks" Kablammica as she refilled everyone's bowls. Rad choose to use the bowl as a cup and drink the soup as he flexed an arm. "I can already feel myself getting stronger" he said. "That's the amazing power of broccoli" Norman said happily. Once almost everyone was finished, the brown haired girl and Nebula collected the dirty silverware and empty bowls and proceeded to wash them. "You girls don't have to do that. you are here as guests. I'll take care of it" Kablammica said. "We don't mind" the brown haired girl said. "Besides, we came here with out telling you and you gave us some of your delicious soup. It' the least we can do" Nebula said. 'Well aren't you girls sweet" Kablammica cooed. She then turned to Rad and Prohyas and gave them a thumbs up. "You boys choose such sweet girls" she said. The boys smiled at the sight of their girl talking while they washed the dishes.

"So, what was it like when you first met his parents?" Nebula asked. "I'm gonna be honest, I was super nervous to impress them, especially his mom. She's still know as one of greatest warriors. I thought that she wanted her kids to find an incredible warrior of their won to be with. She actually didn't mind that I wasn't a warrior. She was just happy that her son found a girl to be with that made him happy. How about you? What was it like meeting Rad's parents?" she responded. "They're really great! Rad was pretty worried that when I met them, I would think that he was lame like he claimed them to be. They are so sweet!" Nebula responded. They girls then began to tell each other stories about their boyfriend's families. Those stories lead them to talking about the negative aspects of their boyfriends. "I love my Rad, but he can be quite vain and it lead to me breaking up with him last time we came here" Nebula said. "I hear ya. I love Prohyas but, he tends to whines a lot. Sometimes it kinda cute, but it's mostly really annoying how he whines all the time" the brown haired girl said.

They had finally finished washing all of the dishes and went to join Rad who was doing some push ups with Kablammica coaching him. "Thank you girls again for doing the dishes and cleaning up" Kablammica said. "No problem at all. Thank you for the delicious lunch" Nebula responded. Kablammica's smile went away when she say Norman arguing with Hoppus outside. "Something wrong Mama Llama Ding Dong?" Prohyas asked. It's just, I hate seeing them not getting along. Things were fine after their magisword duel a while ago and I just don't know what wen't wrong" she said sadly. The brown haired girl smirked and took Prohyas by the arm. "Excuse us for a sec" she said. She then dragged him into the next room. "I have an idea! Why don't we give your dad the Broccoli Magisword to give to Hoppus! We need them to talk about broccoli first" she said. "I get this!" he responded. They then went outside to hear Hoppus making a comment about how Norman didn't deserve a warrior like Kablammica. "Dude, you do know that's his mother right?" Nebula commented as she walked out of the house. "Yes but such a weakling like him does not deserve an incredible warrior like Kablammica" Hoppus responded."But dude, that's his mother!" Rad responded as he joined his girlfriend. The girl looked to Prohyas and he nodded. He then struck up a conversation about how they both think that broccoli is amazing. "And you know, it just so happens that our dad has a Broccoli Magisword" he said. "I do?" his father responded. "You know, I'm sure that my dad would be more than happy to give it to you since he has a broccoli farm and does not need a magisword that shoots broccoli. But, only if you guys get along" Prohyas said. Hoppus sighed and held out a hand to Norman. "I'm sorry that I have been so rude to you. You probably don't want me to hang around anymore" Hoppus said sadly. "That's okay. Besides, as I said before. We can't eat all this broccoli soup by ourselves" Norman said as he shook Hoppus's hand. "Dude, imagine your parent's meeting Prohyas' parents" Nebula whispered to Rad. Rad imagined how his parents would be amazed at everything about Prohyas' parents. Prohyas managed to sneak the 'Broccoli Magisword' into his dad's other hand and a voice said "Broccoli Magisword" once Norman held the magisword out to Hoppus. Hoppus began to tear up and graciously take the magisword. "You're a good man Norman" he said. Hoppus then left to train with his new magisword.

When they got inside, they were surprised to see Vambre and Parrot looking at old pictures. The brown haired girl ran up to her dragon and gave him a large hug as Vambre told her about their adventure. "What's this one?" Nebula asked as she gingerly picked up a picture. When she looked at it, she saw it was a picture of Prohyas and the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl had a different hairstyle and she was brushing Prohyas' hair. She seemed to be talking as well. "Oh, I remember that one!" Kablammica said. They then looked through old photos and listened to Kablammica and Norman's stories from their past and stories of when Vambre and Prohyas were children.

Nebula heard a small 'beep' from her phone and she showed Rad what was on her screen. "Thank you all for such an incredible adventure and for the delicious lunch. It was an honor to meet you Glasses and Mr and Mrs Warrior and it was nice to see you again Vambre and Prohyas. Thank you again for your help" Nebula said as she stood up. "But, we really have to get back to Lakewood. Hopefully one day we can see each other again" Rad said as he stood up. "It was nice meeting you too!" Kablammica said. "Legendary Hyperspace Magisword" a voice said as Prohyas took out the magisword. They all said their final 'goodbyes' before Nebula and Rad walked hand in hand through the portal and back to Lakewood.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57: Nebula Likes Robots?!

Nebula's voice is heard. "Wait, what am I supposed to do?" she asked. Someone then whispered her line to her ear. "Oh okay" she said. She then cleared her throat. "In fair Lakewood, where we lay our scene" she started. "A pair of star-cross'd lovers we do see. While one is blue, the other green" Raymond said. "Wait what? Green? Raymond?!" she said alarmed, along with a long string of "no's".

The curtain then showed Enid, Ko, Rad, and Nebula fighting against Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, and Jethro in the rain. Nebula saw Shannon with her body coiled around Rad as she was choking him. "Oh no you don't! The only person allowed to have her arms around him is ME!" she said as she ripped the robot off of her boyfriend. She then threw her in the air and kicked her. Shannon was then sent flying into the Boxmore building. "Nice one babe" Rad complimented as he got up from the ground. He then walked over to Nebula and kissed her cheek. He then went to fight Darrell when he noticed the robot charging towards her. "Thanks Raddie" she said as she turned to fight Raymond with Enid. "Hey Rad honey" Nebula called as she blocked Raymond's fist. "Yeah?" Rad responded as he landed a punch on Darrell. "I was thinking that maybe after this, we could go back to your place and watch a movie or something" she said as she got Raymond in a choke hold from behind while Enid went to help Ko with Jethro. "Sure" Rad said as the heroes continued to fight. Raymond took a hold of Nebula's arms and flipped her onto her back as he held her to the ground. Nebula let out a small hiss and a clap of thunder was heard. Unknown to her, Raymond was then struck by lightning. He let out a small groan as he opened his eyes. "Wow" he whispered as he gazed star-strucked at Nebula as she was trying to get free of his grasp. "Wow?" she asked slightly confused. For a moment, she and Raymond started into each other's eyes. The rain suddenly stopped for a moment and Nebula heard Rad shouting. She shook her head and used both of her feet to kick Raymond off. The rain began to fall again as she stood up. "I'm coming honey" she called. She was then stopped by Darrell. "Hey guys, watch this" Rad said to Ko and Enid. "Hey babe. The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can get back to my place to watch some tv and cuddle" he said. Nebula frozen in place as she caught Darrell's fist. She then used her powers to levitate Raymond, Jethro, and Darrell into the air and fling them into the Boxmore building. She then strode over to her boyfriend and their friends. Rad held out a hand and Nebula grabbed his hand and walked away with him in tow. "Later guys" Rad called as Nebula dragged him away.

Meanwhile, at Boxmore. Raymond was sitting with Darrell, Shannon, and Jethro. "What's the matter bro? You've been spacing out and sighing ever since we got back from the fight earlier"Darrell asked as he noticed Raymond spacing out and sighing heavily. "Oh brother dear. You wouldn't understand" Raymond sighed. "What? Is your hard drive messed up or something?" Shannon asked. "No. It's just... I'm in love with someone but she's in love with someone else! It truly is a tragedy!" Raymond said dramatically. His siblings stared at him blankly as he continued. "Shannon. Remember when you fell in love with that blue buffoon? How would you like to get him back?" Raymond suggested."Ewww no! My circuits were fried and I had no choice! I would NEVER go for a loser like him!" Shannon yelled. "Then why did he fall for you?" Darrell asked. "How should I know?!" Shannon responded. "I am Jethro" they heard. "Good point my dear brother" Raymond said. He tapped his finger on the table in thought. "Aha! That gives me an idea!" he said. He then stood up and raced out of the room.

Raymond came across Lord Boxman's lab. He opened the door and walked in. He immediately approached Lord Boxman who was tinkering with a small device. "Say father, during our fight with those Lakewood Losers, I noticed something. The blue buffoon does anything that the blue beauty says. Imagine if she fell in love with me for example. The blue buffoon would be completely lost without her! If only there was a way for her to fall in love with someone else" Raymond suggested. Boxman sat in thought as he pondered what Raymond had said. "This gives me a brilliant idea!" Boxman exclaimed as he ran around his lab to get started on the device for his latest plan.

The next day, Nebula and Rad were setting up a new display while Enid was wiping off her counter and Ko was sweeping the floor. Suddenly, a purple box fell from the sky. "What now?" Enid groaned. She and Ko glanced over to see if Nebula and Rad noticed the box, only to find Rad levitating the products and juggling them while Nebula fawned over him. "Hey dodo heads! Didn't you see the large purple box that fell from the sky?!" Enid yelled. "Nope. I was too busy watching Rad" Nebula responded dreamily. "Yeah, and I was too busy impressing my girl" Rad said. "Oh Rad~ You don't need to do anything special to impress me. I already love you so much more then life itself" Nebula said. Rad levitated the products down as his face turned red and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Enid groaned and she grabbed the couple and dragged them outside. The box opened to reveal Raymond with a small guitar.

"Oh Nebula~

With your long long hair

And your ice cold stare

And your looks that are beyond compare

Why can't you see?

That you should belong to me

For the rest of all eternity" he sang as he strummed on the guitar.

"Oh great, not another one" Nebula said with a groan as she face palmed. "What do you think my dear?" he asked. Nebula took the broom from Ko and she began to hit Raymond with it. Raymond somehow managed to take the broom from her grasp and he threw it elsewhere. "Since my song didn't sway you. I'm afraid that I have no other choice" he said. He then took out a ray gun and blasted Nebula with it. "Nebula!" her friends cried in worry as they raced over to her. "Are you okay?" Rad asked as he put a hand on her back. Nebula let out a small groan as she opened her eyes. When her eyes were open, her gaze was locked onto Raymond who was walking towards her. "I'm fine now" she said dreamily. Raymond smirked and held out a hand. "Shall we then my dear? These simpletons don't understand our love! Run away with me! We'll be together forever!" he said. "No way dude! Nebula is my girlfriend! She'll never be yours!" Rad said defensively as he got in front of Nebula. "Yeah, and whatever you were trying to do with that ray gun _clearly_ didn't work. So I'd head back now before we kick your butt" Enid threatened as she took the ray gun from him and stomped on it. "Very well. But I will be back" Raymond responded. He then activated his rockets in his feet and flew back to Boxmore. "That was weird" Ko said. "You okay babe?" Rad asked as he put an arm around Nebula's waist. "I'm fine. I just spaced out there for a sec" she responded. "What do you say we finish up our work then we can go back to my place and watch a movie or something" Rad suggested. "I'd like that" she responded. Ko and Enid then went back to their respective jobs and Nebula kissed Rad's cheek before they went inside.

Once they had finished their work for the day, Rad and Nebula arrived at his home. While Nebula removed her coat, after Rad put in a movie, he sat on the couch and Nebula cuddled up next to him as he moved to sit at the end of the couch. Rad then put an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Nebula changed her position to where her feet were on the couch and her knees were brought to her stomach as she laid her head on Rad's chest. She then let out a sigh of content and he kissed her forehead. He then began to stroke her head as the movie started. A scene then came on with a charming jock character and Nebula let out a dreamy sigh. "He reminds me of Raymond" she said dreamily. She and Rad froze at her words. "Did I really just say that?" she asked in disbelief. Rad nodded and Nebula sat up as Rad paused the movie. She and Rad stared at the paused movie before they slowly looked at each other. "Raddie, I am soo sorry. I don't even know where that came from. You know that I love you and only you" she said pleadingly as she got on her knees on the couch and took Rad's hands. "Babe, it's fine. I know you would never leave me. Especially for a bucket of bolts that I can and have out-danced" he said. "You are the best dancer in all of Lakewood" she fawned. "I know" he said as he flexed one of his arms and she continued to fawn over him. Rad then pulled her close to him as he resumed the movie. "But still..." Nebula started. Rad looked at her in confusion. "Why can't you voice be as smooth and velvety like Raymond?" she asked. "Babe? What's gotten into you? You just said that you love me and only me!" Rad questioned. "I do! It's just... I can't stop thinking about Raymond for some reason. I love you but for some reason I can't stop thinking that Raymond is better! I don't know what's happening" she cried, clearly frustrated. She then took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow" she said. She then grabbed her coat and opened the door. "I love you" Rad called. Nebula sighed and shook her head before she left.

The following day, Rad was pacing back and forth as he waited for Nebula to walk through the bodega's door. He looked through the large windows to see a green and a blue blur near the Boxmore building. He looked closer to see Nebula with Raymond. Raymond noticed Rad's gaze and he kissed Nebula's cheek before he lead her inside. Rad felt his heart break as he sunk to the floor. "What's wrong?" Ko asked. Enid gasped as she followed Rad's gaze. "I got this" Enid said. She then stormed over and banged on the door. A light purple box with a pink rose on it fell from the sky. The lid was kicked open and the sides fell to reveal Raymond on a large flower in a green suit with a red flower. "What do you Lakewood Losers want? I'm trying to have a date with my girlfriend" he said disgustedly. "What did you do to Nebula?!" Enid roared as Ko dragged Rad over to Enid's side. "Ray Ray, what's going on?" they heard Nebula say. She then came out from around the corner and to Raymond's side. Raymond smirked and put an arm around Nebula. Rad noticed that Nebula's eyes were slightly pink. He slowly rose up from the ground and he glared at Raymond. "What did you do to her?" he asked venomously. "Nothing" Raymond responded with false innocence. Rad let out a low growl and he turned to Enid. They nodded at each other and Enid shooed Ko away. Enid then launched a flaming power kick at Raymond and he was sent flying into the Boxmore building. While she fought Raymond, Rad put his hands on Nebula's shoulders and he stared into her eyes.

"Nebula my darling, please, snap out of it! Please" Rad pleaded. He then pulled her close to his body in a large hug and he cried. "You sound weird when you call me that" he heard her say. He pulled away and looked into her eyes once more. He sighed in relief when he saw that they were back to their usual blue. "Nebula! My beloved! You're back" he cried happily as he hugged her once more. He heard her laughing as she hugged him back. "Sorry. You just sound really weird when you call me darling or beloved. I love it but you just sound so weird" she said in between laughs. "What?! How did you break the spell?!" Raymond yelled. "Wait, did you break his spell with the power of lo-" Rad was then cut off by Raymond blasting him into a tree. He then took hold of Nebula and forced her inside the Boxmore building. "She _will_ be mine! Whether she likes it or not!" he said menacingly. He then retreated back into the building.

Throughout the week, the heroes tried relentlessly to rescue Nebula. Every time their plans were thwarted. Rad was laying on Enid's counter in the plaza. He let out another depressed sigh as he glanced out one of the large windows at the Boxmore building. Enid sighed irritable and she pushed him off. "Enid" Rad whined. "Look, I know how you feel. We all miss her. But every time we have tried to rescue her, we've only made things worse. We can't tell Bianca. She'll freak out and we don't want to stress her out. Especially since she''l be having the baby any day now" Enid said. Rad then stood up from the ground and marched out of the doors. Enid and Ko turned to each other and shrugged before they followed their friend.

At Boxmore, Professor Venomous and Fink were wandering the halls when thy came across Nebula who was tied up tied as Raymond was serenading her. Most likely in attempt to to try and get her to fall in love with him again. While he was singing, Nebula looked over at the duo."Look. I know you guys are probably thinking about how perfect this is. He has me kidnapped and supposedly at his mercy. But, can we do this another day? I wanna go back to my boyfriend and my friends. We were supposed to have a movie marathon with his parents this weekend. Can you please get him to stop singing and let me go?" Nebula asked. They just stared at her blankly in confusion. A loud crash was heard and -to Nebula's relief- Raymond stopped singing. Rad burst through a wall and created a large hole on the robot when he power punched Raymond in the chest. Professor Venomous and Fink were quick to retreat as Rad took a hold of Raymond and forced him to reboot. He then turned to Nebula and scooped her in his arms and carried her off and into the sunset.

Professor Venomous and Fink stared at the couple in confusion as they watched them walk back to the plaza.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58: Nebula's Bad Day

The holiday had passed and Nebula woke up in a cold sweat and tears due to a nightmare. She panted heavily as she looked around her room and tried to calm herself down. After she calmed down, she laid her head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes as she tried to go back to sleep. She then heard loud noises from her neighbors. She tried putting her pillow over her head, but no matter what she did, she could never drown out her neighbors.

After a dreamless sleep, she woke up and glanced over to her clock to see that she has overslept. "What?! Why didn't my alarm go off?! Oh well, I better text Rad and tell him that I'll be arriving late" she told herself as she looked over to her nightstand. Only to find that her phone was not there like it usually is. "Maybe I left it on the coffee table" she said as she went into her bathroom to start her shower. She turned the knob and after a while, she groaned when no hot water came out. "Deodorant then" she said. After she brushed her teeth, she went into her living room and she started to sweat. "Great… no heat" she groaned.

She opened the fridge again and she now smelt what she thought was spoiled milk. She checked to fridge to see that there was no power in her fridge. She checked the time and sighed. "I'll deal with this later" she said as she slammed the door shut. She quickly grabbed a special morning drink from her pantry and when shook the bottle, the contents got all over her. She ended up using the last of her roll of paper towels to get a majority of the liquid off. However, when she went to get a new roll, she saw that she had run out of paper towels. "I better look for my phone" she said trying to calm down. "Okay, I'll just do a quick load of laundry and then come back to look for my phone" she said. She then grabbed her dirty laundry and laundry soap and slipped on her boots before she walked out of her apartment. "I should get a snack for while I'm waiting" she said. She tried to open the door, only to find that it's locked… and her keys were inside the apartment along with her phone. She took a few deep breaths before she went to the small laundromat in the building.

After she put her clothes in the washing machine and inserted the laundry soap and coins, she walked away to wash her face in the small bathroom. She got out of the bathroom and she saw that one of her neighbors took out her clothes and put them on the dirty floor to wash their clothes on her money. "What are you doing?" Nebula asked. "What does it look like, I'm washing my clothes. Are you really that dumb? Clearly you are since the only job you can get is at a convenience store" the neighbor said venomously. More people started entering the laundromat and began to step all over her clothes and move them around on the dirty floor. "Oh man, someone stole my favorite shirt that was from Rad. He'll be so mad, it was one if his good shirts too" she groaned as she grabbed what clothes she could find and put them in an empty washing machine. She then realized that she used the rest if her change, detergent, and softener on the last attempt to wash her clothes, and her wallet was in her locked apartment. She then looked for her laundry basket to put her wet and dirty clothes into, only to find it stolen.

"None of these other machines are working" A janitor said as he entered the room. The janitor knocked on the machine with a wrench "Yup. It's broken. Oh well. No point in fixing it when this place is getting torn down" he said. "Is there any way I can get my money back then? That was the last of my spare change" Nebula asked. "Not my problem. You should have brought more change" the janitor said. "Since you're here, is there any way you can help me unlock my apartment?" she asked. "Again, not my problem. You should have been smarter" the janitor responded. "But you have the keys right there on your belt" she argued as she pointed to the large key ring with many different keys for the apartments. "Again lady, Not. My. Problem" he responded irritably. She grumbled and while he was distracted, she grabbed a large garbage bag from his cart and put her clothes in it. "Crap! I'm so late! I've never been late! Gar is gonna kill me" she exclaimed after she looked to the clock on the wall. She then situated the bag and ran out of the building. As she ran, it started to rain heavily. Unfortunately, one of her heels got stuck in deep mud and it broke. This caused to fall face first into a mud puddle. She got up and wiped what mud she could off her face before she took her boots off and started to run. She fell once more due to the pain in her ankle. "Oh man, I think it's sprained" she said as she clutched her ankle.

When she got there, Rad was on the forklift and Ko was helping him with the boxes. After she limped her way into the store, she dropped the large, wet bag and her friends gasped at her appearance. While she was levitating a box off of the top pile of boxes, they noticed that her hair was a mess and she was covered in bruises, scratches, and mud, and she was in her stained pajamas."Nebula! Thank goodness you're okay" they cried as they rushed to hug her. Ko and Enid pulled away while Rad continued to hug her as tears leaked from his face. He pulled away slightly and he went to kiss her. She immediately put a hand on his face. "I love you Rad, but I don't want you to see me like this. I'm not pretty. I have no makeup and I'm in my dirty pajamas" she said. "Babe, not to sound corny or anything but I think that you're always pretty" he said comfortingly. "Nebula, it's good to see that you're okay. We were all very worried about you" she heard Mr. Gar say. "Thank you. I'm sorry for making you all worry and for being so late" she said apologetically. "Is it okay if I put this somewhere?" she asked as she motioned to the garbage bag. "I'll put this away" Mr. Gar said as he picked it up. "Thank you" she said as he walked away.

Just when she thought that the bad part of her day was over, the day got even more worse and frustrating for her. She had to deal with extremely rude and difficult customers who left a mess where she cleaned. When Mr. Gar then told her to stock the shelves, she breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally able to to get away from the customers. Mr. Gar handed her a box of 'Pepper Man Salsa' and she happily walked off to where they go.

As she was stocking the large jars, a customer tripped her and she fell. She grabbed a shelf to help her stand up and the shelf broke and all items fell on her. She carefully went to stand up again and she ended up slipping and falling. She sat up and groaned in intense frustration. She then carefully got up and ran into the back with hot tears streaming down her face.

Rad saw her running and heard her cries, so he immediately chased after her. He found her in a dark corner bawling her eyes out as she started to break down. Rad sat next to her hand rubbed her back. "Tell me what happened" he said softly as he rubbed circles on her back. She told him everything that happened and Rad was quick to embrace her in a hug. "Tell you what, I'll go get you something from Cafe. I'll tell Gar that you're here" he said. "So your not mad that I don't have one of your good shirts?" she asked meekly. He shook his head and hugged her. "I'll be right back" He said as he then kissed her head and left.

Moment's later he came back with a hot beverage and a few pastries. "I got you a hot chocolate just the way you like it" he said as he handed her the to-go cup. She graciously took it and slowly took a sip. She then laid her head on his shoulder as he sat next to her and pet her head soothingly. "You really are the greatest" she said. Rad smiled and stroked her hair. "Here. You need to eat" He said as he handed her a pastry. While they ate, Rad used his free hand to rub her back. After they were done eating, Rad disposed of their garbage and he put and arm around her comfortingly as she started to cry. Rad then heard his name being called. He kissed Nebula's cheek and left. After a few minutes, he came back and sat next to her. "You know, Gar said that you can go home. He wants you to get better. He also said not to worry about the store, he's gonna help Enid and Ko finish up" he said. Nebula brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees.

"You wanna go to my place?" he asked. Nebula nodded and Rad scooped her in his arms and carried her to his van. He then levitated the door open and placed her in the passenger's seat. He then buckled her seat belt and kissed her forehead before he closed the door. "I'll go get that bag you came in with" he said. He then left and came back with the bag. After he put it in the back of his van, he got into the driver's seat and drove off. Once they got to his home, Rad parked his van and he helped Nebula out of the van. He then grabbed the garbage bag and they walked into his home. "Mom, Dad, I'm home! Hope you don't mind that I brought Nebula" he called.

His parents emerged from a different room and were shocked at Nebula's appearance. "Oh dear, what happened?" his father asked. "Hi Mr. Ofrang, Hi Mrs. Theodosia" Nebula said meekly. Rad put an arm around her comfortingly as he told his parents what Nebula had told him. "Oh my… Why don't you go bathe while I get your clothes washed " his mother said. "And I'll prepare some snacks~ " his father said happily. "Radicles, could you get some of the old clothes that you don't wear anymore for her" his mother said as she grabbed the bag. "You guys really don't have to do all this" Nebula said. "Nonsense! We consider you a daughter. It's only a matter of time until it's official" His dad said with a wink. "Dad! We're too young to get married" Rad whined as he and Nebula went red in embarrassment.

Rad then escorted her to the bathroom and got her situated her for a shower. While she showered, Rad got an old pair of pants and a shirt for her that he thought would fit her. Theodosia retrieved Nebula's dirty pajamas and put them into the washing machine with her other clothes. After she was finally clean and in a clean change of clothes, Ofrang laid out an array of food. "I can't thank you all enough for all of this" she said. "Nonsense, we are always happy to help" Theodosia said. "As we said before, we think of you like a daughter. To be honest, we were ecstatic when we first met you. We have never seen our Radicles so happy" Ofrang said. Rad gently took Nebula's hand under the table and lightly squeezed her hand. After they ate, Rad gave her a pair of his boots to wear as he went outside to work on his van while the sun was still out.

That night, Rad's parents stopped him before he went to bed. "Radicles, we were thinking about asking her to move in with us. She is always here and she does make you very happy" Ofrang said. "Considering the day she's had, I think that would be great" Rad responded. Next morning they asked her to move in over breakfast and she happily agreed. Since the store was closed that day, Rad sent a group text to Ko, Enid, Mr. Gar, and Carol to see if they would help him and Nebula gather her things from her apartment and move them to his home.

Everyone happily agreed and they all made a plan to meet at her apartment. Once they all arrived, they went to her door and saw a note stating that the apartment building was going to be torn down and she was being evicted. "Mr. Gar, could you go with Nebs and I to get the spare key from the janitor?" Rad asked. Mr. Gar nodded and followed them to where they last saw the janitor. "Hi again. I was wondering if I could get the spare key for my apartment from your key ring" Nebula said sweetly. "As I said yesterday. Not! My! Problem!" the janitor yelled. Nebula smirked and Mr. Gar approached the janitor.

"Let me rephrase. We're here to get the spare key and since you seem to care so much we thought we would bring our boss to say a few words of wisdom" Rad said sarcastically as he levitated the key off of the key ring as Mr. Gar stared at the janitor menacingly. They then unlocked her apartment and Mr. Gar brought up some spare boxes. They all helped her pack up her belongings and put all of the boxes except for a small box that Nebula was going to load into Rad's van. Nebula went outside onto the small balcony and was surprised to see the stolen shirt that once belonged to Rad on someone's balcony. Nebula used her powers to levitate it to her and clutch it close to her chest. "Hey guys, do you wanna go scare the janitor one last time with me?" Enid suggested. All but Rad and Nebula followed her. Nebula retreated to what was her room and put on some makeup. "Finally, I look like me again" she said once she was done. "Hey babe, I found your phone" Rad called.

Nebula rushed into the living room to see him holding one end of the couch up with one hand and holding her phone in the other. She gasped happily and after Rad handed her phone to her, she peppered his face with kisses. "Babe" he half whined as he put the couch down. She tried to turn her phone on and she groaned when she saw that the battery was almost dead. She grabbed her phone's cord from a table nearby and tried to charge it. "And it's broken" she groaned as she tossed the broken cord in the nearby trash. "Don't worry, I have a cord in my van that you can use" he said. He then left to get the cord.

While he was gone, Nebula pulled out her hairbrush from the small box she was packing. Rad entered the apartment to see her trying to brush her long hair. He put the cord in the outlet near Nebula and plugged in her phone. He then took the hairbrush from her and he began to brush her long hair. Nebula happily turned on her phone and checked her notifications. She began to delete all of the unneeded notifications such as junk emails and unneeded game notifications. She also responded to all of her missed texts and she went through her voicemails. She listened to each one and she came upon one from Rad from the day before. She played the voicemail.

"Hey Nebula, babe, it's me Rad… again. We are all really worried about you. Please call me back. Please! I can't think straight not knowing that you're not here with me safe and sound and I'm really freaking out! Please call me!" his voice begged. She could hear the concern in his voice and she could hear him crying. She then heard Rad put the brush back in the box and grab the box. Nebula started to tear up and she looked at him. "What's wrong babe?" he asked as he noticed her tears. He then noticed that she was listening to his voicemail. He was surprised to see her wrap her arms around him in a large hug. He smiled softly and wrapped his free arm around her. "We were all really worried… Let's go join the others. Don't you wanna see the janitor's scared face one last time?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed her phone and charger before they walked out hand in hand. Nebula stopped to glance around her soon to be old apartment. Rad squeezed her hand and she looked at him with a smile. She glanced over to the large window and she remembered when Rad attempted to win her back. She took a deep breath and closed the door for one last time.

They then joined their friends who were enjoying the look on the janitor's face due to Mr. Gar's intimidating presence. "Thank you all for your help! As a thank you, I wanna treat everyone here to Beardo's Burritos!" Nebula said. They all then took off in their respective cars.

They arrived at Beardo's Burritos and ordered their food. "Thank you all again for everything. I'm really sorry if I've been so troublesome lately" Nebula apologized. "Nonsense. We're always happy to help you. You're like family to us" Carol said. "So Rad, that's kinda cool that she's moving in with you" Enid said. Rad nodded and he bit into his burrito. "Hey Rad, how to you and Nebula both fit on your hammock bed?" Ko asked. "Easy! She sleeps on top of me. She's really light and she's a quiet sleeper" Rad said. "And he's not only super strong, but he's super comfy too" Nebula said and everyone laughed. The sun was starting to set and Mr. Gar took Carol and Ko home. Rad and Nebula then took Enid home before they drove back to his place. Rad put in a movie and Nebula cuddled up with him on the couch. She ran a hand over his chest and she spoke.

"I was thinking about getting my hair cut"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59: Nebula meets Dendy

The following day, Rad levitated a sleeping Nebula off of his chest and onto his hammock bed before he went to his doorway to begin his morning pull ups. Nebula let out a yawn as she stretched. She then tried to carefully got off of the hammock bed. She ended up falling face first onto the floor. She let out a series of grumbles and groans as the lay there face first on the floor. Rad turned his head at the sound of her muffled grumbles and groans and he continued his work out with one arm as he used his other finger to levitate her off the floor and onto her feet.

She left his room and came back moments later with a mug of coffee. He moved on the bar a bit so she could enter the room. He then began to do one handed pull ups with his other arm as she handed him the mug of coffee that she had made for him. As he was about to take another sip of coffee, she heard sounds coming from outside Rad's window. "I wonder what that could be" she mumbled to herself, still half asleep, as she walked over to the window to investigate the mysterious noise. Nebula looked out the window and she saw a small figure with it's fingers on the glass. She let out a few unintelligible noises and grumbles. After noticing that Nebula was looking at it, the figure quickly took it's hands off of the glass and tripped over some bushed before running away. "Wonder what that was" Nebula mumbled in a low tone. "Everything okay babe?" Rad asked as he levitated the coffee mug to his dresser. After the mug was safely on the dresser, Rad swung himself off the bar and landed next to a zoned out Nebula. "Babe?" Rad asked as he waved his hand in front of her face as he tried to get her attention. "Neb? You okay?" Rad asked as he looked into her dreary eyes that were locked in a blank stare. He then began to poke her and call her name as he tried to get her attention. Rad smiled as he came up with an idea before kissing her on the lips. "Nebula? What's wrong?" Rad asked her as she was still staring blankly out the window. "There is nothing out there. Come on. Let's go eat!" Rad said enthusiastically as he took her hand. "Babe, your phone is going off" Rad called. This seemed to snap her out of her trance as she rushed over to her phone.

Later that day, Ko went with Dendy to Rad's house to help him work on his van. Rad was under his van working it and Nebula was sitting on his toolbox nearby with her phone in hand. "Oh my gosh, Nebula! What happened to your hair?" Ko asked. Nebula fluffed her now short hair. "You like it?" she asked. Ko only furrowed his brows at her. "What's with the outfit?" Ko asked as he motioned to the blue top, light red belt, black pants, and blue heels with a strap with pink makeup. "What? Can't I change my style up now and then?" she asked. Ko was silent and she cleared her throat.

"Okay… So, who's your friend?" she asked. "That's right! You two have never met! Nebula, this is Dendy and Dendy, this is Nebula, she's Rad's girlfriend" Ko said. "Greetings and salutations" Dendy greeted. "Hi! It's nice to meet you" Nebula said. Rad then came out from under his van and Nebula handed him a towel. He kissed her cheek and rubbed the sweat and oil off of him.

"So, are you guys excited for 'Plaza Film fest 2.0'?" Ko asked. "Totally! We need to start coming up with ideas so we can beat those Boxmore losers" Rad said. "Worry not my hunky honey bunny" Nebula said proudly. "So what should we for for our film this year? They said that this year, the theme is romance" Ko asked. Nebula smirked and then pulled out what appeared to be a script. She then called Enid and minutes later, Enid rode up on her bike.

Nebula then projected their last film on her phone. "Okay so, let's review. Enid, your camerawork was okay but in this shot, I can see you filming. Ko, the editing is good and I've seen your latest work. Keep it up. Rad, my dear sweet Rad. You know I love you but your acting was not that impressive. When you cried over your father's death, there isn't that much emotion. It seems forced" she explained. She then texted everyone the script. "Read these over tonight and let me know what you think" she said. They all looked at her questioningly and she shrugged. "What can I say, your time in New York got me inspired" she said. "It looks great" Ko said. "Awesome! Then we can begin filming. Rad, could you and Enid please go get some good props while Ko, Dendy, and I stay here and plan the scenes?" Nebula asked. "Sure" Rad said. He and Enid then took off in his van.

On the drive to get the props, Rad and Enid began to do impressions of others to pass the time. "Okay okay, who am I? Oooh look at me~ I'm so in love with you Rad! But I'm also so in love with my phone" Enid said mimicking Nebula's voice. "Dude come on, that's my girlfriend" Rad replied angrily. "Sorry. Sheesh… I was just messing around" Enid said. She then took Rad's phone and started his song playlist. A k-pop song came on and Enid turned to Rad. "What is with this song?" She asked in confusion. "What? Nebula and I listen to this all the time! We know all the words!" Rad responded. "But fine. Since you have a problem with it" he said as he had the song changed to another song. A song then came on and Rad softly sang along. "We are not listening to this" Enid said. Before she could change the song, Rad stopped her. "This is actually another one of my favorite bands" he admitted. "Really Rad? First that one when we were doing the delivery before I went to P.O.I.N.T Prep and now this?" Enid criticized. "Nebula likes the music I play" Rad said. "Of course she does, she likes everything about you. You could burp and she would think that it was the greatest thing in the universe" she responded. Really Enid?!" he said with a mad scoff. "I'm just saying, she's like obsessed with you" she responded. He huffed and went quiet and she changed the song.

A soft melody played and Enid stared at him in shock. "Okay, since when have you liked these romantic songs?" she asked. "This happens to be Nebula and I's song" he said dreamily. "Okay, what is with you and Nebula lately? You guys seem to be more joined at the hip then usual" Enid said as she changed the playlist to something else. "I never told anyone this but, when she broke up with me, I made a vow to myself that if I ever won her back that I would do anything and everything to keep her. I love her and I never want to lose her again! It took me losing her to realize just how much she means to me! Who knows, maybe one day you'll understand" Rad explained. Enid looked around his van and noticed that "Nebula &" was added in fancy letters in front of the "Rad" on the driver's side near the sunroof. "Don't you ever get tired of being with her all the time? Especially now that she's living with you and your parents?" Enid asked. "Not really. We were actually thinking of getting a place together after we graduate" Rad responded. He then went silent and nervously glanced at his glove box. Enid followed his gaze and opened the compartment. "You didn't!" she said in shock. Rad nodded his head nervously. "Aren't you scared that won't want to?" she asked and Rad let out a sigh. "You don't think I'm not? I mean, if we didn't break up the way we did, I wouldn't be that scared. But, seeing as how she got hurt and I was too careless to notice, I'm terrified! Just please, don't tell her, or anyone for that matter" he said. "Okay" Enid said softly. She spotted something shining and she pulled it out. "Really?" she asked in slight anger as she held up a keychain figure of Nebula winking and holding up two fingers. "Let me guess, she has a tiny one of you" she said. Rad rolled his eyes and Enid looked on her phone at Nebula's social media to see the figure of her with one of Rad flexing his arms and smirking. "Haven't you ever thought that things were better when you guys were broken up? She wasn't so obsessed with you" Enid remarked as she went through Nebula's photos from when she and Rad broke up. "I would never think that. I was miserable without her. I've gotten used to her always greeting me when I got to work, falling asleep on me when we watched a movie, and I missed the way she crinkles her nose and groan when she has to wake up but doesn't want to and basically, everything about her" he explained.

They then got the props from a local costume store and drove back to where they were going to film. "Ah good. You got the props" Dendy said when they unloaded them from Rad's van. Dendy began to label them and then she used her label on Rad when she was finished. Nebula came over and frowned at the label that read "Dendy's" on her boyfriend's chest. She took a marker from nearby and crossed the "Dendy's" off and wrote "Nebula's" and she smirked once she had finished. She then kissed his cheek she walked over to a nearby box and stood on it.

"Okay, let's start auditions" Nebula announced and Rad began to set up some props for the auditions. "Great job honey" Nebula praised. "Thanks babe. I honestly couldn't have done it without my killer muscles" Rad said as he flexed an arm. He then kissed is arm and Nebula let out an "Ahem" as she falsely cleared her throat. Rad then leaned over to her and pecked her lips and she smiled widely. Auditions had finally started and anyone that was not working on their own film came to audition. The auditions seemed to last forever and Nebula groaned as when auditions were done. She looked to her notes and saw that she had only filled a few roles.

A rustling in the bushed nearby was heard and it was then followed by what sounded like writing. Nebula, Rad, Ko, and Enid went over to investigate the noise and they saw Darrell, Shannon , Raymond, and Jethro hiding in the bushes with notepads and pencils in their metallic hands. Except for Jethro who was just rolling around saying "I am Jethro" once they were spotted. "Well well well. Look what we have here. Why am I not surprised that you bolt for brains can't think of an idea for a movie for the film festival that is actually original yet crowd pleasing so you have come here to spy on us" Nebula said angrily. She then levitated them into the air and threw them back to Boxmore. "Well, seeing as how we don't want them to spy on us again, there is only one thing we can do" she then said with a smirk. "You don't mean?" Rad questioned as if he read her mind. "Oh I mean" she said confidently before she made her announcement.

"We're goin' back to New York!"

* * *

 _Uh Oh! What does Rad have in his glove box that he doesn't want Nebula or anyone to know about? Stay tuned~_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60: Back In The Big Apple

"Good thing your guy's moms were okay with you guys going with us to New York on such short notice" Nebula said to Ko and Dendy in the back seat next to Enid as she sat in the front seat of Rad's van as Rad drove. After a long while of driving, they finally got to New York and checked into the nearest motel. After a few hours of unpacking, eating and unwinding after the long road trip, they went to The Museum of Natural History. As they were walking up the steps, Ko noticed everyone else walking out of the museum just as they were about to walk up the steps and into the museum. "Are you sure we should be here now? The museum is just about to close. Maybe we should just come back here tomorrow morning when the museum opens" Ko said as they walked up the rest of the steps. "Nah! It'll be okay Ko! Just give it a minute!" she said as she looked to the sky as the sun was setting. Nebula opened the doors and smiled.

"Hi everyone!" Nebula said as looked around and saw Larry, Nick and Tilly to the front. "Hey Nebula! Welcome back!" Tilly said in excitement as she hugged her tight. As Nick and Tilly were welcoming them back, Larry locked the front doors. "Hey guys! Look over there!" Ko said as he noticed a bright glow coming from the Egyptology exhibit wing of the museum. Nebula smirked as she watched the sun slowly set. "Party time!" Nebula said as she secured her phone in her pocket as she saw everyone coming to life once again.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in" a voice said. "It's nice to see you again" Dr McPhee said as he walked towards them. "Hello again Dr McPhee" Nebula said. "So, what brings you back here?" he asked. "We're shooting a movie and we would like to try and see if we can film here. We would film in Lakewood but we caught those Boxmore robots spying on us" Nebula explained. "Who do we need to ask to film?" Ko asked."As long as you don't break anything or let anyone out, you are more than welcome to film here and use whatever you need. Deal?" Dr McPhee said as he walked over to them. He then held out his hand. "Deal" Enid said as she shook his hand. "Shiny metal box lady!" They heard a voice yell. "Craig!" Nebula said happily. She quickly got her phone from her pocket and handed it to Rad. "I told you, my name is Nebula" she said after she made sure that Rad had her phone secured before she went to hug Craig. Just as she hugged Craig, Ahkmenrah and Iris came out from around the corner. "Ahk! Iris!" Nebula greeted. She heard Craig whining and when Nebula turned around, she saw Craig was reaching up for Nebula's phone that Rad was levitating away from him. "Craig, leave her phone alone!" Iris said as she noticed Craig trying to reach for her phone while Rad levitated it out of his reach. "Don't worry babe! I'm keeping your phone out of his reach!" Rad called. "You're the best baby!" she called. She then blew him a kiss. Nebula then levitated herself onto the top of the stairs. She then let out a whistle and everyone looked to her. "Alright everyone, listen up! We're making a movie about a guy and a girl with a betrayal and excetra, and if anyone is interested, I'll be doing auditions in the Ocean exhibit in five minutes!" she announced. "Hey Larry, Tilly, do you guys wanna help us with auditions?" she asked. They shrugged and agreed. She then happily whisked her friends into the Ocean Exhibit.

Almost everyone auditioned and Nebula smiled happily as she was able to fill the roles that were available. For some roles, she had Larry help her decide who would be best to play certain roles. She then had everyone gather around as she read off the list of who got what role. "And with that said, let's begin rehearsals! If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask" she announced excitedly. She then levitated copies of the script that were made while she was doing auditions to everyone. She then joined her friends in setting up for the first scene for rehearsals. She hugged Rad and rambled on about how happy she was that they could finally begin to make their movie. Someone then came in and asked Nebula a question about their part in the movie. Rad heard a small 'beep' and he noticed that Nebula left her phone on the table near him. He glanced at her phone and he saw that Prohyas has been texting her when she was currently busy. He picked up her phone and thought for a moment whether or not he should check their messages. Just then, Nebula walked over to him. "Hey honey! Everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah. You're phone went off" he said as he handed her the phone. "I had it just incase Craig came in and saw it go off" he said. "You're so sweet and thoughtful" she cooed. She then kissed his cheek and checked her notifications. She then got everything ready for the first rehearsal. It went by just as Nebula had expected, with some errors and people having to do the same scene over and over again.

Dendy set up a place for them to stay at while they were filming just outside the museum. When they were done filming and getting ready to go to bed, Nebula stopped Enid. "Hey Enid, can we talk?" she asked. Enid nodded and Nebula lead her away from the others. "Look, Rad told me about what you were saying about me the other day" she said. "O-oh?" Enid said getting nervous and Nebula nodded. "Why would you say such awful things about me? I thought we were friends" she asked disappointedly. "We are! It's just, you are so obsessed with him and he's starting to become more obsessed with you. Don't you think it's weird to be so obsessed with each other?" Enid asked. Nebula sighed and sat down.

"Do you know what it's like to be me? I'm a genetically created being. I technically never had a childhood, or parents, or even real friends that didn't know that I was created when I first met them! When I woke up, all I knew was P.O.I.N.T and how to be a hero. Every time I walked the halls, you won't believe all the stares I got wherever I went from the agents and other heroes and heroes in training! They would always talk about me and it made me feel like more of a freak! Every day, all I wanted to do was stay locked up in my room because I couldn't take all the stares and comments. If it weren't for Mama Bianca, I probably wouldn't be here. If I would have stayed back at P.O.I.N.T, I would have chosen the path to be a hero and I would have never been able to experience love for myself. I always saw Mama Bi with Laserblast and I never knew why she was so happy until I started dating Rad. I know that you two went on one date and then a second date. But, as you and Rad said, you guys just wanted to stay friends. But I don't see what your problem is with Rad and I being together. He's my first boyfriend and I can't imagine myself with anyone else but him. You never seemed to have a problem with us being together until recently. What's up with that?" she asked. "I'm sorry. It's just, seeing Rad so mushy is weird to me and it's strange to see him acting like how we did on our first date. I used to have feelings for him back then and I guess that there will always be a part of me that always will. I suppose that maybe I'm a bit jealous that you guys are so happy together" Enid said. "I'm sure you'll find someone of your own one day and I understand that it's hard, especially now that you surrounded by couples, but, if you had a problem with me, I would have liked you to saw it to my face" Nebula said as she put a hand on her shoulder. The girls then hugged in a silent forgiveness.

Over the next month, they began to form together their movie entry for Lakewood Plaza's Annual Film Festival. During the day, Nick, Ko, and Nebula would edit the film and Rad would get more props, equipment, and costumes together with Nebula, whoever else wanted to join, and either Nick or Larry to show him where to go to get what they needed for the movie. Nebula would also storyboard with Dendy using Dendy's technology to determine what camera shots were needed for the scenes.

The next night, Nebula and Rad came in levitating mountains of boxes. "Oooh! Shiny metal box lady! What do you have here?" Craig asked as he came bounding over to her. "Craig, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Nebula" she said annoyed at how he refused to call her by her name. He ignored her as he was finally able to grab a box and he opened it to see a wide variety of donuts. "Oh. My. Ahkie look!" Craig began to say excitedly as he stared at the doughnuts with a sparkle in his eyes. "Doughnuts!" Craig yelled as he grabbed the doughnuts and shoved them in his face. "Make sure to save some for everyone else" Ahkmenrah scolded as Craig continued to shove more doughnuts into his mouth. "Anyway, we are officially done filming. I want to go ahead and thank everyone for all the help and support you have given us. None of this would have been possible without all of you" Nebula said. "Enid, Sac, Tilly, Elaine, Iris. Thank you for being the best friends to the main female. All of your performances were flawless. Craig, you played the part of the false love perfectly! Nick, Dendy, you two did amazing with your filming and I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help me film. Once again, I'm sorry for being so protective of the camera. Ko, Dendy, Nick, awesome job with the editing, music, sound effects, and everything. You guys did phenomenal!" she said. She then tapped something on her phone and the completed film began to play. Once it was over, Dendy got the place she set up for them to stay. They all then said their final farewells and the Lakewood gang got into Rad's van and drove back home.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61: Plaza Film Fest 2.0

After months of preparation and filming, it was finally time for Lakewood's annual Film Festival. Ko, Dendy, and Enid stayed with Rad so they could go to the festival together. Extremely early that morning, Rad woke up to what sounded like the sound of his girlfriend pacing and mumbling to herself and the room was slowly getting colder. He slowly opened his eyes and he noted that he was correct and that Dendy, Enid and Ko were fast asleep. Nebula was pacing around mumbling to herself and frantically running her fingers through her hair. He glanced over at the clock near him and he saw that it was still early in the morning."Babe!" he called groggily as she continued to pace and mumble to herself. He groaned and levitated Nebula onto his hammock bed with him. "Babe, it's still early. Go back to sleep" he said as he held her close. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just can't help it. I'm really nervous" she said. "Why?" he asked as he was a bit more awake. "What if no one likes the movie? What if everyone thinks that our movie is unoriginal?" she asked. Rad let out a sigh and he smoothed down her short hair. He then moved to rub her back soothingly. "It'll be fine. The movie is awesome and we're defiantly gonna win" he said. "I just can't help it! I'm like an author releasing a new book. I can't help but worry!" she responded. After a few minutes, Rad finally managed to get Nebula to go back to sleep.

When they all woke up, they went downstairs and saw that Rad's parents, Ofrang and Theodosia made a wide variety of breakfast for them. Nebula hugged them as they told them that their movie was bound to win. After breakfast, they all went to get dressed and Rad heard Nebula's phone ringing while she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Rad picked it up and answered it. "Prohyas?" he asked when he saw him on the screen. "Hey Duders! Where's Nebs? I'm dying to hear about how the movie came out" he said excitedly. "It's great! I''l send you a copy of the completed film later" Nebula called as she walked out of the bathroom. "Awesomeness!" Prohyas said. A loud 'crash' was heard on his end and Prohyas looked behind him and sighed. "Gotta go. Call me after the festival" he said. "Sure thing!" Nebula responded before Prohyas hung up. Rad then looked at Nebula's phone and saw the time so he turned to Nebula. "You ready?" he asked. Nebula noticed the time and she nodded her head. They then went into the living room where Ko, Dendy, and Enid were waiting. "You guys ready?" Nebula asked as they all went to Rad's van. "I wonder..."Enid said and Ko looked to her in confusion. Enid was then quick to get into the passenger seat. She then heard Nebula's foot tapping on the ground. Rad looked over and he sighed when he saw Enid in the passenger seat. "Enid, you know Nebula always sits there. I'd move if I were you" he said as he got into the driver's seat and fastened his seat belt. Enid heard Nebula groan and she was then levitated to the back seat with Dendy and Ko. "Told ya she wouldn't be happy" Rad said as he started his van and drove off.

When they got there, they saw the Boxmore robots and Fink seated behind four empty spots. Nebula was quick to sit at the end of the bench and Rad sat next to her. "Well well well, if it isn't the Lakewood Lamos" Shannon called. "Save it bolt for brains! You four might as well save yourself some time and give up now because our movie is going to win!" Nebula said. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure that yours will win?" Fink taunted. "Because, this year's theme is romance and if there is anything I know about, it's romance. Right Raddy?" she asked. "You know it babe!" he responded and they shared a quick kiss for emphasis. "Alright everyone, listen up! This year we had the theme of romance. We are only going to show the trailers and the winner's movie will be filmed. For a little extra bonus, the winner's movie will get signed to be released in theaters worldwide and then be made into dvd's for home release" Mr. Gar announced. The audience cheered and the entries then started. Nebula silently snickered at the cheesy and lame movie that Boxmore made."Hey guys! Ours is next!" Ko whispered happily. Nebula grabbed onto Rad's arm and squeezed it tight in anticipation. Rad noticed her nervousness so he slid his arm out of her grasp and held her hand.

The screen showed a girl walking with guy and holding book to her chest and female was heard saying "When you meet the someone". The screen then showed the girl blushing as she was standing in front of another guy and the female voice was heard saying. The screen then showed the words "A Radula, Ko, and Enid production. "Who was meant for you. Before two can become one, there is something you must do" the female voice sang as the girl was then shown with a group of females. "Do you pull each other's hair?" a young boy's voice was heard asking as the screen showed a blue skinned male walking away. "Do you feed each other grapes?" a young girl's voice was heard asking as the screen showed the girl about to go chase after a male walking away. "No, there is something sweeter, everybody needs" the girl was shown singing to a young boy and girl. The screen went black and the words "A Change Of Heart" was shown. "So to spend a life of endless find who you love through true love's kiss" the female was heard singing as the screen showed the girl and a blue skinned male kissing as the sun set through a window behind them.

She then heard the Boxmore robots and Fink laugh at their movie as the trailer ended. "Oh yeah? We'll see who's laughing when I have my fist-" Nebula began to threaten as everyone got up from their seats to go vote for the trailer that they liked the best. "Nebula!" Rad warned as he pulled her back onto the bench. "What?" she asked slightly angry. "You are really hostile today. Like even more than usual" Rad said. "Rad, we worked really hard on the movie and everyone seemed to love it! Didn't you hear all the praise that just the trailer alone got? And then they have the nerve to laugh!" Nebula ranted. "Babe, let it go" Rad said as he pulled her to the voting area. After they voted, Rad pulled her aside and pulled her in an embrace. Nebula let out a sigh and she hugged him back. "You good?" he asked. He felt Nebula nod and they went inside just as they were about to announce the winner.

"Alright, now that everyone has voted, let's find out who the winner is" Mr. Gar said. Carol then walked onto the stage with an envelope that she showed off to the crowd before handing it to Mr. Gar. "The winner is..." he started and the audience leaned forward in their seats in anticipation. The words that he then spoke next made Nebula's heart skip a beat.

"A Change Of Heart"

When he said that, the audience cheered and Nebula jumped up from her seat and turned to Fink and the Boxmore robots. "Ha!" she said triumphantly as she saw them go red with anger. She was then scooped up by Rad and he spun her around in joy. The group then went onto the stage and Carol handed Enid the trophy. After they gave their celebratory speech, everyone left and Rad was dragged out by an ecstatic Nebula who was calling Prohyas and telling him the news. "Great job guys" Carol said as she approached them with Mr. Gar. "How about we all go out and celebrate?" Mr. Gar suggested. They all happily agreed and went off to celebrate their victory.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62: The Movie

A girl is shown sitting at vanity brushing her hair and two children, one boy and one girl, are helping her get ready. "When you meet the someone, who was meant for you. Before two can become one there is something you must do" she sang as she brushed her hair and put on makeup.

"Do you pull each other's hair?" The boy asked. "Do you feed each other grapes?" the girl asked."No, there is something sweeter. Everybody needs" the girl said as she playfully ruffled the children's hair. She then rose up from the vanity and stared dreamily out the window. "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince I'm hoping comes with this. That's what brings ever-afterings so happy" she sang as she picked up and began to dance around with the young boy. "And that's the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch. So to spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love through true love's kiss" she sang as she put the boy down and admired her outfit. "Aaa, aaa, aaa-a. Aaa, aaa, aaa-a" she sang as she danced around happily.

"She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince she's hoping comes with this. That's what brings ever-aftering so happy. And that's the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch" the young boy and girl sang as they danced around with the girl. The girl then went back to the window and spotted a figure coming towards their home. "So to spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love through true love's kiss" she sang dreamily.

A knock on the door was heard and the girl raced down the stairs and swung open the door to reveal a mummy man with a black tie. "You're the fairest babe I've ever met" he sang as he held his arms open wide. "You were made" he sang as they hugged. "To finish your duet" the girl sang.

"And in years to come we'll reminisce" they sang as they walked towards his car. "How we came to love" he sang as he opened the passenger door. "And grew and grew love" the girl sang as she got in and stared lovingly at the guy. "Since first we knew love through true love's kiss" they sang together as the car took off.

The screen fades to black and then reveals the girl with a group of other girls. The girl waves to the group and the girls crowd around each other. "Something's definitely up with her" one girl with black hair said. "I'll say. Hey look, it's Adrien" a girl with blonde hair said as she pointed to a male with blue skin walking in the hall. "Hey Adrien, do you know what's going on with Lanna?" the black haired girl asked. The male only shook his head. They then all saw the girl holding onto the arm of the mummy guy. The blue skinned male's jaw dropped and once he composed himself, he ran over to them. "H-hey Lana. Who's this?" he asked. "Oh! Hey Adrien! This is Brad, my new boyfriend" she said happily. The male could feel his heart sink at her words. "Lanna, are you sure you want someone like him?" he asked. The girl looked at him in confusion. "All I'm saying is that I know Brad and I know for a fact that he is an egotistical hard head. He's not the right guy for you!" he warned. "Don't be silly. Brad is a kind guy" the girl said. She then went on about how amazing Brad was.

The group of girls came over upon hearing her words and started asking her a lot of questions. The blue skinned male stared down the mummy guy and he felt like his heart had stopped when he heard the girl announce that she and the mummy guy had another date that night. The blue skinned male shook his head and walked away. While the group of girls squealed, the blue skinned female looked to the male walking away and she went to go chase after him. Before she could, the girls dragged the blue skinned girl into a room marked 'Drama Club' and push her into a nearby dressing room. They each took a pile of clothes each time the door opened, the girl was modeling the clothes and the girls shook their heads. "How about this one?" the girl's voice was heard saying behind the closed door. The door opened to reveal the girl in a medium length black dress with a jean jacket and a pair of black heels.

Her friends cheered and one of them threw their arm over her shoulders. "Oh yeah, you're ready" she said. They then walked out of the school and Adrien was seen sighing sadly as he watched the girls leave while Lanna told the girls about how in love she was with Brad. "It should have been me" he said sadly as he walked off. The screen goes black and the words "That Night" appear.

The mummy male was going on about himself and the girl was leaning her cheek into her hand as she was forced to listen. Music then started to play and the male got up from his seat and went around to the girl.

"You've been dreaming, just one thing. Nearly all your life. Hoping, scheming, just one theme. Will you be a wife? Will you be some he-man's property? Good news! That he-man's me!" she sang proudly as he pointed to himself and the girl looked appalled.

"This equation, girl plus man. Doesn't help just occasion, women their uses too. Mainly to extend the family tree. Pumpkin, extend with me!" he sang as he made the girl get up from her seat.

"We'll be raising sons galore" he sang as he walked with her towards the exit.

"Inconceivable!" she said horrified as she looked back at their table as she was forced to walk away. "Each built six foot four!" he sang proudly.

"Unbelievable!" she said as she started to look for a way to get out of his grasp.

"Each stuffed with every Bradly gene!" he sang as he made her sit in his car in the passenger seat.

"I'm not hearing this!" she said terrified as the male locked the car and she tried to pull at the handle. "You'll be keeping house with pride!" he sang as he started the car and drove. "Just incredible!" she said sarcastically as she searched for a way to escape. "Each day gratified" he sang as he turned a corner on the road harshly. "So unweddable!" the girl said as she held onto the nearby handle. "And you are a part of this idyllic scene" he sang as he parked the car at a nearby parking lot. He then threw and arm around her shoulders. "Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!" he said

"Um...Dogs?" the girl asked nervously. "No, Lanna! Strapping boys...like me!" he said proudly and the girl removed his arm "Imagine that!" she said nervously.

"I can see that we will share. All that love implies. We shall be a perfect pair. Rather like my thighs!" he sang as he put his arm back around her shoulders and motioned to his thighs.

"You are face to face with destiny!" he sang as he took her face in his free hand and made her face him. "All roads lead to...The best things in life are...All's well that ends with me! " he sang as he made her look out of the windshield"

"Escape me? There's no way" he sang as he pulled her close to him as she tried to escape.

"Certain as "Do, Re,Lan, when you marry…" he sang as the girl was able to pull her upper body away. "So Lanna, what would it be?Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?" he asked as he leaned in. "I...I just don't deserve you!" she responded quickly as she finally broke free and unlocked her door and get out. "Who does?" he asked proudly. The girl then slammed the door shut. "ME!" he sang as the girl ran off. The screen then showed the girl face first on her bed and she was heard crying. A knock was then heard and the door slowly swung open to reveal the blue skinned male. "Hey Lanna" he said softly as he approached her. "A-Adrien?" she asked. The male nodded and sat next to her. He then began to rub a hand up and down her back soothingly. The girl was able to calm down and she sat up with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. Honestly, I thought you would have given up on me since I didn't listen" she admitted. The male smiled softly and embraced her. "I would never give up on you. You mean too much to me. And I don't mean like a friend" he said. The girl pulled out of the embrace and looked at him in shock. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. "Lanna, I've loved you ever since we first met. You're kind, smart, funny, and just amazing" he said. He then went on about everything else he loved about her and the girl went red with every word. "And..h-hey! Why are you crying?" he asked in shock. The girl then launched herself at him and hugged him. "I love you too! I'm sorry it took me loving a hard headed jerk to realize that" she said.The male then scooped her up in his arms and crashed his lips onto hers. She happily kissed back and he spun her around in his arms happily. They then placed their foreheads together and smiled as the setting sun cast a warm glow over them through the window.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63: Super Black Friday/Shucksgiving

Time had passed and it was a chilly day in Lakewood. Snow was falling and Nebula and Rad were the first ones into the store. After she and Rad hung up their coats in the break room, the couple went into the front to greet their other co workers. Nebula looked around and she found that she and Rad were the only ones there. "Ah, the first hour of work. No Gar, no Enid, no Ko" Rad said with a happy sigh as he took out his phone and leaned his side against a wall. "And no interruptions" Nebula said huskily as she wrapped her arms around Rad from behind. "That's right" Rad responded slyly as he put his phone back into his pocket. He then turned around and wrapped his arms around Nebula's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They then slowly leaned into each other and they shared a loving kiss.

After a while, the couple was quick to pull away from eachother when they heard the doors open. They then saw Enid walking in with Ko and Gar. The day went by as usual. Some customers were doing their holiday shopping early. "Can you believe that it's almost Shucksgiving?" Ko asked happily as he handed Nebula some cans for her to put on the shelf. "I know right? And this year will be Rad and I's first Shucksgiving together" she said as she sighed dreamily. "Oh man, I'm so jealous! You get to spend it with Laserblast, Miss Bianca, and their soon to be child" Ko said. "I'm not so sure about that Ko. Mama Bi already has her hands full with getting ready for the baby and I don't wanna get in her way or ruin it" she responded as she continued to stock the shelves. "How would you ruin it?" Ko asked. Nebula paused and let out a heavy sigh. "Because. I'm not her real daughter. Yes I am her creation, but I'm not her blood daughter or anything" she said as she picked up the now empty box. "Thanks again for your help Ko" she said. She then walked away. Ko frowned at the thought of Nebula never knowing what it's like to have real parents. "Something wrong little buddy?" he heard Rad ask. "Hey Rad, what do you think Nebula's plans are for Shucksgiving?" Ko asked. "Not sure. I was planning on asking her to join my folks and I this year but when I ran into her just a moment ago she seemed upset. I tried to ask her why but she just rushed past me. I'll try to ask her again later after she's had her space" Rad explained.

"So do you know what you're getting her this year for Shucksmas?" Enid asked as she walked over. "M-maybe" Rad said slightly embarrassed. He then saw Nebula walk out of the break room. "Gotta go" Rad said quickly. He then dashed off and Ko and Enid followed. They saw him open up his bag to reveal a partially completed scarf with knitting needles. "No way" Enid said. Rad quickly closed his bag to hide the scarf. "Awh, that's really sweet of you Rad" Ko cooed. "Wh-what? I-I didn't make this" Rad said embarrassed. "Don't worry, we won't tell her. We know that you want it to be a surprise" Ko said.

The next day, it was five pm at Lakewood Plaza Turbo and our beloved heroes were preparing for the Super Black Friday Sale that was to be at six pm. Enid was wearing her usual black shorts with a red sweater with the bottom edges torn, while Ko was wearing his usual attire with a blue sweater that has a horizontal white zig-zag going across the chest in the middle. Next, Rad had his usual light pink pants and black heeled boots but he had an orange sweater with a horizontal red stripe across the chest and the bottom edges torn instead of his usual blue sleeveless blue crop. Instead of her usual black and blue attire and makeup, Nebula had a marching orange sweater with a horizontal red stripe across the chest and the bottom edges torn just like Rad. She also had red makeup, pants, and boots.

"Why do we have to work tonight?" Ko asked as Enid put up a poster on the window. "Right now I should be at home eating my mommy's delicious Shucksgiving pie! It's our tradition every year" Ko said sadly. "Well every year our tradition is to open the store for Super Black Friday at six pm- in ten minutes- so a bunch of shoppers can buy whatever dumb new toy is out for their kids" Enid explained dryly. "This year it's Blorby! He jiggles! It's his main feature" Rad said happily as he held out a small container with a blue blob in it and he began to make it jiggle. "I still don't see what all the fuss is about" Nebula said as she took the supposed toy from Rad and levitated it onto the shelf where it previously was. "That's cause you already have your own Blorby" Enid said as she motioned to Rad. "Hey!" Rad exclaimed as Ko let out a laugh. Nebula kissed Rad's cheek and she let out a laugh. "I still don't see why we have to open tonight! It's a holiday!" Ko complained. "Look, sometimes you just gotta work on a holiday" Enid said. "But why?!" he asked.

"Well you see Ko, although this season is marketed as a joyful time for families. The compulsory merriment, hyper commercialism, and certouitious spending end up making it do more harm than good" Rad explained as he held out a hand throughout his small speech for emphasis. Notining his open hand, Nebula -unknowing to Rad- put her hand on top of his open one. At one point during his speech, Rad clenched his fist and brought it to his chest, still not knowing that he was holding Nebula's hand. "That was beautiful" Nebula mused. "Thanks babe" he said. He then noticed her hand in his and he looked at her in confusion. She smiled widely at him. "Basically, there's no real good reason for it" Rad finished. "Ahem" they heard Mr. Gar say behind Rad. "You're absolutely correct Radicles. Super Black Friday is a silly thing. We should shut down the store tonight and instead take this precious time to be around people we love" he said. "Welp, see you at Carol's Ko" he said. With that, he rushed out the doors. "Well that's nice" Enid said. "Yeah! I gotta call my mom and dad and tell them that Nebula and I are coming home for dinner" Rad said as he took out his phone. He then turned to Nebula. "You are still coming for dinner right?" Rad asked. Nebula happily nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll go get my coat" she said. She then happily ran off. "I should text Red Action and see what's up" Enid said as she took out her phone. "And I can go home and have Shucksgiving pie with mommy!" Ko said happily. "It's gonna be so nice having a normal, traditional holiday" Rad said. "It sure will" Enid agreed. While Nebula was gone and his friends were preoccupied, Rad looked into his pocket at the almost completed scarf. Nebula then came back wearing brown gloves and holding a red coat with grey, fluffy trim on the neck and bottom. Rad gently took the coat from her and he held it for her while she put her arms through the sleeves. Once it was on her, Rad went around to her front and buttoned the coat. "Thanks you Rad~" Nebula said happily. Rad nodded and kissed her forehead. "See you guys on Monday" Enid called as she made her way to the doors

Once they opened the doors, they were surprised to see an extremely long line of people. "I don't think they took the hint when we turned the lights off" Ko said. "Well too bad" Enid said. "Sale's off weirdos!" Enid shouted. "Go home to your families!" Rad shouted. "Why aren't they leaving?" Rad asked. "Whatever, let's just go" Enid said as she walked towards the crowd. "Um… Excuse me. Hello?" Enid said trying to get the crows attention so she could pass. "Let us through!" Rad said as he tried to push past the crowd. "Guys" Nebula called as the trio tried to get past the crowd. "Guys" she tried calling to them again. "Guys!" she yelled louder. The trio turned to her. "I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon. Maybe we should just reopen and get it done and over with" she said. "I don't get it! Why do people want to waste their holiday standing in line?" Ko asked.

"This is no ordinary line Ko" they heard a voice say. They turned to see Principal Claus. "Why, it's the most wonderful line of the year!" he exclaimed. "Principal Claus" they all said happily. "Lakewood's most beloved principal of all time" Rad said happily. "We never see you outside of school" Enid pointed out. "Shouldn't you be grading papers and telling kids not to run in the hall? Don't you celebrate Shucksgiving?" Ko asked. "I do. By going out shopping! The Super Black Friday sale is my tradition!" Principal Claus said. They all looked at him in shock. "You mean every year you choose to stand in line and in the cold just to have to deal with a lot of people rushing into the store and fighting over whatever it is that they want? You actually look forward to the carnage?" Nebula asked. Principal Claus only nodded. "But why?" Ko asked. "I'm glad you asked" Principal Claus said as he touched Ko's nose. "Come along children" he said as he touched his own nose. He then surprisingly flew up into the air. Ko then floated up after him. "Let me show you the true meaning of the Super Black Friday sale line" Principal Claus exclaimed. He then touched Rad, Nebula, and Enid's noses. "I'm not sure how or why but who cares!" Nebula said as she floated into the air after Rad and Enid. "Woah! Check out the size of the line!" Ko said in awe. "Aw man, it wraps around the plaza like four times!" Rad exclaimed. "Yikes" Enid and Nebula said. "Go home! Don't you people have lives?!" Enid yelled down to the large crowd. "They do have lives Enid. Right here in this very line" Principal Claus explained. "Let's take a closer look shall we?" he suggested as he descended in the sky with the heroes following him.

"Well if it isn't Brandon and Barista Pup! Two of Lakewood's finest alumni" Principal Claus said as he motioned to a light pink humanoid pup with a black nose and an anthropomorphic bear with light brown fur and a lavender-gray nose. "Principal Claus!" they both exclaimed happily. "Dude! You made it!" Brandon said as he hugged Principal Claus. "My boy, I wouldn't miss tonight for all the cookies and milk in the world!" the principal responded. "Oh come on. You two go shopping on Super Black Friday?" Rad asked annoyed. "You betray your fellow retail brethren" Enid said. "Magic's gonna be so stoked that I got him a Blorby! He'll forget all about covering the Super Black Friday shift alone at the frame store" Brandon said. "Hey, does anyone want a cup of coffee?" Barista Pup asked as she motioned to the tray of cups she was holding. "Yes please! It's freezing out here" Rad said excitedly as he took two cups from the tray. He grabbed a coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Nebula."Thank you" Nebula said as he then handed her a cup. As he sipped his, Nebula blew on hers to cool it off a bit. The trio sighed in relief as the warm liquid warmed them from the inside. Nebula then sniffed hers and she took a sip."I guess this is kinda nice" Enid said. "Yeah and look everyone is sharing hot drinks and keeping warm together. It just like how my mom and I get cozy with hot coco every Shucksgiving" Ko said with a dreamy sigh as he clutched his hot chocolate. Nebula smiled at the thought of her and Rad cuddled up on his couch with a blanket over them as they drank hot chocolate and watched what was on tv. "It was nice of you to bring coffee for everyone Barista Pup" Rad said. "Oh this stuff didn't come from the cafe. It came from that guy" she explained as she motioned to a guy that was using his large coffee cup for a head to pour drinks for everyone. "There you go" he said as he handed a beige dog with long brown hair and small floppy ears a cup. "If you like that there's a late more where that came from! Literally! You want a late?" the guy asked enthusiastically.

Ko, Enid, and Rad immediately dropped their cups and flew into the air. "Hey Carla" Nebula said with a wave. "Hey Nebs! Happy Shucksgiving" she responded. Nebula went over to her friend and pulled her in for a picture. Noticing that Nebula was not with them, Rad flew back down and took Nebula's hand in his before they both flew off. "I'll text you later" Nebula called down to her friend. Carla waved at her and walked off to a different part of the crowd. "Hey! No using the holiday flying powers to escape" Principal Claus said as he cut them off. "Can Nebula and I use our normal flying powers then?" Rad asked. "Ho ho ho ho! No" Principal Claus responded. He then wrapped an arm around Enid's shoulders and another around Rad's shoulders as Ko held onto Enid's hand and Nebula held onto Rad's hand. "I'm not done showing you the true meaning of the Super Black Friday Sale line" he said.

"Hey look! It's the pests! And their playing kicky ball with Crinkly Wrinkly" Ko pointed out. "Huh, I didn't know they were friends" Enid said. Rad felt Nebula's grip tighten and he looked to her. "Babe, don't even think about it. Our principal is literally right here" Rad said. "Fine! Because I wasn't certainly thinking about forming a giant flyswatter out of ice and whacking the pests into oblivion" Nebula responded slightly angry. "Babe" Rad warned. "Fine" she said with a huff. Rad lightly squeezed her hand and smiled gently at her. Nebula took a deep breath and smiled back at him. "Neither did they! Unil someone brought a kicky ball! Sometimes all you need to make friends is a game to play and a line to stand in" Principal Claus said as they gazed upon some members of the crowd playing with a small ball. "I guess that's kinda fun. Mom and me always play games together after Shucksgiving dinner" Ko said. His stomach then growled. "Getting hungry are we? Then I know just the place in line for you" Principal Claus said. He then took them to a food truck with a sign that read 'Burrito Beardo' and of course manning it was the owner himself, everyone's favorite goblin, Beardo.

"Beardo comes at this time each year" Principal Claus explained as they landed. Nebula picked up Ko and put him on Rad's head. "Uh I hate to break it to you PC but Beardo's here like everyday" Rad said. Nebula then remembered the last time she was at Burrito Beardo. "Good think Enid was able to find a spell to turn Rad back to normal" Nebula thought to herself. "Yes, but today is the only day you can get one of his special seasonal burritos" Principal Claus said. "Is it covered in ice and called a Burr-ito?" she asked jokingly. Rad let out a small chuckle at her joke. "At least someone laughed" she mumbled. "No. Each one contains a complete Shucksgiving dinner" Principal Claus responded. "Sounds like he's just capitalizing on foot traffic" Rad said. "You can taste the pure holiday love in every bite" Principal Claus said. "I'll be the judge of that" Ko said as he got down from Rad's head. They then watched as Beardo prepared the burrito and served it to Ko. "Merry holidays scrub" Beardo said. "Thanks Beardo. Moment of truth" Ko said happily as he took it. "It tastes just like being home for the holidays" Ko said after he bit into it. "That will be six technos" Beardo said. Ko then handed the burrito back to Beardo. Nebula reached into her pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Beardo. "Sorry about that" she said. Beardo disposed of the burrito and shook his head. "What about your family Principal Claus? Don't you miss spending Shucksgiving with them?" Ko asked. "But Ko, I'm spending it with them right now" he responded. "We're related?! Daddy?!" Ko asked in awe. "Ho ho ho! No Ko" Principal Claus said once again. "You see, Super Black Friday shoppers are my family! We may not be related but every year we stand together as one. Celebrating the season with rich traditions all our own" he said as he threw an arm around an old woman and the guy with the coffee mug for a head. Nebula spotted Carla and she took out her phone and sent a text. Carla checked her phone and looked over at Nebula. She shook her head with a laugh at her friend's silly antics. "Oh well gosh, I guess I was so excited about getting home to my holiday traditions that I couldn't even see that your s mean just as much to you" Ko said. "Oh I get it" Rad said. "I'm not sure I do" Enid said. She, Rad and Ko then rushed to Principal Claus and hugged him. "Oh what they hay. I can never turn down a free hug" Nebula said with a shrug. She then auntered over and moved Rad's arm so she could hug Principal Claus and be hugged by him. "Principal Claus, you really taught us a lesson" Ko said. "And it's not even a school day" Rad said. "Ho ho! What can I say, a principal may get holidays off but he never stops teaching his students" Principal Claus replied warmly. "You smell like peppermint and freshly baked cookies" Nebula mumbled happily.

Just then, they heard what sounded like sleigh bells. "That sound" Rad started. "Could it be?" Enid wondered. A bright purple light emanated from the sky and a large light purple box that was wrapped in a dark purple ribbon fell from the sky. Nebula narrowed her eyes at the tag. "Boxmore" she muttered. The box opened to reveal Darrell and Shannon. "Darrell? Shannon? I can't believe you would attack the plaza on a holiday" Ko chided. "Oh you silly, why ever would we need to attack you guys?" Shannon asked. "When you're already victims to the idea of buying stuff!" Darrell said. "We're just here to laugh at how ridiculously dumb you all are" the robots said in unison as Shannon spun Darrell around on her shoulder and they began to laugh.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who's laughing when I have my foot so far up their-" Nebula started to say. "Nebula!" Rad scolded as he interrupted her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Now is not the time to be hostile" Rad scolded. "Fine" she huffed. "Coffee is for nerds" Shannon said as she slapped Cuppa Joe's head, this caused his coffee to spill out. "Kicky ball is lame" Darrell said as he kicked what appeared to be a small child kicking a ball. "Burritos are gross!" they said together as they took someone's burrito and dropped it on the ground and they continued to laugh. "Their ruining Super Black Friday!" Enid said in alarm. "Someone's gotta stop them before they break this family!" Rad said. "Time to show our guests some holiday cheer" Ko said as fist began to glow as he readied his power punch. Just then, Principal Claus zoomed past him and grabbed Darrell by the arm. He then flipped him onto his back and it broke the robot in half. He then grabbed Shannon by her face and threw her and Darrell into the air. After he flew into the air, he took ahold of Shannon and rammed her into the ground. "Coolest. Principal. Ever!That was incredible!" Nebula complimented. "Wow! Principal Claus, I had no idea that you could fight like that" Ko said in awe. "It's a shame I have to fight at all Ko. Every year I have to protect the line from interlopers like Darrell and Shannon. We here would be happy to accept them into our family if they wanted. But some people will just never respect our traditions" he said sadly.

Enid checked her watch and Nebula looked at her phone to see that the time was five fifty-nine pm. "It's almost six. What should we do?" Enid asked. "I dunno. At first I thought these people were just victims of mindless buying, but waiting for the store to open like this is their tradition. It's how they bond" Rad said. "Then maybe we shouldn't sell Blorbies, we should give them away! Cause isn't giving more in the holiday spirit?" Ko suggested. "I don't know about that idea Ko. Wouldn't Gar be super mad if we didn't make a profit on them like we're supposed to?" Nebula asked. It then began to snow. "Hey look" Enid pointed out.

The heroes then began to marvel at the falling snow. "That's right. This is my first snowfall ever" she thought as she glanced at her friends. "The snow is so beautiful! This is so amazing to be able to be here with my friends" Nebula thought to herself as she smiled at her friends.

"Come on guys, let's open the store!" Ko said. "Attention all line-goers! Gar's Bodega is open for business!" Ko announced as he, Nebula, Rad, and Enid opened the store. "Let's make this the best Super Black Friday yet!" he said as the clock officially turned six o'clock. Nebula put her coat in the back and she got a broom.

All of the customers started to stampede in and take all the Blorbies. Among the chaos, Nebula spotted a small child holding Rad's arm. "Daddy, I want this Blorby" she said "Just cause I'm blue that doesn't mean that I'm a Blorby" Rad said as he tried to break free of the small girl's surprisingly strong grip. Nebula ended up being separated from her friends and she struggled to clean up after the customers. "Get in your box!" the girl said as she pushed Rad into a tiny container for a Blorby. "I'm not a Blorby!" Rad cried. Nebula then heard Rad scream. "Rad!" she cried in worry. "Hang on baby, I'm coming!" she said as she fought through the crowd. She eventually reached Rad and she levitated the young girl away from him.

The clock turned from 6:00 to 6:01. All the customers froze and left the store. "Thank you" they all said as they left. Enid was hunched over the counter while Rad and Ko were on the floor. Nebula noticed one of the displays that was on fire so she went to retrieve a fire extinguisher. "I hope I don't have to worry about a little girl trying to steal my boyfriend every year" she said to herself as she got the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. She then walked over to Rad and removed the small container that the young girl was trying to shove him into.

The doors then opened and Carol and Mr. Gar appeared. "Did somebody say pie?" they said in unison as Carol held out a pie and Mr. Gar held out some plates. "Mommy" Ko cried happily. "Mr. Gar?" Rad, Nebula, and Enid said in confusion. "This was all my fault for asking you four to work Black Friday in the first place" he said as Carol cut out pieces of the pie and put them on plates that he was holding. "So instead, let's follow our tradition of eating pie in the bodega" he said as he handed out the plates. "But we've never done this before" Enid said. "Enid, you're lucky that it's a holiday or I'd be telling you to can it and eat your pie" Nebula threatened as Gar handed her a plate. "How is this a tradition?" Enid asked. "Well the thing about traditions is that they're all made up. So let's make up our own tradition here and now" he responded as Carol handed Ko a plate. "I'm so happy to finally spend some time with my friends and family" Ko said sweetly. They all then began to laugh as the snow fell. Nebula stopped laughing and she looked at her friends and smiled widely. She then turned to Rad.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

I know this is really late but I've been super busy. I should be posting like usual from now on


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64: Shucksmas

A few days later, Ko and Enid were getting the store ready to open. The doors opened and they saw Rad and Nebula walk in. "What's with the matching outfits lately?" Enid asked as she noticed that Rad and Nebula were both in black sweaters with red and green details."My folks thought it would be cute if we wore matching outfits" Rad said embarrassed. Nebula went behind Rad and lightly tugged at his coat, Rad silently slipped off his coat and he went over to Enid to help her clean the counter as Nebula walked away to put their coats away. "Hey Nebula, check out these new POW cards I got" Ko said as he followed her.

"Your parents are sure going all out when it comes to you and Nebula" Enid commented. "I know… I love them and all but it's kinda beginning to be too much" Rad said as he leaned against the counter. "Then why don't you say something?" Enid asked. "Because…" he started as he glanced over to Nebula who was kneeling on the floor as Ko showed her his new POW cards. "It makes her happy" he said as he started to blush. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get the stuff for the displays" he said. He then walked into the back.

"Hey Nebula, what do you want for Shucksmas?" Ko asked. "Well... This is gonna sound really cheesy but I've always wanted to walk through the park hand in hand with Rad as it snows" she explained as she rubbed the back of her neck. "How about you little guy?" she asked. Ko then began to tell her about the latest toy that he had his eye on. After Enid got the counter clean, she walked over to Rad and handed him an item from the box near him. "How's the you know what coming along?" she asked. "It's finished. I'm trying to find the perfect wrapping paper for it" Rad said as he finished the display. The doors opened again and Mr. Gar walked in. "Is everyone ready to open?" he asked. They all nodded and he unlocked the doors.

Customers came and went as usual and Rad's jock friends Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby walked in. "Dudes!" Rad greeted happily as they all high-fived. "This must be the infamous 'Rad Squad' that you've told me about" Nebula said as she came over with a box. "Babe, it's ' _The_ Rad Squad' I told you that!"Rad whined. Nebula let out a laugh and he then cleared his throat. "A-anyway, guys, this is my girlfriend, Nebula. Babe, this is Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby. I've known these guys ever since middle school" he said. "Nice to meet you" Nebula greeted.

"Anyway, what's with the box?" Rad asked. "Macho Mike Munchy Bites?" Rad questioned as he read what was on the smaller boxes. "Would you mind putting them on the display in Isle Nine while I get started on doing inventory and restocking the back?" Nebula asked. "Sure" Rad responded and she handed him the box. "Thanks honey~ You're the greatest! Love you~" she said. She then kissed his cheek and Rad's friends struggled to contain their laughter. "Love you too" he replied in slight embarrassment. She then walked away and Rad's friends began to laugh. "W-What's so funny?" Rad asked still embarrassed. "Dude, you are whipped" Mega Baby said. "I am not!" Rad argued. "Oh and when you're done, can you please help me with unloading the newest shipments?" Nebula called from the doorway of the back room. "Sure" Rad called back. "Awesome! Thanks honey!" she called back. She then disappeared into the back. Bell Beefer then made a whipping motion as Mega Baby made a sound that imitated the one a whip makes. "Guys!" Rad whined as his friends laughed.

After work, Nebula arrived at Cafe and it wasn't long before Carla showed up. The girls greeted each other and ordered their hot drinks. While Nebula waited for the drinks, Carla got them a table. Once Barista Pup handed her the drinks and Nebula paid for them. She then joined Carla and handed her a cup. "How come you never get coffee?" Carla asked curiously. "Apparently coffee makes me hyper" Nebula responded casually. She then took a sip of her drink. "So, what did you order?" Carla asked. "It's called Masala chai. It's black tea with spices and herbs. I got mine with cinnamon, nutmeg, and a dash of pumpkin spice" Nebula responded. The girls began to chat about their work and lives.

"I thought that you and Rad were going to go on a date" Carla said. "Oh we were" Nebula responded. "Then what happened?" Carla asked as Nebula sipped her drink. "Oh you know… His friends spotted him when we were at work and they wanted him to go to the arcade with them. They challenged him to various games so of course Rad agreed" she responded casually. "But you guys were supposed to go on a date!" Carla argued. "I know. Girl chill. I just think that Rad and I have been going out together a lot lately. It's nice to branch out and spend time with our own friends" Nebula responded. "Did you get all your Shucksmas shopping done?" Nebula asked. "Yup! Did you?" Carla asked. Nebula nodded and sipped her drink. "Are you going to the party?" Carla asked as she motioned to a poster on the wall that was advertising the plaza's annual Shucksmas party. Nebula shrugged and Carla gasped. "Why? You have to go" she said. She then began to tell her about all of the activities that would be at the party. "Okay okay, I'll go" Nebula said. Carla jumped up in cheer and hugged her friend. "Is Rad going?" Carla asked. Nebula shrugged and pulled out her phone. Carla heard the familiar sound of a text being sent and then received. Nebula gave her a thumbs up and Carla squealed in delight.

The following day, Rad walked in to start his shift. He immediately spotted Nebula putting some items in a shelf and swaying her hips as if she were dancing while she hummed a song he could faintly recall. He walked towards her and he saw her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she softly sung. The closer he got, the more he could hear music coming from her pocket. He grabbed an item from the box nearby and placed it on the shelf. "Oh! Hi Raddy" she greeted happily. She then paused the music and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Nebs. So um... Are you mad about yesterday?" He asked. "No why?" she asked. She then saw the look of uncertainty on his face. "Honey. It's good to spend time with your friends. To be honest, I thought that I was keeping you from them. We've been spending a lot of time together lately and don't get me wrong, I love it and you, but I'm kinda afraid that you'll get tired of me" She said as she continued to stock the shelf with Rad. "Babe. I would never get tired of you"Rad said sweetly as he helped her. "Awh~ You're so sweet" she cooed as they finished stocking the shelf. Nebula reached down and grabbed the box. "Are you still going to the party tonight?" she asked. "Of course!" Rad responded. "Cool! I'll see ya then " she said happily as she walked off.

The day passed and Ko, Enid, Nebula, and Rad were finishing up closing the store before they went to the plaza's party. Nebula was in the back doing one last inventory check and Rad took out a blue knitted scarf. "That looks nice Rad" he heard Enid say. "Thanks. I was just making sure that it looks perfect before I wrap it up" he said. He then heard Nebula's footsteps and he quickly hid the scarf. His eyes widened when he saw her in a matching mauve coat with grey fluffy trim on the sleeves, top, and bottom just like his. She also had mauve boots with silver snaps and a trim that matched the jacket. She also had a holly hair decoration in her hair.

"Wow babe, you look… wow" he said breathlessly. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself" she said as she started to blush. "Ready to go to the party guys?" Nebula asked. Everyone nodded and piled into Rad's van. "Hey Nebula, how come you always get the front seat?" Ko asked. "Simple. This is his van, he is driving, and I'm his girlfriend" Nebula responded as she sent a text. "Right baby?" Nebula cooed. Rad pushed a button and his van went into hover mode. Once Rad parked, everyone got out and Nebula spotted Carla. "Be right back" she said and she went over to her. "I can't thank you enough for holding onto this. I didn't want Rad finding out what I got him" Nebula said as Carla handed her a package. "I'm gonna go put this with the rest of my gifts" she said. She and Carla bade each other farewell.

Soon it became the time for everyone to exchange their gifts. "Dude, she's gonna love it" Enid consoled. Nebula, Carla, Bell Beefer, Mega Football Baby, Carol, Mr. Gar, and Ko joined them and handed their gifts out. "Here you go Raddie. I hope you like it" Nebula said as she handed him his gift. He opened it and the package expanded. "Woah! Is this the Deluxe Turbo Booster with Hyper Jets that I've been trying to find?" Rad asked. "That's what it said on the box" Nebula replied. "Babe, I love it! Thank you" he said happily as he embraced her. "You're welcome" she said as he pulled away. Rad reached for his gift for Nebula and he paused.

"What will the guys think when I give this to her? Oh man, they'll probably think that I've gone soft! I just know that they'll insult me!" he thought. He quickly grabbed the bow and put it on his head. "Here you go babe. This year your gift is me" he said pridefully. He was surprised to see her smile and kiss his cheek. "I hope it's not returnable" she said sweetly. He then began to laugh nervously as he secretly levitated her real gift behind to his back. He then noticed Enid looking at him with disappointment as she shook her head.

Rad began to feel bad that Nebula gave him an amazing gift and all he did was put a bow in his head. "Why is she so happy having me as her gift?" He thought. He then clenched his fists and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "A-actually… This is your gift" he said as he handed her the box. After she read the card, she opened the box and pulled out a beautiful knitted blue scarf. "Did you make this?" Nebula asked in awe. Rad nodded and Nebula tackled him to the ground in a hug. "I love it! Thank you!" she said happily before she peppered his face with kisses.

His jock friends began to laugh and Nebula glared at them. They immediately went silent under her cold glare. "You don't think I'm soft?" he asked meekly. She shook her head and got off of him. "You're not soft. It takes a true man to admit his insecurities and feelings and I think that it was extremely sweet of you to make me something. I wish I knew how to sew or knit so I could have made you something" she said. "I really don't deserve you" he half-joked in response. As the two shared a kiss, one of his friends made a comment about how he had gone soft. Nebula pulled away from the kiss and glared at him. "Yeah but out of you three, which if you has a girlfriend?" She asked smugly.

As the party continued on, Nebula found a huskeltoe and she immediately searched for Rad. "Oh Rad~" Nebula called as she found him. He looked at her and she held up the item with a smirk. Nebula then saw some couples playing what they called 'The Pocky Game' and she was quick to get a piece of pocky and go back to Rad. Once she found him, she took a deep breath to calm her excitement. She then slowly approached him with one end of the pocky in her mouth. She then closed her eyes and quickly opened them when she heard Rad's boots in the snow as he moved closer to her and kiss her. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed a loving kiss.

"Merry Shucksmas Rad" Nebula said softly. Rad smiled and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Merry Shucksmas Nebula"

* * *

**Huskeltoe (Husk-L-toe) aka Mistletoe


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65: Plaza Alone

Rad's doorbell rang and when he opened the door to reveal Enid. "Hey Enid!" he greeted happily as he moved aside to let his friend in. "You sure your parents are cool with me being here?" she asked. "Totally! They're visiting some family and they happily let me invite you over" he responded. "Where's Nebula?" she asked as she scanned the room for her friend. "She's making the popcorn and getting the snacks" he responded as she helped him get the television set up. "Hey guys, I feel like we're forgetting something" Nebula said as she came into the room with a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips. "Like what?" Enid said. "I'm sure you'll think of it. In the mean time, let's start watching the documentary" Rad said as he used his levitation to put in the movie. He then put an arm on the nearby armrest and the other arm was slung on the back of the couch as she sat in between him and Enid. Rad wrapped his am that was on the back of the couch around her and the documentary started. Eventually, she fell fast asleep as she used her boyfriend as a pillow. While she was asleep, Rad had moved to where he was laying on the couch with Enid slouching by his feet and Nebula asleep on top of him with a blanket across her and Enid. The bowl of popcorn was placed on top of Nebula's sleeping figure. Rad and Enid began to cry and the front door then opened to reveal Ko. "Hello!" he called happily. "Hey guys!" he said as he unknowingly hopped onto Nebula's sleeping figure from behind the couch."I'm awake" Nebula said with a snort upon Ko's impact. She then moved to get up but she ended up rolling onto the floor. "I'm okay" she said as she was face first onto the carpet. "Hey Ko" they all greeted. "Do you guys know what day it is?" he asked excitedly. Soft snoring was then heard from Nebula on the floor as Enid blew her nose. "Uh yeah. It's Sad Documentary Marathon Day" Rad replied through tears. "No dummies, it's my birthday!" Ko announced happily. "Huh?" Nebula said half asleep as she lifted her head. "And do you know what my birthday wish is?" he asked. He then pulled Rad, Nebula, and Enid into a hug. "To spend it with my buddies, Enid, Nebula, and Rad!" he said. "Oh right! Your birthday!" Enid said. She and Rad then got themselves re-situated on the couch. "That's why we saved a spot for you. Get comfy" she said as she put the bowl of popcorn in Ko's lap. "Okay!" Ko said happily as Rad secretly stole some of the popcorn as he slung an arm over the back of the couch. Nebula then moved onto Rad's lap and he put his arm that was on the arm rest across her lower back. She then snuggled into him and let out a content sigh. "My spot" she said protectively as she noticed that they were all looking at her. The next documentary came on and Rad put an arm around her as Enid played the next documentary.

"A lot of good a small sword is gonna do" Nebula thought as the character scarcely threatened to use the small sword. "Ugh, these documentaries are so good!" Rad said and Enid nodded in agreement. "Don't you think so Ko?" Enid asked. "I dunno. I can't relate to this at all. It's too melodramatic. Besides, I have my friends! Let's go do something else!" he responded. "Are you sure you don't wanna watch Muscle Tragedy?" Rad asked as he held up the movie. Enid then threw the bowl of popcorn at Rad, hitting him in the face. Nebula removed the bowl and began to remove any remaining pieces of popcorn from Rad's face by kissing his face. She then reached over to the tissue box on the ground and cleaned up Rad's face. "Well it is your birthday. What do you wanna do?" Enid asked. "Let's go to the plaza! The happiest place on Earth!" Ko said excitedly. "What?! But we're there like every day" Rad said as Nebula finished wiping the tissue on his face. "It is our day off" Enid agreed. "Ko, what about" she was about to suggest something else when she saw how excited and happy Ko was. "It is his birthday. Let's just do what he wants" Nebula remarked. "Your day, your rules" Enid said. "Let's do it! I can't imagine spending my birthday anywhere else!" Ko said excitedly. "Just give is a few minutes to get ready. Okay?" Nebula asked. Ko nodded happily and Nebula ushered Rad and Enid into different rooms so they could get dressed. Once they were all dressed and ready, they got into Rad's van and went to the plaza. "You sure do love sitting in the front seat Nebula" Ko said. "Of course! It has the best view in the universe" she said as she lovingly looked at Rad. He blushed and flexed an arm as Nebula sighed dreamily.

"Well, here we are, at the happiest place on Earth" Enid said as they arrived. "This birthday boy wants to eat a birthday burrito!" Ko said. "Beardo, one Big Bad Birthday Burrito por favore" Ko said as he took something out of his pocket and held it up to the surprisingly empty food truck. "Oh, I guess he stepped out for a sec" he said. He then began to search the food truck for any signs of Beardo. "That's okay! There's tons of people in the plaza. Why don't we see what they're up to" Nebula said reassuringly as she put a hand on Ko's back. "That sounds great!" Ko said as Nebula helped him off the counter. They then went from store to store looking for people. To Ko's dismay, there was no one to be found. "The plaza's completely empty!" Ko said as they looked into Logic Cuts Salon. "What gives? Where is everybody?" he asked as they searched Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega. "It doesn't feel like the plaza without everyone else" Ko said as he sat on the sidewalk outside. "What do you talking about little dude? This is great! If anything, it's even more the plaza without everybody else" Rad said as he sat next to Ko. "Yeah, think about it. There's no one here to get in our way! We can do anything we want! It's like a theme park with no lines basically" Enid pointed out as she sat on the other side of Ko and Nebula sat on the other side of Rad. "Yeah! You guys are right! "Ko said excitedly. "There's our cheerful boy" Enid said as she pinched Ko's cheek. "So, what do you wanna do next Birthday boy?" Nebula asked as Rad ruffled Ko's hair. Ko thought for a moment and then told his friends what he wanted to do.

They then went back into the store and began to gather different food items to make a food replica of Mr. Gar. Nebula then levitated a large gold frame in front of it and took a picture as they all laughed at Ko's impression of their boss. Next, they went to Neo Rama Game Center where Nebula filmed Rad, Ko, and Enid on a dancing game. After that, they went to Logic Cuts Salon where they buried their faces in bags of hair to get beards and mustaches. Ko then made a 'hair angel' as Enid lounged in a large pile of hair and Rad come out on a sled. Nebula decided to try different styles on her mustache. Their next stop was the Fitness Dojo where they all attacked a wooden stand with Boxman's face on it. Rad then laid race first with one crate supporting his legs and another under his face. Enid then used her heel to bounce her foot on his lower body as they all laughed. She then got her foot stuck on Rad and she lifted him in the air. She then placed him on the ground and they got a fake that she kicked in half. Rad then laid back on the crates and Ko repeatedly tried to karate chop his butt. He then heard a strange noise. They went outside to the parking lot to investigate. "Huh?" Ko said as he picked up an orange with pink stripes part hat. "Well that's kinda weird" Enid said as Ko put the hat on.

They then went back into Gars to get something to eat. "Snack time! Snack time!Snack time! I love Lightning Nachos!" Ko said excitedly as he shoved a large amount of tortilla chips into his mouth. Rad ate an entire pile of hot dogs, Enid ate licorice, and Nebula ate a pile of chocolate. "Well, what do you wanna do next Ko?"Enid asked as she then handed him the special sauce for his favorite snack. Ko then began to squirt the sauce into his mouth and he ended up getting some on his hat and on his face. "Umm, eat some fried chiggy!" he responded. "Why not the supreme birthday snack, the dog?" he suggested as he held up a hot dog. "Let the birthday boy decide" Enid said. "I wanna choose for Ko" Rad whined.

Nebula quickly got up from the ground and she began to run around and say things that they could not understand. "Is she okay?" Ko asked worriedly. "Yeah, she's good. She did have a lot of chocolate so she's really hyper" Rad responded casually. She then ran back and licked the Lightning Nacho Sauce from Rad's face and arm before she ran off again. A loud 'crash' was then heard. "What was that?" Enid asked. "I think it came from the break room" Rad said. "Nebula? What did you do?" Rad called as if he were asking a dog who got caught causing trouble. "I did a thing!" they heard her respond happily. They then went towards the break room and they were surprised to see that Nebula was nowhere to be found. They slowly opened the door to the break room and peeked in. The room was dark and they slowly yet carefully walked into the room. The door then slammed shut and Rad tried to open the door. "The door! It's locked! We're trapped in here" he said worriedly. "Trapped my foot!" Enid said as she then made her foot on fire for her flaming power kick that she called 'Power Foot Fireball'. She charged towards the door and attacked it with Rad. But, no matter what they tried, the door wouldn't open. "What's going on?" Enid questioned. "Why would anyone want to trap the three of is in here?" Rad asked. He then began to bang on the door and called for his girlfriend. "Dude, I don't think she's coming" Enid said defeatedly.

Ko thought for a moment and he heard Enid say "I wish I knew what was going on" and something seemed to click in his mind. "Guys, all of this is my fault. All I wanted for my birthday was to spend it alone with you guys, so I wished for it on my birthday stack and I think it came true! We're just here by ourselves now and everyone's all gone!" Ko admitted. "That's silly Ko, don't get wild on us. Besides, if it did, you said that your wish was to spend it with all of us now and Nebula isn't here" Rad said. Just then, Nebula came running in from out of nowhere. "It's not wild Rad, wishes are essentially powerful spells! Especially children's wishes! If Ko made a wish from the heart on his birthday of all days, then there's a real chance that it actually came true! We might actually be stuck here!" Enid said. "Didn't you learn that when the soda genie turned into a hamburger?" Nebula asked as she walked over to them. "Come on Enid, don't you start going wild on me too" Rad said getting worried. "Dude! I'm a witch! I know these things! Wishes can change reality! If Ko wished for everyone in the plaza away, then who knows where they all are now! Who knows where we are now!" Enid retorted as she started to freak out. "We're still in the break room. Calm down, everything's gonna be okay. I'm sure the wish will only last until tomorrow" Nebula said as she tried to reassure her boyfriend and their friends. Her friends then began to freak out and Nebula tried to get them back into reality. Just as Ko was crying about he was alone, everyone from the plaza jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" and Ko looked at them in confusion. Carol then brought out a large cake and Ko started to ask her questions before he cheered at the fact that everyone was not gone and that there was a cake. Mr. Gar then explained that he saw everything so Enid and Rad began to freak out. Gar then explained how he did not trust them to keep a secret from Ko. They agreed and joined everyone as Ko was blowing out the candles.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66: The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

Nebula was fast asleep when her phone suddenly went off. She groaned and levitated her phone over to her. She bolted up when she saw the caller ID. She levitated off of Rad and Rad silently followed her. "Wait...what?! Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible" she said. She then raced into the bedroom and grabbed her clothes. Before Rad could say anything, she raced out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Babe?" he called. "Cant talk. Gotta go" Nebula said in a hurry. She then raced over to him and kissed his cheek. "Be back soon" she called as she left.

To her surprise, a shuttle was waiting for her. As soon as she got in, the shuttle took off and it was quick to arrive at a large white building. Nebula sped inside and was immediately grabbed and brought to a room where a female's screams were heard. The three of them burst through the door just as the screaming stopped. The room itself was filled with warm colors and looked like a fancy hotel room."Nebula! You made it!" Bianca said as she was propped up in the bed against two red pillows and gripping Laserblast's hand-who was on her left side. She was wearing what Nebula noted was one of Laserblast's shirts by the red thunderbolts on it. "Of course I made it!" Nebula said as she rushed to Bianca's other side and hugged her. "What's with the outfit? It's still early morning" Nebula asked as she motioned to Laserblast in his hero attire. "I was training and when Bianca paged me that it was time, I rushed to her" he explained. A doctor then walked in. "Sorry for the delay. I'm Doctor Faire and I'll be taking care of you. So, Mr. Steven, tell me about your wife's pregnancy" she said. "Let's see, aside from morning sickness.. At 6 months, She was always sore and she started her weird cravings. When we were watching a movie, she actually dipped a pickle in ice cream" he said to the doctor as he thought back to that night.

Laserblast was in light grey pajamas and rubbing Bianca's shoulders from behind the couch."How does this feel?" Laserblast asked as he massaged her shoulders. "Amazing" Bianca sighed happily as she shoved a scope of ice cream in her reached over and grabbed a pickle from the plate nearby and dipped it in her ice cream. Laserblast looked at it in slight disgust, "Want some?" Bianca asked as she held out the ice cream covered pickle. "No thanks babe" he replied as he moved to massage her feet. "Why not? it's good" Bianca replied as she munched on her ice cream covered pickle. "As um...appetizing as that looks, I'm gonna pass" he said. She shrugged and dipped another pickle in her ice cream.

"And after that?" the doctor asked."At 7 months, her hormones kicked in. Literally everything anyone did to try and help her made her really upset" he responded and the doctor wrote it down on her clipboard. "Finally, at 8 months, everything I did seemed to make her angry and everyone steered clear of her. I always told myself that it was because she was sore" he said. Bianca then let out a yell in pain and the doctor went to Bianca's feet. "Okay Ma'am, I need you to keep pushing" the doctor said. The more in pain Bianca was, the colder the room got and ice began to form around the room. "I can't believe that this is finally happening! We're going to be grandparents" Bianca's mom said happily. "I know! It's so exciting! Okay no one panic, on man I'm panicking"Oberion said frantically. His wife then put a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room. They then came back in moments later.

After hours of the doctor telling her to push, she was told to give one final push and the room went silent for a moment before the sound of a baby crying was heard. Bianca panted and Laserblast rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Good job honey" he said softly as he helped her lay back against the pillows as the doctor took the baby away to examine it and get it cleaned off. "Great job Mama Bi" Nebula said as she gently hugged her. "Thank you" Bianca said tiredly. "We did it!" Bianca said as she held up a hand to Laserblast. He chuckled and gave her a light high-five. The doctor then came back with the baby wrapped in a blue blanket with snowflakes on it. "Congratulations. It's a girl" the doctor beamed as she handed the baby girl to Bianca.

The baby had a light skin tone similar to Laserblast's and she had pointed ears like Bianca. When Laserblast removed the top of the blanket, they could see a small tuft of black hair. "She's beautiful" Bianca whispered as she held her baby. "Just like her mother" Laserblast said softly before he kissed both of the girls' heads. "What are you going to name her?" Oberion asked. The new parents looked at each other and smiled. "We are going to name her Solana" Laserblast responded. "That's a beautiful name" Jaqulina said. Bianca then looked over to Nebula who was leaning against the wall. "Nebula. Do you want to hold her" Bianca called softly. Nebula hesitantly nodded and walked over. Laserblast gently took his daughter out of Bianca's arms and carefully handed her to Nebula. Jaqulina cooed softly as Nebula held her and she made a small comment about her Nebula was technically her big sister. Nebula started blankly at the infant on her arms as she looked at her. All she could do was stare silently a the infant as dozens of thoughts raced through her mind. She then smiled falsely and handed the baby back to Laserblast. "Thank you for letting me hold her. If you don't mind, I'd like to go call my boyfriend to tell him where I am" she said. They nodded and she quickly left the room. She then sighed sadly and tapped on Rad's name in her recent calls list. It rang for a second before Rad answered.

"Hey babe. Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine. Miss Bianca had her baby and she wanted me to be here" she explained. "Are you okay? You don't sound happy" he asked. She then let out a long sigh. "I don't really know how to feel. When I held the baby, all I could really do was stare. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for Miss Bianca and Laserblast, but there's a part of me that is kinda jealous. She gave birth to her while I was made in a lab. She'll get to have a normal-ish childhood and I never got one. I just don't really know how I should be feeling" she explained. "If it helps, at least you have to go to work later so you can process your feelings" he said. "That is true. Would I also get a big hug from you when I get there?" she asked. She heard Rad let out a laugh. "Why wouldn't you?" he asked. She then let out a small laugh and went back into the room. "I don't want to be rude, but I need to get back. I have to go to work in an hour" she said. "Of course. Thank you again for coming. Especially on such short notice" Bianca said sweetly. Nebula nodded and said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

Solana=(Soul-ay-nah)


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67: All In The Villainy

It was a normal day at Lakewood Plaza. Our heroes Ko, Enid, Nebula, and Rad were currently doing the jobs that they were assigned. Rad was setting up a display, Enid was getting the register ready, Ko was sweeping, and Nebula was stocking the shelves. "You know babe, it's still kinda weird seeing you with short hair" Rad commented. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "No, it's just that you had really long hair for a really long time and now you have it cut. It's not a bad thing" he responded. "Then what's the problem?" she asked. "It's just that we're so used to seeing you with long hair. That's all. You still look really nice with short hair" he said. "Then thanks, I guess" Nebula said as she ran a hand through her short hair and went back to stocking the shelves. A large box with the words "VM" on it then fell out of the sky and landed in front of the store. "It's snow time!" Nebula said excitedly. Rad, Enid, and Ko stared at her in confusion. "What? I'm trying out some catchphrases. What? You didn't like it?" she responded. They continued to stare at her blankly. "I'll work on it" she said. They all then rushed out and the box opened to reveal Shannon, Darrell, Raymond, Fink, and Jethro. They then began to fight against Boxmore's robots. Enid was fighting Shannon, Ko was fighting Jethro, and Nebula was fighting Ernesto. Surprisingly, Fink was fighting Darrell. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ernesto pulled out a couch and desk with a chair and had Darrell and Fink sit on the couch. They all froze in confusion as to what he was doing.

"Thanks for meeting with me" Ernesto said as he gathered some papers together. "I've been sensing some tension between you two in the workplace. Tell me, how are you feeling?" he asked them. "I'm feeling fed up of having missions ruined by Fink here, who won't follow orders from her senior co-worker!" Darrell yelled as he pointed to Fink who had her arms crossed. "Well duh! Because I don't listen to ugly bozos who's orders will get me destroyed!" she retorted. "You're ugly!" Darrell yelled. "I know you are but what am I?" Fink mocked. "I just said you're ugly" Darrell responded as he attacked Fink who was laughing. "Uh, are you fighting us or each other?" Rad asked. "Yeah, this is super weird. Villains shouldn't fight each other" Ko said. "Guess it's okay if we fight them!' he said as he punched Jethro. "Okay, we'll be here when you guys finish" Enid said. "Please don't take to long. Kay fellas?" Ko said as the heroes left to go back to Gar's.

"Like where did they even come from?" Nebula asked as she tried to determine what had happened. They then cringed as they heard a long "No" being shouted from the Voxmore Building by what sounded like Fink and Darrell. "I think this is gonna get worse before it gets better" Ko yelled as they all covered their ears. "What?!" Rad, Nebula, and Enid yelled. The noise then stopped and they uncovered their ears and went into the store. They then finished their jobs and Ko invited Nebula to play with POW cards with him while Rad and Enid played on their phones. Ko shuffled his deck of POW cards and handed Nebula half. :Okay um, I guess I'll start by playing Punching Judy!" Ko said as he laid down the card face up. Nebula looked through her deck and bit her lip in thought as she debated which card she would play. "I guess I'll play Joe Cuppa!" Nebula said. "Punching Judy uses Mega Punch!" Ko said. "Then Joe Cuppa uses Wall of Coffee and Punching Judy is now burned!" nebula said. Ko smiled and placed a card on top of the card Nebula placed down. "Then I'll play Fish Dude to cool her off" Ko said. "Then I'll play Ms. Mummy to wrap him up" Nebula said. "But you forget that Fish Dude is a fish so he slips out of Ms. Mummy's grip and his water gets on her bandages" Ko said triumphantly. "Play, then I'll play Mr. Gar!" Nebula said as she put the card down. "Then I'll play my mommy for an automatic loss!" Ko said as he put down Silverspark's card. "Now I'll play Laserblast!"he said as he placed down the card. "Then I'll play Ice Queen who uses Wifley Powers! You lose!" Nebula said. "Okay then. Now I'll play Rad!" Ko said. Nebula gasped and placed down the card of herself. "You lose!" Enid commented. "No I don't" Nebula retorted. "Yes you do. We all know how you get when you're against Rad" Enid said as she gave her a look. Enid then grabbed Rad and placed him in front of her. Nebula stared down Enid before she hugged Rad. "Told ya" Enid responded with a smirk.

They then heard loud noises coming from the building so Ko called Shannon to complain. "Did you robots sort out your personal problems yet?" Ko asked. "Tell them we're not gonna wait all day" Rad said. "Because we're not gonna wait all day" Ko said. "And clarify that we're talking about finishing the battle from this morning" Enid said. "Okay. We're not gonna wait all day to finish the battle from this morning" Ko said. "I don't know though, I could wait. It's not like we have anything else going on today" Ko said to Enid. "And tell Shannon that I'm gonna kick her scrap metal butt!" Nebula said loudly. "Butt out Bodega Buttheads!" Shannon replied angrily before she hung up. Ko frowned and Nebula put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry little guy, I got this" she said with a large smirk. She then took out her phone and an explosion was seen at the building across the street. "What did you do?" Rad asked. Nebula smirked and played a video of Shannon checking her email and being overloaded by span and ads. She then got overloaded and rebooted. Nebula began to sicker before she began to laugh hysterically. Rad and Enid began to laugh as well. "You are so evil babe" Rad said in between laughs. "I know" she said with a large grin. They then spent the rest of the day bonding and telling stories of their pasts. They then went outside and lain on the pavement in front of the store.

"You know what, maybe it's fine that we're not gonna finish that robot battle. This has been a really nice day of bonding and friendship" Ko mused as he laid in between Rad and Enid, holding one of their hands while Nebula laid on the other side of Rad. "I agree Ko" Rad said. "Let's just look at the clouds for a while" Enid said softly. Nebula let go of Rad's hand and instead rested her head on his chest. Light snoring could then be heard from Nebula after a while. "What a lovely idea" Ko replied. "Hey, that cloud looks like a Voxmore box" Ko said as he noticed the sky turning purple. "Awh man" Enid, Ko, and Rad said in unison as another box with the letters 'VM' on it crashed in front of them. It then opened to reveal Fink on top of Darrell, who had tentacles for arms. "Behold! Pure terror!" Fink announced as she began to fire tiny bombs from her gloves. Rad felt Nebula begin to stir and she slowly rose her head from his chest as they all stood up. "Check out my tentacles!" Darrell said as the trio looked at him in disgust. "That's disgusting" Rad commented. "Don't look at those Ko" Enid said as she and Rad covered Ko's eyes with their hands. "Uh oh' Rad said as he noticed a strange aura coming from his girlfriend. He knew what was happening so he immediately took a step back. "What?" Ko asked. "Nebula doesn't like to be woken up" he responded.

Before Nebula could blast Fink and Darrell, Fink used her teeth to latch onto one of Darrell's tentacle arms. "Hey! What gives Fink? No attacking each other remember?" Darrell pointed out as he got Fink back onto the ground. "The shrimp is mine!" she responded as she pointed to Ko. "There you go messing things up again!" Darrell yelled. "Why can't you just let me have this one little thing?" Fink yelled angrily. "It's not about us Fink! It's about pleasing our daddies!" Darrell responded. They then went back and forth with Fink insisting that they refer to them as 'Bosses' and Darrell retorting to call them 'Daddies' and while they were arguing, Nebula charged towards Darrell with Rad and Enid attacking him with her. They then began tormenting Darrell with Enid almost kicking him and Rad poking him. Nebula on the other hand was slowly pulling at one of his tentacle arms. Just then, tiny bombs surrounded them and when they exploded, the trio was sent back. Nebula groaned as she slowly stood up. She was about to attack when Ko put a hand on her leg to stop her. To their surprise, Darrell and Fink were apologizing to each other. "Awh, you guys solved your problem! I'm so proud!" Ko said happily. "Did he really just say that?" Nebula asked in confusion as she looked at Rad with a face of complete surprise. "But!" Ko started. "Are you weirdos gonna fight us or not!" Enid asked angrily. "Yeah!" Rad said. "I wanna nap" Nebula thought to herself as she got into a fighting stance. "Let's give um heck!" Darrell said to Fink as they charged toward the heroes. The heroes then combined their powers to sent Darrell and Fink flying back to the Voxmore building. Rad, Ko, and Enid began to congratulate each other while they got all of their belongings and prepared to go home with Nebula slowly walking behind them. When she was getting her coat, she kept reaching for the same spot in the closet, completely missing her coat. Rad levitated her coat off the hanger and onto his girlfriend's body. "I'm uh, I'm gonna get her home" he said. The friends said their goodbyes as Rad lead Nebula to his van. After he helped her into the passenger seat, she quickly fell asleep. Rad smiled softly and started his van. He gently stroked his girlfriend's hair as he spoke softly.

"Let's get you home"


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 68: Project Ray Way

It was another day at the plaza and Nebula was sweeping while Rad glanced at a commercial for 'Raymond's Way' on the nearby hanging television and he scoffed. "Ugh, Raymond. He thinks he's so hot" he said in disgust. "I dunno Rad, I think it's nice that Raymond is putting his energy into his new clothing line instead of evil robot stuff. You gotta admit, his clothes are pretty sharp" Ko said as he read a magazine. "Are you kidding me Ko?! I am way better looking than that guy!" Rad said. "Yeah! The only thing sharp about him is his face and those spikes he has! Besides, you are not only better looking than him, you have actual muscles, he doesn't" Nebula said. "Yeah! And I've also got a smokin' hot girlfriend" he said with a wink. Nebula went red and she silently squealed. "Um, I didn't say that you weren't better looking than him" Ko said meekly as Rad was flexing his muscles to Nebula. "And what is up with those shirts anyway? I show off to Nebs for like five seconds and all of Lakewood is wearing Raymond's Way! The trend took over so fast, nobody bothered taking off the little plastic tags! What a bogus fad" Rad pointed out as he grabbed a nearby shopper who was wearing a pink shirt with the word "Ray" on it in blue. "I know right? It's my nightmare" Drupe said as she emerged from the crowd. Nebula gripped the broom's handle tighter as she narrowed her eyes at her as she remembered seeing her flirt with Rad at the dance when she and him were broken up.

"You don't like Ray Way Drupe? I thought you loved fashion!" Ko said and Drupe scoffed. "Exactly! True fashion is about originality, and nothing about Ray Way is original" Drupe pointed out. "I know right!All he did was put on a pink shirt with his name on it!" Nebula ranted as she momentarily snapped out of her anger trance. 'Yeah! That's what I hate about it!" Rad agreed as if he knew what she was talking about. Nebula sighed and patted his arm. "I know, it's just a dumb brand name. Ever since the store opened up, the whole town's been turned into fashion zombies" she said as she pointed to the large line of people exiting the 'Raymond's Way' building that was next to the Boxmore building across the street from them. "Just how are small designers like me supposed to compete with big brands with hot models and fancy store fronts?" Drupe asked. "Well, it's not as fancy, but we could sell your clothes here at Gar's!" Ko suggested. "And if it's a model you need, it just so happens that the hottest guy in town is available!" Rad said suggestively as he held his arms behind his head. Nebula felt her blood boil and she cleared her throat loudly as she glared at him. "T-to model" Rad said meekly as he backed away from Drupe. "But, Raymond's already wearing Ray Way" Drupe said and Rad's face fell. "Oh sorry, you mean you! I get it now! Go on!" she said embarrassed and she put a hand on Rad's arm briefly as she apologized. "That's it! I'm gonna destroy her! And Rad too!" Nebula said astonishingly as she saw Rad briefly put a hand on her outer shoulder. "What I'm saying is, with your designs, my hot bod and Mr. Gar's Bodega, we've got all we need to take this 'Ray Way' train down!" Rad said. He then went over to Nebula and put an arm around her shoulders. "And we've also got Nebula's amazing photography skills! I mean come on, you've seen her social media right?! He beamed. "We'll show that clown Raymond who's really the hottest!" he said mischievously as his antennas curled as he let out an evil laugh. Nebula rolled her eyes and removed his arm from her shoulders. She then huffed and walked away with a small trail of ice starting behind her. "Uh oh" Ko said as he heard the back's door slam shut. "Alright… Let's do it! For fashion!" Drupe said as she held out a hand to Rad. "For fashion!" Rad said as he took her hand. "I'll help too" Ko said and a loud 'crash' was then heard as Ko put his foot on their hands.

Nebula let out a scream as she began to rant and organize a shelf in the back. "I swear, that strawberry better not try anything with Rad or I swear, I will destroy her!" she ranted. Her phone then went off and she answered it angrily. "Hey! Woah! You seem mad! What happened?" a female was heard saying from the other line. Nebula sighed and told her friend everything. "I see… Why don't you show her who Rad is with! Even if she obviously knows, make her and him understand that he is with you, not her! Trust me, there is this one girl that is obsessed with my boyfriend and I definitely showed her that he is mine and that he will never be hers!" the girl said and a loud yet familiar squawking was heard. She then told her what she should do and Nebula smiled wickedly.

"Is Nebula okay? She's been in there for quite a while now" Ko asked. "She's fine" Rad said. Just then, the door opened and Nebula came strutting out with new makeup on and the scarf Rad made her. "You looking for another model?" she asked and Rad's jaw dropped. "I'll also happily do the photography" she said as she flipped her hair. "Sure!" Drupe said and later that day, they got to work on the commercial for Drupe's fashion line 'Strawbaby" at Rad's house.

Once they were finished, Rad's father came out with a bowl. "I made soft pretzels!" he called happily. He then handed the limp pretzels out. "Do you think Nebula is still mad about earlier?" Ko asked Rad. "Maybe… She has been a bit distant and she chose to sit in the back on the way here" Rad said. He then saw his dad hand Nebula her soft pretzel and his face lit up as he got an idea. Just as she was about to eat the pretzel, he took the other end in his mouth and Nebula's eyes widened in shock. She then let out a groan and narrowed her eyes at him. They both then slowly at the twisted knot shaped bread until their lips met. Rad closed his eyes and gently kissed her. Nebula hesitantly kissed him back and pulled away from him. "I'm still really mad about earlier. Don't think a kiss will make it better" she said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have apologized sooner. You know how much it hurts me to see you be anything but happy" he said. "And you should have thought about how much it hurt me to see you flirting it up with Drupe! I saw you and her at the dance when we were broken up. I admit, it was sweet to see you turn her down because you wanted to try and win me back. Even though you thought that I was with Puck. But seeing you back at your old ways with her really hurt me" Nebula said. "I know, and I can't apologize enough" before he could finish, Nebula held up and hand. "Look Rad, I'll forgive you but this is strike two. One more and I'm gone. Got it? That means I walk away and you will never hear from or see me again" she said seriously. "Don't worry babe, I'm gonna make it up to you" he said as he hugged her. Rad then walked off and Drupe approached her. "Hey Nebula. Look, I know that you might not like me that much. But, what will it take for you to agree to do the filming?" she asked and Nebula narrowed her eyes at her. Drupe smiled as she had an idea. "What if I make you and Rad matching outfits?" she suggested and Nebula surprised her by holding out a hand. "Deal" she said and they shook hands.

The next day, they began to sell the clothes that Drupe designed."Ko! The commercial came out great!" Drupe praised as Ko brought over a plant with socks on it. "Thanks Drupe! So did your outfits! They're selling like hotcakes! That reminds me, how did you get Nebula to agree to do the filming? I thought that she didn't like you" Ko asked as he motioned to Rad who was giving the customers the clothes as Nebula rung them up. "I told her that I would make her and Rad matching outfits and I did. And I am actually really impressed! Given the chance, people chose our ethically sourced, locally made, originals over a mass produced brand!" Drupe said. "At this rate, the 'Ray Way' trend will be over in no time!" Rad said happily. "And we can kiss those creepy tags goodbye" Ko said and they all laughed. Nebula stopped laughing when she heard a small 'beep' and she put a hand on Rad's arm to get his attention. "Hey guys" she called cautiously. They then stopped laughing to see a small rabbit child walk out of the store saying "Brands" and Nebula looked at Rad worriedly. "This can't be good" she said and he nodded in agreement as they saw the rabbit walk into the 'Raymond's Way' building.

Just then, a commercial came on with the Boxmore bots wearing one of Drupe's shirts that she designed and saying that is was from "Raymond's Way" and Nebula saw Drupe get angry. More and more customers then came out of the building chanting "Brands" and Nebula thought that there were literal zombies. "No wonder he can crank out shirts so fast, he's just making cheap knock offs!" Drupe said angrily. "That's just not right" Ko said. "That does it! We gotta go over there and end this madness" Rad said determinedly. They all nodded and agreement and went over to the building across the street.

Rad was the first to storm over there and kick open the door. "Raymond!" Rad said angrily. "Radicles" Raymond said clearly disgusted. "Nebula" he said smoothly with a wink and she in turn shuddered. "You think you're so hot! But I'm here to tell you you're not!" Rad said. "Nice come back honey" Nebula said sarcastically. "That's actually not why we're here" Drupe said. Nebula put a hand on Rad's shoulder and tried to pull him back. "Huh? Oh! Right… Quit copying Drupe's designs" Rad yelled. "Exsqueeze me?!" he roared as he pushed everything off of his desk. "Moi steal from twa? Even if that were true, just how do you plan on stopping me?" he asked threateningly as she strutted up to Rad. "Kick his butt, kick his butt, kick his butt" Nebula chanted.

"By challenging you to a style battle" Rad declared and Nebula face palmed. "A style battle?!" Raymond gasped. "A style battle!" Ko and Drupe said excitedly. "A style battle?" Enid questioned. "Of all the things why a style battle?" Nebula criticized. "A style battle" Rad said confidently.

They were then takes to an arena with two stages and the large crowd that was gathered around the stages was cheering. "Prepare to lose" Raymond jeered. "Prepare to lose. Oooh look at me, I'm Raymond and I'm a pompadours moron who likes stealing other peoples designs because I'm stupid and not creative enough to come up with my own designs" Nebula said mockingly in a high pitched and annoying voice. Raymond smirked as he got an idea.

"Why don't we sweeten the deal?" Raymond suggested. He then snapped his fingers and a cage appeared out of nowhere and captured Nebula. It then hovered itself into the air above the two stages. "Winner gets her" he said. "Why are you doing this Raymond?" Ko asked worriedly. "Because, Nebula is a created being like myself. That means that we are clearly meant to be! Besides, that bag of flesh doesn't deserve her!" he said. They then heard Nebula laughing. "Dude, you know that the only man I'll ever love is Rad. Besides, I would never date such a stuck up dofus like you. And even if you did win, which you're not, I'll just kick your butt and go back top Rad" she said in between laughs.

"How are the preparations Drupe?" Enid asked as Drupe was working on Ko's outfit. "Ah! Perfect!" she said once she was finished. Ko then walked onto the stage. "Awwh" Nebula cooed from the cage. Raymond then sent out one of his doubles to model. "Ko!" Enid, Drupe, Rad, and Nebula shouted when Ko was forced back. "Don't worry guys, I styled my best" Ko said. "I guess your style just wasn't cool enough" Rad said. "Excuse me?! His outfit was great! But that jerk Raymond sure does know how to work a runway" Drupe said as the Raymond continued to pose for the crowd. "We need a model with a really strong aura" she said. Rad and her then looked at Enid. Nebula cheered when Enid came out onto the stage. "You go girl!" she cheered. She then booed when Raymond sent out a double wearing a black shirt with "Ray" in pink letters onto the stage. "That's it girl! Work it!" Nebula cheered when she saw that Enid's aura was overpowering the Raymond double. She then gasped when the bot's aura overpowered Enid and sent her flying back. "What's that girl doing to my man?!" Nebula asked out loud when she saw Drupe putting a jacket on Rad. The original Raymond then came strutting onto the stage and Nebula booed him.

When Rad went onto the stage, she could feel her heart speed up. "Huminah huminah" she practically drooled. "Go Raddie! That's my man!" she cheered loudly. Rad looked at her and blew her a kiss. Nebula greedily reached through the bars of the cage and grabbed the air kiss and cradled the hand holding it close to her. "I love you Rad!" she cheered. "I love you too babe!" Rad called back and the real Raymond let out a growl as he walked into the stage. When Raymond tossed off his fur coat, Rad tossed off his beanie. The two males then struck a pose and Nebula cheered even louder for Rad. The males' auras appeared and they were evenly matched by the other. The males continued to pose and at one point, Nebula fainted from happiness.

"Very well, if I can't have the strongest brand in the plaza, then I'll just have the only brand!" Raymond said as he pulled out a device. With a push of the button, the crowd's eyes began to glow and they began to attack Rad. Nebula immediately woke up and gasped. "Rad!" she called. She then froze the bars of the cage and let out a whistle to get Enid's attention. "A little help?" she called. Enid nodded and sent a flaming kick to break the now frozen bars of the cage. Once Nebula was free, she started to pry the people off of Rad. "Drupe! They ruined your stuff! What are you gonna do?" Rad asked when he noticed that two of the zombies destroyed the clothes that Drupe made. "I'm thinking about it" she responded. "How are you not more mad about this? Those outfits were your originals" Rad asked in disbelief. "You know what, those aren't the last clothes I'm ever going to make. It'll take more than that for Lakewood's best designer to run out of ideas. Listen up Rad, you've already got one power that Raymond's dumb inventions could never top. Originality is the heart of fashion and there's nothing more original than being yourself" she responded. "Myself...Ah! So I'll go out there naked" Rad said. Nebula's head perked up and she went red. "Are you okay Nebula?" Ko asked when he noticed her go red. Rad then came back onto the stage in his normal outfit of the cropped blue shirt and pink leggings. The crowd then began to go back to normal and Rad began to pose. He then showed his aura and Raymond posed to make his appear to try and overpower Rad. "Oh and Raymond. Here's something that you'll never do" he gloated. He then grabbed Nebula by her waist and dipped her as he pulled her in for a kiss. He then pulled away and struck his final pose that sent Raymond flying back to Boxmore.

Later that day, Drupe opened up her own store and while she was dealing with opening, Rad, Ko, Enid, and Nebula were by a tree looking at a magazine. "Hey check it out" Enid said as she pointed to the cover of the fashion magazine that had Drupe on it. "Wow! After the style battle, Drupe's career really took off!" Ko said. He then turned the page to see a whole article on Rad and how he was named the "Hottest Model" with a few pictures of his posing. "See? Admit it, I'm way better looking than Raymond" Rad said. "I never said that you weren't" Ko said and Rad cheered. "Honey, it's a known fact that you're way better looking, stronger, and better at everything than Raymond" Nebula said lovingly as best that she could with a hoarse voice while she slyly took the magazine from Ko.

"I know right?! So babe, how does it feel to be dating the hottest model?" Rad asked. "Depends, how does it feel to be dating P.O.I.N.T's perfect artificial hero?" Nebula asked. "Perfect! Just like you" he said and Nebula "awwed" at his words. "Hey Nebula, don't your vocal cords hurt from cheering loudly?" Enid asked and Nebula nodded. "Worth it though" she responded happily and she kissed Rad's cheek.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 69: Gar and Nebula

When Nebula got into work the next morning, Rad was waiting for her outside the store with a bag and a drink in each hand. "You took off so fast this morning and I wasn't sure if you ate breakfast" Rad said as he handed her the bag and drink. "Thank you Raddie. You're the best" she cooed and she kissed his cheek. "You seem to be in a bit of a better mood than when we talked on the phone earlier. You refereed to Ice Queen as Miss Bianca instead of Mama Bi when you said that she texted you" he pointed out as they walked into the store. "Well, considering that I get to be with you for the rest of the day, why wouldn't I be in a better mood?" she asked flirtatiously. "Some week huh?" he asked casually as Nebula went behind the counter. "Tell me about it. First Ko had that kinda creepy kid, then he almost gave up on POW cards, and the cherry on top of the weird week was that really nice Jethro with arms, legs, and weird eyes that didn't just say "I am Jethro" all the time" she responded as she began to organize some items on the counter. "So, how did it go?" Rad asked carefully. "It went..." she responded.

Just then, Enid and Ko walked into the store with Carol and Mr. Gar. Carol immediately rushed over to Nebula. "So, is it true? Did Ice Queen really have a baby?" she asked excitedly and Nebula nodded in response. "They named her Solana" Nebula responded quickly as she tried to back away. Mr. Gar noticed this and he put a hand on Carol's shoulder. "You can talk to her later. She needs to get to work" he said, and Nebula let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay" Carol said. She and Mr. Gar shared a quick kiss and she kissed Ko's head before she left.

The day went by as usual and the heroes had just finished another battle with the robots of Boxmore. "So Nebula, what else can you do with your ice powers?" Ko asked curiously. "So far, only freeze stuff" she responded casually as she stocked a shelf. Ko then went over to Mr. Gar who was talking with his mom. "Hey mommy, Mr. Gar. Can I ask you something?" he asked. "of course peanut. What's on your mind?" Carol asked as she knelt down to Ko's level. "What sort of things can Ice Queen do?" Ko asked. "In our time working with her, we've seen her form weapons out of ice, freeze waves, create large usable structures made of ice, even encase her body in ice for her to act as a human shield" Mr. Gar said as he fondly retold all the stories of fighting alongside Ice Queen. Ko's face lit up in pure amazement when he heard everything that she could do. "Why do you ask?" Mr. Gar asked. "Well, Nebula has the same powers as her but she said that all she can do is freeze stuff. I feel like she's has so much potential that is just waiting to come out" Ko explained as he glanced over at Nebula who was finishing stocking the shelves. "It would help her out on the long run if she knew how to do more than freeze stuff" Carol said and Mr. Gar nodded in agreement.

After work, Mr. Gar found Nebula slamming herself into the vending machine. "What are you doing?" Ko asked as he walked over. "The dumb machine won''t give me my juice" she responded as she continued to body slam herself into the machine. "Nebula! Come with me" Mr. Gar ordered. She saluted him and kissed Rad's cheek before she went with Mr. Gar. He led her to his car and he unlocked it. "Get in" he said as he got into the driver's seat. She hesitantly got into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. He then took off into the sky and he brought to her to a clearing near 'The Danger Zone' and he motioned for her to get out. "What are we doing here?" she asked. The ground then began to rumble and a large robot worm came out of the ground. "Attack that" he said. Nebula then held a hand palm out and froze the robot. "More will come. What else can you do?" he asked as she levitated the worm into the air and launched it far into the distance. "All I can do is levitate stuff and freeze stuff" she said as more mecca worms appeared. "Focus your powers into your hands and form a weapon" he instructed as he attacked some of the robot worms. Nebula closed her eyes and after a few tries, a sword made of ice formed on her hands. "Woah! Did I just do that?" she wondered. "Give it a swing" Gar said. Nebula smirked and used the sword to destroy the robots. "Very good. Now, try a bigger weapon and change the shape of the sword" he instructed. Nebula held the sword and it then changed into a large hammer. Gar then had her make different types of weapons and they fought against the mecca worms. Once all the mecca worms were defeated, he had Nebula start making structures. He had her start with small statues and once she was making a large ice statue.

"Now then, let's test your combat skills" he said and he swung his fist at her. Nebula crouched down to dodge his attack. She then turned her body and kicked him with both of her legs as she uses her hands to launch herself. He then held up an arm. "Go ahead, punch it as hard as you can" he instructed and she nodded. She swung her arm and her fist hits his muscular forearm."Punch harder" he ordered and she began to punch his arm harder. "Remember, you can use a person's height and body against them. If they have more muscled on their upper body, you can use the weight against them" he explained and she crouched down and swung her legs to knock him off of his feet. He back flipped and he gave her a thumbs up. "Very good" he praised.

Once they had finished her training the sun was beginning to set and Gar cleared his throat to get her attention. "Let's go" he said as he got into his car with Nebula following. "That was so cool! I can't believe that I can make ice weapons and structures now! Thank you so much for teaching me" she said happily. "Soon you'll be able to make working vehicles and buildings. But those will come in time" he said. They then drove in silence for a while and Nebula was on her phone.

"You did good back there. You want a treat to celebrate? What do you want? You want milk?" he asked. Nebula looked up from her phone with a puzzles expression "Um what?" she asked in confusion. "Why are you always on your phone? What exactly are you doing?" he asked. "Oh you know, the usual teenage girl stuff. Texting friends, checking out and working on my social media, editing pictures, and I edit videos for Ko sometimes" she responded. They went silent again and Gar caught a quick glimpse of her screen and he saw that she was looking at houses and apartments. "So, how are things with you and Radicles? I heard that he slipped up the other day" he asked. "We're good. He was just trying to show off to Drupe that he is the hottest model and I didn't like it. We're fine now" she replied. "How is it living with him and his parents?" he asked. "It's really good! They always tell me how they can't wait for me to be their daughter in-law and it's really nice" she replied solemnly. "What about Bianca and Laserblast?" he asked. "They already have their baby. I have no place with them. I was created, not birthed" she said venomously. "You don't think of Bianca as your mother?" he asked. "I used to. Now I just feel like she's the scientist in the movies that created a creature for the specific purpose of serving everyone. I wasn't created because she wanted a child, I was created because this world always needs heroes" she said as she began to tear up. "Sorry Nebula. I can't come to the Plaza Parent Day, I have to go on patrol" Nebula said as she mimicked Bianca's voice. Mr. Gar remembered how on that on Plaza Parent's Day, how upset Nebula was to be surrounded by everyone and their parents but she had no one.

He pulled over and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Is there anyone that you think of as your parents?" he asked and Nebula nodded. "Who-" before he could continue his question, Nebula pointed at him. "Me?" he asked and she nodded. "Ever since I first got to Lakewood, you have always been there for me. When I broke up with Rad the first time, you were the one who took care of my injury and I've always thought of you like a father. You probably don't feel the same and I don't blame you, no one wants to have someone who was created as a daughter. Not even the person who created me" she said sadly. Mr. Gar frowned at her and sighed. He then surprised her bu hugging her the best he could over his center console. "I would be honored to be your father figure" he said and Nebula hugged him tightly. "Thank you Mr. Gar" she said and she began to shed tears. Mr. Gar pet her head as he comforted her.

"What you said is untrue. I would have loved to have you as a daughter and as you said, Radicles' parents can't wait to have you be their daughter in-law. You think that no one wants you when you couldn't be more wrong. You are dearly loved and we all love having you around. You're tough, kind, sincere, brave, and loyal. You work hard and you put everyone else's needs above your own" he said sincerely as he looked at her over his sunglasses. "Thank you Mr. Gar. You have no idea how much that means tome" she cried. Once he got her calmed down, he dropped her off at Rad's home and as he left, he watched her going into the house through his rear view mirror and he smiled softly when he saw Nebula waving at him.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 70: A Trip To The Beach

Nebula sighed dreamily as she started out at the ocean and imagined Rad chasing her through the water and how they would share a kiss at sunset. "Nebula?" Ko called as he stopped sweeping and she snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh! Sorry" she said and she went back to putting up some decorations on the shack. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded happily. A small crab then scuttled over and Ko gave it a thumbs up once he finished sweeping. He then went inside and Nebula followed once she finished putting up the decorations. She happily pranced past the shoppers and smiled when she saw Rad with one of the customers. "Hi honey" she called. "Hey babe!" he called back. He then went back to telling the customer about a product and she put down the now empty box in a back area behind Dendy. "Thanks again for helping us out" she said. "It is no problem at all" Dendy responded.

"Sounds like we've all been working pretty hard here at the cabana" she heard Enid say and her face lit up when she knew what she was alluding to. "I say we could all use a break. Sounds like beach time to me" with that being said, Nebula smiled widely at how she would get to spend time at the beach with her boyfriend and friends. "Beach Time! she heard Ko say excitedly and Rad immediately grabbed her and carried her to the water. Rad placed her down in the water and practically ripped off the translucent blue over skirt that Nebula had over her swimsuit. "Easy there. Someone sure is excited" she said with a laugh as Rad levitated the over skirt into the cabana and they all began to swim and splash each other. "Hang on, before we do anything else" Nebula said as she levitated her beach bag over to her and took out a bottle of sunscreen. The trio nodded and they went back to the shore got out their sunscreen.

Nebula then put some on her hand and began to rub it on Rad's back and shoulders. "Thanks babe! You know you didn't have to" he said. "Oh believe me honey, I wanted to" she responded and Rad went red. "Uh oh. Looks like you're starting to burn" she said when she noticed his face was red. She then went to in front of him and took his face in her hands and began to put sunscreen on his face. "We don't want you to burn now do we?" she said and when she was done, she kissed his lips quickly and she sat on a towel and began to put on her own sunscreen. Rad narrowed his eyes and he smirked when he got an idea. He then went behind Nebula and took her bottle of sunscreen from her. "Hey! Rad! What are you-" before she could finish, he began to slowly put her sunscreen on her legs. She stared at him with her mouth agape and he smirked at her as he worked his way up. He then leaned his head in and lightly blew on her ear. "We wouldn't want you to burn now do we?" he asked teasingly and he then pulled away and wiped the sunscreen off his hands using a towel.

They then went to go make sand castles ad sand sculptures. "Hey Rad, Nebula! Look at my castle!" Ko said excitedly. "What? Darn it! How come yours is so much better than ours?" Rad asked as he was levitating himself while he was makes a sand sculpture of himself and Nebula was making one of her fawning over his sand sculpture. "It looks great Ko" she praised. She then went back to her sand sculpture. "I feel like it's missing something" she mused as she admired her work. Nebula then looked at her phone and saw the time. "Alright! Lunch time!" she said happily. She then levitated Rad and Ko to where Enid was setting up their lunch where they saw Colewort and Potato not to far from them.

"Colewort! Potato! It's really good to see you two. Do you want to join us?" Nebula asked and they nodded. Colewort was suntanning while Potato talked with Ko as they ate. "Hey Rad~ Say ah" Nebula said as she held out a piece of fruit. Rad went red and he hesitantly opened his mouth and she fed him the fruit. "Please tell me that you got that Ko" she said. The boy nodded an handed Nebula her phone. She happily played the video and hugged him. "You're the best!" she praised. "Hey Rad, do you wanna go fly kites with me after lunch?" Ko asked. "Sure thing little buddy!" he responded and the two males quickly finished their lunch and went to the shore to fly their kites. "You can go Enid. I'll clean up" Nebula offered. "You sure?" Enid asked and Nebula nodded. The girl then happily took off to go float in the ocean. Nebula finished cleaning up and she watched Rad with Ko. As she tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear, she couldn't help but think of what would her life would be like if she and Rad ever got married and started a family. "He would be an awesome dad" she mused as she watched Rad show Ko some tricks with his kite.

Nebula then saw an advertisement for bike and skate rentals and she immediately told her friends. "That does sound like fun" Enid said and with that, Enid was riding a bike while Rad and Nebula roller skated after them on a trail. They came to a small clearing so they slowed down to enjoy the scenery. Nebula got done taking a picture and when she was putting her phone in her pocket, she felt Rad gently grab her hand. She smiled and she entwined their fingers. "This is nice" she said as they skated along the trail. "Yeah it is" he agreed.

They then went back to the beach when they were done and Enid went to a secluded part of the beach for some alone time to do some spiritual training. Ko went into the ocean to swim with a float and Nebula went to go collect seashells. "Cannonball!" she heard Rad yell and she smiled and shook her head. "What a goofball" she said with a laugh. She then examined another seashell and put it in her bag. "Wow! A conch shell!" she said in awe and she held it up to her ear. She smiled and put in her bag. "Awh these ones are so cute" she said as she examined a group of small shells with intricate designs on them.

"Those are called Tessellate nerite" she heard Dendy explain. "Hey Dendy" she greeted. "Greetings. Would you mind if I joined you?" she asked and Nebula nodded. "Only of you tell me more about these shells" she said. "I'm surprised that you want to know more. Most people find knowledge of seashells quite trivial" Dendy said and Nebula shrugged. "What can I say, I like learning new things" she said. Nebula and Dendy then began to collect seashells and Dendy would tell Nebula about the shells that they collected. Nebula then let her take whatever shells that she wanted. "I hope you don't mind me keeping the Lions Paw shells" Nebula said and Dendy shook her head. "Of course not! I enjoyed collecting shells with you. Thank you for letting me accompany you" she said and with that said, she walked off.

"Greetings Lakewood Land lovers" she heard Raymond say. "Prepare to meet your aquatic annihilation!" Shannon said She looked over to see Raymond, Darrell, Mikayla, and Shannon on a surfboard riding in on a wave. "Oh no" she said to herself as she levitated her over skirt over to her and put it on. The wave then sent Ko, Rad, and Enid face first back to the shore. "What do you Boxmore Barnacle heads want?" Nebula asked venomously. "What are you doing at the beach? Raymond's not even wearing a swimsuit!" Rad said as Nebula levitated them onto their feet. Raymond then tore away at his chest to reveal a pink swimsuit bottom. "You beach buffoons need to hang ten on out of here. Except for you Nebula"he flirted. Nebula face palmed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah! Cause you're currently trespassing on the site of Boxmore's newest landfill" Shannon said as she put a sign in the stand that said 'Trashmore' and Nebula lifted it out of the ground and threw it. "So say aloha to your precious beach!" Darrell jeered. "Say hello to our precious beach?" Rad questioned and Nebula put a hand on his back. "Babe, aloha means hello and goodbye" she explained and Darrell began to kick sand at him. "Hey!" they heard Mr. Gar yell. They turned their heads to see him and Carol slowly running towards them. Nebula took out her phone and filmed them. "No kicking sand around this bay" he ordered. "Not on our watch" he said seriously as he took off his sunglasses. "I feel like he's referencing a movie" Nebula commented in awe. Darrell then kicked sang into Mr. Gar's eyes and he yowled in pain. Carol then picked him up and ran into a medical cabana. "Great work Darrell! Without those pesky lifeguards, there's no one to stop us from taking over this entire beach!" Shannon praised. "Actually there is. Us! Or did you forget all the time that we whooped your butts!" Nebula said. "Yeah! This beach is here for everyone to enjoy!" Ko said. "Get ready for a total wipe out" Enid said. "We challenge you to beach battle!" Rad declared.

"Round One! It's volleyball time! Spike it up buddies!" Crinkly Wrinkly said as he came out of nowhere holding a sign that said 'Round One' and Nebula stared at him in confusion. During the game, Nebula and Mikayla had to stay on the side and Nebula had the robotic feline record the game while she took the pictures. Nebula cheered for her friends and taunted the Boxmore robots. "Brother! Finish this!" Shannon said as she turned her head to Raymond. He nodded and tossed the ball into the air. He then hit the ball and Enid was able to use her forearms to launch it into the air and Rad hoisted Ko into the air for him to spike the ball. The robots tried to scramble to catch it, but the ball landed on the ground on their side. While they fought, Enid high-fived Ko and Nebula was hugging Rad and congratulating them.

"Round two! Time to limbo! How low can you go?" Crinkly Wrinkly said as he came out of nowhere again and was holding a sign that said 'Round Two' and he limboed under the pole. "Ha! We just have to walk under a stick? Let me handle this" Rad said confidentially. When he tried to limbo under the pole, his upper body got stuck. "No! Curse these muscles of mine!" he said and Nebula helped him get unstuck as Raymond laughed. Nebula then moved the pole to the next level down and led Rad to sit down on the sand as Raymond went to go under the pole. His body went under and she noticed Rad looking worried. "At least this means that you have more muscle than him" she comforted as she put a hand on his back. She then burst into laughter when Raymond's nose wouldn't go under the pole and he fell onto the ground. Crinkly Wrinkly then moved the pole lower and Enid tried to go under the pole. She sneezed and she ended up turning herself into a log. Crinkly Wrinkly moved the pole lower again and when Darrell tried to go under it, his inner tube got stuck and he began to flail around. The bar was moved even lower and Enid turned to Ko. "Alright Ko, you're the only one small enough to get under there" Enid said. "Yeah, not even the Boxbots can limbo that hard. It'll be an automatic win!" Rad said. Ko was able to go under the pole at first, but the tips of his hair hit the pole and caused it to fall. Ko began to cry and Rad crouched down and began to rub his head. "Awh, don't cry buddy" he comforted. "Yeah! At least you made it farther than anyone else!" Nebula praised. "Yeah! That means that it's a draw. We're still up by one!" Enid said. "Ahem" Shannon said as Darrell and Raymond removed her head and rolled it under the pole. "That's cheating!" Nebula yelled as the robots celebrated.

"Okay daddy-o's, time for round three! The ultimate beach band battle! It all comes down to this! It's gonna be coolsville!" Crinkly Wrinkly said as he came out of nowhere yet again and was holding a sign that said 'Round Three' and Nebula started at him as she wondered why he was in a black sweater, sunglasses, and a beret. On one of the stages was Rad with a drum, Enid with a set of bongos, and Ko with a ukulele while Nebula had a dulcimer. On the other stage was Raymond with a bass guitar, Shannon on a set of drums, Darrell with a tambourine, and Mikayla had her tail wrapped around a maraca. A crowd began to gather and cheer for them.

Just as they were going to begin playing, a large wave came in. "Egad!" Raymond said. "A giant wave?!" they all said and the wave washed over everyone and everything. "Beach time is going to be over for good! Where will we go to slack off from slacking off?" Enid questioned. "Does anyone else hear the wave roaring?" Nebula asked. "Guys! If we want to defeat this gnarly wave then we're gonna have to put our differences aside and work together" Ko said. Everyone had their own reactions of disbelief as they stared at him. "Brother, sisters, this disgusting little urchin is right! Teamwork is the only way that would best this beast!" Raymond declared as he held out a hand. "Ugh fine! But only if we get to keep kicking your bodega butts" Shannon said as she and Darrell put their hands on top of Raymond's hand. "Rad, Nebula, Enid? Pwease" Ko begged sweetly. "Fine! The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Rad and I can have our romantic alone time" Nebula said as she put her hand on top of Raymond's hand. Ko turned to Enid and she sighed. 'Alright, I guess we're in too" she said as she put her hand on top of Darrell's hand. "Only so we can kick your butts" Rad said as he put his hand on top of Raymond's and Nebula's hands. Ko smiled and he put his on top of everyone's hands. "Cowabunga" Raymond said as he moved the sunglasses from his head onto his face. "You know what! I'm not even going to question where those came from" Nebula said as she held her hands up defeatedly. "Wait! How are we going to fight a giant wave?" Ko asked.

"It won't be like one of our other regular Bodega brawls. I know that wave, that's King Wavezilla! The perfect wave! Once when I was doing my sports research, I went scouring the planet for the gnarliest waves. Our path's crossed. I gave it all I had, but even I was not enough. If we want to beat this wave, we'll have to truly shred!" he declared and they noticed that there was only four surfboards nearby. Raymond looked to Nebula and she immediately scooped Mikayla in her arms. "If we have to pair up with you guys, I get her!" she declared. They all looked to Rad and he shrugged. Ko was paired with Darrell and Ko was in the front of him. Rad was paired with Raymond and he was stuck behind the robot. Enid was paired with Shannon and she was behind the robot. Meanwhile, Nebula was in the middle of the surfboard with Mikayla laying contently on the front. "Hey Raymond, if any harm comes to my man, I will tear you limb for limb and destroy your circuits. Capiche?" she threatened. Raymond gulped and nodded his head. "Yes ma'am" he said, clearly scared. "She's scary" Raymond commented to Rad. "And that's one of the many reasons why I love her" Rad responded proudly as they all paddled and King Wavezilla angrily noticed them. "You know Mikayla, you were always my favorite" Nebula said and Mikayla let out a small grunt in response.

Nebula heard the whizzing of saws and she noticed that Shannon had turned her hands into saw blades and she sliced King Wavezilla in half. Only for him to connect himself back together and wash away Enid and Shannon. Darrell laughed as he began blasting lasers at King Wavezilla. This angered him more and he washed Ko and Darrell away. Mikayla let out a small noise and Nebula shook her head. "I can't. If I do, I might freeze everything in the water and it will take forever to thaw because I don't know how to undo it!" Nebula responded. "Avenge me!" Nebula called as the wave washed them up. "It's all up to you Rad!" she called. She sighed in relief when she saw Raymond use his rockets to surf on the wave. She held her breath and before they all knew it, they were all back on the beach and the surfboards were broken. "What am I missing?!" Raymond asked angrily. "Maybe we should sacrifice something to appease the wave" Shannon suggested as she looked over to Rad and Ko. "Good idea" Nebula said and she levitated Shannon into the air. "Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?! Put me down! Now!" she yelled. "Why? It was your idea to sacrifice someone" Nebula responded. "That won't be necessary!" Enid said as she crossed her arms and looked at Nebula angrily. She let out a groan and she harshly dropped Shannon. "Well it want's something!" she said. Ko got up from the sand and looked over to his sand castle. "That's it!" he said. He then went over and scooped up some water from his moat into a bucket. "Ko? What are you doing?" Nebula asked. "I know what it wants!" he yelled as he ran to the raging waves.

"King Wavezilla!" Ko called and the wave roared. "I know you're not an evil wave. You're just an angry wave! Angry because you've lost your baby!" Ko said as he held up the bucket. The wave then reached out to Ko and he threw the water at the wave. "Goodbye, Wavezilla and baby Wavezilla!" Ko called as he waved to the Wavezillas that were headed towards the setting sun. A crowd then gathered and they began to cheer. As Ko spoke, Nebula began to form a plan for what time she and Rad had left together on the beach. The Boxmore robots began to praise Ko and Raymond held out a hand. When Ko took his hand, he began to go on about how when they got back to the plaza how they could get some ice cream and be friends. He was cut off when the wind blew and the Boxmore robots were turned to dust. "Looks like all the saltwater rusted them away from the inside. Sorry little guy. Wasn't meant to be" Enid said. "Yeah Ko. It wasn't meant to be. It's time to party! Look, I brought sparklers" Rad said happily as he held out a lit sparkler. Ko perked right up as Nebula gently took the sparkler from Rad and handed it to Ko. "And I brought watermelons for us to smash and enjoy" she said as she held out a hammer and a watermelon. Everyone then gathered around a fire and Enid joined some people who were dancing, Ko was making shapes with the sparkler, Nebula was roasting marshmallows and making s'mores with Dendy and Potato, and Rad was telling work out stories to Gertie and Ginger. Ko the ran with the sparkler out to Mr. Gar and Carol who were sitting by the water. After Nebula had her s'more, she went over to Rad and dragged him to go dance with her and the others. He let out a laugh as they danced as the sun finally set.

* * *

This was one of the funnest chapters to write!

Sorry for the late upload. My family and I have been so busy moving


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 71: Adventures In Babysitting

A few weeks later, Nebula was helping Rad lay out some toys and games at Gertie's house. "Thanks again for helping me out babe" he said once they were finished. "No problem! And thank you for letting me help you babysit. Carla rescheduled our brunch and since we're off today, I had nothing else to do" she said as she sat on the couch. Rad then sat down and he put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. They enjoyed the silence until the sound of many footsteps were heard and three thousand children ran down the stairs and hugged Rad. "Thanks again for babysitting on such short notice" Gertie said as she grabbed her coat. "No problem! Thanks again for letting Nebula help me out" he said and Gertie nodded. "Be good!" she called to her kids before she left.

The kids were wide light green spider with six arms, two legs, four eyes, and a small nose. They were wearing blue jumpsuits with a little pink heart on the chest area, and a small black and pink colored propeller hat on their head. "They are all so adorable! I can't believe that you babysit all of them" Nebula cooed. "Thanks! Okay everyone! Time to get started on out workouts! Let's see how much you guys have improved" Rad said to the kids. They then went to different equipment that was spread around the room and Rad nodded as he observes their progress. "Everyone is going great!" he praised. Nebula gawked in awe at him as he went to each of the children and praised them while he was giving them advice of their work out. After Rad got them all cooled off after their work out, Nebula tapped on his shoulder. "How about we do snack time and then some games?" she suggested. "I dunno kids, do you want to have snack time then play all sorts of fun games?" Rad asked rhetorically and the kids began to cheer. They then gave all of the kids their snacks and while Rad watched over them, he even made Nebula laugh when he started to levitate some of the kids and juggle them. Nebula set up all of the games and when she was done, she gave Rad a thumbs up. He gave her a thumbs up and he whistled to get the kid's attention. "Alright everyone! Time for games! Now you need to split into groups. One group gets to to Marshmallows and pretzel sticks building, another gets to go bowling with plastic bottles, another gets to go indoor camping with a treasure hunt included, another can play with silly dough, and the rest get to paint" he announced. The kids happily split up into groups and Rad watched over one half of the groups and Nebula watched the other half. After a few hours, the kids rotated activities and once they all got to do all the activities, Rad wrangled them up for a their nap time. "Okay everyone, settle down. Time for a nap! We're gonna tell you a story so get comfy!" Rad announced. Nebula snuggled up next to him and he blushed as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"This is the story of the awesome merman. Once upon a time, there lived an awesome merman who was the son of the muscular sea king. The sea king had to raise the sea prince on his own. The sea prince enjoyed to train with the royal guards to get even stronger. One day while he was swimming around an obstacle course that was made of coral and his two friend, a fish and a crab, interrupted him. 'Hey guys' the merman greeted. 'Hey! Are you ready to go explore?' the fish asked. 'You know it!' the merman replied. He then followed his friends to an abandoned ship and when they were done exploring, the sea prince gazed up at the sky that was shown through the water. 'Hey guys, do you ever wish that my dad never forbade everyone from going to the surface world' he asked. 'Dude! If we go up there then we will get captured by humans! You know that! Besides, life down here is way better. What? Did you seriously expect me to sing some song about why staying here under the sea is a good idea? Well I'm not. I'm too cool for that' his crab friend said. That night, the merman lay in his bed restless as the thoughts of the surface came flooding into his mind. The castle was quiet and he began to for a plan to visit the surface" Rad began and all of the children snuggled into their covers.

"He silently and carefully swam through the halls and he was careful to avoid the dozens of guards. He was finally able to leave the castle without being noticed. He then quickly swam up and stuck his head above the water. He gazed in awe at the beautiful blue sky and white fluffy clouds that he saw. He then smiled widely when he saw land nearby. He quickly swam over and he heard the sound of singing. He followed the singing to see a beautiful girl with long blue hair in a dress walking along the shore. He quickly hid behind a large rock so he would not be spotted as he watched the beautiful mystery girl. He saw her lift up her dress a bit to reveal a pair of beautiful legs. She began to sing a bit louder as she danced in the shallow water. 'She doesn't seem like she would harm me or anyone for that matter. I better go examine her more just in case' he said to himself as he unknowingly swam closer to the girl. The girl stopped her dancing and singing as she heard the sound of someone in the water. 'Who's there?' she called and the merman moved his upper body to make it look like he was a normal human swimming in the water. 'Oh! my goodness, you scared me! I don't believe that I've seen you around. Are you new here?' she asked sweetly. The merman nodded and the girl sat down in the sand and introduced herself. Whenever she would ask him something, he would either nod or shake his head. 'You're not much of a talker are you?' she asked and the merman shrugged. They then heard someone calling the girl's name and the girl sighed. 'I better go. It is quite late. it was really nice meting you. Will I ever see you again?' she asked. The sea prince nodded and drew an 'X' in the sand. 'Here? Tomorrow night?' she asked and he nodded his head. 'Alright, I'll sea you then. Enjoy your swim' she said and she laughed a little at the small joke she made, and even though the merman did not know what her joke was, he silently laughed. She then bade him goodnight and he watched her go up a set of nearby stairs. When he saw that she was not looking, he swam back under the water and swam back to the castle. Once he was in his room, he quietly cheered and when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of the beautiful girl. The weeks past and every night the merman would meet up with the girl and she would tell him stories about lands that she had visited and what she did that day and she still did not know that he was a merman. One night, the sea king caught his son sneaking out of the palace and the sea king waited in his son's room until the merman returned. When he confronted him about him sneaking out, the sea prince told his father that he was training and he was always so happy because of his progress. The sea king nodded and bade him goodnight before he left the room. The next day, the sea king confronted the sea prince's friends if they knew what the sea prince was really doing at night. They did not know so he ordered them to follow him that night. To their surprise, they caught him swimming off in the middle of the day and they noticed that the sea king also noticed him leaving. They immediately followed their friend and when they reached the surface, they saw the girl kneeling on a large rock that overlooked the ocean. Their friend and the girl noticed them as the crab climbed onto a nearby rock. 'Are these your friends?' the girl asked. The merman nodded and the girl introduced herself. The fish was happy to meet her but the crab was very skeptical. She then swam under the water and pulled the sea prince down. 'What the heck Enid?" he asked. Before she could respond, they heard the sea king swimming towards them with some of the royal guards. 'So this is where you've been disappearing off to all these nights' he roared. 'Father! I can explain!' the merman said. The sea king held up an hand and he looked up at the girl playing with the fish friend. 'But dad, she would never hurt me!' the merman argued. 'No buts! I forbid you from ever seeing her again!' the sea king roared and with a snap of his fingers, two of the guards took a hold of the sea prince and they were dragging him away. "And to make sure that you never see her again" the sea king said as he held up his mighty trident. The sea prince gasped as he knew what his father was going to do. The prince was able to get free of the guards and he tackled his father to prevent him from harming the girl. When the sea king got his son off of him, he raised his hand and with a might slap across his face, the sea prince was sent flying. 'This is for your own good' he said. "Ko! Get her out of here!' the sea prince called to his fish friend. The fish nodded and with one mighty splash, the girl got drenched in water. She then excused herself and she ran off. The sea king rose above the water and he roared when he saw that they girl was gone. The sea king then dragged the sea prince back to the castle and he locked him in his room. The sea prince sat on his bed as he thought of how he would never get to see the girl again. That night, his friends swam into his room. 'We were trying to warn you' the crab said carefully as she put a claw on his shoulder. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye' the sea prince said sadly. 'You may not get to, but we could' the fish said and the merman and crab looked at him. 'Enid and I could visit her. Enid can go into her home and get her to come to the ocean' Ko said and the sea prince shook his head. 'I don't want you guys to get in trouble because of me' he said. 'Besides, she won't understand us. Humans don't speak or understand our language' he said sadly as he swam to his bar covered window. 'Thanks anyway you guys' he said and he knocked on the door and the guards escorted the fish and crab out of the room. The next morning, the sea king dragged the sea prince out of his room to the throne room where a line of mermaids were waiting. 'Look, what happened yesterday was for your own good. If anything, it showed me that you are finally ready to get married! These lovely ladies are here and ready to marry you' the sea king said. The sea prince listened as the girls each told him why he should choose her. 'Are we done here now?' the prince asked. 'not until you choose a wife' the sea king said. 'I wanted-' the sea prince was then cut off by the sea king. 'I told you that you are forbidden from seeing her!' the sea king thundered. The sea price huffed and he swam off. That night, the sea king had a large gargantuan coconut crab find the girl and bring her to the shore. She happily followed and when she heard splashing, she ran and she was shocked to see the sea king pointing his trident at her. Before he could blast her with his trident, a large net was thrown over him and the large crab scuttled back into the water to go get help. 'Raoul? What do you think you're doing? Release him now!' the girl ordered the make that just into the sea king's line of sight. Raoul yelled to a hidden boat and the sea king was lifted up into the air. He began to flail to get free but he was then taken onto the boat. The girl kept telling Raoul to release the merman but the man only shoved the girl to the ground. 'Don't tell me what to do! I am your fiancé and as my wife to be, you are to listen to me and do what I say!' he roared. He then walked onto the boat and the girl silently sneaked on board. She spotted the sea king still flailing in the net. She quickly hid from the guards behind a nearby pole and she took off one of her shoes and broke the heel. This got the attention of the men guarding the sea king and she thew her heel as far as she could without being spotted. The men then ran after the noise and the girl began to try and figure out how the controls work. 'Hey. Listen, I know that you don't like me. you made that very clear the other night and earlier but now you need trust me. I'm going to set you free and when you reach the water, you need to swim away as fast as you can. Okay?' she asked. The sea king could not believe that she was willing to help him when she knew that he did not like or trust her. He nodded and when she pulled on the lever, he was lowered into the water. He then heard shouting on the boat and he saw Raoul with other men restraining her and dragging her away while Raoul yelled at her. A part of him wanted to go onto the boat to help her. 'But humans are all evil. Aren't they? If they are, then why did that girl help me? She did never harm my son so maybe she isn't that bad' he thought to himself. Before he could get onto the boat, the sea prince came out of the water with an army of birds, crabs, lobsters, seals, starfish, and any other sea creature that could help. The sea prince immediately launched himself onto the boat and he and his army began to attack the men. Since the men were busy fighting them, they forgot all about the girl and she was able to get free and help the merman and the sea creatures trap the men in the large net. Once they were captured, the girl cried as she hugged the sea prince. When she was telling him how worried she was when he didn't show up, the sea king felt his heart melt as he thought about the love that he had for his wife before she passed away due to garbage in the ocean. The sea prince looked over at Raoul when he heard him yelling at the girl and telling the merman to get away from his soon to be wife. The girl way the sea prince's look of hurt and she put her hands on his shoulders. 'It is-or should I say was an arranged marriage. I never loved him' she said. When the sea prince looked away from her out of hurt, she gently put a hand on his cheek and had him look at her. 'You're the one that I love' she confessed. The sea prince smiled and the two happily kissed. 'I'll take that as an I love you too' she said and the sea king rose out of the water and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. He then pointed his trident at her legs, then at the sea prince's tail, and then at the ocean. She then realized what he was offering her and with one last look at the sea king she nodded. 'But first, there is something that I need to do' she said. The girl then steered the boat back to the shore and she ran into a large castle. She then came back out and she stood in the water. 'Okay, I'm ready' she said and with a wave of his magic wand-I mean trident, the girl's legs were turned into a beautiful blue mermaid tail. The sea prince took her hand with one hand and he placed the other on her cheek as he softly kissed her. He then told her his name and as he helped her swim, he explained that the reason why he never spoke to her whenever they met was because if he did, she would not understand him and he did not want her knowing that he was a merman. 'So what did you need to do back on land?' he asked. 'I called off Raoul and I's engagement and I left my sister in charge of the kingdom' she said. 'Wait! You're a princess?' he asked and she nodded. 'And now you're going to be a sea princess' he stated. 'Wait! You're a prince?' she asked and he nodded. The two then lived happily ever after. The End" After Rad finished the story, he noticed that everyone was asleep.

He smiled softly and as he scooped a sleeping Nebula in his arms, Gertie quietly came into the home and handed Rad his money. He thanked her and he then laid Nebula in the back seat of his van, put a seat belt on her and drove back to his home. When he got there, he laid Nebula on his hammock bed and kissed her head. He then turned off the light and left the room.

* * *

Let me know if you guys would want a full version of the story that Rad told


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 72: Ko's Health Week

Rad woke up the next morning to see and feel that Nebula was not on top of him like usual. He got out of bed, did his work out, and got dressed. He then went downstairs where he saw her with his parents on the couch. He walked closer and he saw that they were looking at old family pictures. "Ah! Good morning son!" his parents greeted. "Morning honey" Nebula cooed. "Morning" he responded. His parents then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast and Rad sat next to Nebula on the couch. He then noticed her gazing at a picture of his parents lounging on the deck of a cruise ship holding hands. "I remember that one! That's the vacation where I got all orange" Rad said with a laugh as he told her all about that vacation. "Do you think this'll ever be us?" she asked dreamily and Rad stopped laughing. Before he could say anything, his parents called them for breakfast and after they were done, the went to leave for work. "Radicles, Nebula, wait!" his dad called as he and Theodosia ran to them. "Don't forget these" he said as he and his wife handed them each a ray gun. "Ugh Dad" Rad whined and Nebula laughed. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed" she said as she laughed. The two then got into Rad's van and he drove off. "Your parents are so sweet" she said as she admired her ray gun that his mother gave her. "They're... a lot" he said. He then noticed her get quiet and he glanced over to see her staring intensely at the ray gun in her hands.

"Ko's health week. Um… What's this all about?" Rad asked after he read off of the hand drawn picture that was hanging up. Enid then pushed him away and held her nose. "I dunno but can you please not talk to me? You smell like trash garbage" Enid requested and Rad scoffed. "I thought that Health Week was always Mr. Gar's thing" Nebula said. Mr. Gar then came out of nowhere and he was hanging upside down. "It was, up until last year" he said and he went silent for a moment as he remembered what had happened. He then snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Anyways, it's not my problem anymore. You wanna talk health, you gotta talk to Ko. See ya" he said and he then left. "Where is that kid anyway? I wonder what he's got planned for today" Rad asked and Enid gagged.

Ko then came flying in out of nowhere. "Hi all! Happy Monday and welcome to Ko's Health Week. Where I give you healthy tips for a fun and fit life!" he greeted happily. "Dude! Did you learn that from Mr. Gar?" Nebula asked in shock that he came flying into the room. "So, what do you have planned for us for today?" Enid asked. "I'm glad you asked. Today's lesson is hygiene!" he announced. "Sounds cool Ko" Rad said and Ko paled when he smelled Rad's breath. "Rad, how often do you brush those chompers?" Ko asked. "Brush? About every month or so. Weather I need to or not" Rad responded. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Nebula gagged. "Besides, Nebula doesn't seem to mind. Right babe?" he asked as he leaned in close to her. She smiled meekly and threw a breath mint into his mouth. "Sorry baby, I love you and everything but I refuse to kiss you when your breath smells. "Come on, there's nothing wrong with my breath" Rad said. "Oh no no no no no" Ko said. He then punched a hole in Rad's teeth and jumped into it. "Sweet corn Ko!" Mr. Gar called in disbelief as Ko disappeared into Rad's mouth. "But that's not all there is to clean!" Ko said as he exited out of Rad's mouth. Nebula then put a hand on Rad's cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "Much better" she said. "Wash the rest of your body with soap and water everyday and get in all those nooks and crannies" he said as he used a mop to apply soap to Mr. Gar's body. Enid then began to sniff herself. "Sweaty? Use deodorant!" Ko said as he applied deodorant to Enid's armpits. "And be sure to also brush out any knots and tangles in your hair" Ko said as he brushed out all the knots from Nebula's short hair. "But my hair is short and I don't really need to take care of it" she responded. "That's not true. Just because your hair is short that doesn't mean that you have to stop caring for it. You need to make sure that you brush it until it's silky smooth" Ko responded as he finished brushing her hair. When he was done, Nebula's hair sparkled. "Smell that fellas? That's health!" Ko said as he flew off. "Thanks Ko" they all said in unison.

The next day, Ko announced that the lesson would be self esteem. "To start, I want you to look into this mirror and tell yourself what you think of well, yourself" Ko instructed. Rad was first and he told himself how handsome and amazing he was. Enid went next and she told herself how cool she was. It was not Nebula's turn and she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. "Go ahead, tell yourself what you think" Ko said. "Oh, okay" she said and she could still only stare at her reflection. "When I look at you, all I see is…" she started and Ko looked at her expectantly.

"I-I see a freak and I know that it's true. I mean look at us! We are a freak! We were made in a lab and no one thinks that we're normal and not even the person who created us wants us! If she did, then why doesn't she ever visit or make time for you? You clearly aren't good enough for her! Why else would she have a baby with Laserblast? I'll tell you why, because all she sees you as is a lab experiment!" she said through heavy tears. She then sunk to the ground Rad immediately knelt on the ground next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nebula! You shouldn't say such things about yourself. Would you ever say such things to Rad or any of us?" Ko asked as Rad took her face in his hands as he comforted her. "Of course not! Why would I say that to him when he's so perfect! And I would never say that to you guys because you weren't made in a lab. I on the other hand was!" she responded as Rad comforted her. "What would Miss Bianca think?" Ko asked and Nebula then went into the nearest corner and sulked. "Oh man, I really am a disappointment to her" she said sadly. Rad and Ko looked at each other and Rad then scooped up Nebula in his arms and carried her to the break room. He then set her down on the couch as Ko went off to help other people.

The next day's lesson was nutrition and Nebula and Rad both did not go into work. When Enid called Rad to ask why they both called off, he told her that he was trying to cheer Nebula up. He then got off the phone and turned back to Nebula who was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. "I really am a burden, aren't I? I'm sorry that you had to call off of work for me" she said sadly. "You aren't a burden. Besides, it's no biggie" he said softly as he sat on the couch next to her. "Look, I'm always happy to take a day off to spend it with you" he comforted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggested and she nodded as she snuggled into him.

The next day's lesson was mental health and Rad went to work while Nebula stayed back at his home. She was laying on the couch on her phone and she got a text from Carla. She tapped in it to see a video of Crinkly Wrinkly dancing and constantly saying "happy" and for the first time in a few days, she cracked a small smile and let out a laugh as she replied to her friend and forwarded the video to all of her friends. "Another important thing to do is limit your time on any electronic devices like phones, tablets, and computers to at least two hours a day" she heard Ko say. Nebula looked up and she saw Ko's hand reach for her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Ko. You know how she feels about her phone" she heard Rad warn. She then quickly froze Ko's hand as she held her phone close to her.

The following day was the final lesson. "So, what's today's lesson?" Nebula asked as Rad parked his van in his usual parking spot at the bodega. "Fitness!" he responded happily as they got out. "You seem a bit better today" he pointed out as they entered the store. Ko then announced that he planned a hiking trip and as if by magic, their clothes were changed into a yellow with black trim suit and blue scarves that were tied around their necks. They also had plum colored boots with magenta laces. "I spent all night researching the best trails with the best views! And I packed enough to be prepared for anything! From hunger, to poison ivy, to" Ko was then cut off by the alarm.

A Boxmore box then dropped out of the sky. It then opened to reveal Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond. "Sup Lamers? Hope y'all stretched cause we're your next workout!" Darrell taunted. "You guys are really gonna get shredded!" Shannon said as she summoned her buzzsaws. "No pain, no game" Raymond said as he held up a peace sign. "Hey! I'm sorry, but does this sign say 'Darrell's Health Week'?" Ko asked angrily as he held up his hand make picture. "Oooooh, you're in trouble" Nebula taunted. Before he could respond, Ko shoved the picture into his face. "Does it? Does it say 'Darrell's Health Week' anywhere on this?! No it doesn't! That's because it's 'Ko's Health Week' and Ko says we're going hiking!" he said getting angrier. "Remind me to never make him angry" Nebula said as she leaned into Rad. The seven of them then followed Ko to a nearby trail. To Nebula's surprise, everyone got along and she and Darrell talked about the scenery as they took pictures. "What! Are we actually bonding?" before they took another picture of the scenery. She sighed dreamily as she took a picture of Rad and Ko looking at a frog. She then began to laugh with Shannon as Darrell fell into the stream and when she saw how Raymond was trying to avoid the water, she smirked and splashed him.

They then began to climb up rocks and Raymond helped Ko onto the rock. Nebula saw Darrell struggling so she held out a hand and helped him up. "You okay?" she asked and the robot nodded. Before he could say anything, Rad got Nebula's attention and she fawned over him as he stood in the rays of the sun. Ko then lead them to a ledge that overlooked a waterfall. "Wow Ko, this is amazing! I can't believe you scouted out such a beautiful trail!" Enid praised. "Yeah! I wasn't sure about this hiking at first, but I feel oh so refreshed and energized!" Shannon said as she began to strike a pose. "That's great Shannon! Did you know that regular exercise doesn't just make you feel good, it makes you look good too" Ko said sleepily. "No wonder why you always looks good Rad" Nebula said with a wink and Rad rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You're right! My skin is absolutely glowing" Raymond gasped as he looked into a silver mirror with a rose on the back. "Raymond, you don't have skin" Nebula pointed out. "That's not all! Exercise can help reduce the risk of disease" Ko said as Enid used a thermometer to take her temperature. "Strengthen your muscles and bones" Ko continued as Rad flexed his body. When he flexed his arms, his shirt tore off and Nebula sighed happily as she fainted. "Promotes better brain health and memory, and you know what else? It even helps you get better" Ko said as he started to fall asleep.

He then fell backwards and everyone started to freak out. Rad and Nebula quickly used their levitation powers to rescue Ko and bring him back up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Nebula placed Ko on the ground. "Thanks guys, I haven't really been sleeping much. I've been staying up late every night researching healthy habits for my lessons this week. I guess I'm a little" Ko explained and before he could finish, he fell asleep. "Oh Ko" Nebula said softly. "Now that is a no-no. Let's rap. Poor little thing, in all your efforts to look out for everyone else, you forgot to look out for number one, you" Darrell said as he poked Ko's nose and Ko pointed to himself once he woke up. "That's right Ko. A growing boy like you should be getting at least eight hours of sleep every night and be tucked in before ten" Darrell said and Ko just stared at him with an open mouth. "You see now Ko?" Darrell asked. "Everyone needs their beauty sleep" Shannon said. "Even superior beings like us require powering down to recharge every night" Raymond explained. "How else do you think we look this hot?" Shannon asked and Nebula scooped a sleepy Ko into her arms. "Hey, why don't y'all get some rest yourselves? We'll take it from here" Darrell suggested as he put a hand on Nebula's shoulders. "Fine. But if any harm comes to him, I'll rip out all of your circuits and douse all of your parts in water. Got it?" she asked and Darrell scaredly nodded. She then hesitantly handed Ko to him and the three robots took off. "Good night!" Rad, Nebula, and Enid called to the robots as they flew away.

The next morning, Rad and Nebula were working out outside of Rad's home when they saw a puff of smoke over the Boxmore building in the shape of a heart. "Raddie come here!" Nebula called and he walked over to her. She then levitated her phone and she put her hands on Rad's chest. She them motioned to the heart shaped smoke and Rad put his arms around her waist and Nebula took the picture of them with the heart shaped smoke in the air behind them as they kissed.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 73: Rad's Alien Sickness

The following day, Nebula was heading into the back with extra boxes because she grabbed more boxes than she needed. "Rad honey, I have some extra boxes. Can you please take care of these so I get started on cleaning?" she asked. Rad stopped what he was doing and he took the boxes from her hands and kissed her cheek. "Well aren't you sweet" she cooed. "What can I say, I'm in a great mood!" he said happily. "Oh?" Nebula inquired. "I'm stacking one million boxes and I'm almost done!" he responded as he continued to stack the large pile of boxes. "Well then, I better record this momentous occasion" Neubla said and she took out her phone and she began to record Rad stacking the boxes.

A bell then rang and Enid and Ko were heard yelling "Break time!" and they then rushed into the back where Rad and Nebula were. "Break time you guys!" they said happily and this caused Rad to lose his focus and he stopped levitating the box that he was about to stack. The box then fell and landed on his head and a small 'ding' was heard. "Ow. I don't have time for break time. I'm right on the cusp of a treasured milestone in my stock boy career! One million boxes stacked! And as you can see from the convenient counter over here, I've got only one box left " Rad explained as he spun a box on his finger and Enid looked to Nebula as the box fell off of his finger. "Uh, what's so special about one million boxes?" Enid asked. "I dunno. I've just always liked that number" Rad said. "Do you like that number because Nebula always says that she loves you times one million?" Ko asked. Rad then blushed as he went quiet. "Well I guess this conversation's over now" Enid said awkwardly.

An alarm then blared and they rushed outside to see a Voxmore box fall out of the sky. "Who do you think it is this time?" Rad asked. "Must be Fink and probably Darrell again. When it's just the robots, the box says Boxmore but when it was Fink and Darrell, it said Voxmore. But I still don't get why the boxes fall out of the sky when Voxmore is across the street! I'm sure there are other dramatic ways they can make an entrance" Nebula commented. As they got ready to attack, the box opened to reveal a purple smoke that came out. "What the?" Nebula questioned as she covered her mouth and nose. "Everyone stay alert! We could get attacked at any second!" Enid said. "Or maybe not" she said as the smoke then cleared and Rad began to laugh. "An empty box? What kind of lame enemy was that?" Rad asked. "Who knows. But we should still be on guard. That was a Voxmore box so Professor Venomous must have had something to do with it. He is a bioengineer so he's bound to have made something. Maybe he made that smoke and it might actually affect us" Nebula said. Enid then began to cough. "Called it. If there is anything that I learned from my time at P.O.I.N.T. when I woke up, it's to always know your enemies and that smoke must have done something to us" Nebula explained as Ko then began to cough. "Woa, guys. WHat's with all the coughing?" Rad asked as he began to cough. A blue and green car then pulled up. "Snake bite? Venomous!" Nebula said angrily. The driver's window then rolled down to reveal Professor Venomous and Fink. "Hey plaza jerks!" Fink greeted. "I see you three are enjoying the special treat I prepared in my lab" Professor Venomous gloated. "Hey! How come she isn't affected?" Fink asked angrily. "Yes, why are you not affected?" he asked Nebula. "Probably cause just like that treat" she said as she used air quotes on treat. "And Fink, I was made in a lab!" she explained angrily. The three then began to cough more and Nebula looked at them worriedly. "Don't worry, we're fine" Enid said. "That weird purple stuff did this to us didn't it?" Ko asked. "Oh you're quick on the update Ko. But rather than worrying about what it did to you, you should be worrying about what you'll do him" he spat as he motioned to Rad. Ko and Enid could practically see the fire coming out of Nebula from her being enraged. "Don't talk to him Ko. He's just saying a bunch of random junk to confuse us" Enid said. "That's the ideaaaa" Professor Venomous said as he sped off while he and Fink laughed. "Remind me later to slash his tires" Nebula said darkly. "Well… It'd be pretty unreasonable for us to go back to work now that we're this sick" Enid said. "Eugh. You're right Enid. We'll just get germs on everything. Nebula, do you mind taking over?" Ko asked. "Of course not! You guys go home and get some rest" Nebula said and Rad scoffed. "You nerds can go to your little homes and get your little healthy. I'm gonna stay right here at the bodega and I'm gonna hit my one million box record while I'm at it!" Rad announced. He then coughed and wheezed and Nebula stopped him before he could enter the bodega.

"Oh no you're not! You are going to go home and get some rest. I'll call your parents and tell them that you're coming home sick" Nebula insisted. Before she could take out her phone, Rad levitated her phone out of her pocket. She then gave him a death glare. "Radicles, if you know what's best for you, you'll give me back my phone" she threatened and Rad levitated her phone into her awaiting hand. He then walked into the bodega and Nebula turned to Ko and Enid. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself" she said. She then ran after him into the bodega. A few hours had passed and it was finally time to close the store. "Come on Rad! Time to go home!" Nebula called as she walked into the back. "You go on ahead, I'll be home in a bit. I just have to finish this last box. Besides, someone has to tell my folks that I'm going to be home late" he insisted. "Okay" Nebula said uncertainty. "But I better see your butt in bed by sunrise" she called as she left.

The next day, Enid, Ko, and Nebula arrived the bodega. "You guys seem better. You look better too" Nebula commented. "I feel good as new!" Ko said. "Me too! I guess Professor Venomous' virus wasn't so tough after all" Enid said. "Well, it's like my mom always says… a hero's first line of defense is rest and plenty of fluids!" Ko said as the trio walked into the store. "Your mom is cool" Endi said as she slipped on a puddle of blue goo. "Sweet corn on the cob!" Nebula exclaimed. "What is this vile goo?" Enid asked. "Hm? Aw what?! It's all over the store!" she exclaimed and Ko gasped. "Could it be another one of Venomous' evil bio-attacks?" Ko asked. "I dunno but it's gross. Clean it up before Gar sees" Enid said as she and Nebula walked away. Nebula crouched down and examined the goo and she felt something in the pit of her stomach. "I have a bad feeling about this goo. The color… Rad!" she gasped. She then ran off towards the back. "Hey guys!" Nebula called in shock. Enid and Ko then ran into the back and they screamed at what they saw.

Rad was groaning and mumbling as he was still trying to levitate a box and he looked extremely weak. "Rad! No wonder why you never came home last night. Baby look at you! You're all sweaty and gross! You need to go home and get some rest" she insisted. "You smell like a wet hospital" Enid gagged. "Have you been here all night? You look even sicker than yesterday" Ko asked worriedly. "Why did we get better so fast but he got so much worse?" he asked. "Whatever virus Venomous gave us must be extra hard on alien lifeforms" Enid guessed as Rad continued to try and levitate the box. "Aw Rad. Sweetie, you're never going to get better if you keep working like this. You need to go home and rest" Nebula said softly. "Yeah, and replenish your fluids. Or whatever this stuff is" Enid said as she tried to get the goo off of her shoes. "I can't...rest until I've shelved… this… box" Rad said as he coughed and wheezed. "Awh, is that all? Let me get that for you buddy" Ko suggested as he went to take the box from Rad. "No! This is my one mbillionth box. It doesn't count… unless I do it" Rad explained as he motioned to the counter on the wall. "But sweetheart. You've been trying to stack that all night. You need to get some rest so you can be strong enough once again to shelve the box" Nebula insisted. "Wait! You stayed up all night trying to lift one box?" Ko asked. Every time Rad would levitate the box, the box would drop. "Okay I don't feel bad for you anymore" Enid said and she walked away as Rad continued to try and levitate the box. "Rad, you are way too sick to be at work! Go home dude. You're a health hazard! Ko, you clean up this toxic waste dump, and Nebula, make sure he leaves. Okay?" she ordered before she left. "Okay mom" Nebula called. "I heard that!" she heard Enid call back. "Okay dear. Let's" Nebula was then cut off by Ko. "If you're not leaving till you get that millionth box, then Nebula and I will help you get healthy enough to do it!" Ko said and he was changed into a doctor's outfit and Nebula was changed into a nurse's uniform. "You know what. I'm not even going to question this" Nebula sighed and she put her hands up in defeat as Ko microwaved a bowl of soup.

"I've got the perfect home remedy! It's what my mom makes for me when I'm sick! Chicken noodle soup and clear soda!" Ko said as he held out a tray with a bowl of soup and a can of Crystal Chug. Rad then retches and the blue goo got on the tray and all over the food. The goo then caused a green fire. "How is there copper in his system?" Nebula asked. "Let's get you bundled up!" Ko said and he made Rad lay on the ground with his head on Nebula's lap. "I told you that you should have gone home and gotten some rest. Bud did you listen? No! And now look at you, you're sicker than a parrot during molting season" Nebula commented while she ran her fingers through his hair. "There you go, like a little burrito" Ko said after he wrapped Rad in a blanket. The thermometer in Rad's mouth began to heat up and the blanket around Rad melted off of him and Nebula quickly placed his head on the floor. "Aw man. These were my good pants too" she commented as she looked at her half destroyed pants. "I'll be back Ko. I should have a spare in my locker" she said and she then left. When she came back, Ko on top of a box and he was dangling a crystal above Rad's head. "Um what's going on?" Nebula sked. "Hey Ko- Why is Rad still here?! You little enabler. You were supposed to make him leave! And Nebula! I thought that you of all people would make sure that he went home! Or do you not care about your own boyfriend's health? Just look at him. We're gonna have to quarantine him" Enid said as she entered the room.

Something in Nebula seemed to snap and Ko saw her hair growing darker and longer. "What. Did you. Just. Say?!" Nebula hissed. "Uh oh" Ko said as he slowly backed away. "I said that we need to quirenten him" Enid responded. "No. Before that" Nebula said getting extremely angry. "What? About how you clearly must not care about Rad's health because he is here and he looks even worse than yesterday" Enid responded. The room began to grow cold and Ko started to use the nearby boxes to trap Rad. As Ko cleaned up all the goo, Nebula then lowered her head and she formed a fist. Before she could say anything, the alarm blared. "We'll discuss this later Enid" Nebula said darkly and she then ran off. The box then dropped out of the sky to reveal Ernesto. "He came here in a Voxmore box. I wonder what the snake did to him" Nebula commented. Before she had a chance to say anything else, a green tentacle pushed Ernesto's eye out of it's socket. Two more then replaced his arms and Nebula pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay look. We're glad to see that they finally sent you. But now I don't have time for this. I have a sick boyfriend that I need to take care of and I need to put a certain ninja in her place" she said darkly and she formed an axe out of ice. She then began to chase Ernesto with it as he chased after Ko and Enid.

Unknown to them, two people were watching from across the street. Venomous took the binoculars from Fink and he smirked when he saw that the bluenette's hair was back to being long and it was now darker. "Interesting" he said as he watched the girl swing the axe made out of ice at Ernesto. He then noticed that there were hints of darkness in the axe made out of ice.

As Ernesto was trying to pry Enid and Ko apart from each other, Nebula then jumped up and sliced Ernesto down the middle. "Now ten Enid. What made you think that I don't care about Rad's health?" she asked and Ko and Enid gasped when they heard that her voice was slightly deeper. "Nebula, your hair" Ko pointed out. Unknown to her, Ernesto's tentacles put him back together and he was slowly rising up from the ground. Before he could attack, the familiar sound of the store's bell was heard chiming and Ko and Enid turned their heads to see Rad."Rad?" they asked in shock and Nebula turned her head. "I gotta help you guys fight!" Rad said determinedly. "But you're still sick. What are you gonna do?" Ko asked as Ernesto went to attack them, He was stopped by Nebula summoning a large shield made out of ice. He then broke her shield and she ducked to prevent him from harming her. Rad then sneezed on Ernesto and the robot was sent flying back to Voxmore… and onto Professor Venomous' beloved car. "Still want me to remind you to slash his tires?" Rad asked Nebula as she watched Professor Venomous freak out. He then put a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath and her hair went back to being short and it's usual blue. "Okay Rad, It's pretty cool that you saved us, but you gotta get better for real before coming back to work" Enid said. "Yeah! You can finish your one million box record later" Ko said. He and Nebula then gasped when they saw Rad in what appeared to be a cocoon. "Don't worry guys, I realized that I am the one millionth box" Rad said. "What the what? How the and why the?" Nebula asked in confusion. "Cocooning is part of the alien healing process. He does this all the time. Back in middle school he got mono and was cocooned for like a month. It was hilarious" Enid explained. The counter on the wall then dinged. "I'm just so happy" Rad said as a part of the cocoon covered his face. The trio then left the room.

Enid was then levitated to the break room. She was then harshly thrown onto the couch and Nebula stood here with her hands on her hips. "How dare you say that I don't care about Rad! I tried to get him to leave but you know how stubborn he is! You know how much I love Rad so would you think that I don't care about his health?! I forgave what you said before we went to New York to work on our movie but this I just can't forgive! You were supposed to be my friend and I thought that you supported Rad and I being together. I can see now that all of that must have been a lie! You better not try to get in between Rad and I, cause if you do, you'll be lucky if I let you live to even regret it" she threatened and once again her hair grew long and dark. She then stormed out of the room. "What have I done?" Enid asked clearly terrified.

* * *

*For those of you who don't know, the cause of a green flame is the presence of chemicals containing copper inside the fire.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 74: Dark Plaza Part 1

That night as Nebula laid cuddled up to Rad, she began to toss and turn as images flashed into her mind. The first image was the plaza being destroyed, the next was, of Foxtail with P.O.I.N.T agents. After that was Ko with gold eyes, cyan wristbands, and a cyan headband. Before any more images could flash in her mind, she was shaken awake by Rad. She immediately bolted up and pant heavily. Rad then gently put a hand on her back and he pulled her in for a hug as he calmed her down. "Just what was that all about?" she mumbled as she was calming down. Once she was calm, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Babe, do you wanna" Before he could ask her what was wrong, she fell fast asleep in his arms. "I guess we'll talk about it later" he sighed and he then went back to sleep.

Hours later, his alarm went off and he levitated it into the air and threw it against the wall. "Babe" he called groggily. He heard her groan as she snuggled up closer to him. "Babe get up, we're gonna be late for work" he said. She let out another groan and as she turned over, she ended up falling off the hammock. "You okay?" he asked as he walked over to his closet and got out his clothes for the day. Nebula still said nothing as she got up from the floor, grabbed her clothes, and went into the bathroom to get ready. When she came out, Rad was doing pull ups on the bar in his doorway. "Did you brush your teeth yet?" she asked and he nodded. She then reached a hand up and put it on his cheek. She then leaned up and gently kissed him. Rad then levitated himself to the ground and he put a hand on the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. "As much as I would love to make out with you all day, as you said, we need to get to work" she said and the couple went out the door and drove to the bodega.

When they got there, Carol, Ko, and Mr. Gar were making pancakes. "We should run late for work more often! Eating breakfast at the bodega is way more fun! Here you go Mr. Gar. Mommy and I made yours with lots of love!" Ko said happily as he handed Mr. Gar a plate of pancakes with syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream. Rad, Nebula, and Enid then rose up as if they were dogs begging. "Get out of here! Get!" Mr. Gar said as he took out a spray bottle and sprayed them. As they left, Nebula grabbed his strawberry. "Shoot! I forgot to check today's weather forecast!" Carol said. "Awh, that's okay mommy. 'Cause I just have this feeling that today's gonna be a beautiful sunshiny day!" Ko said happily. They then heard an explosion and the ground began to rumble and the plate that Ko was holding was dropped onto the counter.

They went outside to see dozens of construction vehicles that were being driven by P.O.I.N.T. agents. "Hey look!" Rad said as he pointed the very familiar vehicle that was landing. "It can't be!" Nebula gasped. When it landed, Foxtail and Elodie walked out. "I thought that we got rid of her back in New York!" Rad commented. "Cobsarnit! What are those confounded P.O.I.N.T loons doing back on my property?" Mr. Gar asked angrily as Elodie handed Foxtail a megaphone. Nebula quickly took out her phone and recorded her.

"Attention citizens! According to the Superpowers Act 1064-092, P.O.I.N.T forces have zoned the area for the complete and total reconstruction of Lakewood Plaza Turbo!" Foxtail announced and everyone gasped. Nebula quickly stopped recording and they heard the sound of a message being sent. "Reconstruction?!" Mr. Gar gasped as he fell back. "Shoppers, merchants, and hooligans alike, you all work for P.O.I.N.T now!" Foxtail announced. "What do we do?" Enid asked. "Mommy?" Ko turned to him mother. "Elodie, get phase one preparations in order" Foxtail ordered and Elodie nodded. "Foxtail, what's going on here? I thought protecting the plaza's power source was my mission" Carol asked as she approached her. "That's right, and I'd like to extend my gratitude for providing P.O.I.N.T with your services all these years! Thank you Special Agent Silverspark, you are now relieved of your command" Foxtail responded. "What?" Carol asked in disbelief. "Did she just say special agent?" Mr. Gar asked in shock. "I don't understand" Carol said. "Your work here is done agent! Thanks to all of your valuable intel, P.O.I.N.T Tech has finally finished development on my top-secret project! Converting Lakewood Plaza into a glorb-excavation plan so we can finally harvest the hotbed of glorbs that lie beneath it! With such a bounty of glorbs boosting the powers of our troops, P.O.I.N.T will be unstoppable!" Foxtail said and with a snap of her fingers, her drone showed Carol a hologram of blueprints. Mr. Gar became visibly angry so Ko and Nebula tried to calm him down and restrain him. "You know, I could use a hand overseeing the excavation agent. What do you say?" Foxtail offered. "For years we've protected the Lakewood tree from villains trying to harvest it's glorbs. And now you propose we do the same thing on an even more massive scale? Well I'd say that'd make us no better than the villains!" Carol protested. "It's make us stronger than the villains! Better equipped to protect the world from them! Don't you want that?" Foxtail asked. "Not like this!" Carol said sternly as she walked away. "Oh well. Life goes on" Foxtail said nonchalantly. "Elodie! Bring her in!" she said into her watch. A wrecking ball then fell from the sky with Elodie driving it. "Bodega clear for demolition!" Elodie yelled. "Not on my watch!" Mr. Gar said as he fell from the sky with his elbow on fire. Everyone gasped when he was hit by a ray gun and they all went to go check up on him. "Foxtail? Was that the orb that took away Doctor Greyman's powers all those years ago?" a soft voice was heard saying.

A blue motorcycle then came zooming in and the driver removed their helmet to reveal none other than Bianca. "What in the name of snow are you doing? Why are you doing all this? What did you do to El- I mean Mr. Gar?" she asked worriedly. "To make this word a better place, I am harvesting the glorbs from the Lakewood tree. Imagine how much more powerful our agents and perhaps even Solana will be when we use the glorb's energy!" Foxtail responded and Bianca gasped and shook her head.

"Don't you dare try and bring my daughter into your twisted plan! This isn't right Foxtail and deep down, you know that! Rippy handed P.O.I.N.T back to you after the whole New York incident and this is what you are choosing to do? And with that red orb, didn't you say all those years ago that you wouldn't wish a powerless life on even your greatest enemy?" Bianca asked and Foxtail then began to explain the ray gun that she used. Bianca sighed and turned to Mr. Gar. "Are you okay? It's a good thing that the effects are perminant" she said softly. "Ice Queen?" he asked in confusion and she nodded. He then looked to Nebula and she held up her phone. Carol then put a hand on his back to help him up and he swatted her hand away in anger. "Please, let me explain" she pleaded. "I was so happy that you and I were finally a team again. But this whole time you were secretly working for those plaza-wrecking bullies!" Mr. Gar said clearly hurt and it began to rain. "Gene, I didn't know! I would never-" Carol pleaded. "No it's fine 'cause I surrender! Take the stupid plaza! I don't want it anymore!" he said and everyone gasped. He then walked off with Carol chasing him. "Mr. Gar you can't go!" Ko pleaded. "Don't try and stop me Ko. I'm a broken man" he said sadly as he walked off. Nebula clenched her fists and she fired a ray of ice at his feet. She then ran over and hugged him. "Please don't leave! We need you!" she begged with tears streaming down her face. He patted her head and he broke the ice and walked off. She then sunk to the ground and Rad rushed over just as her hair and skin were becoming darker. He quickly pulled her into a hug and she cried in his arms.

"Finally, soap opera's over! Resume the demolition!" Foxtail ordered. "No!" Ko cried as he clung to Foxtail's leg. "Please Miss Foxtail. The plaza's our home! Why are you ruining it? Aren't you supposed to be a great hero?" he cried. "Sometimes heroes have to make decisions they don't always like for the greater good. Maybe someday you and your mother will understand that" she explained softly. She then jumped out of Ko's grip and took off. Ko began to scream and purple lighting began to form around him. Before he could become T.K.O, Carol restrained him and held him close. "There's a time and place for fighting, and now's not it" she explained softly. "But just know that when that time comes Ko" Enid said. "We've got your back!" Rad said. "And we always will. No matter what" Nebula said. Everyone cried and screamed in terror as Elodie used the wrecking ball to destroy the plaza.

Two months later, the plaza was turned into a glorb excavation site and everyone was in uniform as they worked to harvest all the glorbs from the Lakewood tree. "Harvest the glorbs! Troopers, it is our duty as the powerful to guard and protect the powerless! Glorbs are power and the more glorbs we harvest, the safer we all are! There's no need to worry, we will control the power!" Foxtail was heard saying on a holo video. Suddenly, a P.O.I.N.T agent then entered the underground hideout where the others who refused to serve Foxtail were residing. The agent removed it's helmot to reveal Crinkly Wrinkly. "Wow! The glorb tree is getting worse fellas! P.O.I.N.T's not gonna stop!" he announced and everyone looked to Ko. "Dang! Enough is enough! We've been biding our time but things have just gotten worse! Mr. Gar is gone, my mom is in hiding, and instead of hanging out at the plaza, we have to come here every day! And it's up to us, the resistance, to take a stand! Today we take back the plaza from P.O.I.N.T'!" Ko declared and everyone cheered. "About time! It's starting to remind me too much of the future around here" Red Action said. "Yeah! I'm sick of working for those P.O.I.N.T jerks!" Real Magic Skeleton said while Brandon complained about the uniform. "I just want everything to go back to normal" Colewort said. "Agreed. There's nothing I want more than for everyone and everything to go back to the way it was" Ko said sadly at the end.

A girl with blue hair in a punk hairstyle, with dark makeup, fingerless gloves, and a belt that had orbs on it entered the hideout. She also had a black upside down triangle on her cheek below her eye like everyone else.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 75: Dark Plaza Part 2

"Well Nebula, what did you find?" Ko asked. "Ice Queen is still trying to get control of P.O.I.N.T but Commander Bushy Tail has everything under lock and key. I also found these two trying to hide from the guards" she said. She then motioned to a female with purple skin and purple hair and a male with brown fur, cat ears and long, black hair. "Azra, Puck! Good to see that you are alright" Ko greeted. "Good job Nebula" he praised and she nodded at him before she sat on a crate next to Rad. The video of Foxtail came on again and Nebula growled and threw a nearby rock at it. "Now then, Crinkly Wrinkly! Have you secured the blueprints for the plaza?" Ko asked. "Darn tootin'!" he responded and an arm grew out of his mouth holding a flash drive. "Beautiful! Dendy! Load up that drive" Ko said as he jumped off of his makeshift throne. "Affirmative!" she said and she plugged the drive into the table device. A hologram of a dancing banana in a top hat holding a cane then appeared. "Hold on, does something sound funny to you?" Enid asked. "You're right! That song sounds weird" Nebula agreed. "Ah of course! It's morse code!" Dendy said happily as she typed something in.

A hologram of Mr. Gar then appeared. "Hello! If you're watching this then you've found my top secret blueprints to the plaza, you sly dog! Have fun!" it said before it disappeared and showed the blueprints to the whole plaza. "Interesting. When I pull up the source code, it appears that the plaza is already equipped with a self defence system. I don't have access to override the system from here however. It needs to be manually activated" Dendy pointed out. "That's it? Well I'll just hop on and flip the dang thing on" Ko said. "What about all the agents? Don't you think that Foxtail would have her dozens, if not millions of guards on watch twenty-four seven? Especially for you. You are the son of Carol aka Silverpark and she's enemy number one to them since she refused to help" Nebula pointed out. "Good point. But the troopers aren't the only ones crawling around up there" Ko responded slyly as he looked to Nebula and she smirked at him. "Everyone! Gather around and listen up! Cause I got a plan" Ko announced and he began to tell them his plan.

"Tonight on the surface, Enid will meet me by the big sign and cast a shadow jutsu. From there, we'll sneak past the guards at the main gate, right under their noses! A little further in, Enid will hand me off to Rad. He will then walk through the biosignature detector and beam me up over the checkpoint. As I close in, Sparko will give the lock a zap so I can finally sneak inside and Nebula, while Colewort does his thing to fog up the security cameras, you need to sneak in through the secret passage that Mr. Gar showed you months ago. Your job is to secretly follow me and take out any of the guards while I run through unnoticed. Red Action, your job is to put me in your arm cannon and shoot me right through the back room's door. "Ginger will catch me, give me a treat, and get me towards the back of the room and gently toss me where I'll be caught and pulled up through the vent by Chameleon Jr. and he'll then get me to the battery room. RMS, Brandon, Azra, and Puck, I need you guys to stay here and defend the hideout" he then finished his plan once he had arrived at the battery room. "I'm in" he said into his communication device. "And how convenient. The power switch! Nebula is on her way to your location so be on guard until then" Dendy responded. "Let's save the plaza!" Ko said as he flipped the power switch.

Meanwhile, Nebula was sneaking around, being careful not to get caught. She quickly knocked out the guards and hid their bodies. She heard a few guards running her way so she put a hand on an orb that was on her belt. "Here goes nothing" she said as she threw the orb at the guards. They were then trapped in an anti gravity bubble and when they tried to yell for help, their voices were muted. Nebula then rounded the corner and she spotted a guard handcuffing Ko. "Oh cob!" she mumbled. Before she could help him, he turned into Turbo Ko and broke the handcuffs. He then attacked the guard and the helmet flew off to reveal Miss Mummy.

Ko stopped in his tracks when she held out a ray gun to him. "I'm sorry Ko' she said. Before she could pull the trigger, her hand was frozen in a block of ice. "Sorry about that sweetie, but this madness needs to end" a soft voice was heard saying. Ko and Nebula looked over to see Ice Queen. "Ko, do what you need to do, we've got your back" she said. Laserblast then came running in and firing lasers from his visor. Miss Mummy gasped and ran out. "You okay Ko?" Nebula asked. "Yeah. I lost control for a minute there" he said. "We gotta hurry. She probably went to go inform Foxtail" Laserblast said. "And who knows how much time we'll have before she arrives and puts a stop to all this. We can probably stall her but I don't know for how long" Bianca said. Ko nodded and he got into the power source chamber. Once he nodded, Laserblast closed the glass and Ko began to use his energy to power the battery. His friends were heard cheering as Nebula showed them what was happening. "Laser, I need you to go stand guard. I'll be there in a moment" Bianca said and he nodded and left the room. "I like the new look" Bianca said and Nebula nodded. "Look, now isn't the time to get all mushy. We need to stop Foxtail and take back the plaza" Nebula said sternly. Bianca went silent and she left the room to go stand guard with Laserblast. "System charged. Insert key" Mr. Gar's voice was heard saying. "Huh, I don't remember Gar mentioning a key" Enid was heard saying. "Isn't the plaza's key the one that Colewort for the Plazalympics?" Nebula asked. "Oh yeah!" Rad was heard saying as he and Enid remembered the event. "Hey Rad, remember what happened after we all went out to celebrate?" Nebula said and Rad was seen getting red out of embarrassment.

The ground then started to shake and the plaza began to transform into a giant robot. "Woah! So Crinkly Wrinkly's story was right?" Nebula gasped as she went through a secret passage and onto Plazamo's right shoulder just as Rad levitated himself onto it. "Glad to see that you could join the party" she said. She then kissed his cheek and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's kick some butt" she said seriously and he nodded. "That's Foxtail and Elodie's ship" Enid said as the ship began to fire lasers at Plazamo. "We can't-no we won't let them take back the plaza" Nebula said determinedly. "Plazamo, block those lasers" Rad ordered and Plazamo used her arms to block the lasers. "Plazamo, can you try a counterattack?" Enid asked. Plazamo then began to fire the counters from the store section of her. "I think she meant if you have any weapons" Nebula said. "Counterattack" Plazamo said and she turned her hands into missiles and fired them at the ship. Just as the missiles were going to hit, the ship was surrounded in a forcefield. "The missiles bounced right off that forcefield" Rad exclaimed. "Then we need to break it" Nebula said. "Plazamo, advance" Enid instructed. "Capture that P.O.I.N.T ship!" Rad, Nebula, and Enid said in unison and Plazamo then began to run towards the ship. Foxtail then same shooting out of the ship and she punched Plazamo. Plazamo swatted her away as if she were in insect. "Nice try! But it'll take a lot more than that to take her down" Nebula said and Plazamo fired more missiles at Foxtail only for her to avoid them. When the smoke cleared, they saw that she was gone. "We got them cornered!" Rad exclaimed happily. "Plazamo now!" Enid and Nebla yelled. "We got them!" Enid cheered as Nebula and Rad cheered as well as Plazamo trapped the ship in her hands."Good job" Nebula praised. A reddish light began to glow from inside and the ship broke free. "That shield is too strong!" Enid exclaimed. "We'll never get a hit in till that force field goes down" Rad said. "But how do we take it down?" Nebula asked.

A large ray gun then came out of the ship and they all gasped. "The Disempower Ray!" Nebula exclaimed. "If that hits Plazamo, we're done for!" Ko exclaimed. Before the ray could hit them, Mr. Gar came shooting out of the sky with his old mask on. "Mr. Gar is going for the ship" Rad exclaimed. "Can he really break the shield all by himself?" Enid asked. "Guys, I have a feeling that he isn't alone" Nebula said. Just then, Carol came shooting out of the sky after him. She had a silver cloth wrapped around her waist and the trio cheered. The two then joined hands and destroyed the force field. "Alright! Shield's down!" Enid said. "But look, the Disempower Ray is still charging" Rad pointed out. "No!" they all yelled as the ray was fired. A dark fore field then surrounded Plazamo. 'Way to go Ko!" Nebula cheered. The force field then broke and the blast was fired back at the ship and it was sent plummeting down to the ground. Plazamo then helped the trio onto the ground.

"My ship! It's ruined! You're gonna pay for this" Foxtail exclaimed. Nebula smirked and threw one of her anti gravity bubbles at her. She then snapped her fingers and Foxtail was thrown onto the ground as the bubble popped. "Forget is Foxtail! We reflected your Disempowering Ray right back at you!" Ko said. "So, how does it feel to be powerless?" Bianca said as she walked and stood next to Ko. Foxtail hung her head and Ko gasped. He then slid down into the hole and he tried to comfort her. "I am the leader of P.O.I.N.T! Without me, everything can fall apart in a moment! I've lost good heroes that way" she said sadly. The older heroes gasped and Carol followed Bianca into the hole. "Oh Foxtail" Bianca said softly. "If I'd been a more powerful back then…I need those glorbs girls. How else can I keep the world safe?" she said softly and Carol and Bianca then hugged her. "You can't keep the world safe by yourself. What you need isn't power, it's support" Carol said. "And I'm sure no one blames you for what happened to him and Carol has long since forgiven what happened" Bianca comforted. "They're right" Laserblast said as he and Mr. Gar joined them. "She and I learned to depend on the people who depend on us. None of us have to carry the weight of the world alone" Mr. Gar said. "That's why all this power was never enough" Foxtail sighed. "Y'all can have your plaza back, and all the glorbs. I'm so sorry for the damage I've caused" Foxtail apologized. "Miss Foxtail, I'm really happy that you're a great hero after all" Ko said as he took her hand. "Me too kid" she said and she gently ruffled his hair.

Boxman's evil laugh was heard as he used his desk to carry the large crate of glorbs that was collected. "Surprise! You heroes spent so much time fighting each other, that you forgot about me! These are my glorbs now" he gloated. "You got this sugar cube?" Foxtail asked Ko. " _We_ got this! Can you lend me a hand?" Ko asked and Foxtail picked him up with one hand. "Even without my powers, I still got a pretty good arm" she said and she launched Ko at Boxman. Ko punched Boxman and he was sent flying back to Boxmore. Rad and Nebula then quickly caught the large crate and the crowd gasped and the coupe gently lowered the crate to the ground. Ko then fell into the crate and he cheered. "So Nebula, now that all the fighting is over, what happened after we all went out to celebrate? Rad went all red when you brought it up" Enid asked. "We were making out in his van when he dropped me off and one of us hit the horn and it woke up all of my now old neighbors" Nebula said with a laugh. They then heard Foxtail making Elodie the new head of P.O.I.N.T and Bianca was cheering. "As your new leader, I say it's time for us to go back to our roots as individual heroes! Without the silly uniform" Elodie announced. She then ripped off her uniform to reveal her old hero outfit and Foxtail did the same as well. "It's nice to see you back in your old outfit" Bianca commented. She then looked over to Nebula who was praising Ko with Rad and Enid. "Bodegamen!" Mr. Gar yelled. "Sir yes sir!" the four of them saluted as they went back to their original outfits. "At ease! Today you've proven yourselves to be the new generation of heroes. You're ready for the real stuff" he said and they all looked at him with anticipation. "You mean?" Nebula asked. "Yes Nebula, I do mean. You're real heroes now and I you four can now go with me on my secret missions" he explained. Nebula cheered and hugged him as she constantly hugged him. She then pulled away and hugged Rad. "Hear that honey, we're officially real heroes now!" she said gleefully and she kissed his cheek as they cheered. "Ko look! Our POW cards!" Dendy exclaimed as they watched as their POW cards leveled up. "You guys! Check your POW cards!" Ko announced and everyone watched as their cards leveled up as well. "Alright! Level Six!" Nebula cheered.

Bianca walked over to Foxtail and put a hand on her shoulder. "Foxtail, now that you know what it's like to be powerless, even if it's temporary for you, I believe that you have someone that you need to apologize to" she said and Foxtail nodded.

Nebula saw that the sun was about to set and turned to Rad. "Hey Rad, what do you say we end this thing right?" she suggested. Rad smirked as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to his body. "I love you Nebula" he said and she smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "I love you too Rad" she responded and they then shared a sweet and tender kiss as the sun set.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 76: Surprise!

Rad and Nebula then pulled away and held each other's hands as they pressed their foreheads against each other. Bianca then slowly approached them "You know Nebula, if you want to, you can come with us back to P.O.I.N.T and you can continue your training" She suggested. "Just think about all of your untapped potential! Besides, I'm sure Solana would love to grow up with you as a big sister" Laserblast said and everyone watched with bated breath for Nebula's answer. Nebula felt Rad squeeze her hand and she looked at him. "Babe, you should go. As he said, you have a lot of untapped potential and you can only be a truly great hero if you go back with them" He said and he let go of her hand, only for her to grab his hand and squeeze it.

"I'd rather stay here with the people that I love. As I said before I left P.O.I.N.T the first time, I want to become a hero through real life experience. I also wanted to make friends and fall in love and I did! I love everyone here with all my heart! The plaza has become my home and everyone here is like my family! I don't want to leave them. Not now. Besides, I don't think I'm done here and I don't think I ever will be. As you know, Lord Boxman has teamed up with Professor Venomous and who knows what their next plan will be to get control of the plaza. So my answer is no" Nebula responded. "But Nebula, at P.O.I.N.T you'd be able to become a better hero" Ko said as he put a hand on her arm. "But P.O.I.N.T doesn't have any of you and there is nowhere else I'd rather be" she said as she knelt down to Ko's height.

"I understand, But just know that our offer is always available" Bianca said. She and Laserblast then took Foxtail to apologize to Doctor Greyman since she now knew what it was like to be powerless. He forgave her and he went appointed Bianca to be the new Wisdom teacher at P.O.I.N.T Prep while Foxtail resumed being the coach of Strength once more.

The following days were spent getting the plaza back to normal. Our heroes were slowly getting the store back to normal when an alarm blared. They immediately rushed outside to see a Voxmore box falling out of the sky. "This better not be one of Venomous' tricks again. I don't feel like finding out what his next mist or whatever will do to us, we still have a lot to do" Nebula said. The box opened to reveal Fink with Shannon, Darrell, and Raymond.

During the battle, while Raymond, Darrell, and Fink attacked Enid and Ko, Shannon pinned Rad to a nearby wall and he yelled at her to get off of him. "What? Don't you still have a crush on me?" she said coyly. She was then thrown off of him. "If you want to stay in one piece, I suggest that you keep your oily, cold, metal hands off of my boyfriend!" Nebula roared. "Didn't you know that he still has a crush on me?" she jeered and Nebula put a hand around her neck and raised her in the air.

"That happened in the past, before we started dating. He loves me and we've been through too much for me to dump him just because of something that is now in the past!" she said as her grip tightened. "Really? But you're a freak! You were made in a lab just like Fink. Do you honestly think that he would want to be with a freak? I'm sure that you're just a phase and he's only with you out of pity 'cause no one else that is normal wants to be with you" Shannon insulted. Nebula tightened her grip even more and the robot began to struggle to break free. Shannon could feel her inner circuits being frozen and she struggled harder to get free. "Yeah! You're a lab creation like me! Why don't you come work for my boss? He made me and I'm sure he'd love to improve you" Fink said as she hopped onto Shannon's shoulder. She then yelped as she quickly jumped off her shoulder due to the metal being extremely cold. "Hey Lakewood Losers, would you mind telling her to stop freezing our sister" Darrell begged. "You better ask nicely~ After all, I'm the only one that can stop her. Oh, and they better apologize" Rad said as he had Raymond in a headlock.

Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes were watching from a large screen across the street. "Remind me again why we're trying to get her really angry" Lord Boxman said as he watched as part of the plaza was getting covered in ice and Professor Venomous sighed. "We need her to go turbo. Once she does, she'll lose control of herself and that will allow us to control her. She was made to be a hero. But, what if she were to go evil and work for us? She knows about every one of those Lakewood heroes so she will be able to defeat them in battle. The great thing about it is that the Lakewood heroes would refuse to attack her and they would hand over the plaza and whatever else we wanted in exchange for her" he explained. He then began to laugh evilly and Lord Boxman joined him. They then watched as Raymond and Darrell kneeled before Nebula as her hair was getting darker.

Rad then wrapped his arms around her waist and he put his chin on her shoulder. "Babe, could you cool it down" he said lowly. He then kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder. Shannon began to gasp as Nebula's grip was slowly loosening. Shannon was dropped onto the ground with a 'thud' and Darrell and Raymond helped her off the ground. "The ice should thaw soon. Take that as a warning" Nebula said coldly. The robots gulped and they then retreated back into Voxmore. "I'm just saying, you would be of more use to my boss then you are here. Think about it, how many other heroes do you know that were made in a lab like you and me huh? Think about it" Fink commented. She then scurried away and Nebula looked at her hands.

"Would I really be better on the side of evil?"


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 77: Part Of The Family?

Nebula was snapped out of her train of thought when Enid waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay Nebula?" she asked. "Yeah sorry. I was just lost in thought" she said. "Anyway, we should get back inside and finish up our work for the day" Ko said and they all went inside the store and went back to work. "That battle sure was crazy" Nebula commented as they finally finished cleaning up all the damage from the recent event. "Totally, I still can't believe that you could have gone back to P.O.I.N.T, and yet you chose not to" Enid said and Nebula shrugged. "You know me, my heart belongs here with you guys, especially Rad" She said lovingly as she glanced over to Rad who was chugging down a can of juice with Ko.

As the days passed, the Boxmore robots would attack and each time, they would insult Nebula. Enid quickly noticed this and she approached her friend as she was stocking one of the shelves. "Hey Enid, what's up?" she greeted. "I've noticed something about Boxmore's attacks recently" Enid said. "Really? What?" Nebula asked as she put the box that she was holding down onto the floor. "Well, every time that they attack, they seem to target you and insult you. I think that they're trying to bring you down so you can't fight them" she said. Nebula went quiet as she thought about what her friend had said. "You're right! I don't know what Voxmore is planning but I'll run it by Mr. Gar on our mission later" she said. Mr. Gar then walked into the store and he looked over to Nebula. "Ready to go?" he asked and Nebula nodded excitedly. She then ran over to Rad and kissed his cheek. "Love you baby! See you tonight!" she called as she ran off. She then followed Mr. Gar to his car and once she was buckled up, he took off.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see" he responded as he kept his eyes on where he was driving. After a while of driving, Nebula's eyes widened in shock as she saw where he was driving. "Mr. Gar,why are we at POINT?" she asked. "Just follow me" he said as he drove into a passage and parked. She obeyed and silently followed him through the long halls that she knew all too well. A door opened and there was Bianca holding Solana and sitting next to Laserblast on a couch as they played with Solana. To her surprise, Laserblast was in his usual outfit, except he was wearing a red shirt with a grey jacket. Across from them was an empty couch. "Good, you're here" Laserblast said as he and his wife walked over to Mr. Gar and Nebula. "Nebula, today you'll be training with them. I'll be back later to get you" he said. He then said goodbye to the heroes and he left the room.

"So Nebula, are you excited to spend the day with us?" Laserblast asked. "We're going to have so much fun! Aren't we sweetie?" Bianca said and Solana cooed happily. "Laserblast and Ice Queen to the head office" someone said over the intercom. "Can you please watch Solana for us? We'll be right back and then we can leave" Bianca asked and Nebula nodded. She then handed Solana to Nebula and they walked out of the room.

Nebula held up the baby in the air. Solana giggled and put a hand on Nebula's head. "What the?" Nebula asked before she fainted onto the couch.

"Sorry about that, but this is the only way that I can talk to you where you can understand me" a voice was heard saying. "What? Solana?" Nebula asked as she searched through the darkness of her mind. "Look, I can tell that you are still unsure of me. But I do hope that you will give me a chance to get you to like me. Can we please get along today? I always hear my mommy saying how amazing you are and I really want to get to know you" Solana's voice said.

"Wait. How are you doing this?" Nebula questioned. "I have the power to enter people's dreams. I've done this with my mommy and daddy and I'm not sure how I got this power. I'm sure I'll learn when I'm older" Solana's voice was heard saying.

Once Bianca and Laserblast got back, they took the girls on a picnic in a quiet part of the new and improved P.O.I.N.T Prep. After that, they went to a private P.O.I.N.T pool.

"Alright Nebula, while Laserblast and Solana swim in the other pool, I'm going to show you how to freeze large objects. This machine here can control the water. I'm going to start with a semi large wave so get ready" Bianca explained. With a turn of a dial, a large wave formed and went straight towards Nebula. "Keep calm and focus" Bianca instructed. Nebula moved her hands out in front of her and froze the wave. "Good! Now for the next level" Bianca said and a larger wave went towards Nebula. She was only able to freeze most of it. Bianca noticed this and she immediately stopped the machine. "You're free to go swim. I need to do something" she said and Nebula glanced over to Laserblast who was playing with Solana in the water. She clutched her shirt as she felt like something in her chest tightened.

She heard her phone ring so she exited the room and answered it. "Nebula? Babe? You okay? Did you talk to Gar yet?" Rad asked and she smiled. "Not yet boo. He dropped me off at P.O.I.N.T and I am training slash spending the day with Bianca, Laserblast, and their daughter" she explained. "That sounds fun" he said. "Yeah. I'll tell you everything when I get back" she said and Rad heard her voice trail off. "Are you sure everything is okay?" he asked. "Yeah… I'll see you soon. Love you" she said. "Love you too babe" and before he could say another word, she hung up.

"Ah! There you are! While Laser puts Solana down for a nap, I want to show you how to make working ice sculptures. I know that you can make weapons out of ice, but have you ever tried making something like a grappling hook or a vehicle that works?" she asked and Nebula shook her head. After a couple of hours, Nebula learned how to make a working ice vehicles and weapons.

Laserblast then entered the room with Solana and the four of them went to a local amusement park to celebrate Nebula's progress. On the way there, they told stories of their experiences as being a hero. Once they got there, they went on the rides and Nebula chose to play the test your strength game. She raised the mallet in the air and with one mighty swing, the small bar flew up and to everyone's surprise, it broke the bell. Nebula took out her wallet to pay for the damage when Bianca put a hand on her shoulder and paid for the broken game. "I had Gar drag you out here on short notice. It's the least I can do" she said.

Nebula then took Solana to a roller coaster simulator game and then to a duck pond game and Solana watched each of the floating rubber ducks happily. "Go on, pick a duck" Bianca cooed. Solana giggled and put her tiny hand on a duck and handed it to the worker. He then read the number on the bottom of the duck and he handed her a small stuffed Bianca took Solana on the rides for children, Laserblast took Nebula to a few a shooting games. One was a water shooting game and the next few required the player to hit a moving target. The final shooting game was where the player had to hit a non moving target.

They all met up and played whack a mole, skee ball, and finally a game where the player had to pop the balloons on the wall using darts. The four heroes then went back to P.O.I.N.T just as the sun was setting. "I'll stay here with Nebula while you go get Solana fed and ready for bed" Laserblast whispered. "Are you sure?" Binaca whispered back as Solana was falling asleep in her arms. He nodded and she kissed his cheek. "It was wonderful being able to spend the day with you Nebula" she said. "Yeah. Thank you for everything. I had fun" she said tiredly. Bianca nodded and left the room with Solana. Moments later, Mr. Gar walked into the room. "Let's go Nebula" he said and Gar began to leave the to him, Nebula was clinging to his back like a koala. "She seems to be more comfortable with you" Laserblast commented and Mr. Gar only shrugged in response. He said his 'goodbyes' and then walked out with Nebula still clinging onto him.

* * *

This chapter was obviously written BEFORE Dark Plaza


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 78: We are Heroes Part 1

Gar got Nebula off of his back and carefully laid her down in the back seat of his car. "She seems to be more comfortable with you" he heard Laserblast's comment repeated in his head as he got her situated so she could sleep comfortably. He shook his head and quietly closed the car's door and got into the driver's seat. As he drove off, he questioned why she preferred him over Laserblast. "He is a much stronger hero and he has a kid. So why would she prefer me?" he mumbled. He then debated whether or not he should take her to his home since it was already late. "I better take her to Radicles's home" he said to himself and he made his way to the alien's home. Once he got there, he knocked -or in his case banged- on the door and Rad was quick to open the door. "Mr. Gar? What are you doing here?" he asked. The man stayed quiet and he motioned for Rad to follow him and the alien followed him to his car. Mr. Gar put a finger to his mouth to signal him to be quiet. Rad nodded and Mr. Gar opened the door to reveal Nebula sleeping peacefully across the back seats. "I didn't want to wake her and you're the only one why can without her getting angry" he explained quietly so he would not wake up the girl. Rad levitated Nebula out of the car and into his arms. "Thank you Mr. Gar. We'll see you tomorrow" he said as the man closed the car's door. "Oh! Before I forget, did Nebula ever talk to you about Voxmore?" he asked and the man shook his head. "I'll ask her about it tomorrow. I'll see you two then" he responded as he got into his car and drove of as Rad walked into his home and got Nebula into the hammock bed with him. As he levitated her shoes off, he had a wipe remove her makeup. Once the wipe was in the trash bin, he got Nebula's phone plugged into her charger and he got her situated next to him. Once she unconsciously wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest, he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rad got a text from Ko to meet him and Enid at Drupe's fashion boutique. Rad replied back and he began to rub Nebula's back to get her to wake up. "Babe, wake up" he said softly. She groaned and rained her head. Morning" she said groggily. "Morning" Rad replied and he began his morning work out while Nebula got dressed and ready for the day. Once he was finished with his work out, he got ready and the couple went to Cafe for a quick breakfast. "So, how did things go yesterday?" he asked as he drove to Drupe's boutique. She sighed and told him everything that had happened. "Don't get me wrong, I had fun and I am grateful… But, I just couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong with them" she said. They then arrived at Strawbaby and when they entered the store, there was Ko and Enid waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Ko greeted. "Morning" Rad and Nebula said in unison. "Nebula, I thought that you couldn't have coffee" Enid commented as she motioned to the to go cup in her hand. "I can't. This is a frappuccino that has a cream base, whipped cream, and a chocolate drizzle. It's my new favorite" she responded and she took a sip of her hot beverage.

"So anyway Drupe, what did you want to show us?" Rad asked. Drupe smiled and brought out a rack with four outfits on them that consisted of a dark blue spandex, pink boots, and their work vests. Rad's included a pair of silver arm bands while Nebula's had matching arm cuffs, a silver belt, and her work vest was now a halter top. Enid on the other hand got a pair of red finger-less gloves. "Guys, I present to you your hero outfits" she announced as she handed the clothes out. "Drupe, these are amazing!" Ko complimented. "Thanks guys, now go try them on" she said as she ushered them to the nearby changing rooms. They tried them on to see that they were a perfect fit. "And look, they don't mess with our figures" Rad commented. They all thanked Drupe and they were called into the bodega.

They greeted the new employees and they were called into the break room to be briefed on their latest mission. Rad, Ko, and Enid sat on the couch and Nebula sat on Rad's lap. A video of Mr. Gar and Carol appeared and they told them about a dragon that was attacking Ted Viking and Foxy's home in the Neutral Zone. "Oooh, a dragon!" Nebula said excitedly. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rad asked as he stood up from the couch. This caused Nebula to fall to the ground and she let out a groan. "Sorry babe" he said and the four heroes went to the newly built hangar where Rad's van was waiting. Ko and Enid got into the back and Nebula got into the passenger's seat as rad got into the driver's seat and started his van. A hologram of Dendy appeared and she told them the coordinates. Nebula entered it into the GPS and they took off. Moments later, they arrived at the Neutral Zone and they saw a dragon breathing fire onto Ted Viking and Foxy's property. "Help us! Help Us! Save us!" they heard Ted Viking and Foxy calling.

The dragon noticed them and it began to attack them with it's fire. Rad smirked as he piloted his van to avoid getting any damage. "Ready the rockets" he said and Nebula pushed a few buttons on the console. "Aye aye captain! Rad rockets ready to roll on your command honey, I mean, sir" she said. "Fire!" he ordered and she pushed one last button and tiny rockets were blasted at the dragon. A holo screen popped up and revealed Dendy. "Excellent shot! One more hit should finish it off" she said. "Um excuse me, Dendy. But all my shots are excellent! Right babe?" Rad boasted and Nebula nodded happily. "Now's not the time for backpats Rad. Ted Viking's hut is still on fire. It's our turn Nebs" Enid said. "Let's cool things off" Nebula said as she rolled down the passenger window. She then levitated out of the sun roof and stood on the roof. "Ready when you are Enid" she called as Enid stick her body out of the passenger side window. "Let's do this!" she called and she summoned a new jutsu while Nebula used her ice powers to freeze the fires and put them out. Ted Viking and Foxy were then heard cheering. "Uh oh. Baby didn't like that" Enid said as the dragon seemed to be getting angrier. "Good thing we still have one more trick up our sleeves" Nebula said as she levitated herself into the back seat next to Ko. "You ready buddy?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess" he responded. Nebula then levitated him out through the sunroof. "Whenever your ready" she called. "Now" she heard Ko yell and Rad immediately slammed on the breaks as Nebula flung Ko at the dragon. The trio cheered when he power punched the dragon. As he fell from the sky, Rad was quick to pilot the van to catch him and then went to land. "Good job Ko!" Nebula said as she ruffled his hair as Rad landed the van on the ground.

"Thank you ! Thank you for answering our call" Ted Viking said. "It's our pleasure, Mr. Ted Viking and Mrs. Foxy ma'am" Ko said as he and Nebula got out of the van. "We don't know what happened" Ted Viking said. "The dragon started attacking our humble cabin for no reason" Foxy said. "I wonder why. Dragons these days will only attack if provoked and you guys would never provoke a dragon" Nebula commented. "Well he won't be back" Rad said. "Yeah! We shut it down!" Enid commented. "Please take these pile of yourbs as a yoken of our appreciation" Ted Viking said as he handed Ko a pile of orbs. "Uhhhh, that's a lot of glorbs" Nebula said worriedly. "Where'd you get 'um?" Ko asked. "Oh you know, we just had some laying around the house" Foxy responded. Ko insisted that he couldn't take the orbs but Foxy and Ted Viking were persistent on his taking the glorbs. Ko then took them with a nervous chuckle. "Why thank you dear citizens of the Neutral Zone" Ko said. "Let's roll guys" Rad said as the back doors slid open. "Gotta run!" Ko said as he hopped into the van. "Enid better get out of my seat" Nebula commented as she made her way to the passenger side and Enid sighed as she moved to the back. Nebula smirked as she got into the passenger seat.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 79: We are Heroes Part 2

"Happy now?" Enid asked sarcastically and Nebula kissed Rad's cheek. "Quite actually" Nebula responded. "Thanks for shopping at Gars" Ko called as Rad sped off. "Man we are crushing this hero biz! Permission to back pat now?" Rad gloated. "Permission granted" Enid said as she put on a pair of sunglasses. They then began to praise themselves while Ko remained silent as he thought to himself. Ko noticed that Nebula was also quiet and he glanced at her to see her on her phone with a content smile on her face. Rad then pulled into the hangar and Dendy greeted them. As she congratulated them, Nebula walked off while she was staring at something on her phone. "Hey guys" Nebula called as she walked into the store. "Hey Nebula" the new employees greeted. Nebula looked up from her phone and she looked around the store. "You guys are doing great! Keep up the good work!" she said and she walked into the break room. She then pulled up Mr. Gar's contact information and she debated if she should call him and talk to him about Voxmore. "He probably busy" she said as she put the information away. She then sat on the couch and she pulled up the security footage of all of the battles. "I'm sure they're just saying those things to taunt me because their supposed to be evil" she commented as she stopped the video. "But still…" as she trailed off, Ko, Enid, and Rad came into the room. Rad then levitated Nebula off of the couch and he sat down and levitated her back onto his lap. "A hero's work is never done. Right guys?" Rad asked. "Bodegamen!" a holo video appeared and showed Mr. Gar and Carol. "Yes Mr. Gar sir!" they responded in unison, having said that many times before.

"Good work de-escalating that dragon situation. I'd say you four earned yourselves a nice break" Mr. Gar said and the four of them sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, heroes never rest! Another distress call has come in" he said. "I already sent the details to Dendy. Deal with immediately. Good luck team. Act swift, act smart, and don't disappoint me" he said and he hung up. They all sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Well, you heard the man" Enid said as she stood up. "Sure beats mopping floors, stacking boxes, and going through inventory" Rad commented as he put an arm around Nebula's upper body and the other under her legs as he stood up and carried her out of the room with Enid following behind them. "Um, mopping floors isn't so bad" Ko said meekly. "Yeah, and I thought that you were proud of your box stacking skills. Remember how excited you got when you were going to stack your one millionth box and how around the time when we first met, you were always stacking boxes and making them into different shapes just to try and impress me?" Nebula brought up as Rad brought her to the hangar where his van was. He used his levitation powers to levitate her into the air, open the passenger door, and levitate her into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Ko, is everything alright? You're not your usual sunny self?" Enid asked and Nebula turned her head as Ko was giving her a fake smile. "No dice little buddy. That's not gonna fool me" Enid said. She then picked him up and played him into the back seat. "Now what's the matter?" she asked as she got in next to him. "Well, it's just that I don't think that I'm contributing as much to the team as you guys" Ko said as Rad got into the driver's seat and they all buckled their seat belts. "But you punched a dragon into next week" Rad pointed out. "But is that my only skill? One thing?" Ko asked.

"Look Ko, I know what you're going through. I remember when I first started working with you guys how all I could do was levitate stuff and freeze stuff. Now, I apparently have super strength and I'm really good at hacking stuff using my phone! I never knew this all that time ago. What I'm trying to say is, you are capable of so much and sometimes it takes time to discover what else you can do" Nebula said. "Yeah! But I wouldn't worry about it Ko. Punching a dragon into next week is plenty" Enid sais as they took off.

"So Dendy, where are we going now?" Rad asked and a holo screen popped up. "Triangulating distress signal. It appears to be coming from the same mountain hilltop you came from earlier today" Dendy responded as she showed the coordinates. "Hey, isn't that Ted Viking and Foxy's place?" Nebula asked. "We just solved that problem" Rad said. They then arrived back at Ted Viking and Foxy's property. "My yard! Help us, help us again!" Ted Viking was heard yelling in distress as the dragon from before was setting the property on fire. "What? This guy again?" Rad asked. "W-what if he's back for revenge?" Ko asked nervously. "Don't worry Ko" Enid said. "Yeah, if that dragon wants another round of bitt-kickery" Rad started as he landed and parked his van. "We'll give it to him!" Nebula finished as she, Rad, and Enid tried to attack the dragon. Whatever they did was not working. "What? This seemed to work last time" Nebula said as she tried to freeze the dragon. "Come on Ko, we need your powerfist!" Enid called. The dragon swung it's mighty tail and hit Nebula, causing her to fly into the nearest tree. It then spotted Ko and was charging towards him. Nebula rubbed her head as Rad helped her stand up against the tree. "That might leave a mark" she said. She then noticed the dragon chasing Ko. "Huh? Ko! Hang on buddy" she called as she tried to step forward, only for her to fall into Rad's awaiting arms. "Why do I always get this weak when I'm knocked into something?" she wondered out loud. She held her breath as the dragon stopped behind Ko. "What the huh?" she asked as the dragon glew and a red stripe appeared onto it's long body. Ko then began to leave a long trail of glorbs and the dragon was happily following the trail and eating the magical orbs.

"Why must the dragon keep attacking our hut? It is giving me such anguish" Foxy said as she and Ted Viking walked over to the trio. "He returns!" Ted Viking said happily. "Ko!" The trio said in unison as they saw him giving some more glorbs to the dragon. "Interesting, it eats glorbs. Maybe we can do something with that and all the extra glorbs from the plaza" she said out loud. "Ted Viking, Foxy, does your hut have anything weird?" Ko asked. "Well nothing really" Foxy replied. "Yeah, we don't know" Ted Viking said. "Other than the glorbs that come through the floorboard sometimes. Why?" Foxy asked. "Wait! There are glorbs under your hut?" Ko asked. "You call that nothing really?!" Rad, Nebula, and Enid yelled in unison. "Ah-ha! I thought so, Rad, Nebula, can you two move the house over to the right two steps?" Ko requested. "I don't see why not" Nebula said and she and Rad levitated the hut into the air and Rad counted out two steps as they moved the hut. They all stared in awe as more glorbs then began to float out of the crack in the ground. "I knew it!" Ko said happily. "So did I" Rad said and Nebula nudged him in the arm with her elbow. He rubbed his arm and the dragon roared happily as it flew over to the crack and ate the glorbs.

It then shone bright like the sun and revealed an array of colors on its body. A holo video appeared and Dendy was shown. "Wow! That must be the Rainbow Dragon! They usually feed on glorbs to survive, but this one must have been so malnourished that it lost it's brilliant hue. It explains why we did not recognize it sooner" she explained in awe. "It's so beautiful!" Ko mused as Nebula used her phone to take pictures of it. "Uh, excuse me Mr. Dragon. We are so so sorry for driving you away we didn't know you were yust yungry" Ted Viking apologized. "Please come back any time! And have as many glorbs as you wish" Foxy said and the dragon licked his lips.

"I got it! Necromancer!" Nebula said and they all looked in her in confusion. "His name could be Necromancer" she said and the dragon let out a happy roar and he nuzzled her. They all then waved as Necromancer flew off into the horizon. "Well, all's well that ends well" Enid commented. "Yup! But Ko, I gotta ask, how did you know that all the dragon wanted was some glorbs?" Rad asked as he drove back to the plaza. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I just thought about the dragon and why it was attacking instead of just trying to punch it" Ko explained. "Thoughtful, empathetic, and insightful. Looks like you're learning a new skill. What do you guys think?" Enid asked. "Yep! A special skill called maturity" Rad agreed. "Yeah! Hey, why don't we all go to Beardos for something to eat? It's on me" Nebula suggested. They all agreed and Rad turned his head to burp in Enid's face. "Dude! Not cool!" she said as she kicked the back of his seat and he only laughed.

Moments later, they arrived at Beardo's and ordered their food. As they ate, reminisced about the day and how Ko was maturing. Rad then drove Ko and Enid home. That night, Rad had just finished his light work out while Nebula got ready for bed. "You know Rad, seeing Ted Viking and Foxy together today was really nice and refreshing" she said as she tucked a stray strand of short hair behind her pointed ear. "Why is that?" Rad asked as he used a small cloth to wipe the sweat off his arm "Well, when I saw them today, I can't help but think about how cute it is that just like us, they finish each other's…" She started as she looked at Rad lovingly. He put a hand on his chin in thought for a moment. "Sandwiches!" he said happily and Nebula face palmed.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 80: Ko, Rad, Nebula, and Enid!

The next day, Ko, Rad, Nebula, and Enid got called into battle against Vormulax. "You're going down Vormulax!" Ko said as he got ready to attack while Vormulax laughed malevolently. He then launched a powerfist and before she could be sent flying, Rad used his finger beam to catch her. "Got her! You know what to do girls" Rad said. Enid and Nebula then jumped into the air and froze Vormulax. Nebula then made a skateboard out of ice as the frozen villainess fell. She landed on the skateboard and rolled off the edge of the cliff, down and off a ramp that Nebula formed out of ice, and Enid sent a flaming kick as she was in the air. As she fell to the ground, it began to snow.

The heroes congratulated each other as they got into Rad's van. "Nice thinking with the skateboard and ramp back there babe" Rad complimented. "Yeah, you seem to be getting better at making things that will actually work out of ice" Enid commented. "Thanks guys. But you guys were great too!" Nebula said. "Yeah! We were all amazing!" Ko said excitedly and Nebula laughed when he started to bounce up and down in his seat. "We make such a good team y'all! It's like we're best friends or something" Rad said as he landed in the parking lot of the bodega. "Maybe cause we are. I mean after all that we've been through, why wouldn't we be?" Nebula asked as they all got out of the van. They then gasped when they saw the large crowd that was cheering for them and chanting " Ko! Rad! Nebula! Enid!" and Nebula's jaw dropped when she saw just how large the crowd was. "Wow, there's more people welcoming us back than usual!" Ko said in awe as they all waved to the crowd.

"Am I doing this right?" Nebula whispered to Rad as she was waving awkwardly. Rad threw an arm around her as he kept waving to the crowd. "Not quite, put some more pep in it! You look like you don't want to be here" he commented. Nebula watched how Rad was and she then copied his actions and the crowd cheered oven more. "There ya go! See? That's more like it!" Rad praised.

A helicopter then flew in and Dynamite Watkins came out with her cameraman on a rope. "Here they are! The new team heroes that have been helping people all over. As you can tell from the crowd, everyone just loves them! We've heard about your heroic feats keeping Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous at bay, protecting the plaza from destruction, and now successfully returning from yet another top secret mission!" Dynamite Watkins announced excitedly. I think we're all dying to hear so we can shout it loud and proud after your next victory! What do you call yourselves?" she asked. "We are… Ko, Rad, Nebula, and Enid?" Ko answered unsurely. "Huh, doesn't quite roll off the tongue. Every real hero team needs a great name. Just think of Hue Troop, P.O.I.N.T, and who could forget about the legendary villain team The Cactus Crew? So? What's your team name?" Dynamite Watkins asked. "Uhhh, well" Ko started. "It's a secret for now!" Rad said. He then threw Nebula over his shoulder and levitated Ko and Enid. "Ch-check back with us tomorrow 'cause our team name's gonna kick your high heels right off!" he said as he brought them into 'Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega' and the crowd stared at them in confusion.

He then let out a sigh of relief as he put Nebula on the ground and released his friends from his levitation beam in a back room. "Rad, why did you tell her that?" Enid asked. "I'm sorry, I panicked!" he responded. "At least it was an answer and it bought us some time for us to decide on something" Nebula said. "But how are we going to set ourselves apart from a whole world of hero teams?" he asked. "Yeah but we never needed a team name or anything before" Enid pointed out. "Guys, these are the big leagues and it's time for us to take ourselves seriously! We just need to think of what other teams have that we don't" Ko said. "Besides a team name?" Nebula commented. "I got it!" Ko announced after a while of them all thinking. "Hero teams don't just have a cool name, they have really cool costumes!" Ko said. "Costumes?" Rad, Nebula, and Enid asked in unison. "But we just got these new costumes from Drupe" Rad mentioned. "Right! But our costumes don't have a gimmick! Hue Troop are all different colors, The Cactus Crew are all well, they're all cactuses, and P.O.I.N.T is um…" Ko trailed off. "At P.O.I.N.T no one's costume matches. Their costumes are all based on their powers and personality" Nebula said nonchalantly. "What I'm trying to say is, if we have a gimmick, then we can make that our name" Ko said.

"Good point. And our team definitely has some of the key roles for a team. We have Rad as the muscle and the pilot, like Foxtail, Enid is our spy, Ko, you're the motivator, Dendy is out tech and weapons expert, Mr. Gar is obviously the boss, and I'm not sure what I would be. Maybe we can incorporate our roles into out new costumes. But we would need to find a way to make our costumes blend in with each other's" Nebula suggested.

"A costume gimmick huh? I love it! What's our gimmick guys?" Enid asked and Nebula put a hand on her chin in thought. "You guys thought of one right?" Rad asked as they remained silent. "Welp, I guess we all know what we must do now" Nebula said. She then brought them all to Drupe's fashion boutique 'Strawbaby Couture' and they saw Drupe working on an armor like outfit that was on a yellowish-tan humanoid dog.

"So, uh, Drupe, you made us these new costumes a-and they're great but…" Ko trailed off. "Thanks dudes. I'm glad that they didn't give you any trouble" Drupe said. The humanoid dog barked and Drupe let out a laugh. "You're welcome Dogmun" she said and he walked off. "So, if you guys like the outfits then what's up?" Drupe asked. "Well, there is one problem. We were actually hoping you could get something more charismatic and identifiable" Enid said. "Yeah! Like they're stylish, flattering, and don't mess with out silhouettes, but what's our gimmick?" Rad asked. "A gimmick? Um, what did you have in mind?" Drupe asked. "We uh...we don't really know" Ko responded with a nervous chuckle. "That's kinda why we came to you" Nebula said sheepishly as she rubbed her arm. "Hmm, well, I like to think of my personal brand err, gimmick as something aspirational! Like, what is the thing that I want people to look at and immediately think of Drupe? Try something new, who knows, you might like it" she suggested. The heroes then went to go try on different costumes. 'Hey Nebula, are you finding everything okay?" Drupe asked

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what I could do for a costume. The thing is, what role would I be? I'm no medic and we have Dendy as a tech expert. I guess I could be the expert since I was created knowing everything that you need to be a hero as well as every hero move known... Oh! Maybe I could be the hot head, I do tend to lose my cool a lot! But the outfit should be form fitting so I doesn't mess with my figure or get in my way. It should also be comfortable. So basically sleek and chique" Nebula responded. "I think I have something that might work" Drupe said and she lead Nebula to a changing room. "Stay here, I'll go get it" she said and she went off to find the outfit she was thinking of. Once she finally found it,she slid it into the changing room to the other girl and she then heard the shuffling of clothes.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked and Nebula stepped out in a dark blue bodysuit with dark gloves, boots, and a sash that had orbs on it. "Those orbs are for decoration to show that you can put objects on the sash, I hope you don't mind that I modeled them after yours from when P.O.I.N.T took over the plaza" Drupe said. "Nah, it fine. This outfit is awesome! It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nebula said excitedly and she surprised the fashionista by giving her a large hug. Drupe was in shock for a moment and when she realized what was happening, she hugged the girl back and then took her to the cash register where she bought the new outfit. "Thanks again Drupe! I can't wait to see what the others choose!" she said and she walked off to find the others "Oooh! Maybe Rad chose something that will show off his muscles since he takes a lot of pride in them" she said dreamily as she imagined Rad in something similar to Laserblast's outfit.

"Hey guys! So, what did you find?" she asked when found them. "Capes!" Ko said happily as he was wearing a green cape that was a bit long for him. "Barbarians!" Enid announced as she was in a barbarian outfit. "Robo armor...stuff" Rad said as he was adorned in a gold and silver armor with a giant pair of gold wings. "I went with sleek and chique" Nebula said nonchalantly.

"Come on guys! Could we have picked costumes that were more different?" Ko asked. "Just following my dreams Ko" Rad said disappointedly. "Yeah you guys are really gonna have to convince me about those" Enid said.

"Capes are great because they're flowy and they help you fly! See?" Ko asked as he jumped into the air and flapped his arms to stay in the air. "Ko, I hate to burst your bubble, but long capes like that will only get in your way. If you're gonna have a cape, at least have one that isn't longer than your body" Nebula said as she levitated Ko to the ground. "Yeah, take it from me, no they don't! Robo armor is super strong" Rad said and Nebula looked at him in shock. "You wore a cape?" She asked. "And super heavy by the looks of it" Nebula commented. "It's also sleek and shiny" he said as he showed off his armor. "Uh barbarian outfits are of the Earth and help you get in touch with your inner fighting spirit" Enid said and the boys looked to Nebula for her input. "That outfit does look cool and those are really cool weapons. But it also looks kinda itchy" she said as she felt the fabric of Enid's outfit and she smirked at the girl's input. "That's bogus!" Rad commented. "It's not bogus" Enid said as she argued with Ko and Rad. "I choose sleek and chique because it's form fitting, comfortable, and it doesn't mess with my figure or get in my way" Nebula said and she let out a sigh when she realized that they weren't listening to her.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 81: A Fashion Disaster

An alarm then blared and they looked to see an all to familiar box fall from the sky. It opened up to reveal a giant pink rose bud that bloomed and there was Raymond in the center. His usual robotic hands were replaced by rose buds and vines with thorns were running up his arm. "Plaza peasants, behold!" He said and the buds that were his hands bloomed into two large roses. "Stepfather made me some adjustments" he said dramatically and spiked grew from the roses and vines."Okay, whoever defeats Raymond gets to decide the team gimmick. Deal?" Ko bargained and the others nodded. They then burst out the doors and stood before Raymond. "Buzz of Raymond!" They said in unison. "Oh? Oh...my" he said and he began to laugh. "I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time? Are you breaking up?" He asked in between laughs. "Huh? They're- They're our new costumes" Ko explained. "Costumes? The four of you together look like pretend gone wrong" he laughed. "Hey! Let me show you what these costumes are really made of!" Ko shouted and he lunged at Raymond, only to end up getting tangled in his cape and landing at Raymond's feet. "You don't want to underestimate my powerful, high-tech armor!" Rad declared as he activated the rockets that were in the wings. He ended up falling flat on his face and being dragged across the pavement. Enid went to attack but she dropped her weapons to scratch herself. "Just you wait until I get over there!" she said. She then held her face in pain when parts of the outfit got into her eyes."Okay" Nebula sighed out as plucked off one of the false orbs off the sash and threw it at Raymond. She then levitated Ko into the air and chased after Rad. She then launched Ko at Rad and the force from Ko's landing destroyed the rockets, just as Rad was brought to Raymond's feet. "Well, far be it from me to let you all go outside looking like that. Let me give you some pointers" he said and he fired spikes at the heroes. Nebula stomped a foot on the ground and made a wall of ice appear, causing the spikes to hit the wall instead of the heroes as they jumped into the air. "You look uncomfortable over there, let me scratch that itch" he said as he made a blade grow out of one of the roses and attacked Enid. "Enid!" Rad, Nebula, and Ko called in unison as she went falling to the ground. Nebula quickly caught her in a levitation beam and gently lowered her to the ground. "Now, I think you should lighten that load!" Raymond stated as he blasted Rad while Nebula was distracted with Enid. "And you, next time, get a cape that isn't made of polyester blend!" he said as he kicked Ko. "At least she has the right idea of keeping it sleek and form fitting" he said as he grabbed a hold of Nebula while she was levitating Rad and Ko to the ground. "I just love judging people" He said as he landed with Nebula was struggling to get out of his grasp. She kicked his leg and she rolled out of his reach as he was forced onto the ground. He then spotted Brandon and RMS and he walked away to taunt them.

"Way to go Rad! Your super-sleek armor was super useless!" Enid said. "Me!" Rad said with a mouthful of asphalt. He then spat it out ad pointed a finger at her. "Well what were you doin' out there Miss Scratchy-Butt No-Jutsu?" he accused. "If you both just listened to me, we could have bested Raymond using the power of-" Ko started as he hopped over as best as he could while he was tangled in his cape. "Capes do not give you the power of flight!" Enid yelled as she interrupted him. "Even if they did, I'm not wearing one" Rad said. "Well, how are we supposed to be a team if we can't even agree on what to wear?!" Ko asked angrily. "I don't even know if I wanna be on this team anymore" Rad said disgustedly. "Oh, I get it, so you're saying that you're quitting?" Enid asked. "Yes" Rad responded and Nebula clenched her fists.

"That's enough! We can be a team again by going back to normal! We had no problem being a team before all this costume drama! Ko, you clearly need a cape that is not that long and thick! Rad, lose the armor, it's clearly too heavy and you don't know how to operate it! Enid, go with something that's not itchy! And if you guys are going to keep fighting like this then I'm done! I'm out of here! When you guys decide that you're wrong and want to stop acting like infants, you know how to contact me" Nebula shouted. "So you're quitting too?" Enid scoffed and Nebula stormed off in a huff. "Then I quit too" Ko said. "Well then, I guess this is… goodbye. Let's go Babe! We can become the hero duo of Radula" Rad said as he flew after Nebula. She let out a yell and she took out her phone and began to text. Rad then landed and he followed her. She heard him following and she held out a hand. "Oh no you don't. Since you wanna act like a child, you are going home. I have somewhere I need to be" she said and she stormed off.

She then burst through the door of Cafe where Carla and the brown haired girl were waiting at a table. "Hey. So, they choose to act like children?" the brown haired girl commented as Nebula sat down in an empty chair. Barista Pup then came over with a mug of warm liquid and placed it near Nebula. "Hope you don't mind that we ordered you a drink" Carla said as she put a hand on Nebula's back. "Thanks girls" she said and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "Thanks again for meeting me here on such short notice, especially since it's getting late" she said. "Of course! That's what friends are for! Besides, it gave me a good reason to leave the house. Prohyas wanted to watch a certain broccoli superhero marathon and I did not really want to watch with him, especially after last time" the brown haired girl said and she took a slow sip from her drink. "What happened?" Carla asked and the girl told them about how her boyfriend made it seem like they were going to have a romantic evening together, only to watch the latest episodes of 'Broccoli Punch' instead. "And the whole time I'm thinking, 'And I had Zange style my hair and I let her dress me up for this? It'll be romantic she said, you guys will have such a great time she says' and if it wasn't for Grup taking my place while I got a snack, I would have been bored out of my mind" she said and the other girls laughed. Nebula could already feel the world slipping away as she enjoyed the company of her friends. After they talked about their lives and told stories while having their drinks, they all said 'farewell' and went their separate ways.

The next day, Nebula was sleeping on the couch in the living room when Rad woke her up. To her surprise, he was in his old outfit that consisted of his work vest and pink leggings. "You're getting rid of the armor?" she asked as she let out a yawn and rubbed her face to wake up. Rad nodded and Nebula hugged him. "Good. Now let me get ready then we can go see Drupe" she said. She then kissed his cheek and went to get ready. Once she was dressed and ready, she and Rad went to see Drupe to get their old outfits back. "Come on, say it" she said as Rad drove. "You were right" he said and she smirked. They then pulled into the parking lot and after Rad parked, they got out and Drupe sent them to the back to put on their old outfits. Enid then showed up and got changed and moments later, Ko walked into the back.

"Enid? Nebula? Rad?" Ko said in shock as Enid was putting her gloves on, Rad was putting his last boot on, and Nebula was unsurprisingly on her phone. "What happened to your artistic integrity?" Ko asked slightly angry. "And why exactly are you here Ko?" Enid accused and Ko went silent. "Admit it, these new outfits were a bad idea" Nebula said as she put her phone in her pocket. The other heroes then sheepishly agreed. "But that means that we're back at square one! No gimmick, no team name, and our same old, boring costumes" Ko said. "But at least we're a team again" Nebula said as she put a hand on Rad and Enid's shoulders. "Gee, thanks Ko" Drupe said when she heard what he had said. "Oh! Sorry!" Ko apologized. "No offense taken. Listen, if I were you, I'd just keep kicking butt and saving the day, and let the rest form naturally. You guys make a great team and you just gotta let everyone else see it!" she responded. "Thanks Drupe" Enid said as they all realized that she was right. "Always happy to help! In return, could you go finish what you started with Raymond? He's still out there terrorizing potential customers" she said and the heroes rushed out of the store after Ko got back into his old costume.

"Hey Bolt for brains! Ready for a rematch?" Nebula taunted. "Bodega Brats! Sporting spandex now are we? How about some natural fibers?" he then had the vines encase his arm and he went to attack the heroes. They dodged it and he gasped. "How stylish! How flattering! Clean silhouettes! True perfection!" he said as the heroes attacked him and sent him flying into the ground. "Your sense of teamwork and willingness to compromise is too much!" he said and he vanished away with a cloud of rose petals. "Uhh… what just happened?" Nebula questioned. Dynamite Watkins then fell from the sky with her cameraman. "Incredible victory against that floral fiend! I see you're wearing the same matching outfits, but have you decided on a team name? My expectations are extremely high!" she questioned. They all looked at each other and smiled. "We are Ko, Rad, Nebula, and Enid! And we are heroes!" They all said in unison. "Hm… I… LOVE it!" Dynamite Watkins said and a crowd gathered around and began to cheer.


End file.
